Pro Mission
by Cartoon-fanfics
Summary: After graduating U.A., Bakugou and Midoriya thought they'd never have to interact again, but unfortunately that wasn't the case due to being chosen for a partnership in carrying out a mission for Best Jeanists company. It was an expected nightmare, but they soon came to find that dealing with each other was nothing compared to dealing with their feelings.
1. Partnership

After graduating out of UA Midoriyas life was a bit hectic. He knew being a pro hero was tiring and could be stressful, but he never expected to be this worn out. It seemed he never got a break and was constantly out helping people or getting forced to be involved at some event to inspire the younger generation to take on heroing, but then again that's what he'd been wanting from the start. It was the whole point of going to UA in the first place so maybe the busyness was a good thing. The better of a hero someone was the more involved they'd be, and he managed to work his way up to being pretty great for a newbie. He wasn't the best, at least not yet, but he'd gotten good enough to outperform many of the more experienced pros. So even if it meant more work and more eyes on him, this all was for the best. He should be happy, so why wasn't he?

The thought just made Midoriya sigh and flop down on his bed. He hadn't left his house all morning and he felt so under the weather that he couldn't really bring himself to do anything, but it was wrong knowing heroes never get a day off. He was supposed to be keeping the streets safe and making a public appearance. After all, he was the new symbol of peace. At least he was supposed to be after All Might retired. The man made that so hard to live up to though. It was like he had to work ten times harder than ever before to get to where the previous number one hero was then push even more to get above that . Thinking about it now it just felt too impossible. He couldn't do it. Even if he knew he shouldn't believe that, it just seemed like an unrealistic goal. His body wasn't built the same way as his and a strong willed mind could only take him so far. It didn't mean he wasn't "breaking his body" everyday to try to get there, but there was a certain limit he could never get past even after finally semi mastering one for all and keeping himself from getting horribly injured like he had in the past. But then again he was slacking off now, and knowing that looked bad on him and All Might he finally forced himself to get up and ready for the day. He shouldn't give up so easily, but it was safe to say he was too worn out. Work never ended and he even was scheduled to go talk to Best Jeanist's company later that day just to add onto his loaded schedule. He wasn't sure why, but his old teacher Aizawa contacted him and said it was necessary so he didn't really have a choice, but at least he had a few hours before having to go over there to meet him. That meant he could just do a simple patrol since things were pretty calm and make sure everyone was okay. Despite the peaceful appearance of some places there could always be illegal actions going on that could put someone's life in danger.

Once Midoriya finally brushed his teeth, took a shower, and dressed into his hero costume, he was finally able to get outside and walk around. Things were still silent and in the end he just began to zone off into his own thoughts again rather than focus on what he needed to be doing. It wasn't really the best thing to do when he was trying to catch any little sign of villainy, but he was still young and easily distracted. It wasn't completely his fault or that big of a deal considering other heroes often patrolled all the time as well, but thanks to his mind wandering into the clouds he lost track of time, and after checking his phone he realized in shock that he was going to be late for whatever Best Jeanist was planning. How embarrassing. It was the first time any hero company wanted to talk to him one on one after a long while and he was already screwing up.

It made him quickly ditch his previous plans and quickly race to the location he'd been told to meet him at in his headquarters in hopes that maybe a good explanation could get him out of trouble, though the second he got into the building and was close enough to be within earshot from from the room he winced at hearing, "He's Late!" And quickly came to a stop. Someone was mad at him and that wasn't all that surprising, but it didn't sound like the old pros voice and that's what suddenly bothered him considering he picked up the familiarity of the tone. It was someone he'd come to grow even more scared of when he was at the other end of his rage. Bakugou. he could recognize that angered yell from miles away. Why was he here and why was he expecting him as well? He didn't want to see that guy. He thought after graduating UA he'd never have to deal with him again, much less need to explain why he was late for something to him. Maybe it was best if he just went back home and lied about how he was feeling. Surely Best Jeanist wouldn't be upset if he told him he was throwing up everywhere. He'd probably be happy he didn't come if that was the case, but he didn't really get far with his plans yet again because after backing up just a few steps he felt his body bump into something hard and whipped around to see one of the mans sidekicks who seemed to know he was trying to bolt. It was pretty obvious what his intentions were with the expression on his face though. He looked too nervous to do anything other than run away, but of course the sidekick simply ushered him into the room despite the desperation on his face and shut the door behind him so he couldn't get out. It was all so sudden that all he could do was freeze in place as he felt himself mentally freak out, especially when both pairs of eyes landed on him, but he tried his best to keep his composure as he slowly turned and gave a nervous wave.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late. It's just...there was-"

"Deku!" Bakugou immediately cut Midoriya off and caused him to jump in shock even though he knew it was coming. "What took you so long to get here you damn nerd?! Its bad enough I have to work with you, but now you make me wait on your sorry ass?! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

Midoriya stared at him wide eyed in shock as he tried to take everything in, but all that was going through his mind was the question of whether his childhood "friend" was about to beat him up or not and if Best Jeanist was just going to sit there and allow it. He could easily stop him if he wanted to so why wasn't he helping? Maybe it was because the blonde wasn't advancing on him yet or because he was upset he was late as well, though after a moment of cowering he finally calmed down enough to consider his words and mutter, "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" Only to pause and suddenly look to him with a confused expression rather than a fearful one. "Wait...work with you?"

Bakugou huffed at that and just crossed his arms making it obvious he didn't want to and wasn't going to answer. It wasn't really like Midoriya expected him to though. He'd been around the guy long enough to know good and well that he didn't like him. They'd have moments where it'd temporarily be calm, but other than that the guy was a ticking time bomb. He'd get mad at him over anything and everything and would never hesitate to come at him for it whether it was through his words or through his actions. Whatever hurt the most he guessed...

"Yes. Well, I'm sure you've noticed things have been pretty quiet around here lately and that's because I've used my company to up security on the streets." Best Jeanist finally began once things got silent and waited for the two boys to fully pay attention to him before he continued. "With that being said though, it means I'm at a shortage of heroes to help out with other tasks and I've just been assigned a another case that would require me to go out of my way. Remembering Bakugou was my intern I decided to get in contact with him, plus I believe he'll be well for this mission but he needed a partner and I wasn't sure who I could spare so I contacted Aizawa and he recommended you. He said you have the experience and dedication for the job and I've seen you preform myself so I know your capabilities. Together you two should be able to complete this and in return payment will be rewarded."

Midoriya looked at him silently and right away knew this was a bad idea. He couldn't go a few minutes of training with Bakugou and keep from having some disaster break out, how did he expect him to complete an important task with him, especially considering Aizawa recommended this. Did he know it'd be Bakugou who he was being partnered with? If so, was he blind? He knew they weren't compatible based off the way they were in high school. Why would he do this to him?

"O-Okay...what's the task then. What-"

"Illegal transportation of goods." Bakugou cut him off and gave him a small frown as he spoke. "This guy has been credited for transporting drugs, weapons, and even people like slaves."

"Slaves? Like..." Midoriya started nervously, but eventually Best Jeanist just jumped back in the conversation and muttered, "Were not completely sure. We only know a few of the products but the reason this case has come to me is because of the location including the mans quirk abilities and how much security he has...it's risky."

Midoriya gazed blankly at the older man before looking to the floor. He never turned up someone in need of help, but this was all different. He'd be forced to be around Bakugou doing something dangerous and knowing how that goes, he didn't want to get himself into that situation. He was sure he'd cause them to both get killed due to the state of stupidity he put himself in whenever he felt the need to be bold or pissed off about something and Midoriya didn't want the last person he sees to be the guy that has always wanted him dead. In the end it'd just feel like he won whatever was going on between them for all these years, yet he couldn't say no just yet. His guilt would take a toll on him. He just needed more information to finally come to a decision. It was a smart choice to get more detail on what they were trying to make them do together anyways.

"So, If we agreed how do you plan for us to go through with this? I know we're pros at what we do and should be able to choose our own way of taking this on, but you just said it was risky. If that's the case then shouldn't we come up with something together to make winning easier? If they're already as powerful as you claim them to be then with just the two of us it could get difficult to accomplish...I've been on missions with multiple pros before when I was a student and even with their experience and the numbers being fair on both sides it wasn't an easy win. The numbers won't be fair for me and Kacchan and it will only be us instead of more experienced pros to help out. We need a good plan and you have to have one considering how long you've been in this business. You've probably dealt with similar missions before so why don't you help us out if you want us to agree?" Midoriya mumbled softly and was shocked to see neither one of them had even attempted to cut him off this time. They let him speak, and that probably meant they were both in agreement to his words, but after a while of silence passing over in response to his words he felt that maybe that wasn't the case and if one of them shut him up before he finished then it wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. Was that question just dumb to them and he didn't realize since from the start he'd been doing things his own way rather than being directed most of the time so he'd assumed he wouldn't be told what to do when Best Jeanist was just getting to that? He was just trying to get more intel not come off as stupid...

"Well...I figured that question would come up some time in this conversation. I'm actually glad you asked it since it tells me you're willing to go along with it even though you don't even know what the plan is yet." Best Jeanist finally told him, causing a small sigh of relief to leave the freckled boy's lips at the fact someone broke the awkward silence. He didn't really think he could take much more of it, but unfortunately it soon just grew rather than completely subside when the man continued. "Bakugou...the plan for you was to pose as someone who works in the Black Market yourself. You have to pretend to be just as bad as this guy you're going to be up against otherwise they'll catch onto the situation and you two will end up in a ton of trouble, though I'm sure with your attitude it won't be that hard to seem like a low life thug..."

"What!"

"A-Ah...Kacchan...it was a compliment..." midoriya immediately cut in seeing his words irritated the blonde, but hearing what Best Jeanist wanted Bakugou to do just made him curious to how he'd even fit in. Was he going to act the same way and be his partner or something? He didn't feel he'd be that good at seeming like a badass thug, but when it came to life or death then he'd try his best. "What about me?"

The pro was silent for a moment at his question, but eventually a small amused laugh left the man before he mumbled, "You? You're obviously going to be posing as a slave. I thought you'd catch on so I wouldn't need to tell you. It's just, you fit more to the role of slave over master because you're too nice compared to Bakugou. It's nothing personal but I feel they'd easily spot the lie we're trying to make you seem in control. This is for you twos safety."

Midoriya felt his heart sink at his words. That was embarrassing to hear and even worse to think about. Best Jeanist felt he was inferior to Bakugou? Nonsense! He could pull off being a master easily. All he'd have to do is just get Bakugou to listen to him, well...if that was even possible.

"If we have no other choice then I guess I'm in." Bakugou eventually growled out after seeming silent for so long, but that made Midoriya panic inside a little. Since they were young he always wanted to surpass the boy so that meant taking as much hero work as possible and training ten times harder if he could. If he turned this down it'd make Bakugou look like the better hero and more mature in the situation, plus if Aizawa or All Might found out then they'd probably be upset with him considering they both chose him to do something important and had faith that he'd carry out his tasks successfully...

"Mm...fine...I'm in too." he whispered quietly and looked to his feet. "When is this all supposed to happen though. I don't wanna just up and leave everyone out of nowhere."

The room went quiet again, but soon enough he was told, "in a week" which made him feel nauseous. That was so soon. Of course he was always ready to up and go into any situation being in the work field he chose to take up, but he had to take some time to prepare himself for dealing with Bakugou and the unknown location they were being sent to. Still, he agreed. Despite how little time he had left to be comfortable alone in his own home he already accepted this mission. He was doing this in a week and there was no backing out of it.


	2. Bakugous home

It'd been only six days following up the small meeting at Best Jeanist's office and Midoriya still hadn't quite coped with the knowledge that he'd have to work with Bakugou. Sure, he knew there always came a time in life when a person was forced to do something they didn't like, but why did it have to be a horrible partnership and an unfair position in a mission for him? If this task was so important for them to do as Best Jeanist claimed and caused a highly ranked hero company to come to newbies, then surely people will figure out some of the details on what went down. People were always after news and gossip regardless of if they were an irritating reporter or just an average civilian when it came to pro heroes in attempt to exploit any little thing they possibly could in the same way they would a huge celebrity just to ruin their image or be the ones credited with the scoop. That meant he'd be exposed for playing weak and horribly embarrassed about what would be said about him after that because job or not, he had no doubt this would all come back to bite him on the butt. After all, what he was being asked to do felt, no, was super demeaning, especially since his partner had such a better title compared to him, and even though he didn't want to admit it, being told that he wasn't mean enough to pose as nothing more than a slave hurt when it was said to his face by someone he had looked up to in his past because he felt it was just an alternative to him saying he wasn't good enough at his job to be able to pull off a task that came with part of it. It was all just so jerky and stupid, and he knew he'd probably get laughed at and picked on until the day he died even though he could've just stood his ground and demanded a different title otherwise he wasn't doing it. To him it really wouldn't have been that hard for him to pull off being some stuck up jerk who sold illegal items for profit, but according to the old pro, his opinion was apparently false. It made him feel too pathetic to even be carrying the title hero if he couldn't be seen as someone in power but rather a helpless dog of a human being who had to play helpless in order to get something done. He'd worked his butt off to get into the spotlight, yet now he felt so far away from being recognized as important. His position in this mission was pretty much pointless considering he was basically just some dumb decoy while Bakugou got to be more involved in doing the important tasks and was stuck depending on him for everything when it came down to it.

This all just began to make part of him slowly believe that maybe this was just backlash on the fact that he wasn't as good as All Might after receiving his power and to everyone was nothing but a little helpless runt trying, but horribly failing, to live up to such a title and that's why Aizawa chose him to pair up with Bakugou. His old teacher knew that guy would put him down for everything and "keep him in his place" as far as reminding him that he wasn't the better hero. Maybe life would've just been better if he had stayed quirkless if that was the case. He didn't like feeling like a loser from the start and he especially didn't like feeling that way now, but it seemed getting picked on was all he was good for. No, why did he keep thinking this way? Maybe it was just his mental state getting the better of him again, but really it wasn't good for his health. It was causing him so much harm in the inside, and with his depression feeling as if it was getting ten times worse, he started to feel irrelevant when it came to many situations. It was only natural for him to take all of what happened in that office the wrong way, especially since he cooped himself up with nothing but his corrupt thoughts to accompany his boredom. He just needed to get out of his house and get his mind off of all of this, because again, all he'd been doing for the past six days was lazing around on his property and refusing to go outside or be with anyone. At the time he just felt it was the best way to prepare himself for what he was about to go through, though now thinking about it maybe he was just wrong. He'd only be seeing one person for a while after all so why isolate himself from his friends now? Many of them were concerned for him anyways considering just last month he stopped hanging out with his old classmates and refused to show up to fun events like festivals if he didn't have to, but it wasn't because he didn't like them or hated being social. He had just finally started feeling all the pressure of popularity and reliability crash down on him like a wave that he'd gotten so blinded by the nerves of needing to feel perfect and help everyone to a point where he couldn't enjoy life anymore. He need to though. He needed to be out and doing what made him happy, but with just a few hours left before he had to go off into the unknown with a moody young adult from his past, he realized he had no other time than to just focus on packing and getting his necessities in order. He wasted his free days away, how perfect.

Knowing that didn't really make him feel any better, but surprisingly after turning on the tv, cleaning up a little, and finally getting to business with fitting whatever he could into the bags he'd be using for traveling, he was surprised to find that putting his focus on things other than Bakugou and this mission was actually really relaxing. He even managed to settle his mind enough to get on his phone and text a few people his goodbyes for now before his heart finally sank in the same way it had in the office upon getting a notification from none other than the source of majority of his issues. That blonde boy. He texted him. What did he want though?

Midoriya hesitated for a while on whether he should ignore him or give into his attempt at a conversation. He'd just managed to let all the pent up nerves free themselves by pushing him out of his mind so answering him wasn't really the best decision, but of course he ended up opening his message anyways and braved his mind for whatever crude thing that he expected to see on his screen, yet shockingly nothing ever did. Rather than witnessing some insult that'd add onto ruining his night, all that he got from the temperamental male was a location followed by, "I need to talk to you. Be here in thirty minutes."

What? He was confused why he hadn't just called him or texted him what he needed to get across to him, but the guy never made sense to him in the first place and knowing he'd be stuck around him over the next few hours or even days he figured pissing him off right off the bat wasn't his best option. He'd learned from past situations that the smartest option was to oblige to whatever his plans were and be as cheery as possible about it yet not enough to annoy him with obvious fake enthusiasm, so if he wanted to meet up to talk then fine. He'd do it. Talking face to face wasn't so bad anyways, but then again this was Bakugou not some acquaintance or friend he could calmly sit down and discuss matters with. Maybe a conversation in person wasn't the best path to take, especially since every time he told him to meet up to talk about some part of life things always went south. He'd either hurt him or make him feel insulted in some way. This text gave him a bad feeling and in attempt to figure out what his soon to be partner was plotting he slowly just typed out, "Oh, okay, cool. Are we going to go over mission plans?" But Bakugou never responded. He ignored him and he knew it. Sure, it was getting late and dark outside, but he knew he hadn't set his phone down to take a nap or something before he came over. He was literally just on it to send his location and based off being around him for a while he knew he was a really light sleeper when he wanted to be. The sound of his phone getting a notification without a doubt would've woken him up granted he had it on. It made Midoriya even more worried and hesitant to go visit him, but the boy just slunk down on his bed and nervously stared at his phone screen in attempt to reason with himself that this was all just going to be an innocent get together. No matter what though, he just couldn't shake this off feeling of dread inside and began to debate on whether he should say more or wait a while longer to see if he was just giving it a few minutes before responding, but of course Bakugou never said anything back. It caused Midoriya to feel certain that he was going to try to do something to either get him out of this mission or make him regret agreeing. Yeah, it was wrong to assume the worst but Bakugou was Bakugou and he felt he couldn't completely trust him even though that was a bad habit.

"Sorry, actually I cant come over. Something came up." Midoriya eventually just texted him once more when the other male never got back to him and decided he'd just go ahead and get an early sleep in for tomorrow, but his words had seemed to apparently get Bakugous attention since he suddenly texted back at that very moment. It seemed saying he wasn't going to go through with what he wanted must've got under his skin, but that was just irritating knowing he didn't want to speak to him other than to make things go his way otherwise he would've answered his question.

"Stop lying. Just come over." Was all that appeared on the screen and caused Midoriya to groan inwardly at his phone. Bakugou was a crappy texter and an even crappier person for doing all of this, but fine. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this guy beating his face in. What was one more night? He could take it after all he'd been through, plus maybe he needed to get thrown around enough to focus his mind on the physical pain versus the mental one that had been plaguing him for a while now. It wasn't the preferred version of therapy, but it was something which was better than getting no help at all, so he just grumpily got up and went to change into more comfortable clothes for the night considering he didn't know how long he was going to be out and he wasn't trying to impress Bakugou in any way. They'd they'd both seen each other look like trash in sleepwear before so it just didn't matter to him at this point, especially considering this boy had put a time limit on his route and he had no time to dress "fancy". He just had to get there before being late to keep him from getting upset again, so he simply grabbed a coat to put over himself after getting dressed and his phone off his bed just Incase he needed it for an emergency or if he ended up getting lost. He was kinda bad with directions so he couldn't rely completely on himself since getting off the course wasn't a good excuse when it came to explaining his tardiness to the blonde. He more than likely would just tear him up over it either way, but thankfully after a long walk along the backroads in attempt to avoid any people out to see him looking far from his best, Midoriya finally made it to a neighborhood not to far away from his. He actually remembered looking at a few of these houses in search for his own place to stay, but his current residence suited him best and was much cheaper for someone who lived alone, but it was nice to be back here. He enjoyed looking at pretty homes, though he didn't have time to simply bask in the sight of the well cared for places. He had someone to meet and after checking the house number on his phone he eventually found the place Bakugou had sent for him to meet at and hesitantly walked to the door.

Regardless of how many times he'd hung out with him when he was younger, he'd never been over to the boy's home. It made him wonder what it was like. Probably some hell hole of torture or something intense like that, but after knocking and waiting a few minutes for him to answer, Bakugou finally came to the door and opened it revealing what seemed to be a clean and tidy place behind him. Even the scent that emanated from inside was pleasant and made him have a nostalgic feeling that caused his heart to ache at the memories of high school and the past when life was a bit easier. It smelt like him and he still smelled the same. He always liked it though even if he didn't like him...but besides how he felt about Bakugou, all of this was shocking in all honesty even if he didn't take him for a dirty person, but he definitely didn't think of him to care for his things with how violent his personality was. If anything he assumed he'd see broken things in need of repair all thrown across the floor.

"U-uh...Hey. Um...I hope I'm not-" Midoriya started only to cut off at the realization that Bakugou was just staring at him with a full look of disinterest as he stood there with a cup in his hand, toothbrush in his mouth, and his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of someone he more than likely didn't like. For a moment all that went through the freckled boy's mind was "what the hell?"

He looked as if he was confused why he was even here and completely unprepared to have a guest over, but he didn't didn't go say that aloud. Midoriya just said the best thing he could in that moment in attempt to avoid irritating him and nervously lowered his voice to a whisper as he continued with, "I-I'm Sorry...I didn't meant to interrupt you from...this..." as he reached up and took the handle on the toothbrush in his hand in attempt to playfully pull it away from his mouth, but that just resulted in a low growl like noise leaving the other male before he realized it wasn't going anywhere. Was he biting on it? Did he expect him to try to pull it out of his mouth? Wait why was he trying to mess around and get touchy anyways? Bakugou didn't like him in the level that it'd be okay to joke around with, much less touch him in any way. Thinking that way he just immediately let go and angered noise stopped, leaving Midoriyas audible swallowing to replace the silence due to his sudden unease. He should've just stick to his gut instinct and stayed home even if it pissed him off. That would've been tomorrow's issue not tonight's.

"So..." Midoriya added after realizing he wasn't around to speak and looked to his feet in attempt to avoid his intimidating stare. "What was it you wanted me over for?"

Bakugou didn't respond to that question for a while and it was so frustrating that the smaller male even began to believe all he wanted to do was make him travel all this way just to glare angrily, but finally a sound came from him that he didn't expect to hear for a while, his voice. Well, not before he removed his toothbrush and took a mouthful of whatever was in that cup to swish it around until he spat out the now liquified toothpaste into the bushes near the front door and wiped his lips off making Midoriyas eyes widen as he restrained from making a grossed out face. He hadn't really expected much less from him though. He was so unpredictable that his actions weren't surprising. At least he was being hygienic if he looked on the bright side of what he'd just done.

"You almost didn't come in time..." Bakugou muttered causing Midoriya to roll his eyes. Of course he pointed out any little flaw he could rather than get to the point, but he just simply nodded and whispered, "I-I know. I'm sorry..." only to get a mute response as Bakugou went back to staring at him. This was getting really weird and uncomfortable but he didn't know what else to do other than to just stand there and wait for him to talk him down or tell him what he originally wanted to say. He knew this couldn't be all considering he said he needed to tell him something over that text message unless as he previously guessed, this was all just to waste his time.

"Whatever. Just come inside. You're letting all the warm air out." Bakugou mumbled in a quieter tone and opened the door a little more to make room for him to slip in, but for while Midoriya didn't budge. Was this a trap? It definitely felt that way. It wouldn't make any other sense for him to suddenly be so welcoming in his own odd Bakugou kind of way, but seeing how impatient he was slowly getting due to his expression, Midoriya finally took a few small steps forward until forcing his legs to move faster so he could get past him to go inside the shelter of the house.

It still struck him as odd how this was all playing out though. He'd been invited to many places by many of his friends but never once Bakugou, and what made it even weirder was how welcoming his home was for him being so cold. Once inside he even realized that it seemed nicer than what he'd seen beyond the boy's figure just standing in the doorway, and for a moment he just looked around baffled. Was this really his home and was this really happening or was it just some dream due to paranoia?

"Wow...it's really clean. I though it'd be more-" Midoriya started only to trail off suddenly when he felt an odd warmth against his backside and slowly glanced over his shoulder to see how close Bakugou had gotten to him. It made him tense up, but he just stood in place and felt himself get paralyzed when he met his eye contact. He was so silent. He hadn't even heard him shut the door and walk over.

"What?" Bakugou finally muttered when quiet tension slowly began to grow in the air and midoriya jumped slightly as if he'd been expecting to hold out that stare with him all night, but in attempt to seem as if he hadn't gotten frightened he just hoarsely whispered, "n-nothing. You just...I thought you were still at the door..." and quickly moved forward to put some distance between heir bodies.

Bakugou wasn't one to have any shyness about getting all over someone or in their faces since he was never worried about how a person would retaliate, but Midoriya wasn't the same way. He didn't like it when someone was so close. It made him uncomfortable and unsure of his actions. He didn't want to allow him a moment to just do what he did again otherwise he'd eventually catch onto the fact that his mere presence was making him super nervous and might end up messing with him. He just had to keep him in his frontal vision and out of his personal space.

"Mm...you still never told me why Im here or what you want. I'm really tired and I don't want to be up all night just silently looking around..." The freckled boy eventually was able to tell him after calming down his rapidly beating heart, but once more Bakugou seemed disinterested in what he was saying. It was like he never wanted to get around to talking but reluctantly gave in after Midoriya pointed it out so much.

"Oh...that." He muttered simply and walked over to his living room couch before trailing a finger along the soft looking material, only to look to him and let out a small laugh that turned Midoriyas face pale. He was laughing? Legitimately laughing? There wasn't any insanity behind it, but for some reason it scared him because he seemed different. Was he okay? It wasn't like the laughter they shared as children at times but...creepier...

"Well, you see. Yesterday I was called back into Best Jeanists office and you weren't there. When I asked why he just said you seemed bothered by all of this so he decided he'd just talk to me about it and give me all the information to transfer in my own words to you like the location the people's quirks were up against, stuff like that...but that's not why I called you here since that's something that could've waited to be talked about. There's something else..."

Hearing this was starting to make Midoriyas skin crawl and slowly he began to recognize that laughter. He wasn't laughing because he was happy. He was laughing because it was a laugh of amusement. He was making fun of him in his mind but was just taking forever to get to it. It was already irritating enough to hear him say that Best Jeanist left him out of a meeting, so he didn't need him taunting him by knowing what he did and keeping it all to himself, especially if it was something about him.

"O-oh...okay..." Midoriya said slowly and looked away from him as he waited for him to continue rather than press him about getting to the point since it'd probably make him snap and this was the longest he'd ever been nice to him. He didn't want to ruin that, but suddenly he felt so odd just standing there in front of him as he felt the other sneering at his uncertainty to what he was getting at.

"You do want to know don't you Deku? What else I have to say?" He asked him and slowly moved away from the couch to head in another direction to which Midoriya followed feeling as if he had no other choice than to nervously trail behind him. It was scary thinking he was bound to take him somewhere bad but relieving when he realized he just went into his kitchen to set down the cup and toothbrush he'd been holding together in his occupied hand, but then again it didn't make him feel any better as far as being reassured on what was being kept from him. He didn't know if it was good news or bad, but he did know that this guy was certainly trying to bother him at this point with the way he was asking him that pointless question even though knowing the answer.

"Kacchan, stop..." Midoriya whispered softly under his breath, though Bakugou had caught it and looked back to him with a small grin before sighing.

"Hm, you're as boring as ever. I figured it'd piss you off and you'd try to start something with me but clearly nothings changed with you has it." He suddenly snapped on him. It wasn't loud like usual, but the tone of his voice gave off a angered vibe and all the other boy could think was "There it was. His old self".

"I'm not boring I'm just trying to be serious about this and you're not telling me why you wanted me over. This mission isn't a joke." Midoriya told him, but he knew he needed to not say anything to things like that seeing it wasn't what Bakugou wanted to hear by the way he was clenching his fists and he didn't want to give him an actual reason to try to fight him all of a sudden. "Please just...tell me."

Bakugou let out a faint scoff and glared at him angrily once he stopped talking, but this time midoriya tried his best to keep from looking away from that intense gaze. He couldn't let him know he constantly had him trembling on the inside, but after a minute passed and it didn't end the freckled boy gave in and looked to the floor. He didn't like this and now he was just screaming at himself to leave this place before things got violent but that would pointless. He couldn't outrun Bakugou if he gave chase considering it might provoke him like a dog chasing a cat, and even if in the unlikelihood he did let him go he'd just have to deal with reprisal tomorrow.

"Okay, have it your way, but it's something I know you won't want to hear. I mean after all the whole reason you weren't invited to come back and talk was because part of the meeting was about you and your duty to this case. He knew you wouldn't like hearing how you have to play the part of being some tool since you seemed so turned off by it the first time we met there." Bakugou muttered after he finally stopped glaring so much out of hatred, though the look he gave him still stayed hard. "You obviously aren't a slave nor have you ever been at any point in your life therefore you don't know how to act or how to interact with me or anyone else once it comes time to play your part."

"Dammit! Can't you guys just shut the hell up with assuming I don't know how to act around-"

"Shut up!" Bakugous voice immediately rose to a threatening yell when midoriya unexpectedly attempted to cut in and defend himself out of annoyance and anger, but hearing the blonde get upset shut him up quickly. Unlike him, Midoriya didn't want to back up his argumentative side with his fists.

"Anyways." He continued, lowering his voice back to a calmer tone though still coming off as stern as ever. "Because of that he asked me to teach you. He didn't want to ask someone from his company who had specialized in missions like that because he felt it might embarrass you to tel another person what you have to do since you didn't take the idea of your position professionally."

Midoriya felt his stomach lurch hearing that and if his reddening face didn't give away the fact he was quickly flustered by the thought of learning such a thing from Bakugou then his stuttering surely did when he tried to respond.

"N-no! Y-you don't have to do t-that!" Though he pause before he could bring himself to say something else. How did he even know what to do either? Why would Best Jeanist ask him to teach him if he had no knowledge of being someone's slave. It didn't make sense unless...

"Ugh, you're so gross..." he whined out, not really sure why he was speaking his thoughts audibly, but at this point his humiliation was getting the best of him. "I can't believe you shared your knowledge of weird stuff like that to someone you interned under! Like I get it if it's being a slave in the working way, but if you're meaning in some perverted way you shouldn't share the fact that you watch stuff or have weird kinks for things like that!"

"What?" Bakugous eyes widened, but Midoriya just covered his ears as if he was refusing to allow him to talk about it. It just got too weird and he really didn't want to have this sort of conversation. "N-no you dumbass! What the hell are you thinking?! I don't watch stuff like that! I've just been on missions where I pretended to held hostage at least so I'm familiar with knowing how to react to someone over me! Plus I was given a list of notes on how we should both consider behaving and more plans! Stop thinking of me like someone as desperate as you!"

The freckled boy's cheeks still blazed red even after Bakugou explained himself, but he still felt uncomfortable with the thought of him teaching him how to behave when his normal behavior was crappy in general. He didn't want to be influenced in a bad way, plus it was hard to believe he really played hostage. It seemed like his mouth would get the best of him and he'd just say something like "screw it" before acting out, but he was still here so that meant things had to go smoothly. Maybe he should just confide in him a little.

"O-oh...mm, sorry, but...I'm not desperate either. I just know that kind of stuff exists and figured because of what you said that you..." he started but just stopped himself before he ended up getting punched. "A-anyways...can I see the list?"

"Hm? No. Why would I give you the list. It defeats the purpose of me teaching you if you're just reading it." He started only to have Midoriya give him a nervous frown. He wanted to argue to that but just stayed quiet remembering how mad he got when he cut in last time. "We only have tonight but I think I can cram in the basics now if we go ahead and get started."

"Basics?" Midoriya asked the blonde softly, but a smile just came to his lips at that.

"You're too comfortable around me. That might carry over into the mission part of life and that will just be a risk where as I have no problem being mean to you or anyone else if I have to be." Bakugou muttered flatly, though the expression the other male gave him to that was sorta sarcastic. What did he mean when he had to be? He was mean in general and honestly if he felt this was him being comfortable then he was horrible at reading emotions. He was constantly timid as hell when he was within eyeshot of the guy.

"Mm, right, so you want me to act...how?" Midoriya asked after deciding to agree with everything he said to keep from causing an argument, but when he responded with, "Submissive." He wanted to go against his better judgement and do otherwise, mostly because he wasn't completely sure what he meant but that. He already listened to him for the most part considering he came over when he told him to despite the fact he wanted to stay home and was even obeying him now. What other submissive was there for him to act like?

"I-I can do that. I'm a cooperative person all the time. Normally the only time we don't get along is whenever you pick on me for something." He told him with a faint sigh. "This is kinda a stupid form of train-"

"This is about more than just general cooperation. That's the issue. You believe you've been given something stupid to do and think playing the part your way is no big deal. I can see it in your expression but you're jobs actually way more important than you realize. If you fail at it we're screwed." Bakugou growled out to shut him up, but when Midoriya dismissed his words with a role of his eyes he got annoyed and immediately just reacted by reaching out to grab one of his arms and roughly shove him back against the wall. It completely took the smaller male off guard and when he tried to push Bakugou away from his body it just allowed the blonde and opening to grab his other outstretched limb and pin him there. Now Midoriya was panicked. This was more of what he'd expected from the start but because he waited a while he wasn't on full alert with this guy due to a false sense of security. He really had grown way too comfortable around him even if he hadn't realized it.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" He tried to yell, but of course his confidence failed him and his voice just ended coming out as a nervous tremble as he fought back the instinctual tears that slowly started to form at the feeling of being panicked and hurt by him again. His grip was too tight and he was too close for comfort. He wanted him off, but that didn't mean he wanted to stoop to his old crybaby ways in attempt to make him feel bad enough to give him an escape point. It'd be even more humiliating if that was how he saved himself.

"Aw, I know that look Deku. You're upset, but you know...you're kinda cute when you're like this." Bakugou whispered lowly in a tone full of lust after he noticed his tears defiantly forming, though hearing that finally allowed the water works to flow. What was he talking about? He was scaring him.

"H-huh?" Midoriyas voice cracked, though he didn't get a response. The other boy just let out a small laugh as he slowly leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of his neck causing a visible shudder to leave his victim. He didn't like this. It felt so weird and wrong because his mind was starting to form assumptions of Bakugous intentions and he wanted to just shove him away yet to get himself out of harms way, yet he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to get out of his hold.

"Just stop fighting...I'll make this fun. Just go lay on the couch and wait for me like a good boy and take the easy way out, or of course there's the hard way but it's just as exciting for me at least. Which are you gonna choose?" Bakugou murmured in a teasing tone, finally causing Midoriyas body to tremble horribly as the warmth of his breath tickled the skin on his neck. He was going to be sick. Was he trying to get into his pants? Why? What did he do to deserve this?

"N-no! Let me go!" Midoriya screamed at him louder than he ever had before and quickly dropped his body weight in hopes that Bakugou wouldn't have expected that and would cause his grip to slip so he could get away, but like usual this guy seemed to be prepared for everything and was strong. He still had him pinned to the wall now just dangling like a defeated rag doll as a mixture of angered and terrified tears continued to pour down his cheeks. He didn't want to do this.

"You really thought your job would be that easy huh?" Bakugou muttered in his original tone of voice, though this time it was full of disgust as he finally let him drop to the ground. "I don't want to have sex with you, but with a reaction like that it proves your not submissive in the way you need to be at all. I only said those things to show you yourself."

Midoriya didn't respond to him. It was all just a test? He clearly failed miserably, but he couldn't help it. No ones ever made him feel that helpless before, not even when he had to be up against villains or even All Might himself. Bakugou seemed to always know how to break him down in some way and he hated it, though when he finally forced himself to look up to the boy standing over him he saw a cold expression. It seemed he didn't even care that he just made him turn pale in terror, but at the same time he noticed he didn't look pleased at the fact that he hurt him in some way. Usually he would've been happy to see him in this state.

"Calm down. Sobbing like a three year old is helping nothing." He finally growled out seeing his tears weren't going to end any time soon, plus the sound of his breath hitching and the way he was trying to choke back tears was bothersome. "Look, I know how you are Deku, you're like a frightened little kid and you always will be regardless of how old you are...but that's okay alright, at least for now because it just plays into this role better. The problem is you just need to control this part of you better. Let it out at the times we need it but keep it in when it's going to do nothing but hinder our job because you're probably going to be spoken to in ways you don't like more than just once...plus, I hate to tell you I have no idea how someone's actually going to handle your body whenever we're around these people, but I do know that however you feel right now will only feel ten times worse whenever it's a stranger coming onto you and you need to toughen up. People like them like seeing tears and if you react like this to them it'll make them want to screw around with you more. You're just going to have to accept that and be professional about it otherwise you and I both know what will happen. With any luck though no ones going to lay a hand in either of us, but it's unlikely...Mm, but either way I'll enjoy ripping their asses apart if they think they're allowed to even talk to me in some shit toned kind of way..."

Midoriya still didn't speak. He just stared blankly at the ground in front of him as he took all of this in. He'd feel worse? They were going to touch him? What kind of slave exactly did they expect him to be? He wasn't flirtatious or seductive in any type of way. He liked to keep himself completely covered to the public and not flashy at all. He wanted out. He couldn't do this, and Bakugou seemed to notice what he was thinking after he fell silent as well and just looked at him. He couldn't help that he was terrified though. He was just too innocent for things like this despite his power and despite his will to do anything and everything he could to help someone. He was just a wimpy excuse for a new symbol of peace.

"Deku." Bakugou tried once more, though this time he crouched down and slowly reached his hands forward to unexpectedly cup his cheeks and thumb his tears away as he took on a more caring expression and a softer tone than before. "I know how you feel. I know you're scared, but I promise I won't let anyone touch you dumbass. If something happens to you I won't have anyone to piss me off in the same way you do. I can tell you don't trust me and honestly I wouldn't care less if my life wasn't in danger, but it is with you acting this way. Just let me teach you before tomorrow and things will work out. You're a pro hero you damn nerd now grow a pair before I make you."

His stare once again grew intense, though shocked in expression Modoriyas features softened a little until he let out a small laugh. It was hard to believe a guy like Bakugou actually understood or would even dare to admit to his feelings, but he knew that he figured this was the only way he'd get him to understand and it sorta worked. Aging a few years seemed to make him slightly softer so maybe he wasn't so bad of a person anymore. He had to have more faith in him...at least for the times they were going to be together.

"Fine Kacchan...you can train me."


	3. Morning

Not much was really remembered by Midoriya when he woke up face down on Bakugous bedroom floor, but his limbs were aching and his head was spinning with a nauseating pain. It was as if his body was forced to do some gruel exercise that he wasn't ready for and barely managed to get through without breaking apart last night, but after sitting up and hearing a loud rumble break the silence of the morning he wasn't really as concerned as he probably should've been about his physical state. He was more focused on the pain in his stomach, one that wasn't inflicted by someone else but rather felt naturally by every person on earth at some point in time. He was hungry.

When he came over to the boy's house he hadn't eaten any dinner or even a big lunch, so it was obvious why he was getting these pains now, but that just meant he needed to go home and stuff himself with something before they headed on their way to start their job. He didn't want to end up starving on the first day by making a stupid decision to just blow off the feeling and assume he'd be fine, and besides that he knew that if he started complaining about wanting something to satisfy his hunger then it'd upset Bakugou. He just needed to tell him he had to go handle something then come back, but of course once he managed to pull his groggy self together enough to stand up and stretch out his rigid body, he noticed Bakugou wasn't in his bed. That meant he couldn't inform him about his plans to keep him from getting mad about him just up and leaving out of the blue. How annoying, especially since it was so early that it was still dark outside and he had no reason to get up in the middle of the night, but Bakugou was strange to him in his own way and he needed to just brush off his absence. It wasn't like worrying or getting upset would do anything to make him come back, plus thinking about it now he really didn't need his permission to go home or to do anything. He was an adult too and was capable of making his own decisions and go where he pleased...but then again Bakugous nature made him feel a little uneasy to allow himself to just walk out of his residence and piss him off when he'd just be forced to interact with him later on and have to be put through his fit over his earlier actions. Maybe staying a few minutes longer to see if the blonde returned was his safest option before taking it upon himself to go through with the trip back to his home. In the mean time he could just make use with whatever the boy had in his bathroom to wake himself up and feel less disgusting due to not having anything to brush his teeth with or a change of clothes.

As much as Midoriya didn't exactly like the thought of going through anything belonging to Bakugou in fear that he'd get upset with him or end up seeing something he didn't want to see, he also liked to feel as clean as possible and just chose to at least splash water on his face and use mouthwash as a temporary substitute until he got home. As for his clothes, he'd just have to deal with wearing them until then as well. It wasn't really that bad though. He'd put them on late and didn't do anything that'd cause him to sweat or really get dirty, but once he glanced at himself in the mirror to see if he was presentable enough, he noticed something that made him frown and slowly start to think otherwise. Bruises. He had bruises on him, and the longer he searched himself in the reflection he realized there were more than he first assumed and couldn't help but pull back his clothes a bit to expose his skin in shock to see they were even beneath his sleepwear.

That's when it all finally started to come back. The details of last night with Bakugou, and all he could do was frown remembering it. The guy just made their "training" like some type of abusive parent type of exercise. Everything he said he had to do or he'd start hurting him until it was like his second nature to obey him. That's probably why he was so nervous now, but he couldn't deny the fact that what he'd done was affective. He just hated that he always has to take things this far, especially since if he just took the time to tell him he had to listen for the sake of the mission then he would've done it. He didn't have to use aggression and his fear to break him down to the point that he acted the way he wanted. Whatever. Bakugou never listened to him and he probably never would. He'd do things as he pleased and just force him to go with it regardless of whether he consented to it or not, and obviously he never had yesterday based off of how banged up he'd gotten. At least it never escalated to him using his quirk to injure him, though being inside his home might've played into that luck. Still, he didn't wanna go anywhere all beaten up like this though and it made him wonder why Bakugou had to be so aggressive towards him all the time. They weren't animals. No one had to assert their dominance over the other person. If playing this part meant he was always going to be harmed then he hated the idea of all this even more, and he highly doubted he'd get anything out of this other than money. For some reason he didn't even remember the "valuable skills" Bakugou had taught him other than getting hit hurt and he didn't need a teacher to know that. It was all just really pointless to be involved with this sort of work.

His stomach rumbled once more, and right after that he decided to just forget about yesterday and leave the bathroom to head downstairs. He didn't really want to be here any longer after seeing how he was treated and if leaving meant he'd get to food faster then he was all for it...at least that was until he smelt something burning and tensed up. Was that Bakugou cooking something? It didn't exactly smell good considering it was clearly ruined, but that caused him to speed up his pace once he got to the bottom floor to see what he was doing since that had to be him making food to eat otherwise they'd have serious issues if it was someone breaking in and starting a fire, but then again if it was that'd be understandable. Bakugou was easy to make enemies with so he wouldn't be that surprised if someone was out to kill him with little evidence that they had done it. Luckily that wasn't the case though.

"Kacchan, what are you-" Midoriya started once he got over to the other male, but when he noticed that the blonde was passed out leaning up against the counter he gasped and looked at him in shock. Being so angry to the point of throwing him around and yelling all night must've taken a toll on his body but Midoriya had no sympathy. Getting exhausted was what he deserved, but neither one of them deserved to have his unattended cooking burn down the house with them in it and the freckled boy immediately turned the stove off and moved what he'd been attempting to make away from the heated area so he could finally glare up to him in annoyance without feeling as if a fire would break out at any moment.

"Kacchan! Wake up!" He semi yelled and reached to take hold of his arm so he could shake him awake, though that just caused the other male to use his free hand to suddenly grab Midoriyas wrist so tightly he felt it throb in pain. Part of it was because he was sore there, but the other half was because Bakugou had an impressive amount of grip strength and the feeling he was now giving him was sorta crushing. It was a good thing at times since strength in any form being on his side was beneficial, but obviously right now it wasn't.

Midoriya began trying to yank away from him seeing he still seemed to be asleep and it was just a weird subconscious reflex to being bothered at night, but the more he tried to pull back from him, the tighter his hold on him got until he couldn't close down on his arm anymore. It hurt, but he was afraid to wake him up since he wasn't sure if he'd be hostile in the morning or not. He just kept tugging pointlessly in attempt to get free, though when he noticed and odd warmth on the area Bakugou was holding he stopped. That was weird. He knew it wasn't caused by friction from pulling against his hold, so why has his hand so warm? He couldn't help but just stand there overthinking on what was going on for a while, but once It got hotter to the point that it began to burn he knew what was happening. It was his quirk. He was managing to use it in his sleep. How though? He didn't know that could happen and it just freaked him out feeling as if he was bound to hurt him since he wasn't fully in control of it in this state, but he also noticed at the same time that Bakugous hand was getting wet. Was he sweating? In a way the idea of his sweat getting on him was kinda gross, but maybe that meant his hand was slicker and he could pull away. Midoriya tugged again, and of course he was still stuck, but at this point he didn't know what to do. He always felt helpless when he was out up against him, but it was sad that even in his sleep that was the case. For a while he even thought of just staying like this until Bakugou came to even if it wasn't comfortable, but when he finally felt his arm feeling as if it were on fire from the heat coming from his hand he couldn't take it anymore and silently felt himself start to cry. He wanted to keep it in but the more he left himself in this situation the more pathetic he felt again. He let himself down way too much and he was sick of it, but at least the faint noise of his breath hitching seemed to finally wake the blonde and the source of the heat quickly vanished now that he was conscious. Still, Midoriyas arm was continued to throb in pain like it never ceased and that made it harder to stop sobbing quietly like he was some five year old.

"Deku-" Bakugou started in a low threatening growl of annoyance at the sound he was making, but when he noticed the burning smell and saw Midoriya holding his arm he knew he'd fallen asleep and probably did something stupid. He wasn't a sleep walker though so he wasn't sure what exactly happened other than the fact that he must've passed out while cooking. "Dammit. I figured i should make food before we left but I guess I was too tired."

Midoriya didn't respond to him. He just stared down at his reddened arm and then to the floor before wiping his eyes and forcing himself to stop tearing up. Why did this always happen? Every time he was around him he always got hurt. It wasn't fair. He felt like such a hopeless case yet he was a professional hero for crying out loud. If he couldn't protect himself how was he supposed to protect anyone else?

"Deku, Did you burn yourself?" An annoyed voice asked suddenly closer than it had last been and it caused the smaller boy to jump seeing Bakugou was looking at his arm as well. He didn't even hear him coming yet again. For a guy so loud and angry he was surprisingly light on his feet.

"A-ah, Yeah, but it's no big deal. I was just trying to move the pan and it sorta slipped onto my arm. I'm okay though, it just stings a little." Midoriya lied in a cracky, almost mute tone, but thankfully it seemed to work. He just didn't want to give him whatever satisfaction or joy that came from harming him, even if it happened in his sleep.

"I see." Bakugou mumbled, but he soon just backed off to leave Midoriya in relief now that there was more space out between them. "Well, since what I made isn't really edible anymore, why don't we go out? Starting today anything we purchase will be considered a necessity for the mission versus just for personal use so we charge Best Jeanists company."

Midoriya looked to Bakugou with a small frown for a moment after hearing his words. Well, the part where he said "let's go out" considering for a moment he'd been so tired he'd gotten the wrong idea since it wasn't odd for the blonde to hop to unrelated topics in the worst moments, but hearing him out he knew it was just his way of asking if he wanted to go eat breakfast somewhere and Midoriya took no time in saying, "yeah, I'm really hungry." once he sorted out the meaning in his mind and relaxed himself enough to keep from getting so upset with him. "I just need to go back to my place and change. I don't care where we go though so you can just text me your location and I'll meet you there, okay?"

Bakugou looked opposed to that, and really it wasn't surprising. It seemed like he felt he needed to always have an eye on him, but because he wasn't in charge of his life's decisions and knew he couldn't slow down the process that it took to get them from point A to point B, he agreed by saying, "Fine, just be careful walking back on your own. It's barely starting getting bright outside so it's still sorta dark and there can be idiots out and if something happens to you and I don't have a partner for this mission it'll screw everything-"

"I'll be fine Kacchan..." Midoriya cut him off with a soft amused chuckle, though Bakugou just stared blankly at him as if he didn't find whatever he said funny. He was being serious and was about to argue with him about how he needed to listen, but Midoriya just left before he could say anymore. He didn't want to hear him yell. He just wanted to be on his own in the quiet for a few minutes, so after he was finally free of his sight he took in a deep calming breath and frowned a little at the damp scent outside. Was it going to rain? Looking up to the sky it did seem gloomy, but he assumed that was because it was so early. He just chose not to worry about it too much since it wouldn't make things better or keep nature from pouring down on them. If it rained it happened, but they were still starting this mission today. He wondered how far away they were headed though since Bakugou never told him and everything was safe within miles around this place at the moment. Wherever they were going meant they'd be far from home and that was sorta stressful to have on his mind, but thanks to thinking into things and occasionally muttering his thoughts to himself aloud, it took no time to finally get home and head inside so he could change into day clothes and finish getting ready up until Bakugou finally texted him again with just another location. It made Midoriya grumble something inaudible but he just chose not to comment on it regardless of how annoying it was. Maybe in their free time he could actually show him how to converse through a phone, but he highly doubted this guy would let him show him how to do anything, especially if he didn't feel like talking in the first place.

"I'm on my way. I'm gonna bring my stuff too so we can leave from there." Midoriya texted back, but no response. He'd gotten used to that. Bakugou just liked to say what was the important part of the whole message versus making others feel acknowledged. It wasn't that big of a deal to Midoriya, but if he ever got into a relationship or paired up with someone of a higher status, his behavior could be an obvious issue.

Rolling his eyes Midoriya slipped his phone in his bag, put it on, then headed outside to the nearest train station. At the moment he didn't really feel like walking since he didn't want to be on the streets alone and clearly Bakugou wasn't going to wait for him at his house. He was an impatient person and more than likely they'd be walking a lot for this trip so the option that'd preserve his energy the most while still getting him to his destination quickly was the best to take.

Only a few minutes went by after he boarded the train and was soon let off at his stop yet his stomach was now louder than ever, and unfortunately it was bound to continue since he still had a few more minutes of walking to go until he was finally there. Bakugou was probably going to be angry with him for taking so long, but shockingly once he got to the door of the restaurant he noticed the blonde a few steps behind him who seemed surprised they'd managed to show up at the same time. He must've taken the full walk. It only makes sense if he came afterwards, though he seemed to have taken some time to shower and get ready for the day too since he was dressed differently than this morning and his nice scent he enjoyed so much was even stronger.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya gasped out in a perky tone, but Bakugou just stared at him, then to the door he was blocking. He seemed to just want to get inside instead of talk, but luckily it was what Midoriya wanted too so he wasn't as upset that he didn't greet him back in the same happy manner. He was more focused on food so he just brushed off his coldness and after entering the building, told the waitress who attended to them that they needed a seat for two to which the woman happily directed them.

It was still really early so the restaurant was pretty empty and it made service fast. They were able to get their drinks and order taken, but still no talking. Midoriya made many attempts to get words out of the other male, but he seemed mute. He wondered why. It was making things awkward, especially since it usually took a couple of minutes for their food to be ready so they'd be sitting in silence for a while. Maybe he just needed to try harder.

"Kacchan~" Midoriya mumbled in a singsongy tone, but that just made a frown come to the other males face so he stopped and just decided to force the conversation to start. "Ugh. I'm really nervous. Like...mm, I don't know. I've been on a lot of missions before and they went well regardless of how bad they were, but this one is just different for me. Plus you never told me about these people or where exactly they're located..."

Bakugou continued to hold out his gaze on the freckled male for a while, but after Midoriya began to annoyingly tap his fingers on the table in attempt to fill in the silence between him following his statement, the blonde finally growled, "cut it out." causing Midoriyas green eyes to widen briefly before he looked away and out the window. So, he still didn't want to speak?

"Ah...Kacchans such a jerk. He never wants to talk to Izuku." Midoriya muttered out in third person causing the other boy to roll his eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, I'm just tired. Plus, I'm confused about something but it's not that important." Bakugou mumbled quietly, but even if he said don't worry it still caught Midoriyas interest. What was there to be confused about when he literally got all the information from Best Jeanist himself? If anything it should've been him who was confused.

"Okay, I won't worry but I will be curious. Can I know?" He asked the older male, but he didn't respond. He just picked up his drink and brought it to his lips as he looked away. Was he really keeping more secrets? "Come on Kacchan. We're partners. You can't leave me out of everything unless you want something bad to happen to me. The more I know the more affective and safer I'll be. I hate being clueless to everything. You keep all the important stuff to yourself. Stuff I'm sure I need to know."

It grew silent again and the tension quickly got thick. He didn't like that this kept happening. He felt Bakugous silence was really just his adult way of coping with not yelling at him since in the past the only way they communicated was with him screaming and Midoriya trying to yell back at him to stop or just simply cowering away, but it was annoying as hell. He'd prefer a reaction over none at all.

"I was just wondering why they didn't get a girl to take your place, that's all." He finally told him and Midoriya felt his heart sink. Did Bakugou even believe he couldn't do this? First he wasn't qualified to play master to someone and now even slave? He really was a useless good for nothing hero...

"O-oh..." his voice came out faint in attempt to hide sadness, but Bakugou saw right through it and quickly tried to reassure him on what he meant.

"I'm not saying that because I don't think you can do the job you were given, but I figured girls would play a more important part. We're going to go speak to some man after all and I don't know if he's into guys like you unless he's just planning to put you to work at his place. If he chooses to try to buy just to resell then I'm sure he'd find girls of more worth to put money on since more than likely most of his customers are the same gender as you and I. It just would've made sense to get another more experienced female pro like Mount Lady or one of our classmen that is a girl since they're more than likely qualified for this mission too. I've been paired up with a few of them anyways in school and out around this time..." Bakugou sighed and just shrugged his shoulders knowing it was no use to complain, but listening to him say all that made Midoriya frown a little. He didn't want to be a slave but thinking about it now maybe it was a good thing he was picked for this part. If he didn't one of those girls he'd grown so close to during school would've had this burden placed on them and maybe even the girl he still had a crush on, Uraraka. She seemed the most innocent after all and had the perfect vibe for this job. She probably would've been the one to get picked if it weren't for him.

"I think they chose me over a girl Incase something happens and for that reason though. Guys will automatically be more attracted to a girl and it could lead them to make a move on them faster than it ever would me. I think they were worried they'd end up losing their virginity and get pregnant by someone they didn't consent to since it's kind of a special thing." He muttered somewhat awkwardly as if he didn't like talking about this stuff, though Bakugou didn't seem to take notice to that. He just scoffed and led on the conversation as he muttered, "Not everyone is still a virgin dumbass and there are precautions that could've been taken for them to avoid getting pregnant. They could've just gotten a girl who wasn't a virgin and put her on something early on to reduce fertility. It's not that hard, plus if she agreed to the mission then it was a risk she was willing to take to protect people..."

Midoriya grew a little annoyed with him now. It was like Bakugou didn't care for any of their safety, but he knew he had a point and knew he was just upset because he had feelings for his friends. He needed to calm down before he really got under his own skin.

"How can you be so sure that some of them aren't virgins anymore? I doubt them or even their friends would tell you. Well, maybe some guys but not all." He lowered his voice to a whisper and began to fidget his fingers nervously from embarrassment at the fact that they were still talking about this. He never enjoyed this topic, not even when it came to learning about it in school, but he was trying his best to relax seeing how unaffected Bakugou was towards it, though the pause in his response was starting to make him even more uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have asked him that question.

"Well...I lost my virginity to someone at school so obviously that means not everyone is, plus I'm sure a lot of people there have. It was a really stupid decision but it's just how emotions and hormones work I guess." He told him calmly, but that made Midoriyas heart lurch. He wasn't innocent? All this time he thought he was yet he was just keeping it a secret? Sure, he didn't really think Bakugou made the best decisions throughout high school due to his behavior, but at the same time he always seemed to keep safe with what he tended to do so he didn't get kicked out of UA. He didn't even seem to like anyone in general either, so how did this jerk manage to get someone to sleep with him?

"O-oh..." Midoriya mumbled out in a shaky tone before tapping his fingers again, but eventually nerves and curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but ask, "who was it?"

Bakugou frowned at him when he said that, but he didn't seem to get mad. He just looked as if he was debating on whether he should give up who'd taken that part of him away or not. It was kind of a weird personal question so he'd understand if he chose not to respond, but shockingly he muttered, "Uraraka." feeling as if he had no reason to really hide it for himself or her. He just didn't care all that much to knowing that Midoriya wasn't the type to spread things around and if he was he could easily get his revenge on him.

Midoriya didn't need to hear that though. His discomfort was just suddenly replaced with crushing sadness and his lips parted in attempt to say something but nothing came out. He slept with the girl he liked? How could he? He knew Bakugou didn't care about his feelings but he felt that even he at least knew better than to screw around with the girl a guy liked. He was torn.

"U-ura..." he tried to say her name, but now he was more focused on keeping in his tears. He couldn't cry over this like some kind of baby. He just needed to work through it, so he simply forced himself to drink the liquid in his cup to make the lump in his throat go down so he'd be able to talk clearly and feel less on the verge of tears.

"H-how did that happen? Why would she be attracted to you? You beat her up, yell at her all the time-"

"Don't ask me...she just asked for combat lessons after her internship ended since she had no one to teach her in the time off and was still upset about losing to me at the sports festival. I said no of course but then she offered to pay me, I agreed, we went out to a practice arena, and one thing led to another and it just happened...it's not really romantic in any sort of way. We didn't like each other like that but we just wanted to do it to see what the big deal was and no one was around because the teachers didn't know about us practicing after school together..." He cut Midoriya off, but he could tell he was getting upset by all of this. His best decision was probably not to tell him anything anymore, but this boy continued to just ask more and more questions. It was like he was just trying to bring pain on himself.

"How many times did you two...you know." He asked, not really sure why he was putting himself through this, but he really liked her and wanted to know. It wasn't fair that she went for someone who was so mean to her instead of him when he was nice and made it obvious he had feelings.

"It only happened twice after that, then we just stopped lessons because of it since it was starting to feel like the only reason we were even continuing working together. Neither one of us were focused on actually improving anyone's skills and everything got more tense until someone made the first move. Plus at one point she told me she missed after we did it and we thought the worst was going to come from it since we weren't really safe about doing what we did, but I guess it was just her body's response to being worked so hard out of the blue since we'd been practicing for a few weeks prior to all that happening. It was better just to quit before we either got caught or had a kid."

Midoriya went mute for a while and looked to his drink again. He might need to take more in to keep himself from losing it, but no. Now he just felt numb rather than sad. They played off their whole ordeal so well that he never would've suspected they even interacted with each other outside of being forced to in school. At least it wasn't done because they truly liked each other, but in a way that just made it worse. They just used each other instead of loved because they liked the feeling otherwise they wouldn't have gone back to one another, so that meant if he was ever given a chance then he'd be too nervous being compared to Bakugou and how good he felt. Was he really that amazing though? Ew no, why was he thinking about that? He probably wouldn't even get a chance with her anyways so it was pointless to have all of this on his mind, plus all that had gone down years ago. If anything she probably had a boyfriend now and was doing who knows what with him.

"Deku." Bakugou mumbled seeing he wasn't about to say anything. "You can't get bothered by something you asked me about. If you told me who you slept with I wouldn't have even cared so you shouldn't care who I do it with."

Midoriya tensed a little hearing that. He thinks he slept with someone? He was a virgin, but maybe it wasn't best to admit to that. He didn't know if he'd make fun of it or get mad that he didn't mention that to Best Jeanist due to the nature of their mission, but he doubted anything bad was going to happen to him. He was a guy. Guys weren't interested in guys, at the most he assumed he'd be used for working purposes rather than anything sexual.

"Well-" Midoriya began but was just cut off by the waitress coming back to say, "Sorry for the wait." when she finally set their food down in front of them before he could speak leaving Midoriya to mumble, "thanks." knowing Bakugou wasn't about to...but his thanks was for more than just to food. It was also for giving him the chance to get off the subject and not have to finish what he was originally going to say. He could just occupy himself with eating and keep his mind on what was in front of him instead of the past, but it seemed the other male had been paying attention and when he heard him start his sentence before the waitress came over he wanted him to finish now that she was gone.

"Well, what?" He asked Midoriya, and the boy felt his face redden. Luckily he'd already started filling his mouth up and couldn't speak, but now he wasn't willing to chew or even make a movement feeling as if that'd keep him from having to talk in the future, though doing so helped nothing. Bakugou still had a mouth and Midoriya still had readable expressions. It wasn't hard for him to figure out what he was going to say or at least the summary of it all. "Oh, you haven't lost it have you?"

Midoriyas eyes widened at his words, but eventually he just looked down. He never thought he'd be embarrassed over admitting that. If anything when he was younger he assumed he'd be praised. He'd save himself for whoever he married and people would look up to him for that, but no. In this generation it seemed getting up a body count was the popular thing to do. He was humiliated and slowly just shook his head in agreement to his words knowing it was pointless to argue and say he had. Bakugou would probably try to get all the details to see if he was really telling the truth and he had none. He just wanted to disappear.

"I kinda always figured that about you. You're the goodie goodie type so it'd be weird if you did, but its weird thinking you've gone twenty one years without doing anything bad in your life." He laughed at him, but that finally made Midoriya swallow the mouthful of food he'd been holding onto so he could growl out, "I'm not twenty one until a few more months Kacchan, and I don't care okay. Sorry I'm not disgusting like you but I'm happy I have nothing to regret."

"Neither do I and I'm not disgusting. You'll just understand when it happens to you. It's hard to fight your feelings and I know you know that to some extent since you let yours out through tears a lot. That strong urge that makes you cry is the same people feel when they want to love someone else. Not everyone can fight it." Bakugou told him and midoriya just shrugged it off. Maybe sometimes he was good at having a conversation, but why did it have to be about this?

After he said that neither one of them spoke. They just sat there in silence, eating and looking away from each other. It was really uncomfortable, but at least they were able to not feel so deprived of food. They needed to eat as much as possible without over eating since they never knew when their next meal would be and needed as much energy as possible to be able to make the trip over to this mans location. He wondered what it'd be like. Was it going to be some really run down and scary looking place? Probably...it gave him chills to imagine, but he decided maybe he shouldn't focus on his assumptions and think about now.

"So...after you pay are we really going to be leaving our homes?" Midoriya couldn't help but ask him even though he knew the answer. It was just weird and hard to believe that he was paired with this guy for the oddest mission he'd ever been given, but hearing him mutter, "yeah." Wasn't reassuring like he hoped it'd be. It just made him feel worse and he suddenly wanted space again. He didn't know why but being alone for even just a few minutes always made him feel better.

"Oh...well, I-I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be back then we can go." He told him faintly and just pushed away from the table he'd been sitting at to head over to the restroom. His legs felt wobbly and his anxiety was slowly starting to grow, but he reminded himself who he was and that everything was fine. He just assumed these emotions were triggered by Bakugou and his latest mental state so he really just needed to calm down. He couldn't always result to making things uncomfortable between them based on his reactions to him or what he was being told...but that felt like a pointless case, so pointless he lied about having to go to the bathroom just so he could stand around in there and avoid the silence that was bound to be between them while he waited for the check. It felt lame of him, but at least he was satisfied and less stressed out due to how quiet and peaceful it was in the bathroom. It wasn't the ideal cool down place but it was better than nothing. He just hadn't realized how long he had zoned off in there though. To him time slowed while in reality it sped by, because after another minute passed the door to the men's bathroom swung open and Bakugou walked in. He seemed worried for a moment, but when his eyes rested on him just standing there perfectly fine, anger seemed to grow in his expression.

"What the hell have you been doing in here?! I've already paid ten minutes ago and you've been in the bathroom way before that!" He snapped and Midoriyas face paled a little. He didn't want to fight him if this was going to lead to that so he just bit his tongue to refrain from saying anything snappy back and shrugged.

"I zoned out, but if you're ready to go then I'm ready too..." he whispered and pushed past him to go back to their table to grab all his belongs before he could say any more. It was early and he didn't really want to deal with his attitude if he didn't have to. He was already upset with him about the Uraraka thing considering they had no reason to do that, especially when he remembered Bakugou barely even knew her name at the time and knew he liked her. He didn't need to be bothered about something else he had to say even more, but of course the older male just followed him back.

"Alright, well we're going to take the train as far as it can go towards the direction we need to head in, then we're gonna get dropped off and continue on from there. There's a lot of routes and places we can get transportation from but eventually we'll have to do a lot of walking so I hope you're ready for that at least."

Midoriya shrugged at his words, but he knew he needed to verbally interact with him. Even though Bakugou didn't make responses to the things he said most of the time, he always expected a word back from someone else to acknowledge the fact that he spoke and left the freckled boy to just mutter, "Okay." And no more once their conversation ended. Right now silence was what he needed and he didn't want to have it broken.

After leaving the restaurant it got tense between them again. They chose to walk to the train station because they had the time and wanted to save money rather than spending it on getting a taxi to there, but they still managed to catch the train just in time before it left for that mornings route. Good, that meant things were working out smoothly so far and Bakugou wasn't about to lose it. Life was finally on his side for the first five minutes of the day, and knowing that he relaxed a little in his seat after boarding. Hopefully the ride wasn't going to take too long. He didn't really know where they were headed still since Bakugou still seemed to never intend on telling him. At least not for now that was, but he really wished he'd just get over himself and share. They were partners and he needed to know just as much as him, but he'd probably never see him as an equal. Even though he was a bit better and lightened up as far as interacting, he still was a huge jerk and wouldn't allow him to be on the same level as he was. Oh well. He was too tired to care at the moment and eventually just closed his eyes and leaned up against the sturdy frame beside him to get more comfortable when the train finally started moving, though he felt he only got rest for a few seconds before he was suddenly prodded awake and woke to see theit mode of transportation had been stopped and people were getting off. What was going on?

"Mm? Wha?" He groaned and just held his position before realizing what he'd been leaned up against was Bakugous body and jolted upright in embarrassment, but thankfully he didn't really even seem to notice that it was him against him. It was somewhat relieving but at the same time made Midoriya bitterly believe he must've been imagining he was Uraraka or any other girl if he'd been with more people. He shouldn't think that way though. Maybe he was just allowing it because he saw how much he hurt him earlier, but usually he never did anything in attempt to make him feel better. He'd always add onto the hurt...

"We're here. You slept through the whole ride." Bakugou muttered and Midoriya just looked away from him when he said that. Hopefully he hadn't been snoring or anything embarrassing like that, but he wasn't really known for doing that when he was passed out.

"Sorry. I just didn't really sleep well last night because-"

"Yeah I got it." Bakugou cut him off and quickly just stood up and grabbed his own bags to get off the train before it started going again and immediately Midoriya followed suit. He knew if the doors closed and he was still stuck on here he wouldn't know where to go to get back to him and Bakugou would be pissed. "Anyways. From here we need to head north and stay clear of civilization so they don't get in our way. We'll stay out of our hero costumes so it doesn't attract any unwanted attention and cause problems if we're spotted by villains who like to cause issues for pros. Sometimes they just leave civilians alone and target them if they're stupid enough, but if not they might assume we're helpless so if they do choose to attack we could easily catch them off guard."

Hearing that made Midoriya nervous again. Hopefully things just went according to plan. They didn't discuss any backup tactics if whatever they'd been expecting to do fell apart and didn't work out, but he didn't speak those worries verbally. He just nodded and muttered, "Alright."

This was it. He finally was going to be stuck with Bakugou until this whole ordeal was complete and they either got enough intel to take back for other pros to help stop these people or just shut down the operation themselves. It was so much pressure that he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, but he just put on a brave face and stuck close to the blondes side once they began to walk out of the train station and into the more rural area they'd arrived in. After they got through this town they'd have to follow a mapped out path through the forest, and even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was really scared to know what happened next. He just wanted this to be over and go home so he could get back to his usual missions where Bakugou wasn't a part and he was less uneasy, but until then he just had to fake it. Fake that he was fine and fake that this wasn't bothering him...


	4. Hotel

After a few hours of walking had taken place, it ended up raining heavily like Midoriya predicted it would leaving Bakugous home that morning. He had been hoping it would've held off until they were able to get under cover somewhere or build a makeshift shelter to keep dry, but besides the loss of sturdy footing, ability to see well compared to when it was sunny, and the fact that they were getting completely soaked, it wasn't that big of an issue. It was just water, and they were still in a location known to be miles away from any villainous activity due to how heavily guarded the town was. The handicap the rain put on them wasn't all that much to worry about this early on, but that didn't necessarily mean their minds completely clocked out when it came to being alert. Being a pro hero and going through UAs program meant they had been taught to always be mindful of their surroundings regardless what the possible danger was that they needed to pay attention to, so of course when the sky got darker Midoriya took note of it and looked up with a frown as he squinted against the falling rain. It looked like it was going to storm.

Where they lived they didn't often have issues with weather. It'd get bad every now and then, but at the moment it looked different outside compared to the other times the weather was crappy. What they were experiencing seemed more eerie and gave him a bad feeling about what was to come in a little while if they chose to stay outside and traveled through this, and he hoped Bakugou noticed it too. The male was stubborn and he knew if he mentioned something about it to him he'd ignore the possible dangers and continue since that's just how his personality was, but he wasn't really willing to allow him to cause them both to die out in the woods without completing their mission due to feeling invincible. They were taught about what the weather could do to them if they blew off all the warning signs to take shelter before things got ugly and he wasn't risking his life before having the chance to lose it for a good reason.

"Kacchan..." Midoriya finally brought himself to mumble quietly when Bakugou never decided to mention the outdoor conditions himself, though his tone was loud enough to hear over the deafening sound the pouring rain was giving off as he stopped to look back at the blonde trailing him in attempt to block his way. He had pulled ahead of him not too long ago once the downpour started considering he surprisingly seemed to be the one who had better vision in this situation, but luckily even though Bakugou was livid over the fact, he didn't give him that much crap about it. He probably knew that if he took the lead then it'd slow things down, and being the impatient person he was he wanted to speed things up in any way he possibly could. Shockingly it was through the use of him this time.

"You know the weathers getting kinda bad right. We should probably take shelter somewhere soon to at least check and see if this is going to pass over quickly or not."

Bakugou frowned when he said that, and his expression was enough to tell him he didn't want to do what he'd suggested, but the freckled boy was sorta expecting that of him. He never liked to agree with anything he wanted to do, but he wasn't letting him say no so easily. Continuing on through stormy weather was going to affect not just the blonde but him as well, and if he decided that he wanted to stop and ended up ditching him for something as simple as a leafy tree to block out the rain in the process then he'd have to comply. Bakugou couldn't do anything being on his own since he needed him for this mission. That meant he had to at least hear him out.

"You do know where we are right? You haven't told me where we're going so that means you obviously know the locations better than I do since last night you only-"

"Deku, shut the hell up..." Bakugou quietly growled to cut Midoriya off, making it clear that he didn't want to hear him as he moved to push past his body with an aggressive shove against his shoulder. It shocked the other male for a moment, but he just stood there and watched him stalk off with a small irritated frown. Was he really being serious? What did he even do to piss him off this time? Maybe he was just butt hurt about the vision thing and didn't want to talk to him because of it, but it was his natural eyesight. It wasn't like he could help that he had better vision in rain.

Sighing, he just let him walk on ahead for a while until finally he decided to chase after him and try again when the distant thunder began to grow louder. It was just going to get worse and he didn't want to delay their time to get to a safe place.

"Kacchan! Come on. We've been walking for hours anyways. It's not going to hurt to just stop and check out the weather. If it's passing over soon then we can come back and continue, but if it really is just going to get a whole lot worse doesn't it make sense to stop?!" Midoriya pressed, but yet again he was just ignored by him. It seemed he was simply set on getting from point A to point B in as little amount of time as possible, and honestly he didn't really blame him. Traveling was super tiring, but when it came to affecting their wellbeing then it wasn't really worth it in his opinion and he didn't like being ignored about his concerns. Whenever he had a bad feeling about something he stuck to his gut and right now it was telling him that he needed to grab that boy by the ear and drag him along with him to some place that wasn't so out in the open. It made him just tug on him soaked shirt in attempt to stop him in his place and get his attention, but that unfortunately seemed to make him angrier.

"Cut It out! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you really that scared of a little rain?!" He snapped, but Midoriya just frowned at him. What was wrong with him? Really? If anything he could be asking him the exact same question, but he chose not to provoke him any more than he already had and left him to jerk his body away from his grasp so he could start walking again.

He didn't understand Bakugou. He didn't get why he was so hardheaded and uptight. All his life he was like this and he always got what he wanted without ever taking anyone else into consideration. It didn't make sense how he managed to get by living this way for so long. Surely things didn't always work out this well for him. In UA there were times when his plans didn't go accordingly, but besides that didn't he ever learn to finally work with people and allow for others opinions? That was a part of being a good hero, but it seemed he never picked that up. At least not when it came to him that was. How was he supposed to deal with him then? Wait, how did his parents deal with him? He knew he had to have gotten in trouble before and probably was even forced to do things he didn't want to thanks to them, but how did they get him to listen? It left Midoriya to inwardly groan as he tried to think it over in his head, but with the way Bakugou turned out, he honestly felt they probably just used aggression on him in the same way he used it to boss other people around. Did that mean the only way to win him over was to physically fight and beat him up? No thanks, he didn't want to do that. He preferred to get this done peacefully, but then again if he had to be assertive and rude to get his way then maybe it was just worth a shot. At worst he'd just hit him and he was pretty used to that by now...

Letting out a heavy breath he calmed himself as much as possible before speeding his pace to catch up to him. The thought of confronting the boy was a bit troubling, but it was his only chance to get out of this weather in his mind so he had to do it. Besides, he was sure Bakugou would listen if he came off to be just as threatening as him, any less and he knew he'd probably just roll his eyes and continue on his way like he hadn't even said anything in the first place. He just had to seem confident and assertive like him or maybe even All Might.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled at him and took hold of his shirt to tug at it rougher than before in attempt to get his attention. "We're going to take shelter and check on the weather now! I'm not taking no for an answer this time! I'm always stuck doing what you want to do, but now we're doing this my way! Understood?!"

Bakugou turned and looked at him with a frown when he said that. He hadn't expected Midoriya to ever raise his voice at him and demand him to do something, but when he met his gaze rather than feeling worried that he was going to do something bad if he said no, he laughed. Laughed at him...he wasn't moved at all by his attempt. He just found it amusing. It suddenly made midoriya look down and curse under his breath. Was this really how it was going to be? He thought he'd finally won this time yet he was just making fun of him? What did he do wrong?

"Wow Deku, you really had me there you know." Bakugou muttered sarcastically and gripped his wrist tightly to force his hand off of his shirt yet again, though when he heard Midoriyas swearing and noticed upset expression it seemed to make the other male silent as if seeing him that way oddly bothered him, or at least made him feel the need to be less hostile. It was weird considering he was dealing with Bakugou, but honestly when he finally looked up to him it felt ten times better to see a softer expression compared to the hard one he always gave him. Having him glare really wouldn't help anything between them right now, but even if that side of him seemed to be absent in the moment, the attitude in his tone refused to leave once he forced himself to continue speaking.

"Geez...if you're gonna be like that about it we'll go to a damn shelter if you promise to shut up. I'm not in the mood to hear you nag me for the rest of the way."

Midoriyas eyebrows raised a little hearing him. He was a kinda annoyed that he claimed to not be in the mood to hear him speak and had to bite his tongue to keep from pointing out that he was always grumpy regardless of whether he was talking or not, but considering he gave in he couldn't help but feel more happy than anything. Needless to say, saying something Bakugou didn't want to hear wasn't smart since he was agreeing to doing something he wanted to do for once and he didn't want to risk pissing him off and making him change his mind. Only he knew the routes so that meant he had to stay on his good side in order to be able to trust he'd do as he wanted, though it seemed hours had passed before they finally got to a point where the trees thinned out enough to reveal a small town. It made him suspicious but at the same time he knew he shouldn't because it seemed he'd kept his word. He should be happy rather than question him about it. Besides, by now the storm had picked up to the point that it was really coming down outside and they were finally close enough to get somewhere to take cover. He wasn't dumb enough to get all over him about what he thought and end up making him turn around. He just needed to be thankful he even listened to him and decided to simply follow the blonde to the nearest building he'd chosen to go to without a word.

It was a large hotel that seemed to be well taken care of, but he was confused to as why he chose this place over somewhere like a gas station if they were just going to simply check the weather. If it ended up being okay and caused them to just turn around and walk again until they got to their next mode of transportation then why not make an appearance at a more suitable place for how they looked being all soaked and dirty. For a moment he debated on asking him again, but the other male just headed inside before he could say anything and went to go speak to the woman at the front desk, leaving Midoriya to stay back at the entrance by himself as he stared at the two in silence. She seemed shocked that they looked the way they did from what she assumed was just a quick walk from the parking lot to here, but thankfully Bakugou was good at lying on the spot and just made up some story on how they were traveling and their car broke down so they had to walk all the way to the building. The woman luckily bought it, and that was relieving considering they didn't need to be questioned about their doings. Everything that happened on this mission was supposed to be kept private so the lesser questions the better, except there was still one that needed to brought up. The weather...

"Excuse me miss." Midoriya finally decided to speak and left his spot by the door so he could walk up to the desk she was behind in order to get acknowledged. "Do you know if this storm is going to pass over any time soon? We really need to get somewhere soon so we're trying to get to an airport before tomorrow since our cars broken down and I wanna know how it's going to look later on."

The woman didn't say anything for a moment and just let her gaze rest on his face as if she hadn't expected him to come up and include himself in the conversation, but eventually she just sighed and mumbled, "I'm afraid it's not. We're under a tornado watch right now so if you're planning on going out it's not the best idea. I don't think you two would stand a chance against a natural disaster if one ended up touching down nearby unless you have a quirk that controls storms or something like that."

The answer made Midoriya look to Bakugou with a small, "told you" look on his face, but thankfully the other male didn't really seem to notice otherwise he would've probably made a scene. Instead he just let out an annoyed sigh and decided to pay for a room without asking his partner knowing there was no way they were going to be able to travel through a tornado despite the fact that he really wanted to continue, and he didn't want to admit to the fact that the smaller male had been right. If they ended up getting hurt and being unable to complete this mission it'd all be held against him and make him look bad later on, but Midoriya didn't really care that he was upset over this. He was just glad to be stopping and let Bakugou lead him once more to their room so they could go inside and finally get off their feet.

"I never thought I'd ever want to get undressed so badly. It makes me feel like Mineta" Midoriya mumbled with a small chuckle once they opened the door and realized it was cold on the inside of the room compared to the warm air that originally hit them when they first made it to the hotels entrance. He never understood why they kept it freezing when usually people would want the place they're sleeping in to be warm, but maybe it was just because it gave a sterile feel like a hospital, or maybe he was just completely overthinking the unimportant part of their stay because he was a little tired. Either way he didn't care and just wanted to get out of the source that was causing him to tremble, and based off Bakugous expression he seemed to feel the same but just wouldn't agree. He'd been unusually quiet all day today though. He wondered if something was wrong, but he didn't really think asking was a good idea. If he was bothered by something he'd never want to talk about it. He always preferred to work things out on his own if he could so he just left him to do so.

"So Kacchan...I was thinking. Now that we've stopped and have extra time, maybe we can go over plans together. Or you can finally tell me where we're going. Last night you told me you'd tell me once we-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up about all that shit? Plans, plans, plans! That's all that ever comes out of your damn mouth and I'm tired of hearing it! You just need to do your job as a side act and stop trying to interfere! I have my own plans okay and that's all that matters, so stop being so defiant and listen to me! I don't know why I even bothered to teach you obedience if it only worked on you for an hour!" Bakugou suddenly snapped at him and caused the boy to frown in confusion. He was surprised he got so mad over him saying that when it was something he claimed he'd do himself, but being irritated he still tried to get it out of him. Stupid, he knew, but he didn't like being called a side act. It made him seem useless, and with how little he knew he basically was.

"Teach me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Hitting isn't teaching and that's all you've done! I don't even know why you're so mad at me! You're the one who said you'd tell me all of this once the mission started and I've been waiting! Maybe instead of your stupid training you should've gone over something useful with me!" Midoriya shouted back at him as anger slowly built up inside his chest to the point that he'd forgotten how cold he was and was trembling with rage instead of the temperature. "I know your damn plan already. You think you can go in with brute force and win, but that's not how things always work Kacchan! Sometimes you actually need to work things out with your partner to get somewhere in life and win! Remember the first time we fought each other at UA?! I knew I couldn't beat you with my own two fists because you were the better fighter, but despite that I still won and you know why Kacchan! Because I had a plan that wasn't recklessly going at it and using all that I had in me to try and get the upper hand! I used my partner and my head to achieve success! Whoever we're up against will be strong and outnumber us! We need to work together to-"

Midoriyas words were suddenly forced away when he felt his back slam against the wall and an all too familiar feeling of dread came back to him. Bakugou was cornering him again, but this time he seemed really pissed off. He should've known better than to speak his mind that way while standing next to him, but he hadn't really thought of putting distance between their bodies or even going into the bathroom behind a closed door since he'd been so angry. He just said what he needed to get off his chest at the moment and even though it caused him to be in this position again, it felt good.

"You damn nerd. You really don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" Bakugou growled and glared at him with a look full of hate plastered across his face, but Midoriya just looked down to the side. He didn't want to meet his eye contact knowing he'd just give him a death stare and it made him feel awkward with him being so close.

"I'm allowed to speak freely if I want to Kacchan. Like you said, what you supposedly taught me only worked for an hour so there's no need to hush now. You've accepted that so why can't you just deal with it. Again, you should've focused on teaching me other things instead of hitting me..." the freckled boy told him and finally glanced back at his face to see a somewhat puzzled look rather than full out rage this time, but he didn't know why. He didn't say anything that'd make him lost, yet it seemed he didn't know what to say to that. Did he finally get him mute because he knew he was right and couldn't think of a comeback?

Bakugou didn't speak for a while. He just stood there staring at him while keeping him firmly pressed against the flat surface on his back until he was able to mutter, "I didn't just hit you? Did you really forget what you did? Are you that-"

"Just let me go...my ears hurt from all your yelling and I'm sure people next door don't wanna hear it either. If you're not planning on telling me what I did to make you so mad or any information that I want to know, I don't wanna argue with you anymore." Midoriya cut him off with a sharp whisper as his gaze dropped again and his arms slowly moved up so that his hands could find his chest and push against it, but even though his grip had loosened he was like a wall that didn't want to crumple. He had to take a side step to actually get away from his body so he could finally move to grab his things and head for the washroom to shower and change his clothes, leaving Bakugou to just stare angrily after him...but he didn't care. He needed to be away from him for a little while and just shut the door quietly before sighing as he looked around the bathroom. It was much smaller compared to the one at his place, but that wasn't really uncommon when it came to hotels since usually that's just how it was. As long as it was clean he didn't really mind the size or style. He simply wanted something that'd do its job and put his focus on finally stripping down and turning on the water so it could warm up while he got out what he wanted to sleep in along with his toothbrush so he could clean his teeth before bed. It was still kinda early to be turning in for the night, but he doubted Bakugou was going to do anything with him to help pass the time they still had left in the day so he might as well get more rest.

"Stupid Kacchan..." he whispered softly to himself until he finally came across his what he'd been looking for and turned on the sink so he could begin brushing his teeth, yet even being occupied with something else didn't take his mind off of how annoyed he was with him. He wished that there was just a way for them to get along without anyone's feelings being hurt. Well, at least his. He never managed to hurt the other male in any way besides physically. Mentally though, he seemed pretty secure as far as self confidence. He just wasn't sure how sane his was.

Rolling his eyes he spat out the contents of what was in his mouth and used water to rinse what stayed. Why was he even thinking about him now? He didn't want his name or face to plague him in a place where he was supposed to feel secure by the privacy of his mind and surroundings. If he let him forever bother him this much then he'd never be happy. He just needed to make this moment his time and completely forget about everything before now, so with that he simply put up his toothbrush, got out essentials to clean himself, and headed for the shower so he could step in and calm himself down for the first time that day.

The warmth felt good against his skin and immediately relaxed him, but he frowned a little knowing sooner or later he would have to get out and go back into the cold unwelcoming room. If Bakugou wasn't with him he probably would've even made the decision right then and there to stay in until check out since this seemed to give him peace, but he was and he knew he was on time. Even if that wasn't something established between them it was obvious he only had so long before the blonde got impatient and demanded he get out. Wait, he was thinking about him again.

"Dammit...why is this so hard?" He whined out and ran his hands through his hair as if it'd help get all the negative thoughts out, but it didn't. Regardless of how many positive things he forced himself to imagine and how nice he felt when he finally started to clean his body rather than just stand under the water, he still was thinking of the blonde in some way. It seemed everything in his life linked back to him somehow, yet he wanted so desperately to forget that. How though? Nothing seemed to be working, and it didn't help when he heard the door suddenly swing open and rather just made his thoughts worse and more vivid. How could he have forgotten to lock the door at a time like this?

"Kacchan?" He mumbled softly in attempt to not yell at him to get out as he slowly peeked past the shower curtain to see him brushing his teeth at the sink where he'd previously been, though when the other male eventually noticed him watching what he was doing, he just stared back and caused Midoriya to immediately cover his face once more. He felt bad seeing he was still stuck in his wet clothes knowing he must've been waiting to shower before changing too, but seeing him just walk in like that made him uncomfortable. He could've knocked, though he wasn't going to speak that complaint aloud. Not when his only protection to keep back the temperamental young adult was a thin curtain.

He decided to just wait in silence until the sound of the door closing made him feel enough relief to allow himself to move once more knowing Bakugou finally left, but unfortunately his interruption meant he needed to clear his head even more all over again. Oh well...it didn't seem like he was that close before anyways, but now that he was gone and left him all to his lonesome maybe it'd be easier. Anything he could get to calm down was what he needed knowing that If he didn't find a way to ease his nerves soon he was sure to go crazy before the mission was over. Maybe taking an actual bath would've been more relaxing than a shower, but then again this was a hotel and he didn't want to do that here. He didn't know how clean the place truly was. It made him sigh and just stand staring at the wall in front of him. He thought being in here would make him feel better rather than cause him to be in his head even worse than before, but being alone did this to him. He should've assumed that this was going to happen. At least-

"You know, you take so damn long in showers that I'm surprised something water based isn't your shitty quirk..." An irritated voice suddenly broke his thoughts as the shower curtain was yanked open only to be shut again once another figure stepped into the bathtub with him, and glared down at his face. Bakugou. Did he really just walk in on him undressed and was unashamed about it?

His presence caused Midoriyas eyes to widen more than he thought they could and he was sure his face went so red to the point it was obvious that he was blushing based off the amount of heat he suddenly felt on it. Why was this happening? He should've just told him to hurry up and get out or something. Walking in wasn't the right decision to make, plus he thought he left the bathroom so he wasn't ready to suddenly be open to exposure like this.

"Ka-Kacchan?! W-what are you-" He tried for words, but he felt so uncomfortable he couldn't bring himself to speak and quickly turned his body away from him as he nervously pressed himself up against the wall in attempt to create more space. He didn't care how clean or dirty it was anymore in that moment. He just felt violated even if he wasn't being touched. This was humiliating to him and he didn't know why he thought it'd be okay to just come into his shower.

"What the hell are you doing Deku?" Bakugou grumbled noticing Midoriyas position, but the freckled boy just looked at his face over his shoulder with his eyebrows furrowed. Did he really not understand his discomfort? What was his deal? First he blew up on him then he wanted to be overly friendly to the point of sharing a shower? Okay, maybe not friendly friendly, but body friendly.

"W-why did you just walk in here?! I'm not...wearing anything..." Midoriya mumbled in a slow nervous tone, but that just made Bakugou roll his eyes.

"So that's what it is? Are you really that shy? You've bathed in front of all our classmates back in high school yet when it comes to showering with me you cower in a corner? That makes total sense..." He muttered out seeming more annoyed rather than amused over the situation, but Midoriya just closed his eyes and took a deep breath hearing that. He was right. It really didn't make sense for him to act this way and pained him to know Bakugou was being more of an adult about the situation than he was, but at the same time the guy usually did his business fast and left or just waited until he was alone most of the time. He never noticed his presence and just being around him in a vulnerable position of having no clothes felt weird since his personality already made him feel less secure than usual. Having to be close to him while naked just put those feelings together and caused him to react like this. He couldn't help it.

"S-sorry...I just didn't think you were going to come in. That's all..." Midoriya whispered and turned his body a bit to get off the wall, but it wasn't enough for him to really see anything if he decided to randomly let his eyes wander. He just couldn't get over the fact that this was Bakugou and it made everything about this moment embarrassing. He'd been seen by doctors and even classmates and it never phased him, but to have this guy be so close in a small shower made him feel tingly and weird inside. He didn't totally know why. He just knew he didn't like it.

"I came in because I was freezing my ass off and wasn't about to let you be the cause of it...you keep it so damn cold in here though. It's like I never even got out of those stupid clothes." Bakugou growled and just moved nearer to his body so he could reach past him and turn up the heat on the water, though to Midoriya it was unbearably hot and he was far too close for comfort. It forced him to turn until his back was parallel to the wall in attempt to flatten himself against it so he wasn't touching him, but it didn't help that much. The blonde had an issue with personal space which was weird considering in the past he acted as if it was a sin to even look in his direction. Why did that all change?

"M-mm...can't you wait until I get out to mess with the temperature? It's too hot in here..." Midoriya whispered and began to reach for the handle to turn it colder, but that just made Bakugous hand move to grab his wrist and force it down to his side. He understood why he'd want it to be warm since he just got out of clothes that had him freezing, but he didn't need to be so aggressive over it. It made this even more uncomfortable.

"Kacc-"

"Not now Deku." He muttered, making Midoriya frown at him before looking away. He was still holding onto his wrist and was still only inches away. He didn't even want to talk to him because of it, but when he finally tried to shake free of his grasp and turn, his grip tightened and his other hand suddenly went to his shoulder to keep him facing his direction. It made him feel startled, but he said nothing. He just avoided his gaze and fixed his eyes to the nearest wall at his side once more. Why was he wanting to get all over him like this? Maybe it was because if he turned it'd cause them to sorta be closer in a weirder position since he wouldn't want to press his face to the wall in the same way he didn't care about his back doing so, but he'd prefer that rather than facing him.

"Why are you making that face?" Bakugou continued a moment later, but Midoriyas only response was a roll of his eyes as he shoved off his hand on his shoulder and shielded his face. He knew he was probably saying that so he could make fun of him and how he was acting, but he wasn't going to let him anymore. He couldn't if he wasn't able to see him.

"Deku. I asked you a-"

"Why are you being so...w-weird?" Midoriya stuttered, only to drop his free hand to glare at him. "Quit trying to pin me in place all the time. No normal dude would do that, especially in a shower you know! Nothings wrong with my face, you're just being a creep!"

Bakugou tilted his head slightly when he said that, but before he could ask or say anything threatening Midoriya pushed him back and covered his face even more from his view.

"J-just forget it! I'm not playing into your stupid intimidation game! I'm getting out!" He yelled and quickly tried to move past him, but feeling his skin press against his in attempt to maneuver around the small space made him tense. Why was this so awkward?

Bakugou still didn't seem bothered by this, and honestly it was starting to upset him because he didn't see that this was wrong since he didn't want him in here touching him, but he just tried not to pay much attention to that. He knew he was raised up with a different thought process, plus nothing ever really seemed to get to him, not even nudity, so he probably didn't understand. Still, it wasn't a good excuse to make himself comfortable in his shower when he was trying to be alone. At least he just let him go, and Midoriya decided that cold or not, he was going to get dressed outside of the bathroom so he was sure no one else could see him. He just felt he needed to be to himself and covered as much as possible, and that thought soon resulted to him curling up into a ball under the covers of an open bed once he was done. Honestly when it came to moments like this he wanted to disappear just to avoid the awkwardness that was bound to follow, but maybe it was just him. Bakugou had been so calm about it while he was the one who got timid. As long as he didn't make it obvious he was embarrassed then maybe it wouldn't be a big deal.

He only had a few minutes to chill out his nerves before bathroom door finally opened, but Midoriya just sat up and let the covers slide down his body so that he could watch the boy walk out. He really just wanted to stay hidden, but it'd be obvious where he was and he knew Bakugou was smart enough to know that his actions were due to him trying to avoid him rather than sleeping. It'd probably cause him to start asking questions he didn't want to answer, so he just forced himself to meet his gaze before quickly looking away to try to distract himself and think of other thoughts. All he unfortunately came up with was the question on why it was so silent in the room though. That made it so much worse...

"H-hey." Midoriya mumbled in attempt to break the ice, but that was just met with a simple scoff and caused him to bite his lip. Was he mad at him for walking out? He shouldn't care but it was an odd reason to be upset.

"So...what time do you wanna get up tomorrow? I-I'm assuming we still have a while to go before we get to our next location to catch a ride somewhere."

"Actually, we're already here. The only reason I stopped at this hotel was Incase the weather actually did turn out to be bad and we needed to wait until tomorrow to continue walking." Bakugou started, causing Midoriyas heart to sink into his stomach. What did he mean by that?

"Huh?" He asked him and crossed his legs so he could lean forward a bit more, but Bakugou just sighed and walked over to the the other bed with an uninterested look on his face as if he didn't want to have to explain. Midoriya didn't care though. He wanted to know what he was talking about.

"I just decided to walk the rest of the way, but I knew that if we tried to get with someone to give us a ride somewhere they probably wouldn't want to agree with the way we looked. I at least wanted to go to a place where we could change incase the weather was going to be alright so we could continue to another train station or get a taxi somewhere, but if it was bad then considering we were already at a hotel it'd save us a trip that it would've taken to get to one."

So he really hadn't listened this whole time? He fooled him...Bakugou just agreed to stopping because he knew he'd shut up and knew he had no idea where they were going and would just figure this was the closest place with how far out they were. He put him in danger just so he could have his way.

"You're such a jerk you know..." Midoriya whispered harshly, but when Bakugou turned to look at him he just ran out the room and angrily slammed the door behind him. He wasn't ready to deal with him yet. His mind hadn't cleared enough and he needed some space. The shower hadn't worked considering Bakugou had walked in on him and hiding under the covers wasn't an option. He had to get away completely, but at the same time out of view of unwanted attention.

There were a few people in the lobby and knowing how people's minds worked he didn't want to get around them. They'd see he was upset and wonder what was wrong. They might even try to invite themselves into the problem and start asking questions. Maybe he shouldn't think that much into it, but it was hard not to. Right now he just felt like everyone's target and decided the best way to be alone without going outside was to go to the stairs and just sit there, so he climbed a few flights up and decided that once he got to the fifth floor he could stop. It wasn't that distanced from the third where they were staying, but it was better than sitting down there where he knew Bakugou was residing at in one of the rooms. They didn't have enough alone time from each other and that was an issue when it came to people who couldn't last more than five minutes without a fist being thrown or a crude thing being said. This whole partnership thing just wasn't going to work out. They couldn't see eye to eye, and at this point Midoriya couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if they'd been in the woods taking shelter versus a hotel. He'd be stuck in the same area with him and they'd just drive each other insane. He probably would've ran off into the storm and end up getting himself hurt due to not thinking straight, but he didn't want to believe it'd result to that. Instead he really just wanted to figure out a way for them to get along yet he didn't know how. Finally coming together in agreement of things didn't seem too possible and he didn't know why, but at least he was just finally to his lonesome. That gave him time to breathe.

His breather only seemed to have lasted ten minutes before he heard a door open though. He knew people sometimes took the stairs, but he'd honestly been hoping no one was going to while he was up here. There were elevators after all. Why be that impatient and bother when the wait usually only took seconds? Whoever it was seemed on the lower floor though. They were probably going down rather than up. He didn't have anything to worry about, well, at least that's what he first assumed. The footsteps he'd been hearing faded proving his assumption correct on how the person was going downstairs, but eventually the familiar tapping noise just returned. Whoever this was hadn't left. That made him somewhat suspicious, but he just tried to brush it off. Maybe this was a parent just looking for one of their wandering kids. They could've been playing hide and seek or something innocent like that, but deep down he had a gut feeling that wasn't it. He felt the urge to get up and move to a higher level, but surely they'd turn away before getting to him. No one would walk all these stairs to get to a room versus taking an elevator if their floor was that high off the ground, but when the steps continued he started to doubt that. Maybe he should just peek out over the railing to see who it was. It'd calm his nerves to know it was just a random person instead of who he was dreading it be, yet when he got the courage to do so he felt his stomach turn and immediately pushed himself away from the edge of the stairs. Of course. It was Bakugou. He should've figured he was going to come looking for him and should've known that the person sounding as if they were searching was obviously him, but why did he care that he was gone? They were out of each other's hair. Shouldn't he be happy about that?

Midoriya didn't want Bakugou to find him knowing that he was probably going to be angry that he walked out if he was that set on catching him somewhere, but he didn't wanna hear his mouth right now. He wanted to be alone, and not knowing what else to do he stupidly got up and started running to the top floor causing the trailing footsteps to quicken as well. Did that mean he knew it was him? He probably caught on if he was running too, but no. He couldn't know. He didn't see him, so maybe that meant he'd be fine and Bakugo would just give up the chase once they began to pass other floors. The hotel they were in was fortunately tall l and that meant he had a few more steps to go until they all ended. He'd get bored eventually and stop...right?

Part of Midoriya was considering turning into a floor and running the hall just to get to the other set of stairs to lose him feeling as if his persistence would forever keep him on his tail, but Bakugou seemed close and he knew the absence of the sound of his feet going up the steps would tell him he was gone, but then again he probably wouldn't know which floor. He couldn't know exactly how high he was, plus his legs were starting to burn from going up so many flights. If he didn't turn and get off the stairs now then-

The boy's thoughts suddenly just stopped like before as he felt one of his legs give out and misstepped where he had first intended his foot to land. It caused him to immediately try and reach out for the railing knowing he was about to slip up, but considering he'd decided to run in the center or the stairs, his finger tips couldn't even touch the metal bar. He was falling backwards, yet he didn't want to and was helpless to stop it.

Panic suddenly balled up in his chest and his eyes widened upon the idea of tumbling down all the hard cement steps, yet all he could do was force them shut and grit his teeth in attempt to brace himself for the painful thud he was bound to feel as gravity won, but surprisingly it never came. He fell, but he never hit the ground. Instead he fell back into something, no, someone who managed to catch him before the floor did and left him to slowly open his eyes to see who he knew it was.

"K-kach-" Midoriya started until he remembered he'd been chasing him and scrambled to get his upper body out of his arms, but that just made Bakugo pull him closer so that his forearms had a locked hold under his armpits and kept him in place. "Kacchan?! What the hell are you doing?! Let go of-"

"Why are you running from me?" He cut him off, but Midoriya fell silent. He didn't have an answer. He had his reasons, but he didn't know how to put them into words, at least without upsetting him. In the past he tried to explain his feelings to him and he never really listened. He just took it as a reason to come at him more and try to make him miserable. He wasn't letting that happen again.

"I said let go of me!" Midoriya yelled and threw his bodyweight back against Bakugous knowing the walls in the stairwell were narrow. It caused the blondes body to slam into the solid surface and forced the wind out of his chest, though while he was struggling to regain it the freckled boy took advantage of his weakened state and yanked his arms free so he could get away from him again and head down the stairs this time. He didn't want to hurt Bakugou, especially when he just kept him from getting an injury himself, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He knew he wasn't just willingly going to let him go.

Eventually Midoriya slowed his pace when he finally turned into the hallway of a different floor and just jogged to the elevator where other people were waiting to use it as well. He was panting hard, seemed shaken up, and was probably sweating thanks to the heat and amount of running he'd done in the stairwell, but he didn't care. He ignored the people's confused stares and just pressed the number three button to get back to his room once the metal doors open and let him inside. It probably wasn't the best place to go, especially considering he didn't get a room key, but sitting outside and waiting on Bakugou to return was all he could really do right now. He had nowhere to go that he wouldn't follow. He might as well just get the reunion part over with and be let inside so he could go to sleep. It was the only real way to escape dealing with him and the situation they were in.

It seemed an hour passed until Bakugou finally came back and looked at him with an expression full of hate, but Midoriya simply met it with a frown and the blonde said nothing. He just scoffed and pulled out the room key he'd brought along with him to unlock the door and let himself in leaving the freckled boy to follow slowly behind him before shutting it. The atmosphere was tense again and he felt like he needed to say something but didn't know what. It'd sound ridiculous to apologize for his actions when he was thankful he got away at the same time. Silence was the only appropriate thing to come out of his mouth right now.

"When are you going to grow up Deku?" Bakugou finally whispered in a harsh tone and for a moment Midoriya didn't know where he was going by saying that or what he meant. Grow up? He was grown. If anything wasn't it Bakugou who wasn't? No, maybe he was. He kept acting so mature compared to him. Even if he had moments where he acted out angrily he still seemed like the one who acted like more of an adult and realizing that made his mood sink even lower. He always imagined himself to be the one that was more responsible.

"Grow up Kacchan? You can't tell me to just grow up. I have reasons for how I act and I-"

"You're feelings shouldn't be the reason why we don't complete this mission. I don't think you have realized it yet, but you're putting your emotions over the task that was given to you. Getting timid, running off...do you have any idea how that affects things?" He cut him off with a louder tone of voice and Midoriya fell silent. "You need more confidence in yourself and you need to stop egging on fights with me. If this continues it can cause people to get suspicious of us once you get around them and they won't buy any story either one of us say. You know what will happen if-"

"You're the one who starts fights with me." Midoriya interrupted and just walked over to sit on his bed as if he didn't want to listen, though that was because he was tired of him lecturing him like he never did anything wrong. "I try to talk to you and you blow up. You should learn to separate your quirk from your personality for once."

This time Bakugou stayed silent. Maybe it was just because he knew Midoriya was right or maybe it was because he didn't want to prove his point by acting out towards that. Whatever was happening between them right now was uncomfortable and he didn't want it to continue just as much as the other male. The smartest thing to do was simply stay quiet and walk back over to his side of the room to flop down on his own bed and just stare at the wall so they didn't have to see each other, though the silence was getting unbearable again and Midoriya always seemed to have the habit of wanting to break it.

He looked over to the other boy, but of course his back was still facing him. It made him feel as if it was a bad idea to try and call out to get a response seeing he didn't seem to want to talk still, but he couldn't help but mumble out, "Kacchan?" Just to get nothing but silence back. Okay, so he was angry. He shouldn't push his luck. He didn't yell at him for bothering him while he was like this, but the freckled boy just got more irritated rather than relieved that he said nothing and stood up to go walk over to his bed.

"Come on Kach-" He stopped himself.

Once he moved in front of him he realized he seemed to be sleeping and for once actually seemed approachable, but he didn't touch him. There was no doubt that once he was awake that friendly and soft looking expression would immediately be wiped away. It was so strange to see on him though. If anything he assumed he'd still be frowning in his sleep. He couldn't help but just stare, at least until he noticed something and remembered there were questions he wanted answers to that Bakugou refused to give him. His bag. It was by his bed and had all the information he needed for the mission. It was a stupid decision and he knew it, but Midoriya took the risk and slowly crouched down to grab his belongings as silently as he could, tensing every time even the slightest noise was made, but the blonde was still dead asleep as far as he knew. It made him relax a bit once he was finally able to pick up the heavy load and sneak it over to his side of the room and behind his bed so he couldn't really see him. When he unzipped it all he could see at first were just a bunch of clothes, but of course he kept digging and tossing things aside until he finally found a binder. It made him hesitate a moment as if he knew he shouldn't be snooping, but curiosity got the best of him. He had a right to know what he was getting himself into and take mental notes on it. Maybe he should just keep the binder and look over it every night until they got there. It wasn't like Bakugou was going to review it. He could just put his clothes back and he'd never know it was even gone.

Midoriya glanced back over to the male one last time before finally shoving all of his belongings back where they belonged and slowly opened up the binder to find what he was looking for. Most of what was on the first pages seemed to just be copies of past missions he was a part of, but he wasn't that interested. He just wanted to know what was going on now and after a few more flips he eventually noticed his name and paused. There was some information about him written down, but he knew that was because it was kept on record for missions. He had the same thing on other people whenever he had to report a summary of what happened back to the companies who gave him the missions. He just never kept his on him for safety purposes. Considering he and Bakugou hadn't even had a mission together though, he was assuming that the next page was what he was looking for and eagerly flipped it to see the contents. Sure enough there was a small description of their task and even the name of the town they were headed to along with a mapped out path through the woods which was what he assumed they had been on, but after flipping the page what caught his interest more than anything was the people. Midoriya was the type of guy who always tried to get as much intel as he could on his opponents and even his comrades since it helped when it came to making plans against their enemies. He wanted to find out who all these people were and their quirks and abilities. If Bakugou wasn't going to tell him then he'd have to just read all he could, though he hadn't even gotten past the first name of the person at the top of the page before the binder was suddenly yanked away with such a violent force that all he knew to do was tense and stare to where it once had been in front of him with a shocked look. All this time he'd been awake?

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my stuff Deku?" He growled threateningly, but Midoriya just bit his lip and refused to look over to him. He knew he'd just see a look of hate and he preferred to remember the peaceful expression his partner had versus the angered one now.

"Answer me dammit!"

"Nothing Kacchan. I just wanted to read something that's all." He lied and slowly stood up, still facing away from the blonde and all his rage, but that just made Bakugou grab his shoulder and suddenly jerk his body around so that he was able to make eye contact him him.

"Reading things?! If you wanted to read you would've brought your own books! Stay out of my shit!" He shouted at him, though the freckled boy didn't know what to say. Okay? No...he wasn't going to respond. He just shrugged and sat down on his bed once more to curl up there and stare at the wall across the room. Maybe that'd make him go away. He just didn't need to seem bothered or interested in anything he did or said, but this mission was unfair. He should've been at that meeting. He should've gotten all that information that Bakugou got. He didn't know why he wouldn't share already. Was he really just that irrelevant to everybody? Was Bakugou right to call him a side act?

Midoriya was thankful to hear that he finally was picking up all his stuff and taking it back to his side of the room, but when his body didn't stay over there and rather came back to where he was, he closed his eyes. If he looked like he was just trying to sleep maybe he wouldn't feel motivated to fight him anymore. He'd just see an unmoving target as a pointless thing to engage with, though shockingly he just felt the bed shift as if he was getting into it and for a moment he didn't know what to do. Was he staring at him to get him all intimidated again or moving to drag him off the bed so he could force him to react? It was making him nervous and irritated to assume, but when he felt a hand suddenly go around his torso and yank him back into a hard yet soft figure his eyes widened in realization. No way. Was he trying to sleep next to him? Midoriya wasn't a cuddler, especially with any guy, much less one like Bakugou, and he never would've thought he'd be either. This felt too weird, but when he tried to sit up to move away from him, the blondes grip just tightened and he faintly made out what he said through his low tone as he whispered, "stay still."

He didn't want to though. He didn't like this. It was like this guy was just slowly becoming super clingy and it was creeping him out since he never left him alone. He was always trying his best to close spaces between them, but it didn't add up when he thought about how he was in high school.

"What are you doing?" Midoriya whispered back, not liking the fact that he was all over him and telling him not to move away when it was a natural response, but Bakugou just seemed to get annoyed by him questioning his actions since his tone came out sharp when he muttered, "Keeping you in one spot so you don't go through my damn stuff again. This time I'll feel it if you move."

He should've known. If he didn't have to touch him he wouldn't, but getting near was a different story.

"I-I'm not gonna go through your-"

"Just go to sleep." The blonde cut him off and nuzzled up against his backside as if it were an easy action to pull off, but for Midoriya it felt impossible now. Bakugou was too close. His hold was too tight. He couldn't fall asleep like this.

Only a couple minutes passed before the blondes body seemed to go more limp against him and Midoriya knew he'd passed out, but he unfortunately was still wide awake. He knew he needed good rest for tomorrow morning, yet at this point he doubted he'd be getting it. He'd just have to suffer being tired tomorrow while Bakugou was probably going to be good for hours, but If that turned out to be the case then there was no doubt he was going to get mad at him for not getting some shut eye. He just had to force himself to fall asleep with calming thoughts and the fact that it was good for him.

For a minute he felt it worked, but then there was an odd warmth in his stomach that alarmed him and made him open his eyes. It sorta felt good in the coldness of the room, but it didn't make sense that he'd just feel heat out of nowhere. He would've known if he'd put something against him to cause this, though when he moved his hand to the spot and felt it brush over skin he remembered Bakugou. Was he using his quirk again? How was he still able to do that in his sleep? It sorta worried him remembering how hot his hand had gotten last time, and he really didn't want his stomach to be burned or accidentally blown out, but it seemed he only took it as far as heat when he was unconscious. He wondered why though. He thought he had total control over his quirk yet this was the second time it's taken over his sleeping state. Did he even know about this? Was sleep quirking a thing?

"Kacchan..." Midoriya whispered and gripped his hand before sitting up in his bed, but Bakugou didn't respond. Usually he was such a light sleeper. He didn't know why he didn't get up. Maybe he was just really tired, but this was getting weird.

Midoriya decided to just slowly reach out for the lamp next to his bed to turn the light on so he could see him, but when he did he realized he seemed to be sweating again, and not in a normal way. It was like his body was completely overheated and it worried him. He thought his hands just got sweaty not his whole body. Now that he thought about it though he did feel sorta warm against him, but he figured that was just his normal body heat. Should he be worried? No. Bakugou was fine. He'd sorta been like this the other night and he was still performing normally and was just moody as ever. There wasn't anything he should be concerned over, but as long as he hadn't felt him get up he might as well just go sleep in his bed. When morning came around they'd be walking again and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible before he faced a tiring situation. He could just asking about the nighttime quirk thing in the morning, but for now he decided he wasn't going to care anymore. It seemed like that's all Bakugou wanted him to do anyways.


	5. New town

Sleep was a nice thing, but when it felt it only lasted a minute it was pretty much pointless. At least, that's what Midoriya thought when he first woke up. He was groggy and tired as hell, but the reason for why sorta slipped his mind until he cracked his eyes enough to see Bakugou across from him on the other bed and remembered all of yesterday. It made him frown a little, but that expression faded when he noticed the blondes face.

He had that peaceful look again, yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him. When he last saw him yesterday he seemed different. Not in the way he acted but just the way he slept. Sure, it was weird to pay that much attention to him that he knew the way he usually rested, but it wasn't like that. It was just weird that a person could get that way in their sleep, and it was even odder he didn't wake up before him now. Normally he woke early for important events, and remembering how badly he wanted to continue walking yesterday meant that he should've been up by now. Well he would've expected him to be.

Sighing, Midoriya sat up and looked to the time. It was almost seven o'clock, maybe he should just let him rest a little longer. He wasn't really sure when their checkout time was so eventually he'd have to get him up, but for now he might as well enjoy the peace and quiet. Who knew how long that'd last. Plus, seeing yesterday he wasn't afraid to share the shower meant he had no doubt that he'd barge in on him when he was trying to change or brush his teeth in the bathroom. He didn't really want that to happen again, though as embarrassing as it was maybe it meant that he should lighten up about being super nervous to do certain things around him. If he didn't really care then he should just act as if he wasn't even there in the first place and be as comfortable as he was at home. Well, no, that'd be too weird. He liked to lounge around in his underwear from time to time because it felt better. He had no doubt Bakugou would make fun of that. With showering he had to be naked, sitting in his room he didn't have to be so revealed. It was more normal to wear clothes, but then again why was he even thinking about this? Wasn't he supposed to be getting ready?

Sometimes he got carried away in his own thoughts but he never thought the subjects would ever get so disturbing. He just needed to focus on waking up not Bakugou all over again. The last thing he needed was a repeat of yesterday, so he just got up and grabbed his bag before heading into the bathroom and this time made sure to lock the door behind him. Even if Bakugou wasn't awake he couldn't be too sure. He just wanted the bathroom all to himself as he got ready for their next trek and was glad to find that there wasn't a single disturbance throughout the whole process. He was able to make himself presentable and there wasn't even a bang at the door. Unfortunately though, that also meant he was going to have to entertain himself until Bakugou woke, but after stepping out of the bathroom and hearing a brief rumble of his stomach, he decided to just head out of the room to go downstairs so he could get something to eat. He knew the hotel they were at served breakfast, and though crappy as usual, it was best to at least eat something since he didn't know if his partner wanted to stop to get a meal or not.

He didn't like the idea of being by himself like this, but he just made a plate, sat alone, and waited a while longer for Bakugou to come down once he was finished. If he finally got up and wanted to somewhat fill himself as well he didn't want him to have to suffer through the absence of company, but seeing he still seemed to be separating himself from the outside world like a loner he just ended up taking some food back up to the room for him. He must've just been taking his time to get ready, though after taking a few steps into their room he saw that the blonde was still fast asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me..." the freckled boy muttered in an annoyed tone, but forced himself to calmly set down what he'd gotten him on the table and head over to where he slept on what was supposed to be his bed last night. He really didn't want to bother him, but he couldn't stay passed out forever. It wasn't good for him anyways.

"Hey, Kacchan..." Midoriya whispered softly and crouched down by his side, though there wasn't a response. Was he ignoring him and faking it again? He couldn't be serious. This wasn't the time to be fooling around when they had something to do, but when he went to grab his arm to shake him the boy's hand ended up brushing against his own and he noticed something alarming. There was still heat.

It was faint, very faint, but that made him frown again as he slowly moved to let his hand interlock with the blondes as if to feel it more. Had he been using his quirk all night? Wasn't that extremely painful? Quirks were like extensions of their body. Using his quirk all night was the equivalent to an average person running for hours when they were really tired and at times he saw it was just painful for him to put so much energy into maintaining his power, although that was when he usually overdid it. He always seemed able to put a lot of energy into his attacks with no issues, but he could only go as far as his limit would allow. That's why his hero costume was constructed the way it was, though maybe holding out the action of forcing his body to constantly expel heat was just as hard on him as overusing his quirk. No wonder the heat source was so weak compared to when he felt it on his stomach, but he didn't know why he never told him about this. Surely when he woke up his arms were probably going to be throbbing in agony. He needed to know about these things.

"K-Kacchan!" He called out his name louder and roughly shook him until he got a small response and felt the heat from his hand subside. He didn't want to keep him sleeping if he was just hurting himself without realizing it. It could cause complications later on or even be the reason why he was always so grumpy. Pain triggered anger sometimes after all. If having him feel better kept him from being so aggressive then maybe they could work something out and find a way to stop this together.

"Mm...stop..." The blonde groaned quietly, but Midoriya just got closer to his face so he'd feel prompted to move his body in attempt to get away from his voice and in turn fully wake up.

"Kacchan, we need to go soon. Come on. You can't sleep all day or we're going to get charged for overstay and waste valuable time we could've used for traveling." He muttered, though for a moment his partners only response was his hand suddenly tightening against his own until finally his scarlet eyes opened and met his green ones. For some reason it surprised Midoriya even though he was expecting his actions to happen. Maybe it was because he was so close, but he oddly felt at a loss for words. It was just sorta weird to say anything to him when his face was literally inches away from his own half glaring at him like that.

"Deku?" Bakugou whispered and let his gaze linger into the other males before frowning and finally sitting up so he wasn't so near, though he didn't really move away. He just sat there staring blankly in front of him before noticing something he hadn't really taken into account right away. Their hands.

"The hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I figured you'd want to be up by now so I was trying to wake you. I didn't want you to sleep past check out time." Midoriya told him, but that just made the other male scoff before making a face, though it wasn't the expression he usually made when he was annoyed or thinking he was stupid. It looked as if he was hurting, and that was what the freckled boy had been waiting to see so he'd have some kind of answer to his questions from earlier. He really was in pain.

"Kacchan...are you okay?"

Of course, Bakugou ignored his question. He didn't know why, but it was obvious he blew it off rather than just happening to miss it due to his groggy state of mind. He did that sometimes, and though annoying, he didn't really want to irritate him so early on by repeating himself in attempt to get a response out of him.

"I'm talking about you holding my hand dumbass. Why are you holding it?" He growled, and for a moment Midoriyas eyes widened. He hadn't really realized he was still gripping onto it tightly, but once he put that out in the open he retracted his hand from his partners and looked away from him.

"I-I just...last night you were-"

"Whatever. I don't care. I just-" Bakugou cut off once he shifted to put weight onto his arms so he could move, but the fact that he couldn't manage to say anything as he did so made it even more obvious that it didn't feel good. Was he in this amount of pain the other night too? He never noticed because he didn't put any bodyweight on his arms then, but seeing this bothered him. He needed to say something. He wanted to know what was going on and not be left in the dark anymore.

"Kacchan-"

"What?!" His tone came out snapper once he had to stop the younger male from speaking for the second time, but that made Midoriya fall silent completely. He reminded himself that Bakugou usually wanted to keep things a secret from everyone else if he could so pressing this conversation would just be pointless. Maybe he shouldn't even tell him about him using his quirk at night. With what Bakugou was feeling right now he probably already knew. He'd more than likely get mad if he pointed out that he knew about it too.

"I-I just wanted to say I brought you something to eat." He lied by switching the subject to one he planned to save for later and just gestured to the plate of food. "I'm sorry that I woke you up like this. I didn't think it'd bother you."

Bakugou was silent once Midoriya reached to hand him the plate and dipped his head in apology, but it seemed his kindness managed to calm him down considering his frown faded a bit and he looked to the plate with a more interested look rather than an angry one. It was probably just because he was really hungry, but Midoriya would take it. As long as his partner was being friendly it didn't really matter what was causing it.

"Oh...well, thanks then." The blonde whispered and took it from him, but he seemed to be avoiding his gaze after that since he kept his eyes fixed on the plate though didn't touch a single thing. Maybe that was just his nice way of saying, "get the hell out of my face", but before he could put it into words Midoriya decided to comply and move to head over to the window and push past the curtains so he could look outside.

He'd leave him alone for now. If he didn't want to talk then he wasn't going to push a conversation, plus he was interested in how it was outside after the storm. They were lucky no tornado actually managed to touch down, but looking out at the view it was still obvious it was crappy the night before. At least now it was sunny rather than muggy and gray again. He preferred nice weather over it being so bad considering they'd have to be walking through it, but he was sure Bakugou would listen to him about stopping the next time it was sketchy considering he'd been right about what was to come of it.

"So...When did you wake up?" A voice suddenly broke into his thoughts and Midoriya couldn't help but jump and turn slightly to see the other male talking. He hadn't expected him to speak to him, but he smiled a little at the fact that he was. It meant he was trying to include him in something and usually he never did that.

"Hm, a little over half an hour ago, why?" The freckled boy told him, but Bakugou just shrugged and left him to sigh. It seemed he was just trying to converse and had nothing good to say. It was kinda amusing though. All the years they've known each other they've never had a proper conversation so he didn't even know how to start. That just left it up to him to be the chatty one then.

"Hey." Midoriya continued, causing the blonde to look up to him as he walked over to sit in front of his body on the other bed and crossed his legs with a small smile. "You know we haven't seen each other use our quirks in action in forever. Did you get any better? Or at least learn any cool knew techniques? When you first developed your quirk you seemed to already have a bunch of flashy moves that were super strong...Mm, I was always kinda jealous to be honest. You were so cool..."

"Were?" Bakugou growled, but even though it was obvious that saying that annoyed him, Midoriya couldn't help but laugh and it seemed to keep him from adding on something snappy and rather led him to sigh. "You're so annoying...I should be the one asking you if you've gotten any better not the other way around."

"Huh?! Ah, Kacchans so mean..." Deku chuckled and brought up a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. It was true, he did have complications with handling the quirk he inherited in the past, but he was a different person now. At least that's what he assumed. "Well, I'm happy to say you'll be surprised then. If I didn't get any better then I wouldn't be here with you, now would I?"

Bakugou stared at him quietly when he said that, but it left Midoriya to raise an eyebrow at him as a grin crossed his lips. Was he really questioning him on the inside? Wow, he must've left a horrid impression back in high school, yet at the same time he knew that couldn't be true. Bakugou acknowledged how strong he'd gotten in the past. That's why he chose to challenge him so much. Maybe that unreadable look he was giving him was because he was irritated that he got better or something stupid like that. He was the type of person who easily got mad when someone threatened or outdid him.

"I guess you have a point." Bakugous voice lowered to a whisper as he suddenly discarded the plate he'd been holding and shakily moved to get up. Midoriya wanted him to stay, but he knew he still needed to get ready for the day as well. He just thought he was trying to have a conversation earlier though. He didn't know why he wanted to just up and end it. Hopefully he hadn't upset him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower since we have two hours before checkout. If you need me just knock okay..."

Knock? Of course he expected a knock, but Midoriya just nodded and refrained from telling him about how unfair his demands were or asking him why he was taking another shower so early after the last one he'd been in was late once he remembered his sweating. He was probably just trying to get clean again considering he knew his sweat was extremely unstable and nitroglycerin could easily give whoever inhaled it a headache, but maybe that was why he managed to smell so good whenever he was around him. He had to mask that scent so it must've meant a lot of showers and body spray, but Bakugou had good hygiene in general so it might just be him taking care of himself. Regardless, the scent thing and his sweating was just the burden of his powerful explosive quirk, and thinking about it immediately made him look to his hand. He was holding it just a moment ago while he'd been using it. If it was that unstable and damaging to his health should he wash his touch away? He didn't really want his hand to blow off if some sort of heat got near him or if he rubbed it across something to cause enough friction to make his sweat detonate. Going over it in his head now, he never really realized how dangerous it was to just be around him and started to believe that maybe it was good the room was so cold. It meant he'd sweat less. He didn't need to be hot in any kind of way.

This all started to make him wonder something else though. Bakugou claimed to have been training with Uraraka so that meant he was more than likely sweaty around her, but then if they got physical with each other in that way didn't that mean he'd get even sweater and cause friction? How did he keep from hurting her and what made her trust him? Did she know what he sweated? Surely she had to...still, if he was in her shoes he'd never let him get that far considering he'd be way too terrified of something happening to his-

"Deku. Stop staring at me like that. It's weird..." Bakugou suddenly mumbled and caused the boy's eyes to widen. Oh no, he was doing it again. Why did he keep having this weird thoughts? Maybe it was just because he had been so attached to the girl and Bakugou was hard to figure out, but he didn't want to think that way, especially with him standing there that whole time waiting for him to say, "okay" back.

"U-uh...oh, sorry. I just zoned out. I didn't realize I was looking at you..." Midoriya stuttered out awkwardly and felt his face go red from embarrassment, but he tried to seem as if nothing had been on his mind. He didn't want things to be weirder between them than they already were. They were still adjusting to one another's presence and he was sure admitting he was thinking about his personal life would make it awkward and put up more walls between them. He couldn't do that, even if it meant he'd have to put his questions on hold for a better time which would more than likely be at the end of their mission if all went well between them. Bakugku seemed to have no problem with sharing a few things, so when they were close to home he could probably fire away, but until then he wasn't going to speak a word about how messed up his head was getting right now.

Bakugou stared at him in silence after that, and simply held out his gaze a while longer before finally disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Midoriya to watch after him until flopping into his back with a loud groan. What the hell was going on in his brain, and more importantly what was wrong with the blonde. This all was too confusing, but at least he appeared to be less irritated by him in general. He was still harsh, but it seemed when he was happy Bakugou let up some to spare his feelings. Was calling him out for his attitude last night really all he had to do to get him to lighten up? Sure the blonde called him out for a few things too, some he was still lost about, and it hadn't changed his opinion on much mostly because he had no idea what he was going on about, but it seemed for Bakugou it was different. Did that mean this was finally their breaking point? Not in a bad way, but a good one where they finally started to get along?

Midoriya smiled thinking over it as he moved to curl up on the bed once more and closed his eyes, but his previous assumption soon changed when he suddenly heard Bakugou yell out, "Deku!" In an annoyed tone from the bathroom. What did he do now? He wasn't even in there with him. How could he have possibly done anything to get him riled up? He waited a while until he heard the shower turn off and sat up once more to brace himself for his screaming, but once the blonde came out clothed and apparently less groggy he just scoffed and looked away from him. Okay?

"Is something wrong Kacchan?" Midoriya asked calmly, but that seemed to make the other male flinch as if he wasn't ready to hear him talk.

"I just wanted to say that you need to stop trying to help me. I didn't see it at first because I was tired but you're thinking that I need you and I don't. Don't get me food, don't wake me up in the mornings, and don't give me that dumbass look all the time like somethings wrong with me. I'm fine." He growled, though Midoriya frowned hearing that. Here he goes again. Acting like his old bratty self, but he wasn't buying it anymore. He knew he was just embarrassed that he saw him the way he was this morning. He hated when people noticed he wasn't feeling completely okay, but was it really that big of a deal? He'd played dumb for his sake anyways.

"Yeah alright." The younger male whispered in response before looking to his hand after his mind went back to a few minutes ago. For some reason he could still feel Bakugous hand against his own. It wasn't the softest palm ever being calloused and slightly rough to the touch due to years of hard work, but it was an oddly comfortable feeling. He liked it, but at he same time hated that it was his hand he apparently enjoyed holding. "Kacchan...I need to ask you something."

"What?" Bakugou grumbled out, but it seemed he was a little on guard since he noticed he was looking at his hand and probably knew he was thinking about when he grabbed it. It made him uncomfortable, but he didn't bother making his assumptions verbalized.

"When you sweat...is your whole body affected by your quirk?" Midoriya asked him, causing a confused look to come to his face as the freckled boy continued. "I know your hands are, but at the same time it just had me curious. If I were to take a flame and put it to you while you were all sweaty...would you blow up?"

Bakugous eyes widened when Midoriya finished, but rather than answering his question he seemed to get irritated and a little freaked out.

"What the fuck Deku?! Are you planning on killing me?!" He shouted at him and clenched his fists as if he was trying to hold himself back with whatever restraint he had, though when Midoriya saw that he immediately put his hands up showing him he had innocent intentions.

"N-no! That's not where I was going with that! I-I didn't mean to sound like I wanna hurt you!" He gasped out nervously, only to drop his hands and look to the side. "It's just...mm, I had a weird thought that's all, so I wanted and answer. I mean, I know nitroglycerin is explosive and easily set off so if you sweat it then...well, let's just say I don't exactly feel safe around you and i'd prefer for you not to sleep so close to me like you tried to last night. If it just takes you activating that sweat and heat in your palms on accident with you keeping me that nearby or even static from one of us moving against the sheets to set it off then I don't want you to blow me up..."

"Eh? No, it doesn't work that way. At least not with my body..." Bakugou told him, not really seeming to catch on that he was pointing out he had been using his quirk at night. "You don't see me using any other part of my body to make an explosion do you? i can only release the power from my hands. Yeah, it takes all of me, but I can't cause an explosion anywhere other than in my palms and fingers...even if I can sweat nitroglycerin it's only going to affect where my quirk can be released from and as long as I can control it then sweating from my hands won't really be an issue. Usually I can control sweating too but temperature and how active I am plays a part into sweating more. If I'm in a fight sweats a good thing though. It makes my explosions stronger."

Oh, that explained so much, but still. Hearing that bothered Midoriya anyways. He said as long as he could control it then it wasn't a problem, but clearly he couldn't when he was knocked out. He really didn't know what he was doing while he was asleep. Should he tell him? Part of him felt he wouldn't believe him or even question why he was watching him at night, and knowing Bakugou he knew he'd get mad if he made a claim on how he didn't have complete control when he was praised by everyone since a young age for such a skill. Maybe it was just better to keep this all to himself if it really hadn't affected anything.

"Oh...well, I'll make sure to get you super sweaty before we take down these jerks then..." Midoriya chuckled nervously in attempt to act like he wasn't fighting the urge to blurt everything out to him, but Bakugou just gave him a weird look when he said that. Yeah, he knew he more than likely sounded stupid. It didn't even come out cool in his head but he was just really trying to keep the conversation from dying out.

"I don't need your help." The blonde sighed faintly and walked back over to his bed to set his things down, though that just made Midoriya look to him with an upset expression. It seemed that part of him was never going to change. He always felt he could do everything alone. That's probably why he hadn't eaten what he brought him. Still, he wasted his time to get that for him. It was only polite to eat something off the plate. He wouldn't wake him up again if he didn't want him to and he wouldn't get him food anymore, but since he already put him through the trouble he felt he should shove his pride and stop starving himself.

"Kacchan...you know people are dying from having a lack of food right? If you're not touching that plate because I was the one who brought it to you that's kinda ridiculous." Midoriya mumbled just to get a glare from Bakugou, but he didn't respond. That look was his way of saying shut up, but the freckled boy simply ignored it and stood up to pick something up off the plate. "Oh come on. I know it's hotel food but...it's better than nothing alright. You can't act normally on an empty stomach. You'll have way less energy..."

"Fuck off Deku." Bakugou growled, though that finally drew the line on this matter. He knew he was going to stay defiant and knew that if the roles were reversed the blonde would've forced him to eat. It wasn't fair that he felt he could do whatever he wanted if he couldn't as well. Maybe it was a little stupid that he was trying to convince him to eat so early since he might not even be hungry at he moment, but again, this wasn't just about hunger. It was about manners at the same time. If someone brought somebody something then the polite thing to do is at least seem interested and give it a try. It was wrong to complain about his kind doings then refuse to touch it once he was awake enough to realize that it was the person he always put down trying to help him out.

"Just eat already!" Midoriya yelled and lunged forward to grab his jaw so he could force it down, but even though he was shocked, Bakugou immediately blocked his other hand trying to get to his mouth.

"What the hell are you-" he tried to speak, but the freckled boy just grew more forceful. He didn't want to let up until he finally had his way with him in some form too. He was going to make him eat if he liked it or not and just shoved him backwards in hope that he'd be more focused on catching his body and let his guard down when his arms moved behind his body to catch himself in attempt to stay up, but unfortunately Bakugou wasn't that stupid. He just let himself fall back onto his bed and kept his arm blocking Midoriyas until he finally slapped the hand on his face away and roughly grabbed his neck to keep him at a distance.

"Get away from me you damn brat!" He shouted at him, but Midoriya had enough knowledge at this point to know he wouldn't truly hurt him over this. With the way he chased him around yesterday he couldn't afford not having him in top shape because he had to have him for this mission.

"Come on Kacchan!" He yelled back and hit the bend of his elbow so he could get closer and forced his body on top of the other males to pin him, but when Bakugou noticed what he was doing he quickly tried to roll over so he could either shake him or keep him from having access to his mouth, though it didn't work. Midoriya stopped him and gripped his body with his legs and hands to keep him place as he stared down to him with a frustrated look. Had he finally gotten him or was he just playing defeated so at the last minute he could throw him off? He didn't know. He's never pinned him before and the boy was sneaky, but based on the angered look he was giving him he assumed he actually had gotten him locked in place. Unfortunately though, through all the commotion and instinct he ended up dropping what he was trying to get him to eat on the ground in order to hold one of his arms down, but he didn't want to let up in any way to reach out for something else. If he did then he'd for sure get up. It just left them to stare at each other, slightly panting and annoyed.

"Get the hell off of me." Bakugou eventually growled out once he caught his breath after all the thrashing around, but Midoriya just forced a small grin as he gazed down to him and shook his head.

"If I do I know you're just gonna try to attack me aren't you, plus I'd never get you to eat then." He whispered and it just went silent. So, it was true. He read him like a book, but that was easy after years of his torment. He always seemed to be able to read when he was about to act out, though looking down at him now he seemed more exhausted than angry. Sure he was pissed that he pinned him, but after he pointed out that he knew what he was planning to do it looked like he just changed his mind to keep him from being right and gave into a different feeling. It made him worry for his wellbeing again and Midoriyas smile quickly faded. Why wouldn't he just tell him when he wasn't feeling good? If it was just him getting sick then he'd understand. Everyone got sick once in a while. He didn't have to try and come off as if nothing was ever wrong with him.

"What's with...stop looking at me like that. I've already told you to-"

"Shut up..." Midoriya whispered and made the blonde widen his eyes as a sudden and uncomfortable tension formed between them again. The position they had on each other didn't help, but it seemed Midoriya still didn't want to let him up.

"Don't tell me to shut up you bastard...I'll fucking-"

"Why can't you just be nice to me for once. I thought you were getting better but the second you realize you're being friendlier, you get hostile again...I'm not even doing anything to you. I was just trying to help you out and you flipped. Just because I'm trying to do a nice thing doesn't mean I think you're incapable of doing it yourself. I'm just trying to be a good partner to you..." The freckled boy finally whispered, but when he got no response he just sighed and lightened his hold so he could relax his body a little, though it seemed that's what the blonde had been waiting for that whole time. He immediately drove his arm up and gripped Midoriyas limb so he could force all his weight to one side of him and throw off the balance he had on top of his body.

It made the freckled boy's eyes widened and he tried to stay upright by grabbing hold of the males other arm, but that just helped Bakugou roll over to switch positions. The blonde was much faster at getting ahold of him and forcing him to stay down against the bed unlike he'd been with his body. Even though Midoriya flailed around and pushed at him he was still able to pin him and it caused an annoyed expression to come to his face when he realized he couldn't get up, though it soon just faded once he gave in and let out a small laugh. He couldn't let this get to him. It'd just inspire his partner to pick on him more. He had to seem less irritated and just make it seem as if it was all a game.

"Don't be so serious, you're no fun..." He whispered, and thankfully Bakugou just sighed and allowed him to sit up rather than glare down at him until they ran out of the time they had in their room. He was probably just trying to use his actions as a warning, but Midoriya brushed it off and took it lightly. He was still too focused on getting him to do what he wanted. "Can you at least go downstairs and eat before we go?"

Bakugou sighed and it was clear he didn't want to give into anything he wanted, but had no other choice than to comply if he wanted to be left alone. Midoriya was staying persistent and all he knew to do was just mutter, "I'll eat what you brought me since it'll be faster and we really need to leave now. Even if we have a little while left before check out we need to get started with walking. Just don't ever get on me again." In order to get him to back off.

Midoriya remembered the paper he'd looked at last night when he said that. He didn't see the exact location since he'd been so focused on seeing the people, but he remembered that on the mapped image that they still had a while to go so of course he agreed and went to grab his stuff. He decided not to let his mind worry too much about Bakugou to the point that he suggested resting a while longer knowing it'd piss him off. If the male was choosing to continue on then it meant he was fine enough to walk for some distance. He just made note to think of an excuse to stop as they walked in case Bakugou seemed to be troubled like he was when he caught him sweating so much in his sleep. He was sure he'd try to hide his real feelings, so as long as he faked something then maybe it'd inspire him to give in for his own good.

"Alright...lets go."

Leaving the hotel was less of a pain compared to the day before when they had originally left Bakugous house. No disappointing things were said and everything seemed to be working out so far, but once they got to a bus stop, Midoriyas opinion of how nice things were going seemed to come to a complete stop. As much as he liked making things as simple as possible, he wasn't really excited to find out they had to take a bus from the sketchier part of town rather than just walk. Bakugou claimed that it was to keep out of sight as much as possible while covering more ground, but still. This place gave him a bad feeling and it was what he'd been hoping to avoid. Everything smelt funny, the people were on the scruffier side, and even their mode of transportation looked as if it could break down any moment. He never realized how good he had it back home and how less threatening Bakugou seemed in moments like this. He was the only person on this bus that he preferred to be around and that made him stick unusually close to his side, but of course being the way Midoriya was, he had to be polite and give people who looked towards him small smiles until he realized they weren't going to look away. How irritating.

"How long until our next stop?" Midoriya asked he blonde he was practically sitting on top of, but he just glared at him when he said that. He knew Bakugou was getting annoying since he constantly asked that the whole walk there and once the first hour and a half of the ride passed, but he couldn't help it. It didn't seem like anyone was staring him down, and even if someone tried he just glared back and they'd look away. Midoriyas facial expressions didn't come off as harsh and it seemed to just make people drawn to looking at him. He hated it.

"Not much longer, just chill out. You should be used to all the attention by now." Bakugou sighed and Midoriya let out a small groan. Of course he wouldn't tell him the actual time, but he had a point. He really did need to seem less bothered. It's just he was fine with people looking in his direction, but when it got so extensive that it lasted over an hour he didn't like it. No one liked to be eyeballed for that long, but too bad for him apparently. The stares lasted for hours longer until the bus finally came to its last stop, and that's where they finally had to get off before it turned around to take passengers back.

Honestly, it was relieving to be out of that situation, but unfortunately the place they ended up at seemed much more crowded. Even if he didn't mind many people being in one place, in his opinion it was just more eyes to stare at him after sitting through all those hours of constant gazing. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew better than to start complaining. The bus ride was over and a thing of the past, plus this place looked a bit nicer than where they came from. Maybe the people would be more decent than the ones on the bus.

"From this point on you should be more alert. You've already noticed how sketchy people are here and security's low. That's why it's easier for people to get away with crimes and why who we're after is so far out." Bakugou muttered, but Midoriya just looked down. Were they close yet?

"Are they in this city?" He mumbled faintly, but Bakugou shook his head and caused the younger male to feel relieved yet annoyed. He really wanted to stop the people who harmed others, but remembering his job he was happy to not rush into things so soon. At least that was until his partner continued talking.

"No, but you need to start playing your part. I plan on using you now that we're beyond our safe zone." The blonde told him and that made Midoriyas heart sink. Use him? What was that supposed to mean? He sorta knew but at the same time thinking that way made him feel weird. He just chose not to respond for a minute.

Did Bakugou even feel bad for him? He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help but want someone to understand how upsetting it was to feel like an object versus an actual human being. He couldn't imagine feeling this way his whole life. He didn't want to, yet he had to pull off the image of someone who had.

"How?" Midoriya suddenly muttered the question he'd meant to keep in his head aloud and slowed down to look up to his partner with a bothered expression, but he just forced it away when the blonde turned to look at him. "I-I don't remember what you taught me. I told you that...I thought all you did was just beat-"

"Ugh, you really like to talk don't you?" Bakugou cut him off as usual whenever he brought up that night, but he reluctantly decided to finally continue a little this time. "I guess I can try to go over some things to make you remember..."

Midoriya gave him a frown.

"Why don't I remember anything though?"

Bakugou hesitated. It was obvious he didn't want to tell him, but considering the other boy's face was demanding some kind of answer he just awkwardly let out a small laugh before muttering, "you kinda knocked yourself out..."

He what? That seemed like a really crappy cover up for him actually causing him to get knocked out and lose his memory, but the confused look on his face seemed to be enough to get his partner to continue.

"We were sitting on my bed and then you did something weird so I pushed you. I didn't think you were going to fall off..."

"Huh?! So you just left me?!" He snapped out loudly, but Bakugou just shrugged and looked away.

"I didn't really know what to do and I didn't think you needed to go to the hospital or anything so yeah." He told him faintly before looking back to his face, though now a more amused look came across his features. He thought it was funny even though he lost part of his memory...

Midoriya groaned a little. This was stupid. Of course he'd act like that. Why did he even think Bakugou would take his dementia seriously? Still, he wanted to remember and he knew he seemed to pick up on things based on vision thanks to seeing the bruises and remembering where he'd gotten them from. If he saw more things that correlated to last night he'd probably remember what was going on and all his so called training wouldn't go to complete waste and just be another bad memory he shared with the blonde.

"So what did I do that was so weird you had to-"

"How many hours were we on the bus?" Bakugou interrupted as if he hadn't been speaking at all and completely ignored the obvious question he was going to ask. Midoriya noticed he always seemed to do that when he brought up things he didn't want to talk about, but it was frustrating when he forced himself to suffer through awkward conversations he had with him. Bakugou could at least do the same for once.

"Kacchan. Does that even matter or are you just saying that to blow me off?" Midoriya asked him in an annoyed tone and it immediately went quiet between the two. Yeah, that's what he thought. He couldn't help but just roll his eyes and walk ahead of him after that point so he didn't have to see him anymore, but after maybe only a few minutes he felt his body roughly get yanked back and grew even angrier as he turned to give his partner an annoyed yell. He knew Bakugou didn't like it when he did his own things, but that wasn't a good reason to get aggressive with him when he already made him mad.

"H-hey! Knock it-"

He stopped. It wasn't Bakugou. He wasn't even following him, yet all that time he heard someone. Had it been this person? Midoriya tried to look past their frame yet they just moved more into his line of vision. Maybe they needed help or something like that. Why else would they approach him?

"Uh...If you're going to ask me for cash I don't have any on me." He mumbled in a quieter tone as he gazed up to the tall figure remembering how beggars were common in areas like this, but he didn't really seem to listen considering he said nothing and kept his position in front of him. It was a bland looking brunette man who seemed seemed too clean to really set off any red flags at first glance, but the fact that he jerked him back like that and was seeming annoyed that he got irritated about it already put him on high alert. He couldn't trust this guy.

He just decided the best thing to do was back away from him a few steps before turning, but when the man finally spoke he stopped and tensed slightly.

"Are you alone?" He asked and right away Midoriya knew whatever situation he was going to be put into was a bad one, but he was smart enough to say, "no, sir...I'm not."

It technically wasn't a lie considering he was with Bakugou, but right now he was by himself. He had no idea where his partner had run off to and was slowly getting pissed that he did because this wouldn't be happening if he hadn't left him, but he knew how to handle himself. This wasn't a big deal as long as he didn't play into whatever this man was trying to do.

"Really? Then why did you get so stiff?" The man pressed, clearly observing his actions to try and sniff out the truth, but of course the freckled boy remained calm. He'd dealt with creeps before. He could do it again.

"I just didn't expect you to speak that's all. Have a good day." Midoriya clearly tried to end the conversation, but unfortunately that motivated the man to bother more seeing he was trying to avoid him.

He began to walk every time the younger boy took a step, and regardless of how much he ignored him it didn't stop. It was frustrating, but he just tried to focus himself on looking for Bakugou. He didn't need to let this guy know he was getting beneath his skin, but after a few more minutes of being lost and irritated by the fact this stranger was still hot on his heels, he got annoyed and finally shouted out, "what the hell do you want?! I don't know you!" But even though it was obvious that he was being harassed to the people around him, no one helped. They just looked his way then averted their gaze since it wasn't anyone's business other than his and they didn't want to be involved. If he was back home someone would've stepped in so it wouldn't result to an unnecessary fight. This place was so different and he really didn't want to have to hurt this guy if he didn't get lost.

"It seems you don't know anyone. I can tell you're not from here. You look different than how people usually appear in this part and you seem less comfortable with your surroundings." The man told him and it caused him to look down to his clothes then to the people around them. He knew certain places had different trends but he figured he'd still blend in, though what stood out was the fact that he just seemed better off then most of these people. He was cleaner and neater looking, but some other residents managed to pull off that appearance as well. Why did this guy choose him to pick on.

"That's not true." Midoriya claimed and made it obvious that he was more on edge now, but the man just laughed at how defensive he was getting.

"Then why are you carrying around that bag like you're coming to visit someone?" He asked and ended up giving away the fact that he targeted him because he looked like a traveler. He was probably some screwed up low life who chose to come after newcomers to jump them of their belongings.

Midoriya didn't respond after that. He just glared at him and clenched his relaxed hands to fists. Was he really going to be forced to defend himself on just the second day? He didn't like hurting people if he didn't have to. He'd rather help them, but when he had no choice what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't just going to let someone make him some push over victim on the streets.

"Ah, don't be like that...I just wanna help you get to your destination. I like visitors...I'd be happy to show you around and get you to where you need to be." The man muttered and his expression grew amused as a wide grin crossed his face. He kept stepping closer to him, but Midoriya just stood his ground as his hands moved to grip the straps of his book bag in case he was just after that and what it contained. He needed his belongings for the mission so having it taken wasn't really an option. It may just be stuff but it was important stuff that he couldn't afford to lose.

"I don't need your help. I can find my own way." The freckled boy growled and grew more uncomfortable with lesser amount of distance between them. This guy was creeping him out. The look he was giving him, the tone in his voice, even his careless attitude bothered him. Was this just normal mugging behavior?

When he was finally only inches away Midoriya quickly took a step back, but the man reached out and gripped his arm roughly so he couldn't distance himself from him anymore. It caused his eyes to widen as if he couldn't believe he was really grabbing him, a stranger, like that, but he still didn't want to get physical with him. What if he was just a desperate guy without a quirk to defend himself as well? Having been in that position once before he stupidly had a heart for people like that and preferred to maybe try to reason with him, but before he could get a word out, he suddenly felt his body get shoved roughly to the floor only to look up to see Bakugou grabbing the mans arm in turn. It shocked him, but even if he'd been the one to leave him he was honestly happy he at least found him later on.

"A-ah, Kacchan! Wait!" He gasped and tried to get up to keep him from hurting the guy, but he just glared down at him with a look that was hard enough to read the nonverbal, "stay there and shut up" message he was probably trying to get out. Why was he so mad?

"Who the hell is this?" The blonde finally growled out in a low threatening tone, but Midoriya didn't respond. He just sat there with his lips parted a little as if he were confused about the whole situation and thought this guy was totally innocent, but that just made his partner yell. "Answer me!"

Midoriyas eyes widened slightly and he really wanted to tell him nothing, but he just stuttered out, "I-I don't know...he just came up and grabbed-"

"Well, then," Bakugou scoffed and roughly shoved the other guy to the ground so he could walk over and grab his freckled companion instead to pull him up. "Fuck off asshole...he ain't yours to screw around with...don't ever touch him again."

"N-no, Kacchan it's not that big of a deal. I'm fine...just leave him alone. Don't pick a fight right now." Midoriya whispered quietly so only his partner could here, but he just forced him to move forward by grabbing his wrist and pulling him along behind him.

Even though he shouldn't, Midoriya felt really bad. What if that guy didn't have any ill intentions and really just was looking for company and to show him around? He hated being rude to people, yet Bakugou was foul mouthed as ever. There wasn't anything he could do without causing a scene except apologetically look back to the man who'd stood back up and just stared unblinkly at the two as they walked away. It was odd but he didn't really think much of it. Everyone was strange in their own way after all.

"Why do you have to be so mean to people? He really didn't do anything to me..." Midoriya told Bakugou softly, but the blonde didn't respond. His grip just tightened and he stayed at his own determined pace. Was this really how he was planning to walk until they had to turn in for the night? His hand was bound to lose circulation, and he was kinda going too fast for him to keep up without stepping all over his heels. It was like once they got out of that guys sight he began speed walking away. He knew he didn't like people and all, but this was kinda ridiculous.

The silence ultimately continued on for a few hours, but luckily he'd let go of him once they made it back into the forest even though still in a bad mood. He just didn't understand what he did so wrong. Sure, that man was a total creep but it wasn't anything to panic about. He could've easily protected himself. He was just trying to do the right thing and give the man a chance. It wouldn't have hurt anyone, but Bakugou had to storm in and be a huge jerk. If he was mad at him he shouldn't have taken it out on that poor man. Wasn't he ever taught to respect people older than him? Wait, no...this was Bakugou he was thinking about. He talked to and treated whoever he wanted like crap. Stranger or not, that guy had it coming when he chose to interact with him by messing with his partner.

"Kacchan-"

"Are you done being an oblivious idiot?" Bakugou hissed out and of course Midoriya quickly took offense, but he chose not to cut him off. At least not when he still seemed this pissed off. If he was holding in his anger for that long then he would rather it come out in words than actions.

"I can't believe you. Trusting a total stranger like that in an unknown place. I thought you'd know better than to let your guard down regardless of who you're dealing with."

"He didn't do anything to me though. He was just annoying but I was dealing with it. Don't treat me like I'm still a young and-"

"Helpless little quirk rejected kid...That's you're acting like in my opinion." He cut him off and caused the other boy's eyes to widen. Why was he being such a jerk? What did he even do?

"What the hell crawled up your ass?! There's been no need for me to even use my quirk for one, and if being nice to people is making me seem helpless then you can just get over yourself! We're heroes! We're supposed to be kind to people!" Midoriya snapped, though he immediately felt a stinging pain shut him up before his mind could even register the fact that Bakugou just slapped him for raising his voice. He wasn't surprised after this point, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt and angry because him. He always got upset for no reason and took it out on him in any way he could. He was sick of it.

"Deku..." Bakugou mumbled in a calmer tone and came to a stop, but even though Midoriya copied his actions, he refused to look at him. "I'm just mad because you still haven't caught on yet. We're in a bad place. Heroes aren't really known to be around here so anything that someone wants to do they can get away with it. That being said, neither one of us knows what that man wanted with you, but to have a person come onto you like that meant that it probably wasn't good. You can't just brush something like that off. It's not the same town like the one we live in. You can't always be so nice to people, especially looking the way you do."

It grew silent once more, but Bakugou just pushed past him to continue walking once he finished speaking. He didn't want to catch a break if neither one of them needed it and really didn't want to stay close to that place they last saw that man. Even if they were hours out by now, he didn't trust any location or any person found in it. Midoriya had been a pro long enough to know his actions back there were stupid, but sometimes the guy was just too kind hearted to toughen up on civilians or people close to him. After all, that's why he still called him Kacchan and considered him a friend even after all he'd ever done to him.

"The way I do?" The freckled boy suddenly whispered causing he other male to look back to him with a small frown. He was still thinking about what he'd said? "What do you mean?"

Bakugou made a face as if he were annoyed that he wouldn't move on, but he knew if he never explained it then his partner would never understand and overthink things. That's just how he was since he chose to go so in depth about little things. At times it could be good when it came to retaining information, but when it came to somewhat irrelevant topics like what he meant, it got annoying.

"Ugh. Why do you ask so many questions all the time?" The blonde grumbled, but Midoriya just sped up his pace to hear him better and catch up. "You remember when those people were staring at you on that bus? Well, I sorta had my assumptions, but then again I remembered something. Where we are in and are headed into a bad area where selling illegal things is kinda common, that's why we're on this mission. They finally managed to get intel on someone high up in this business and are using it against them since this person is the biggest problem in that area as of now...but knowing that, it also means human trafficking is a common thing as well. They're included as a part of the illegal goods being sold. After thinking all that through it just sorta clicked as to why you were getting so much attention."

"I'm...still lost." Midoriya admitted and awkwardly scratched his arm, but that just left Bakugou to roll his eyes. Of course he was. One of these days he'd catch onto the things he said faster.

"You're an adult, but you still look like you could pass for someone younger than your age. You're really baby faced and that's what people are after in a guy at least. Girls are preferred but these people are so shallow and desperate for money that they'll sell any little thing they can get their hands on, and some customers are into boys, especially younger ones because they wouldn't put up as much of a fight and just seem more innocent. I'm sure they were trying to either figure out your age and who you were or your price and how to take you...I have no doubt that back there that man was either trying to take your things or more believably take you to either sell you or do whatever else a troubled guy like him might find entertaining." Bakugou told him flatly and that just made Midoriyas face flame up again. He didn't really like the idea of anyone wanting him in a way he wouldn't consent to, but he eventually had to accept that it was the whole point of his existence in this mission.

"I-I don't like talking about this stuff..." Midoriya whispered, but it seemed the other male didn't really care. He didn't apologize for bringing it up or anything. He just let out a huff and looked back ahead of him to pay more attention to where they were headed.

Luckily the forest was much easier to travel with it being sunny out, but even so Midoriya couldn't focus or take in how nice it was. He was still bothered by what he'd said and felt inside Bakugou judged him for that. Maybe it was obvious by now that he was sensitive towards all that with how uncomfortable he'd always gotten, but he didn't want to seem like a prude to him.

"You know, you need to numb up on what makes you cringe. Whenever I was trying to teach you and explain things you always made this face that made it clear that you didn't like the subject. You can't do that in front of these people. I told you that the night before. You just have to pretend that you were made to please people regardless of the way you're doing it...whether it's through complementing them, doing good deeds, or even going as far as to make them want you in that way. You just have to play the part." Bakugou muttered, but Midoriya bit his lip a little when he said that. It was easier to say those things versus actually doing them, but if Bakugou was able to play off being hostage to someone with his controlling behavior and need to be on top then he shouldn't have a problem with this. He must've hated being forced to act helpless, but it was for the sake of the mission. That's just how he had to view it.

"Ah, you're right. I'm being really stupid. No wonder people think I'm younger than I am..." Midoriya whispered, though he forced himself to perk up and grab the other males arm to give it a small shake. "Alright then...tell me what else you tried to teach me. That was actually good advice."

Bakugou frowned at him a little. He didn't expect his mood to change so suddenly, but it was kinda funny since he seemed to be trying to convince himself that it wasn't a sucky role to play. Whatever worked to keep him motivated was good though, and with what felt like all the time in the world he guessed it wasn't such a bad idea to go over things like a small review.

"Uh, okay. Actually there is something I need to talk to you about so you'll know what to do when we finally have to get back into civilization." Bakugou murmured and Midoriya just nodded to show him he was interested, but when he continued that bright smile he forced quickly vanished. "Do you remember how to be seductive?"

What? What was he talking about? He thought he was blushing before but hearing that now made him sure that his explanation on why that man wanted to get to him was nothing. Did he really teach him about seducing people? How? He sorta wished he remembered just to know how it all went down, yet at the same time he was kinda happy he forgot. It was probably really awkward and embarrassing on his part.

"K-Kacchan...I-I can't flirt with anyone to save my life much less seduce them, just talk about something el-"

"No, I'm going to need you to be seductive if you want to be able to pull enough strings to find out more about these people. In the next town we'll be closer, and that means there have got to be customers or known regulars to this man we're after whether it's just for drugs, weapons, or whatever else you can get off these guys. Keeping in mind how a criminal thinks, it's obvious no one is just going to give us that kind of information without some kind of deal, but hormones can take total control over a person. If you get someone to be into you then we can either distract them long enough for me to slip by and search out their stuff or possibly get them to just tell everything to you. Boy or not, if you're hot enough then a twisted soul will want you and do whatever it takes to get you." Bakugou growled, clearly annoyed that he seemed to be making things difficult, but when he brought up the mission midoriya sighed and nodded his head. He needed to stay focused on the goal at stake.

"Right...okay...seduction...mm, that's no big deal...it'll be easy." Midoriya claimed awkwardly, but it was obvious he had no idea where to start. This just wasn't like him. He wasn't a sexual kind of guy and up until high school no girl ever gave him attention. Maybe that's why he'd fallen so head over heels for Uraraka, but thinking about it now Bakugou took her away in his mind. Her innocence was all a shattered memory now, but he knew he shouldn't be taking it so deeply. She was still a really sweet girl who'd always been there for him despite whatever she did with his childhood friend. She probably never intended on hurting him by acting out on her wants, plus he didn't really blame Bakugou for wanting to do that with her. They all had needs and she was just a pretty face to satisfy him at the right point in time. If he wasn't so shy maybe he probably would've even done the same in his shoes.

"Hm? Okay, well if you're so confident seduce me then..." The blonde mumbled after a moment of just staring at him in silence, but hearing him made the freckled boy's eyes widen. Did he really just say what he thought he did? Seduce Bakugou? Was that even possible? As far as he knew he wasn't into guys and didn't even like him. How on earth was he supposed to turn him on? It was too weird to think about. He couldn't pull that off and even if he did he wouldn't be able to look at him the same after that knowing he managed to make him feel heated in that way. It'd just be too awkward.

"Woah, uh...n-no thanks. I know it's training and all, but come on Kacchan. I can't. It's not that I don't like you or anything, I-I mean I don't like that but you're just so...I mean it'd be-"

"Deku, it's not that big of a deal. It's to make sure you can actually pull this off and there's no one else around to do this with. Just pretend I'm someone else that you actually would want to seduce. It'll make it easier..." Bakugou claimed, but all Midoriya could see when he looked at the male was him. He couldn't see anyone he had sexual feelings for. It was just Bakugou and that made it even weirder.

"F-fine..." he grumbled and slowly moved in front of him so he'd stop and have give him more control over what he was trying to do, but this still felt impossible. For the longest time he didn't even know a guy like Bakugou could get excited over anyone. He had no idea what he even liked. Dirty talk? Touching? It was too complicated to figure out.

"U-Uh...hey...um..." Midoriya shakily tried, but he already felt stupid, and the bored look in the other males eyes was enough to make it obvious he didn't remember a single thing taught to him. It was humiliating and he just stood there stuttering like an idiot in front of him, but when Bakugous eyes suddenly shifted off of him only to widen, The struggling male realized he was no longer the center of attention.

"Wha-"

Midoriya couldn't manage to get words out to ask him what he was so panicked over. He had no time to speak. It was like everything just happened in a flash before his face was suddenly yanked forward into Bakugous chest as the blonde covered his upper body just in time for him to realize that someone had been trying to strike him. With what, he didn't know, at least not yet, but Bakugous loud pain filled grunt and the sudden bitter scent of blood was enough to tell him whoever had been intending to get to him originally had meant to seriously mess him up and he had no idea why.


	6. Strangers

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya instinctively yelled upon realizing his partner had been injured and jerked himself away from his strong hold to see what was going on. The last thing he wanted was for him to suffer because he hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings, but it seemed it was already too late. The first thing he noticed was the deep gash on his shoulder and under his now squinted right eye. It looked as if it'd just barely missed making contact with something that would've been unrepairable, but he was assuming since he'd covered his head, whatever had been trying to get to him hit his shoulder instead and ended up skimming his face due to the position over his body.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Bakugou quickly muttered in attempt to dismiss his worrying, but it didn't do much. Seeing he'd taken a hit for him made him feel guilty, but at the same time it made him angry. Why would anyone want to attack innocent bystanders and how did they manage to hurt his partner not even being near? Whoever this was had to specialize in long distance attacks or managed to make themselves invisible, at least that's what he assumed since he couldn't see anyone.

For a moment the two just stood there on guard trying to locate the source of where the attack had come from, but seeing Bakugous pissed off expression growing fouler he knew the blonde was the first to find it thanks to having known the direction it came from so Midoriya tried to follow his gaze. He didn't want to have to endure another sneak attack by being clueless of where the person was, though when he finally saw the offender his eyes widened and his expression became horrified. It was that man from before. Had he been following them? He thought he hadn't had any intent to hurt him, yet he just tried to kill him? Considering Bakugous injuries he had no doubt that's what he'd been planning to do, but why? What did he even do?

"Is it-"

"Yeah...what a bastard..." Bakugou cursed, and shockingly he seemed far more irritated than the one who had apparently been getting stalked, though that should've been expected. He was easily riled up when it came to fighting and remembering how pissed he was that the guy even touched him. Being attacked in the woods obviously was going to drive him insane.

"Dammit...Just don't charge him. We don't know what his quirk is-" Midoriya tried, but Bakugou blew him off and immediately ran past him. He knew he'd seen his power since he'd noticed it coming for his partners head, but he didn't know how much this man could truly do and yet the blonde still stupidly rushed him.

Why wasn't he thinking? He always let his anger blind him and force him into dangerous situations. To Midoriya was like someone seeing the fact that in the first semester of high school his most used fighting style had been his fingers since he could risk breaking them more than his arms, but if that's all they went off of over time they wouldn't know he used more than just those body parts to in order to obtain stronger attacks. Bakugou was just throwing himself into the deep end not even knowing if he could swim or not and the man seemed amused that Bakugou was acting out from rage rather than his smarts. It was like he expected and wanted him to do that, and it only took a split second for it to click as to why. It left Midoriya wide open and even the blonde eventually realized that once he was close enough to see the strangers attention wasn't on him and his potential attack. For some reason he was so fixated on the freckled boy that it was like they were the only two in the forest, and the man quickly put his focus into using his quirk to get to the younger male. Neither one of them was sure on what it was at first, but when their earthly surroundings seemed to react in response his certain hand movements he used it was safe to assume he could manipulate nature or something similar to that. Either way it didn't matter, what did was the fact that they surrounded by nothing but forest. This was probably what he'd been hoping would happen when he realized the direction they were headed in.

"Deku!" Bakugou suddenly screamed and ran back towards him, causing the freckled boy to jump and tense when he suddenly felt a sharp pain against his arm and noticed his own blood. When did he get cut? It made him baffled, but even if he didn't want to believe he couldn't see his attack, he had no other choice than to admit that this mans quirk was too fast. Whenever he fought Bakugou his attacks were too quick to dodge, yet this guy didn't even have to move and was ten times faster. How was it even possible? It was like he was able to make things extend in his direction however he pleased though it was always too quick to see what exactly it was until it hit...as long as whatever he decided to manipulate could reach him he could use it against him and right now he had a ton of ammo. It wasn't fair, but when was any fight?

They had to think fast. Maybe he could just blow him away, but then what if he followed them. It'd lead onto more issues later on in the mission if he found them. All he knew was that if he was after him personally then he couldn't get near Bakugou. It seemed based off him "missing" any vital areas when he used his quirk he didn't truly want to kill him when he had his attention and knew what he wanted, but he probably wouldn't hold off on the partner he didn't like. That'd just make him a target and he didn't want him to get hurt anymore for his sake. He could handle himself and he told him that before. He didn't need to step in regardless of how much he liked to fight people. He needed to let him prove to this man that he could stand up for himself and then maybe he'd finally leave him alone once he realized he was a threat to his safety too.

"I'm fine Kacchan just pay attention to yourself!" He yelled at the blonde once he got closer and tried to put distance between their bodies by backing away, but Bakugou didn't seem to catch on to the obvious cue that he didn't want him near. He just continued to close the space between them until he was close enough to reach an arm out and touch him, and honestly he was getting annoyed by the way he was acting about this dude. If he felt he couldn't handle himself then how did he think he became a professional hero? He didn't buy his way into it. He worked his butt off to get to this level. Why couldn't he let him prove that?

"I will, but you can't engage him with your quirk because-"

Bakugous words suddenly came to an abrupt halt when he felt something wrap around his leg and quickly yank him backwards. It looked like some vine or tree root, but Midoriya never thought a plant could be strong enough to rip someone off of their feet like that, especially the blonde of all people. He was always so aware of things sneaking up on him, but it seemed he was putting way too much focus into his partner that little things were starting to slip past him. What had gotten into that boy?

"H-hey!" Midoriya gasped and started to chase after him, but he stopped himself once he reflected over what Bakugou just said. He couldn't use his quirk against that guy. Why not? He wished the other male was a faster speaker sometimes, but he knew at the same time he needed to trust him. He must've known something he didn't, but he didn't want to just standby and watch him get thrown around. What was he supposed to do if he didn't want him to fight him for some reason?

"Dammit! Let me go!" Bakugou shouted at the man once he was dragged closer and moved to lift his hand so that he could trigger his quirk, though when his opponent noticed he used his own power to jerk him up by his ankle and slam him up against the tree he was nearest to. It caused a pained grunt to leave his partner as he felt all his wind get sucked out of his chest, but it pissed him off versus putting him down once he was able to catch his breath. He just wanted to hurt this guy even more.

"I'll let you go if you give him back." The man finally growled and pointed to Midoriya, but that made both of theirs eyes widen. So Bakugou was right. He must've wanted him to make a profit, but Midoriya was never his in the first place and he wasn't going to be taken away by this man. Sure, he didn't want Bakugou to get hurt, but he refused to just willingly walk away with some stranger who had bad intentions for his future.

"Give him back?! You must've lost your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna hand him over to you. You tried to kill him more than once, no one knows who the hell you are, and he belongs to me! I'm not giving him up!" The blonde yelled in an angered tone, though despite the nerves he felt, hearing that caused Midoriyas heart to oddly flutter. Bakugou considered him his? He should be offended, yet for some reason he wasn't. It just made him feel the urge to protect him more, but he told him no. He couldn't get involved. Hopefully he had a reason for more than just his pride.

"Fine. I tried to do things the easy way, but it seems my only option is to just get rid of you." The man muttered angrily and lunged at his partner, but considering he always had astounding reaction time, Bakugou quickly moved to jump away from him. Unfortunately it was no use though. In fact it just ended up putting him in a more vulnerable position and Midoriya couldn't just stand around anymore.

The second the man realized he was off the ground he jerked him back down since he still had a hold on his foot and it caused his body to twist violently at an awkward angle from the force. Midoriya didn't have to be an anatomy expert to know that wasn't a comfortable position and had to put him in pain, even more when he hit the ground. With his foot grabbed onto by that man, he'd always be at a disadvantage and he wasn't letting this go on any longer.

"Aw, how sweet. Your trying to run back to your little-"

"Shut the hell up!" Midoriya shouted, not realizing his anxiety had gotten the better of him and caused him to run over to he man before his leg was off the ground and whizzed over his now ducked head. He managed to read that? Just how fast was this guy?

"Oh look, he chose me." The guy chuckled and quickly reached out to grab him like before, but Bakugou still didn't seem to allow that. Despite the fact that Midoriya was clearly about to finally finish things with this man on his own, his partner still chose to stubbornly step in and use his own quirk against the guy even though his partner was too close and caused Midoriya to stumble backwards to get out of the way. Bakugou had good control over his quirk and it didn't exactly hit him, but he was failing to realize all he could cause was destruction rather than actually helping sometimes. If he was too near to his targets then he could get hurt as well.

"Kacchan! Just let me handle mys-" Midoriya began to shout, but after turning his attention to glance over to Bakugou he realized the blonde was still just sitting there gripping his arm he just used as if he'd broken it. Seeing him move it a moment later relieved him to know that wasn't the case, but then he remembered this morning. He'd already used up so much energy throughout the night. He was overdoing it by not giving himself a break.

"Don't lose your focus dumbass!" The blonde screamed at him once he realized Midoriya was staring his way, but he hadn't. Seeing this guy hurt him just caused him to be more channeled in and more pissed off than before. What did he want? Why did he want him? He didn't even think anyone could make much money off of his body. There wasn't anything he'd want if he was someone else. He was too scarred up and felt far too average. It made no sense for this guy to have such a strong desire to take him that he followed them here and staged an attack. It hurt to know that people who seemed so innocent could do this much damage, but he'd been too quick to see the good in people versus the bad. That was his first dumb mistake. He'd been looking for peace in a place where there wasn't any and in turn he got his payment for that.

Midoriya quickly tried to regain his balance and get to the man before he could stand back up, but once he got close enough the stranger punched him as hard as he could in the face as if it was all he could do to get him away. It came off as a shock in all honesty since up till now he'd been using his quirk, but he just winced and ignored the pain as he tried to get on top of him to pin him down in the same way he had Bakugou that morning. Maybe since he was older and seemed weaker than him he couldn't maintain a powerful quirk like that for so long. It must've been far too tiring for him to handle.

"Stop trying to fight against me, you've lost." Midoriya muttered when the man thrashed around a little, but it seemed his words just made him laugh once he gave up and stilled his actions. He was acting like this whole thing was just some amusing game. It freaked him out.

"Lost? I got what I wanted...you're sitting on me with that cute little-"

"That's enough...knock him out." Bakugou hissed and left the freckled male to tense slightly once he got closer. He got up?

Looking up to his face he seemed in a ton of pain, but Midoriya didn't comment on it. He knew better to do so when this guy was right there and with how ornery the blonde often got. He just listened and proceeded to do as he said by letting his hands go to the mans throat to cut off his air supply, but when he let the strangers hands go to do so, he just began grabbing and scratching at him in attempt to get him to stop. It was obvious what he was going through wasn't comfortable, but once his efforts became weak and slow he finally released his hold and watched his eyes flutter before slipping shut. It was finally over.

"Geez..." The younger male muttered softly and got off of the stranger. He didn't like people like that. He acted as if that whole time he was just an object, but he sorta blamed Bakugou for that. He didn't let him do anything and was bossing him around the whole time. It put that trashy image on him that these people wanted to see.

"Just what the hell was that all-"

"I'm gonna kill him." Bakugou cut him off in a tone that sounded so distant that it made his words come off more chilling than they needed to be, but that just left the freckled boy look to him in disbelief. Was he being serious or was this just another angered threat? He sorta knew he would do it if he didn't stop him, but he wasn't going to allow it. Even if this guy deserved it, it was wrong.

"Heroes don't kill Kacchan...let's just get him to a prison or something." Midoriya protested and noticed how awkward his partner was suddenly standing, but again, he didn't comment on it. Clearly he was boiling with anger right now. It wasn't smart to provoke him even more because for all he knew the next thing he might want to kill was him.

"There's no prison for miles and you used your quirk even though I told you not to. It's our only option right now." He growled only to shove him back to keep him from protesting much more when he opened his mouth to say something else. What was wrong with him? It was suddenly causing him to panic inside. Yes, he'd seen people get killed before on missions, but he'd never seen Bakugou kill anyone and if he had the opportunity to stop a death then why wouldn't he? He didn't want to see someone die if they didn't have to. They already stopped the guy...

"He didn't really see me use my quirk. I used it but it wasn't obvious because I only used it to get over to him faster! For all he knows I'm just really quick on my feet! Kacchan don't kill him! I'm your partner! I have just as much control over you as you do me!" Midoriyas voice rose to a yell, but at this point the blonde just ignored him. He was too set on doing what he wanted like usual, and even though the freckled boy reached out to try to pull the man away Bakugou still grabbed him and managed to a better hold. He couldn't do anything to stop this and just watched in horror as the blonde jerked the mans head past the normal turning point and caused a sickening noise to come to his ears. Did he really just snap his neck?

Midoriyas eyes widened and his limbs suddenly felt like jello, but he wasn't letting himself fall. He just stared at him with a scared expression until it seemed Bakugous own legs gave out from fatigue before his. He wanted to scream at him and curse him out, but maybe he was right. There really wasn't anything they could've done. This guy more than likely would've followed them anyways, still...that didn't mean he wasn't bothered by this and that it was okay to just kill off a life like it was nothing. He couldn't believe him.

"L-Lets go..." Midoriya finally breathed out shakily and just moved to grip the straps of his bags like he had before. He didn't really know what else to do with his hands, but standing there wasn't an option anymore. He didn't want to have to see this man any longer than he had to and he definitely didn't want to be in this area. He just wanted to move on past all of what just happened and decided to walk ahead without making sure Bakugou was following. He didn't want to look at him now. He just couldn't bring himself to without feeling sick.

Midoriya hated being so shaken up over what his partner had just done. He knew Bakugou liked to say things that made what he did seem not so surprising, but he never thought he'd see the day where he went through with one of his threats. Sure, he did warn him beforehand, but he didn't think he'd ever actually kill a person in front of him. Had he done it before? He wouldn't be surprised with how unfazed he seemed but the thought troubled him. Just how many people died in his hands while on a mission? He wasn't always there to stop him and probably carried out smaller ones by himself. There was no one to hold him back. Thinking that way suddenly made him feel queasy.

Bakugou...he was a murder? This guy he trusted for so long. Had he changed to be even more violent? No, he was thinking too into it. He wasn't a criminal and murder was taking the life of someone for no reason versus defensively, but still. He couldn't shake this sudden bad feeling about him, especially when he didn't hear his footsteps behind him, but Midoriya had a feeling if he stopped he'd run straight into his back and cause him to get so mad that he'd ended up snapping his neck as well. He was really silent when he wanted to be, though when the freckled boy glanced nervously over his shoulder he realized how far behind he was. It alarmed him and creeped him out slightly thinking he was plotting something else with all that he'd just imagined in his head, but when he spotted the obvious hobble he was doing his heart sank and he ran back to him before he could let the fear leave him behind. He thought he hurt his arm not his leg. No wonder he was standing so strange before.

"Kacchan, are you-"

"Jut keep walking..." The blonde hissed and didn't stop to talk, but he was getting nowhere at that pace. He wasn't okay.

"Your leg...when he pulled you down he broke it didn't he?" Midoriya asked, but when he didn't respond he figured that's what happened. Either he'd snapped something down there or sprained it really bad. He knew the way he twisted his leg wasn't normal, but he felt because Bakugou didn't have a huge reaction it wasn't a big deal.

"Kacchan. If you're hurt you're just going to slow down the mission."

"Well, I'm not so let's keep going. It's just a little sore..." He lied, but it was so clear that he wasn't telling the truth that it pissed Midoriya off. Acting tough did nothing when it came to needing to be well enough for another fight. If they got attacked again then he'd have no backup if he needed it, and it seemed for some reason Bakugou didn't want him to use his quirk. He'd ask later, but right now he just needed to focus on helping his partner.

"You're such an asshole!" Midoriyas voice rose to an irritated shout and he just sped up to stop him, though this time Bakugou said nothing. He was listening to him, and it felt good to finally not be ignored when he was worried about something. "All you do is think about yourself! I know you don't wanna stop again, I don't either but what good will it do if you can't do anything?! Do you really want to be a huge burden?! Stop being so damn stubborn all the time and just realize that I actually need you as much as you need me! All of you, not everything but your stupid leg!"

Bakugou stared at him quietly and for a moment Midoriya thought he was never going to respond because he just got mad at him, but shockingly a smile just came into his lips before he let out a faint scoff. Was he going to start laughing at him again? He was tired of people taking the things he said as a joke. What was the point in talking to him if he never took him seriously? Maybe nothings really changed at all. He tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but what use was that if he stayed the same? He couldn't see past his hatred and troublesome ways.

"You're too emotional for your own good you know." He muttered, causing the freckled boy to get even more lost and annoyed with his behavior, but when the blondes hand went to his cheek to wipe something away, he realized he'd teared up again and widened his eyes as he met his soft expression. He didn't even notice he started crying, but it made him embarrassed. He'd just gotten to a point where he was suppressing so much anger and frustration that it overflowed in the form of tears. He couldn't help it, but he didn't want him to think he was crying because he was sad or weak. It was just aggravation so it wasn't that important for him to notice.

"Stop..." Midoriya whispered and pushed his hand away as he fixed his gaze to the ground, but Bakugou just frowned and moved it back. Why was he touching him so much? It was staring to get on his nerves, but he knew he shouldn't flip out about it. He preferred him being gentle versus violent and hitting him.

"You're right okay. My leg hurts, and I do wanna keep going, but if it makes you that upset we can go until we can find a hospital or something. I'm not going to be replaced though. If you call and tell them about this and they send someone else I'm gonna keep going..." Bakugou muttered to him in an annoyed tone as if he'd already done so, but Midoriya just nodded his head in understanding before forcing his hand off his face again. He'd broken many things in his life and knew how annoying it was to feel as if he couldn't do anything, so he wasn't going to tell. He just had to get his leg fixed then they could keep going, and more than likely a hospital had someone who had a quirk ability to heal injuries like recovery girl back in high schools so he could get back on his feet rather than wait out the natural healing time. It might cost more, but it was worth it at a time like this. They just had to get to one first.

"We should try to splint your leg and cover up those cuts at least so sit down..." Midoriya told him, but when Bakugou gave him a look as if he were refusing to listen, the boy shoved him so he'd fall back and moved to straighten out his injured leg. If he got it somewhat stable then more than likely he'd feel better since it wouldn't be dangling around until they got help, but it seemed his partner just felt he was trying to hurt him.

"Ow, fuck! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at him, but Midoriya just ignored his anger and muttered, "just stay there..." as he took off his bag and opened it up. Considering anything could happen on missions he always tried to be as prepared for disasters as much as possible and with his quirk in the past he learned that he even needed to be ready for things such as broken bones, so he knew how to splint body parts and he'd packed just Incase something like this occurred.

"Just calm down okay. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just wanna help. Let me do this." Midoriya told him calmly and pulled out scissors from his bag. It made the blonde frown, but he just tried to talk him through it so he knew he really wasn't doing anything stupid to him in his now vulnerable state, though he wished the blonde simply had more trust in him.

"I need to cut your pants or at least take them off so they're not in the way alright, then I just have to set it with some material I bought a while back since I never knew what would be broken and if it wasn't flexible then it wouldn't fit in my bag. I wanted something that'd work for mostly everything, but after that I won't touch your leg anymore."

Bakugous frown stayed on his face when he told him all of that, but Midoriya just pretended he didn't seem bothered and waited for a response. He didn't want to start cutting or pulling at anything unless he said it was okay, but luckily he gave in and finally muttered, "Just take them off. I don't want you destroying my stuff. I can just change into shorts."

If Midoriya was being honest, he'd sorta been hoping he'd just let him cut the material off rather than have to help him change. Undressing Bakugku in any sort of way made his heart pound uncomfortably, but he had to be professional about this. He was injured. It didn't mean anything more than the fact that he was just helping him get better, so he forced himself not to be so shaky as he put this scissors away and sighed.

"Okay. Fine, go ahead and pick out something else to wear then and I'll just get them off of you. It might hurt a little because I'm gonna have to move you some, but it'll be over in a second." Midoriya told him and helped get his bag open so he could go through his belongings before finally moving to get started on the process it took to get his leg splinted.

He decided he'd just go ahead and get his shoe off his bad leg first knowing it'd hurt more, and though it caused a pained gasp to escape the blondes lips, he just kept going until he carefully got his shoe off and was able to get rid of the other as well. He didn't like that he was hurting Bakugou, but it took this pain to make him feel better. He'd feel worse if he just left him how he was, and knowing that was the only thing getting him through this uncomfortable moment without stopping to get all awkward, especially when he finally reached up to lift his shirt a little and touched the waistline of his pants. Having him so close seemed to even bother the blonde since for a moment he stopped going through his bag and stilled himself, but Midoriya pretended he didn't notice and simply skimmed his fingers over the rough material until he found his belt and grabbed it to give it a slight pull so it'd released its hold on his body.

"You're going so slow. Stop making this weird." Bakugou suddenly muttered and made midoriya bite his lip slightly, but he didn't listen. He knew he was kinda going at a snails pace, but he wasn't supposed to be forceful, plus his nerves were making him hesitant. If he sped up then he'd more than likely cause Bakugou more pain and he didn't want to do that in fear of angering him or making anything worse.

"Shh." The younger male simply whispered and let a finger move to undo where his pants connected at the button, only to finally unzip them and stare a moment as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to finally pull them down. He was sure he looked a little crazy and was probably making his partner uncomfortable, but he wasn't trying to make his actions come off creepy. He was just feeling a little weirded out himself and embarrassed. At least this moment confirmed that it was a good thing he got a job that required him to fight versus taking care of people since he wouldn't be a good doctor.

"Can I?"

Bakugou frowned at him like he wasn't sure why he asked that. It'd been the whole point why he was even touching him there in the first place, but he just nodded and avoided the younger males gaze. It was awkward for him too with the way Midoriya was acting, but thankfully his green eyes didn't rest on his face for too long. He just stared to him, then finally pushed his body back so it'd be easier to lift his hips. It felt so unbearable to put himself through this, but he had to do it for his partner. He took a hit for him, he could at least make him feel less in agony.

"If it hurts really badly I'll give you a moment." Midoriya whispered as he finally started to pull at his pants, though made sure his boxers didn't come down with them. If that happened he knew he'd die over how discomforting the situation got even though he shouldn't be the one getting so bothered about it, but the blonde said nothing. The only time he made any type of reaction after he'd started pulling his pants down was when he clenched his jaw and let out a small noise when Midoriya finally reached the spot of the injury, but he didn't stop him. It seemed he just wanted to get this moment over with as well and left Midoriya to finish up what he needed to do in order to get himself dressed and fixed up again.

Luckily after getting on his shorts and examining the area of the break, it seemed his bone stayed in his leg and didn't result in a compound fracture. They were too far from any town to get the immediate attention he would've needed to keep infection out and his blood in, but if that was the case he wouldn't have listened to a single word he said and would've just dragged him day and night until he got help if he had to. He didn't want him to die on him in his attempt to keep him safe when there was so much he could've done to help himself. Besides, being somewhat the cause of his broken leg already had him feeling guilted. He was certain death would've crushed him.

"Mm...you're doing it too tight..." Bakugou grumbled once Midoriya finally got the material in place and began to wrap around it so it'd stay secured, but he just shook his head to his words. It needed to be a little tight. He'd be fine.

"I know it's painful but I promise this feels a lot better than having your leg swing around in whatever way it wants and accidentally hit something." He told him calmly and focused on finishing up as fast as possible so he'd stop complaining. Honestly he wished he would've broken something over the blonde. Not because he just felt bad, but because he knew Bakugou was going to get mad about it and try to be defiant towards his own body by doing things he shouldn't, though hopefully he could manage to keep him in place.

"Are you done? Can I get up?" Bakugou asked, but the other male just rolled his eyes. Was he really asking him that? It was obvious that he couldn't stand and put any kind of weight on that injury. Why was he being stupid and still trying to do everything himself? Midoriya just chose to say nothing as he reached back into his bag and pulled out a first aid kit so he could clean up his shoulder and face to the best of his ability before finally covering up the open sores, but when he looked back to the blonde his expression seemed to still be demanding an answer. It was aggravating, though he tried to be calm about it rather than yell at him for being such a stubborn idiot.

"No, Kacchan. You can't stand, but I can carry you. You need to stay off of your leg for now so don't even bother arguing with me. It's just us so it's not like anyone will see and if you don't wanna slow is down then I suggest you just cooperate." Midoriya muttered, but Bakugou just glared up to him with a pissed expression. He figured that was coming, but he knew this was what was best for both of them and let silence be his agreement as he watched Midoriya move to place his book bag now against the front part of his body so the blonde could have his back.

"I'll bend down and you can get on okay...but let me help you up, just don't stand on your left leg."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't boss me around." Bakugou growled and reached out to take his hand so he could pull him up and awkwardly get onto his back as if he were some kind of child who couldn't walk for himself. To Bakugou this felt humiliating, but Midoriya decided not to let his feelings stress him. He'd get over it and be happy that he went along with this. Plus, with him on his back he could finally use his quirk to move faster and Bakugou could save his energy. This was just their smartest option.

After Midoriya finally was able to walk again things were silent. It was like they both felt too weird to talk to each other and it just became and excruciating hour of nothing but the sound of his feet crunching whatever was beneath them and eventually his panting when he began to get tired of using his quirk and slowed to a walk. It was like these trees never ended and just led him further and further away from the nearest building. Sure, he was happy to get a little farther along the path that they needed to take, but with Bakugou being so heavy and hurt, he preferred to stop now. He felt too exhausted, and after he tried to force himself to start running again, his legs gave out.

He'd been trying to hard to get him to a safe place that he hadn't even taken into account of his own fatigue, but Bakugou was more important. He needed to get him to a hospital. He could ignore what his body wanted if it meant he'd feel better. He just had to get up.

"Deku..." Bakugou muttered faintly, feeling the boy strain beneath him. His fall had caused his leg to throb even more, but after seeing how much stress Midoriya was putting on himself he didn't really care anymore. The freckled boy was trying to force his body past his limit and he wasn't letting that happen. Not if the reason was for him.

"Stop. I can walk the rest of the way. It's not a big deal. I don't want to be on your back anyways."

Midoriya didn't listen. He didn't want to. He felt he had to do this. It was his fault he was hurt in the first place. He hadn't been paying attention to anything since they'd first gotten here. He couldn't stop and drop him now.

"I'm fine Kacchan...just let me help you..." Midoriya growled out, but the blondes weight along with the two heavy bags topping that didn't help. It felt like he couldn't even push himself up. He was so exhausted, but Bakugou noticed before he accepted that. He couldn't watch him suffer like this when he wanted to walk in the first place. Besides, if he was this tired then they'd get nowhere.

"You can help me. Just carry your own load and I'll carry mine. I'm good at limping." Bakugou joked, and slowly moved to get off his back, but the second his injured leg was forced into action he felt an intense pain shoot throughout it. He knew he couldn't really walk, but he wasn't letting Midoriya know that. It was obvious he'd just put up a fight and try to make him get on his back again.

"I'll check the map and see how far away we are from the nearest hospital. In the mean time just sit down and drink some water or something. You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. I told you I'm fine. It's just a bone, I have plenty of others..."

Midoriya rolled over and looked to the boy with an annoyed frown. Was he really being serious? He sounded like a total idiot, but he knew he was just saying that to try to brighten the mood. He was just bad at coming up with things to say when it came to talking to him, but he wasn't much of a talker in general. He knew how to communicate with others, but usually he liked to just scream and blurt out insults all aggressively. Being calm was probably different for him, but at least he was trying. He just didn't know how to respond to him and laid there eyeballing his partner until he noticed and frowned.

"Deku..." The blondes growled and caused him to tense. He already knew what he was about to say. Stop staring. He was doing again, but at times he kinda found it hard not to. When it got silent all he knew to do was just look at him like it'd help to figure out what to say or do next. He didn't mean for his actions to come off badly.

"S-sorry...I don't get why you're so annoyed with me looking at you though." Midoriya muttered before a grin slowly formed on his lips as he quoted him from earlier. "You should be used to all the staring."

Bakugou glared at him once he realized what he was doing by saying that, but he didn't snap instantly despite his irritation. He knew yelling would do nothing when he was in the wrong too, and he didn't want Midoriya to point that out. He'd rather do what he said he was going to and dug through his bag until he finally came across the binder his partner had tried to take the night before. He noticed that the other male still seemed interested in it by the way his eyes soon shifted to land on the object only to avert when he realized Bakugou was staring right back at him.

"Come here." The blonde muttered quietly, but that seemed to make the other boy timid. He must've assumed he was mad at him and wanted him to be close enough for him to do something he wouldn't like since he couldn't stand, but that wasn't Bakugous intentions. He just wanted him to actually see some of what was in the binder for himself. He'd kept it away from him long enough and wanted to finally go through with his word.

"Deku, why aren't you listening to me."

Midoriya was silent and fidgeted his fingers slightly. He didn't really know what to say, but the tension slowly just built up frustration inside the smaller boy. He assumed he was trying to push him around, and being exhausted and mad from what happened earlier, his temper was running a little short.

"I'm not your puppet Kacchan! Everything can't be ran by you all the time! I have needs too okay!" He yelled and seemed to surprise himself just as much as it did Bakugou. He didn't think he could be so rude to him, but sometimes it just happened. It felt weird when the roles were reversed though, and it caused him to finally force himself to his feet so he could move away from where he sat.

"Eh? What? What are you-"

"I have to pee...I'll be back." Midoriya growled quietly in attempt to keep him from talking. Technically what he said wasn't a complete lie to just get away from him since he really did sorta have to relieve himself, but Bakugou still took it as him trying to push him out and clearly didn't like it. He only let the other male get a few steps away before trying to get up himself and chase after him. It caused the blonde to stumble and fall onto all fours for a moment, but he just forgot his pride in the moment and crawled the best he could over to his partner so he could grab him. It hurt so bad, but it was worth it when he got him to stop.

Midoriya frowned a little watching him, but he said nothing. They just stared at one another until he noticed the blondes facial expression. It seemed less annoyed than before and more upset. Not in an angry way, but in a way like he didn't know how to feel. He was confused with himself and the situation, though he didn't know why.

"Kacchan? You shouldn't be moving around." Midoriya muttered in an almost mute tone, but that just caused Bakugous hand to close down tighter onto his leg. He really didn't want him to walk away. Sure it was aggravating, but at the same time it forced the freckled boy to suppress a small laugh that wanted to leave him at how ironic this all felt. Usually it was him who was broken boned, lost, and upset that he didn't want him around. This was so strange.

"Knock it off..."

"I just wanted to give you the information. I thought you wanted to see it...I was going to let you look." He told him faintly, finally letting his white knuckled grip relax as he looked away from him. Even he felt awkward about this. He didn't want to go chasing after some boy who had always chased him, but it was obvious he was mad at him for some reason. He didn't like not knowing why. He didn't want to care, but at the same time it was hard not to.

"No. Just look at the map and we can continue walking. I don't care about that right now." Midoriya lied, though it took a lot in him to fight off the words that really wanted to come. How he was happy he was going to share after all, and how he wanted to finally go over all the good plans he had in his head that'd work well with their capabilities. He just couldn't give in so easily. He knew if he did Bakugou would eventually get the impression that he could do whatever he wanted then suddenly play nice to keep him on his side. He couldn't do that with him anymore, and even though it made him feel awful inside, he just ripped his leg out of his hold and started walking again so he could find a tree further down where he couldn't feel his eyes on him. Did he really just stand up to Bakugou though? It wasn't anything supper crazy, but he didn't give him his way and that meant a lot in his mind. He'd get over the guilt and things would get less tense later on.

After a few minutes of walking to make sure he was far away enough from his partner so he couldn't sneak up on him, Midoriya finally put his attention into finding a tree. His bladder felt completely full and he wasn't sure how he didn't pee on himself from the walk over, but maybe he shouldn't question that. It'd be humiliating if he walked back over to the blonde with soaked pants and a crappy excuse for why, and he had no doubt it'd spark teasing jokes to come out of him. He didn't want to be in anymore embarrassing situations for the rest of this mission, or at least for the rest of the day if he was being realistic. He had his fair share and just wished something would happen to Bakugou or even someone else that'd take the attention off of him.

"It never works that way." Midoriya whispered his last thought aloud as he forced himself out of his head and tried to focus more on what he was doing, but even though using the bathroom...well, tree, was what was mostly on his mind, it was hard not to be upset as he slowly undid his pants and pushed down the waistline of his boxers a bit, though he stopped when he heard rustling behind him. Had Bakugou really managed to follow him all this way? As impressive as it was for someone to be so quiet and keep up, especially with a broken leg, he was beyond annoyed. If he wanted to pee around him he would've stayed back where he was.

Sighing he just looked over his shoulder and decided he could hold it in long enough to rant about how he never gave him any privacy whatsoever, but he bit his tongue before he started when he realized it wasn't Bakugou. It was a little girl. Obviously that made him confused, but he just tried to come off as calm and as if this wasn't unusual. Why would a little girl be all this way out in the woods though?

"Oh...U-Uh...hi? Are you lost?" Midoriya asked and quickly tried to fix his pants in a discreet way so the kid didn't get any bad vibes off of his appearance. He knew if a stranger came up to him with his pants undone he'd probably want to run away too, but even though he was trying to be as friendly and approachable as possible, the girl seemed hesitant and looked as if she were about to bolt. She was timid towards him, but had every right to be. He was a strange man she didn't expect to run into, and he'd just walked up to her and crouched down close by her body. Even if he was trying to help she didn't know that, and for a moment he'd forgotten how the people were in this town. No one could trust anyone. That meant she probably couldn't bring herself to even trust him in her mind.

"Are you okay?"

The little girl didn't respond. She just backed away a bit more and stared at him with wide eyes, though that caused Midoriya to reach out and grab her so she wouldn't run off. He didn't want her to get lost even further in the woods than he assumed she already was, though he wasn't really ready for the screaming tantrum that quickly followed his actions. It seemed the moment his skin came into contact with hers, the girl turned into a mini Bakugou towards him, hitting, biting, and scratching wildly. He should've assumed this much to happen, but normally the kids he tried to help were happy to have run into him. He forgot he wasn't that known yet though. In his town people knew his name, here he was just another random face out in a sketchy part of the forest.

"Ow! Hang on! I-I'm just trying to-" Midoriya tried to speak over her shrieking, but it seemed nothing was working. She was so loud. All he knew to do was try to smile through it and be kind as he kept his grip firm on the small body that was trying to get away from him. It was wrong to keep her there when she didn't want to be around him, but he felt it was for the best. What if someone who really wanted to cause her harm got to her?

"Hey, Hey, Hey...it's okay. I promise I'm not a bad guy! Uh...do you like...um..." He was running out of ideas. He didn't know how to get this girl to chill out, but then he remembered something. His phone. Kids liked technology right?

"How about this. If you calm down I'll let you play a game." He told her nervously as he pulled the device out of his back pocket and showed it to the girl. It instantly seemed to shut her up, but mostly because she appeared to be confused by it. It was like she'd never seen a phone before. She was young and all, but she only looked to be about seven or eight. She had to have dealt with a phone before if she was in this generation.

"W-what is that?" She asked him quietly, but Midoriya just sighed and handed it to her before standing and picking the girl up. She didn't seem to protest being too distracted by what he'd given her to occupy her attention, but that was a good thing. He couldn't deal with a screaming and crying child all day if she really didn't know where she was, though luckily he hadn't gone that far away from Bakugou. That meant if she started having a fit again all he had to do was leave her with the blonde and run off for some peace of mind since he couldn't really go anywhere and it'd force him to be stuck with the child. Harsh, but worth it. This kid was deafening, plus Bakugou would've done it to him too if he could.

The phone had seemed to keep the girl silent for the whole walk, but she mostly just typed in random numbers into the lock screen due to having an interest in pressing whatever she could get a reaction from. The freckled boy didn't care much though. Even if it disabled the device for a few minutes he didn't really need it right now. He just needed to get back to his partner, and when he finally saw him he let out a sigh of relief and sped up his pace. He was ready to put this kid down and explain everything, though when the other male noticed him and what he had a frown immediately came over his face. Was he mad about him leaving or the girl?

"Deku?! Wha-"

"She was running around by herself in the woods so I decided to bring her back with me so she'd be safer. I can't believe a child got this far out though. Her parents must be worried sick." Midoriya whispered before taking back his phone from the girls grasp, but his words just seemed to piss the blonde off. He didn't know what to make of it, but he felt that this was probably because it meant now not only would they have to do the mission, but now they had to find this little girls home. All their issues were piling on.

"You can't be serious! I just checked the map and we're really close to houses that are bordering the woods you dumbass! You probably just kidnapped someone's daughter!" Bakugou snapped and that caused Midoriyas eyes to widen only to go to the small child then back to him. Was that why she was freaking out? He thought it was just because she was scared since he was an adult and a stranger. What did he just do? He was trying to protect her from what he just did.

"Huh?! Uh...I-I can take her back! I didn't know because you wouldn't tell-" Midoriya stopped himself. He couldn't use that as an excuse now. Before he walked away from him he had been trying to show him the map. This was his fault not Bakugous. He screwed up, but at least if they took this child back to where she came from then maybe that meant they could get help from her parents for his leg. They had to know where a hospital was around this place.

Bakugou frowned at the look on Midoriyas face. He knew he was plotting something, but he said nothing. He knew forcing him to spit it out was irrelevant, yet it was hard not to get irritated with him. He did see his good intentions and all, but he just put them in a more stressful situation since they had to worry about this kid and getting her back to her family. What if she didn't even know her own way home. Some children only knew so far out and Midoriya had taken her further into the forest than where he had originally found her.

"Come on Kacchan. I can carry you again and we can get her home." The freckled boy finally sighed out and gently grabbed the now mute girls hand as he reached one out to help the blonde up onto his good leg, but that caused him to immediately slap it as hard as he could away. He hated the way he always felt he needed to help him do things, though when he opened his mouth to yell he noticed the child. It seemed what he'd done frightened her because the second he hit his partners hand she jumped and when he looked at her she backed away from him and tried to hide behind Midoriyas leg.

Maybe he came off as too threatening sometimes, but he wasn't going to harm this kid. If he didn't make any aggressive actions towards her he didn't know why she was afraid of him, but he never really understood what crossed the line when it came to his behavior around certain people and age groups. He used to take fear as a sign of obedience and respect, but apparently that was wrong. He learned over the years that it was better to be respected than feared.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya mumbled when he realized his gaze had fixed on the girl for an extensive amount of time, but it seemed his voice pulled him out of his daze because he muttered something under his breath and gave into allowing his help as he reached his hand up so he could take hold of it. It was odd and his behavior was confusing him, but he just did this the easy way and didn't pester him about it. He was just really wishy washy, but if he battled it out with himself and came to an agreement inside his head then he was going to just go with it and helped him get back up onto his back.

Thankfully the girl didn't make a run for it when he had to let go of her hand, but she seemed a lot more shaky when he took hold of it again. He wasn't totally sure why, though seeing she was avoiding looking up at them he chalked it up to the fact that maybe being around two male strangers caused her to feel even more intimidated than just him alone. He just tried to reassure her nerves by saying, "We're just a few minutes away from your house so you can lead the way if you know it." But it didn't seem to help. She said nothing and that left him to sigh. He was hoping after she calmed down verbally it meant she trusted him, but it seemed she still was distancing herself in some way. He shouldn't be surprised.

After some time passed going the direction they had come from yet again, the little girl thankfully seemed to recognize her surroundings based on her speed picking up and seemed to forget about them as she got an excited bounce in her stop. That meant it'd be less tense once she finally got back to her parents and he could tell them what had happened, yet his assumption couldn't have been more wrong. The second a house came into view where the trees thinned out like before, the girl let out an ear splitting shriek once more and tried to kick and hit him until he let go. Shocked, Midoriyas grip loosened, but he still held on tight. He wanted to make sure she was getting into the right house rather than just trying to make an attempt to get away since the place looked somewhat empty on the outside.

"H-hey! What are you-" Midoriya tried to speak, but his words eventually cut off when he saw a young woman open the door only to tense up at the sight of the three of them. She looked just as scared as the kid had whenever he'd came across her, but when she saw the little girl they had it seemed to keep her from shutting the door and rather just have hesitant actions. She started to move forward but only stepped back again, yet despite the fact that she was scared Midoriya tried to approach her. She seemed harmless and he had to ask her about Bakugous leg. He couldn't carry him around forever.

"S-stop!" She stuttered out, forcing the freckled male to comply, though he still didn't let go of the younger female. Based off her actions he knew the second they got to each other she'd slam the door in his face and he needed her attention.

"Please ma'am...I'm not trying to hurt you, I just found her running around in the woods and wanted to bring her back to you. My names Izuku and-"

"I don't care. Just let my daughter go." The woman mumbled out, and even if the tone came out shy and anxious he could hear the anger in her voice at the same time. She probably wanted to come and snatch the girl out of his hands but was too afraid to. It made him feel bad, and caused him to walk towards her again. He knew that she wanted him to stay back, but he wasn't letting go of her daughter until he got what he needed to know off of her.

"Please, I need your help. I'm not trying to take her. It's just...my partners hurt. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to take him." He admitted, making the woman's eyes shift up to Bakugou before back to his face as a more troubled expression crossed it. He could tell she was terrified, but so far it seemed she was his only source of help. There wasn't really anyone this far out and if they could get faster directions to a hospital then he wanted to get them off of her.

"How do I know you're not just lying to me to get inside my house." She mumbled anxiously, but Midoriyas desperate look seemed to be enough of an answer. He looked exhausted and just as worried when he was talking about Bakugou as she was for her daughter. Even if she didn't want to open up her home to him, she let out a tense sigh and cracked the door a bit more once they were close enough to the building, but still, Midoriya didn't let go of the little girl until they were inside. He didn't know if she was just playing a game to get her away from them, but luckily she seemed to have really intended to help.

"Uh...you can set him down at the table." She mumbled nervously seeing there weren't many places for them to tend to an injury, but Midoriya just muttered a faint, "thanks." Considering he wasn't one to complain when people were bothering to give him their time.

As predicted the house was just as empty inside as out and smaller than he expected, but it was welcoming despite the tension in the air. He just had to prove he wasn't going to hurt her or her daughter and decided to put his full attention into Bakugou to show he had no interest in bothering the two. He just was focused on the blonde in front of him and getting him new bandages out of his bag since he managed to bleed through the original ones he'd placed on his cheek and shoulder.

"You need to change your shirt. You're giving these people such a bad impression." He told him quietly with a faint laugh, but that just left the other male to roll his eyes as he watched what he was doing as if he still didn't trust him to mess with his body.

It was uncomfortably quiet other than the sound of the two briefly talking and Midoriyas actions while tending to the gashes on Bakugous body, but he didn't really mind. Peace and quiet was better than someone being loud and obnoxious, plus seeing Bakugou this way was stressing him out. Talking would probably make it worse.

"Everything's swelling up..." He groaned, but he made his tone sound more aggravated than worried so Bakugou didn't get upset over it. He knew having injuries already irritated the blonde because he was limited to what he could and couldn't do. He was just scared it'd get infected with the lack of supplies he had to keep the wound clean and covered.

"It'll be okay. I doesn't hurt that bad." Bakugou told him, but that just caused the freckled boy to frown and and press down against the cut on his face as he cleaned it until he saw him wince and pull away a little. He had been trying to draw out an "ow" so he'd admit what he really felt, but that was enough confirmation to know he was a liar. He knew he hated coming off as a person who was "weak" or had some type of issue, but he didn't understand why he couldn't see that acting tough helped nothing. It'd just slow them down when his injuries started to worsen.

"Kacchan...What happened to you being honest about being in pain?"

"I am being honest Deku! It didn't hurt until you tried to make it you dumbass!" Bakugou growled and left the freckled boy to sigh. This was pointless. He was getting nowhere with him again. He thought back in the forest he'd calmed down a little, but once they got in front of people he changed again. Maybe it was just his need to prove to others that he was the "alpha male" in his mind, but it got annoying quick and he had no idea how it made them both look when he acted out with so much aggression. It made Midoriya feel like an owner who couldn't contain their dog once it got around a stranger it didn't like.

"Deku?" The woman suddenly mumbled, causing both the boy's to tense before looking at her. They'd forgotten the two were still standing there watching them for a moment, but Midoriya couldn't help but wonder why she said his name. Oh wait. She probably just found it off that the blonde was calling him that. He had to keep reminding himself this wasn't home. Deku was still an insult towards him in these people's minds.

"You don't have to call me that. I already told you my names-"

"Izuku Midoriya right? You were one of the first two students that got accepted into U.A..." She mumbled making a frown of confusion come across his face before he looked to Bakugou who seemed to just grow hostile at what she knew, though Midoriya just let his hand slide down on his body to grip his wrist and give it a slight squeeze as if to tell him to calm down through his body language. He didn't want the blonde to snap on someone who was allowing them a safe place to tidy him up.

"How do you know that?" Midoriya asked her calmly in attempt to keep the uneasiness back, but the woman just smiled a little before looking down.

It seemed she was trying hard to make conversation with them but still was too shy and nervous. He understood though. He was that way before towards people like Bakugou and the opposite gender. Whatever intimidated him always made him so unsure of himself, but thanks to that it gave him patience with people like this and helped him communicate better knowing what bothered them. He just couldn't be forceful like he knew his partner wanted to be.

"M-My little sister. She went to school with you before I left to come here and they moved. I just remembered she'd come home sometimes and talk about you. She called you Deku too so I just remembered the name. I never understood why you were given it though." She admitted, and looked down to her feet to avoid his gaze, but he wasn't staring at her anymore. He just glared at Bakugou remembering why that nickname started in the first place, but the male said nothing. He just stared back to him before looking away with a bored expression. He still didn't care what he did to him apparently.

"It's a long story, but if you need it to trust me and help me out then I'll tell you as much as I'm aloud to." Midoriya mumbled quietly and looked back to her with a small concerned frown. "There's no other houses around without taking another lengthy walk and my partner won't last that long on his leg since he broke it. You're the only person I can talk to right now. Please just do this for me."

The woman seemed hesitant and it was clear as day that she still sorta seemed to want nothing to do with them despite the fact that she knew they weren't bad people, but at the same time she seemed to be considering his words because of it and in the end let out a stressed sigh as she muttered, "fine...what do you need help with?" In a tone that told him she really just wanted them to leave, but he was thankful she didn't say no. He needed any type of help he could get as far as getting good directions to a hospital so they could get out of here quickly and back on task, and if she saw he was just asking innocent things then maybe she'd feel less opposed to being around him. Besides, if it wasn't obvious to her, his focus was completely on the boy he was with over this woman. She had nothing to feel worried about or threatened over. Bakugou was the only person on his mind right now and he wanted him to feel better in any way possible.


	7. Feelings

It'd been a little over half an hour since the two boys showed up at this woman's house who claimed to have known them through her sister in the past, and even though getting her to talk felt impossible, she finally seemed to relax a little around them. She wasn't as timid at every action Midoriya did, and she finally started to look him in the eyes while speaking. It made it easier to actually discuss things, but shockingly Bakugou stayed mute and never put in his two cents. It was a good thing if he was only out looking for trouble, but normally when it came to going over important topics he was humane enough to hold out a conversation and bring out good points. It felt odd that he was allowing him to do all the talking, even when it came to subjects about his state.

Midoriya didn't give anything he knew he shouldn't away, he just managed to explain that he felt he broke his leg and got a few bad cuts without telling her how and that they needed to get to a hospital so if she had directions he wanted them. The woman didn't really seem to know how to respond to that though. Despite the fact that she lived in this town she looked like she didn't have a clue herself. Had she ever even left this house? It was understandable why she'd want to stay inside, but surely she had to go out sometimes and not stay cooped up in this bland old shack of a home.

"I-It might be a few miles away. All the markets and other civilians all live in an area three miles away from here, but I've only visited the first year I moved to this place. Then I stopped because...it's just not a safe idea to go anywhere on your own." She mumbled quietly, and Midoriya could tell that seemed hard for her to admit. She looked upset about something, but he was too nervous to ask why. It was wrong to get into someone's personal life, though he knew going from a town where you could make friends with people and walk outside knowing someone's got your back to a place where you couldn't even leave your door unlocked in the day time without the fear of something bad happening to you must've sucked.

"So...you don't know?" Midoriya mumbled with a slightly annoyed tone edging in his voice, though when the woman didn't respond he pretty much got his answer. So much for helping. He knew he couldn't blame her and all, but he really didn't like seeing Bakugou in this way and just turned back to him with a more upset look. He still seemed blank as far as coming to words, but he didn't really mind that. He was probably just tired after what had happened, so the freckled boy took that to benefit himself by taking control over the situation. He'd just go to the town three miles away and follow Bakugous map until he could find someone who could help.

"Sorry Kacchan, but I guess you're gonna have to get used to being on my back all day."

The blonde frowned at him after he told him that. He of course didn't want to have to go along with what his partner was wanting to do, but he knew he had no choice unless he hopped on one leg for three miles straight. He just had to cooperate again if they wanted to get anything done, but he hated how this exhausted Midoriya and left him to be so helpless.

"Wait. You don't have to go." The woman mumbled quietly before the blonde could get up and caused them both to look at her with a confused expression. Why would they stay if she couldn't help them? It was such a waste of time and it clearly made everyone uncomfortable.

"My daughter. Her quirk...She can try to heal him. She can't completely control it yet so it might not do as much as someone who mastered it, but it can relieve some of his pain if you want to try."

The two were silent for a moment before looking to the girl, but it seemed she didn't like the attention they suddenly gave her. It made her jump before moving behind her mothers leg like she had done to Midoriya before. It was clear she didn't want to help because the sight of them bothered her, but knowing she could make the blonde feel better made Midoriya in need of her assistance. He just had to be approachable like earlier.

"If you help me I'll let you see my phone again." He mumbled in a gentler tone before pulling out the device and crouching to her level so he could hold it out to her with a small smile. For some reason this child seemed so interested in the source of technology he had on him, but seeing their home and meeting her mom he understood why she didn't have a phone or know what one was. It wasn't run down, but it wasn't in a great state with many things either. It was like a home from the past that never modernized and she didn't seem to have enough money to fix that.

The girl seemed tempted by the object in his hand yet again and slowly started to walk over to him, but when she took a look up to Bakugou who was watching her she shied away a little. She must've been scared of him because of his previous outburst. He didn't blame her considering as a young child he would've been terrified too, but he wanted her to know it was going to be okay. He wasn't going to let his partner hurt a little kid, and after she seemed to debate the decision over in her head, she finally walked back to Midoriya and took the phone into her hands.

"You can play on it once you help me alright, but right now can you please use your quirk on him?" Midoriya asked her nicely as he picked up her smaller body and pulled out a chair for her to stand on so she could reach his partner while he made sure she didn't fall. The girl still seemed intimidated by him though. She stayed really quiet and just started touching the screen of the phone even though it wasn't on just so she didn't have to interact with either one of them, but luckily after a few seconds passed she finally let Midoriya take it back before looking at Bakugous body as if she didn't exactly know what she needed to do with him other than the obvious places like his face and shoulder, though the younger male wanted her to focus on his leg mostly. He needed it healed so he could walk. They could just ice and clean up any bumps or cuts he had.

"His leg?" The little girl almost mutely whispered, but the freckled boy managed to catch what she said and nodded so she knew what she needed to pay attention to. Hopefully this was going to work. Maybe they might even get lucky enough that her quirk fully developed today, though he doubted that'd be the case. Some kids didn't get quirks until a bit later in their youth. The ones who got them from developing so late had more issues with figuring out how to adjust and work with their powers. If she couldn't fully maintain it, that meant she ended up getting hers just recently and if her family always stayed inside and never got any injuries then she didn't get much practice.

After the little girl took her time in reaching out for the blonde, her hands eventually hovered over his leg and nothing happened. It made both boys confused considering recovery girl had a healing quirk yet kissed them better, but they felt too uncomfortable with mentioning maybe she got it all wrong and forgot what to do. Telling someone they weren't using their quirk right was rude, though Bakugous assumption changed when he suddenly felt an intense pain that caused an eye to squint a little as he gritted his teeth.

"H-hey! What the-"

"Stop it Kacchan!" Midoriya cut him off and covered his mouth knowing he had been ready to curse the little girl out even though she was helping them. They couldn't scare her off. "There's different healing styles. Hers probably just makes it hurt before it gets better. Just relax and..." he trailed off and looked around for a moment before finally sighing and taking hold of his hand. "Squeeze it if you need to. I know you might think that's lame but it helps sometimes."

Bakugo frowned when Midoriya held his hand again, especially in front of these two girls, but he ended up just doing as he said. Every time there was a dull agonizing pain he'd tighten his hold on the other boy. He knew the reason it might hurt so much was because of how slow his body was reacting to such a weak version of her quirk. It made the process slower and caused his body to grow more and more exhausted due to how it was trying to keep up with what it was suddenly demanded to do, but thankfully after maybe a minute or two passed she claimed to be done. Midoriya wanted to ask her to continue and work on the injuries on his face and shoulder, but one glance to the girl was enough to make him hold his tongue. It looked like maintaining her quirk for that long exhausted her just as much as it did Bakugou. She probably never healed a broken bone before so she wasn't used to the kick it'd have on her body.

"I wouldn't stand on it still. She might've just sped up the process for his bone to mend itself, but it's more than likely not completely connected. She's never been able to fully heal an injury unless it's small because she gets tired too quickly." The woman who'd been watching finally told them as she went to scoop up her daughter and get her away from them, but midoriya just thanked her anyways and tried to get Bakugou up on his good leg so he could carry him again. If he wasn't healed completely he still had intentions of getting him to a hospital by the end of the day, and it was obvious these girls wanted them out as soon as possible.

"We should be on our way then. You guys were a big help so I'm glad you trusted us enough to let me and my partner inside." Midoriya mumbled, though when he tried to force the the blonde upright his body grew heavier and he started to go limp. It shocked the younger male and immediately caused him to worry as he felt the heat in his palms start back up like every time he fell asleep, but he didn't want him to pass out. He was confused considering recovery girl never made him this tired before, but when the woman sensed his worry she quickly tried to dismiss it by saying, "her quirk takes a lot of energy out of people. Because she doesn't have complete control over it she has to use more of their energy than her own when it comes to healing someone in order to make it work. He should be okay, just really sleepy for a few hours."

Hearing that didn't really make him feel any better. At least not when he was planning on traveling. He didn't want him on his back while he was asleep, especially in this part of town. It was too dangerous because someone who had too much of a load had more trouble defending themselves, and he didn't want to try and fight with a limp person on his back who was too big to be able to move around all that much with if he had to defend himself.

"Kacchan..." Midoriya groaned and tried to lightly slap his cheek awake, but the male didn't respond at all. He just fell back onto the table once he let him go and got that calm look on his face again. How irritating. This just made it more awkward on his part because now he had to try and find a way to get him up when he knew these people were probably hoping he would've just dragged him out by now.

"That was fast." The woman mumbled with a small sigh, but she seemed to be sorta calm about the whole situation. Maybe she knew this was bound to happen but had just been trying to be a good person and help them out despite the fact that she obviously didn't want them here. "Well, I guess you can't travel like this. I probably should've warned you about this happening. I'm sorry..."

Midoriya gave the woman a small frown before nervously laughing a little and shaking his head. "No, no, really it's okay. I can still carry him. It's easier when he's awake but-"

"Why not just let him rest for now? I'll feel guilty if you have to walk out there with him like this. It'll still be like you're all alone. He can stay in my daughters room for now and she can stay with me. At least until he feels well enough to go where you guys are headed again." She cut him off and looked away. It seemed she was forcing herself to say all of this with how awkward she was being, but he was happy for her offer. He really didn't want Bakugou to be in this state while he was walking. If he was well enough he would've said no, but right now he really just needed a break.

"Are you sure?" The freckled boy asked and the woman forced a small tense smile that he just took to be a yes. He wasn't about to press the question if she was already uncomfortable about the idea and just thanked her yet again as he moved to pick up Bakugou so they could head over to the room she hesitantly motioned towards, though the boy groaned lightly in protest. It seemed he was still trying to fight sleep even though fatigue won him over, but he tried not to worry too much. She already said this was going to happen. He just had to regain his strength again.

When they finally entered he room the first thing Midoriya noticed was how small it was. He sorta expected it to be the way the house was, but it seemed only one person could really fit on the girls bed and there wasn't much floor space to walk around despite how clean it was. Regardless, he figured that if they had to stay the night he'd be the one on the ground even if Bakugou wasn't in pain. He knew shouldn't be making assumptions when the blonde wasn't awake to defend himself or anything, but he couldn't help but let his head get the best of him like usual. At least when it came to dealing with his partner that was.

Midoriya bit his lip lightly before finally laying Bakugou down. It was relieving to his arms, but now that he wasn't holding him he felt a bit odd. Maybe it was because he didn't know what to say to this woman and Bakugou wasn't awake to talk for him, but he couldn't always rely on him in these uncomfortable situations. He could speak for himself, but when the younger male was about to open his mouth to say something he just ended up closing it once he saw the woman had already turned away to head out the door with her daughter seeing he wasn't speaking to her. That's probably what she wanted to do anyways. It seemed even after knowing who he was and him not being forceful with her, she still saw him as a threat. He didn't understand why, but he forced himself not to ask yet again. He didn't want to upset her, especially when she was doing this for him. It'd be nice to at least have someone to talk to though, regardless of the conversation. That was one of He reasons why he wanted Bakugou to be lively now.

"Kacchan...wake up..." Midoriya sighed out and sat on the very edge of the bed to lean over him and look down at his face. He looked so battered now that he could really take in the sight of him, but it was his own fault. He kept throwing himself in the way when all Midoriya wanted was to defend himself. Still, he couldn't find it in him to be mad at the blonde. He caused so much trouble even if it led to him being hurt, but it was all for him and so he wouldn't be the one in his place. It was weird logic, but as annoyed as he felt he was kinda flattered. He always assumed that Bakugou would be the one to use him as a distraction and throw him into danger head first if they got paired for a mission, but then again what he'd done wasn't totally random and he should've expected him to act recklessly. The first time they ever teamed up he kept trying to put himself in harms way over him, but he just assumed it was go pass their exam. He should've tried harder to stop him before he even started.

"You're such an idiot..." the freckled boy continued to mutter though of course got no response. It made Midoriya wish he could've just had a healing quirk himself. One that he mastered and wouldn't make either one of them so tired. Then he wouldn't feel so bad and he could just kiss his injuries better, though he knew Bakugou would probably never let him do that. Still, he wanted to so he could help him, and for a moment he considered being desperate enough to actually try and do it to see if he had some sort of late developed quirk that he never knew about since he never kissed anyone. It was a stupid idea, but for some reason he felt really drawn to the it while his partner was sleeping and slowly started to lean down to his resting body.

This was dumb, but what if it actually worked. What if he could heal Bakugou? Would that make the blonde happy? Would he let him heal him any time he got hurt? Sure his ideas were getting the best of him, but when his lips finally pressed onto the bandage near his eye he didn't care anymore. All he felt was the fabric against his skin, but the heat that radiated off of Bakugous body into his through that contact made his cheeks warm in the realization of what he was doing. Did he really just kiss him? It wasn't anything special or even close to his lips, but he never kissed Bakugou before, and though nothing happened to his injuries, he suddenly wanted to press his lips to him more. He didn't understand his own feelings, but at the same time he couldn't control the weird urge he had in his gut that led him to planting another soft kiss on his partner. First his cheek, then his jawline, but he felt too nervous to go for his mouth. Even if he wasn't thinking straight, he's never had his first kiss and he didn't know if he wanted it to be with this guy.

Midoriya slowly positioned his body more over the boy beneath him, trying to find any area that he could let his wants out on without taking it too far. It was so weird since he was doing this to someone who'd always acted out spitefully to him and was unconscious through his wrongdoings, but it was like he couldn't stop himself. The more his lips came into contact with his skin the more he wanted to show him affection and just resulted into finding the crook of his neck to pepper little love marks on. He didn't really think it was the best idea, but Bakugou had bruises on other parts of his body due to fighting. He probably wouldn't even notice, though when he heard the older male let out a small noise of discomfort he forced himself to stop. He didn't want him to wake up to the scene. Besides, he didn't consent to this. It was wrong of him to take advantage of the boy while he wasn't awake. He wouldn't want him to do that while he was knocked out. He needed to respect his personal space since It was the only way Bakugou would respect his, yet he couldn't move himself away from the position he had over him. He liked seeing him so at ease. It made him want to be closer until he finally gave in and laid his body against his partners to take in his warmth and comfort. It felt somewhat awkward, but he was tired too and he really didn't want to sleep on the ground. It was too hard, and though the blondes body wasn't the softest thing either, it was ten times more welcoming in an odd way. Maybe it was just because he wanted to do this for his own personal pleasure, but he liked this. Whenever Bakugou was initiating being close to him he didn't find his actions appealing, but now he sorta understood why he did that. Being around someone who didn't push him away when he wanted to share a moment was nice. That's probably why he didn't want him to move when they laid in the same bed and why he walked in on him in the shower. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did towards what he'd done. He didn't consider how he felt, but he smiled a little at the thought that Bakugou could even feel this way. It was probably different and less motivated, but he didn't completely believe him about it being because he was taking too long to shower or trying to keep him out of his stuff. There was so many other things he could've done to get him out and to keep his bag away. He had to have wanted to do this too, but he completely understood. The sound of someone who slept soundly was peaceful, and their body heat was better than any blanket he could ask for. Plus, even after being sweaty and all over the ground, Bakugous sweet scent still stood out to him and caused him to nuzzle into the crook of his neck as his hands moved to grip hold on his clothing.

Even if this was all going to end once he woke up he chose to imagine it always being like this. He liked being happy, but maybe he was only enjoying this because he hadn't gotten any affection in years since separating himself from people. That's why he was suddenly so desperate for some kind of comfort or reaction to show he was wanted. If no one could give it to him he just wanted to take it, though when he felt Bakugous body shift he tensed in fear that he was waking up, but it seemed it was just his unconscious reaction to his body weight and relaxed. He didn't need to worry about him catching onto what he was doing. He was completely out of it. He'd be fine, and with that mindset eventually just dozed off to sleep and allowed his grip to loosen and his body to grow limp against his partners. Maybe after napping things would be better for them both.

A split second passed before Midoriyas eyes reopened and he realized he was alone on the small bed he'd last been trying to share with Bakugou, or so he thought. When he sat up the blonde wasn't in the room and outside looked as if the sun had started to set. How long had he been asleep? He'd only been trying to take a nap, and besides that, where did his partner run off to? He still couldn't walk on his leg. How did he just up and leave him like this all alone?

"Kacchan?" He quietly whispered out hoping maybe he was in the room somewhere, but when he didn't respond Midoriya got up and quickly ran for the door so he could try to find him inside the house. It was kinda bothersome to have a feeling of loneliness and paranoia over the fact that he ditched him, but he wouldn't. He needed him didn't he?

"Kacch-"

"He's outside." A voice cut him off and caused Midoriya to jump and turn to see the woman who owned the house. She looked like she was in the middle of doing laundry and he'd just interrupted with being so loud, though he couldn't help but wonder why she let him leave or why he'd chosen to get out of bed. Then again this was Bakugou. She couldn't stop him if she wanted to and he liked to go off and do his own thing sometimes. He couldn't really be upset with her for letting the blonde just walk out. She didn't really seem to want them here anyways.

"Of course he is. Thanks though..." Midoriya sighed and walked a little closer to her to sit and give her company, but that seemed to bother the woman a little. She was still really timid towards him, but now that he thought about it, she was all alone. There wasn't a man living here or even any type of son. She must not be used to dealing with men, but if that was the case how did she get pregnant and have a kid? He knew he shouldn't get into her personal life, but for some reason his mouth was working before his mind and he didn't even realize it when he suddenly muttered, "why did you do it? I mean like...why did you have a kid? You seem to hate men, or maybe it's just because we're strangers, but I can't help but assume it's due to our gender, so I don't get it. If you don't like us so much then what made you have your daughter and bring her into all of this. I see you seem to love her and all, but why not wait for a better time and when you're not so troubled with the idea of the opposite gender? You seemed too worried someone would see you that you couldn't even go outside and save your only child or let her be a kid and watch over her to go out and have fun. I'm not trying to tell you how to run your life or anything, but don't you think that what you'd done was a stupid-"

"I was raped. I didn't want a kid." She cut him off, clearly upset with him trying to lecture her when he had no idea what her backstory was, and of course he immediately grew guilty again. "It's not that I don't like you two or anything since you haven't done anything to really make me hate you, but I can't help that you make me feel unsafe and worried for my daughter. You did hold her against her will to get inside my house after all, and this town is full of bad people. I just can't afford to go anywhere else right now."

Midoriya didn't respond after she told him all of that. Now he felt bad for intruding, but he just wanted the person he cared about to get well. He hadn't meant for her to feel as if he had any ill intentions. He should've just taken into consideration of how she felt and tried to find someone else, but now it was too late for that. He had already overstayed his visit. How was he going to repay her? Sorry sorta felt like it wasn't enough at this point.

"O-oh...Well...mm, can I help you with your laundry?" He mumbled, deciding that maybe he could just help around the house until Bakugou got well enough to travel again, but it seemed his offer wasn't wanted. She gave him a look that told him she didn't want him touching any of their belongings, but he just smiled as if he didn't notice. He didn't want to take no for an answer since the last thing he wanted was for him and his partner to become a burden to this woman.

"It's okay, but if you really want to I guess you can hang up the clothes I just washed to dry outside. I don't really like going out there and since I don't have much money I couldn't get a-"

"That's okay. I can do it for you." Midoriya cut her off with his enthusiastic tone and reached to grab the basket the woman had assuming it was the clothes she was talking about. He didn't want her to have to explain her conditions to him knowing it wasn't fun for people to always admit they needed help. It was a part of his job to pick up on someone's distress and do what needed to be done so they'd feel reassured and at ease with their issues without having to go cry for help. Besides, he was happy to do this since it gave him something to do without the blonde around, but he needed to stop relying on his attention to keep him occupied. This mission wouldn't last forever and if he got into the mindset that he had to have Bakugou around to entertain him when he was bored, then adjusting back to his normal life wasn't going to be pretty.

Midoriyas smile slowly faded once he got outside and found the clothesline to finally hang up the wet clothes. This wasn't really a fun task, but it was better than sitting around all day with nothing to do, plus he was sure this lady appreciated it even though she didn't want to interact with him. It took a workload off of her as well as got him away from where she and her daughter were. Despite how much he wanted those two to like him he knew it was going to take work. He just had to do things one step at a time and this was an easy start.

The freckled boy had almost gotten halfway done after zoning out and just went over theories in his head about what to expect next, but regardless of how prepared for anything he tried to be, he wasn't expecting a sudden, "Deku..." to come from behind him. He jumped slightly, but didn't turn around right away due to recognizing the voice. It seemed Bakugou finally decided to come running back to him because again, he knew he needed him for this mission. That's why he wasn't worried knowing he went outside, though when he finally turned to face him he was confused seeing the other male wasn't there.

What the hell? He was sure he'd just heard him. Maybe it was his head playing tricks on him, but when an angered, "Down here dumbass." Caught his ears once again, he looked down in the direction of the voice and for the first time noticed the pond behind the woman's house. He hadn't really been paying attention being so focused on hanging up the laundry for the two person family, but it made sense as to why the clothesline was here now. This was probably where she washed her clothes and other necessities since the water seemed pretty clean and didn't smell funny like some kind of swamp. He wouldn't expect it to though being they weren't in any kind of marshland.

"Kacchan? What are you-" Midoriya started, only to cut off when he got a little closer and noticed he wasn't wearing anything. He really shouldn't have expected him to since he was in water and didn't have a swimsuit, but then again maybe he was in his underwear. He shouldn't get so weirded out that quickly, though his mind couldn't help but think, "no, not this again...".

Bakugou frowned at his partners bothered expression. It was kinda annoying to him to know Midoriya got so weirded out by stuff like this, but he hadn't done anything to him to make him feel uncomfortable. Like he'd told him in the shower, it was stupid for him to get so shy whenever it was them two in a situation like this yet feel completely normal being around a bunch of their classmates while they were naked, especially since nothing intimate was even going on between them.

"Hey, Deku." The blonde finally muttered as he leaned up on the side of the pond where he could stand on his good leg but still had his torso covered, yet still, Midoriya just looked away from him and bit his lip lightly at the fact that he was trying to start a conversation while he wasn't wearing anything. "Can you help me out? I've been in here all morning waiting for you. I can't get out because of my leg and every time that woman came out here I just ignored her since I didn't want her to see me, plus I don't really think she would've done anything anyways. She was doing the same thing to me."

Midoriya inwardly groaned hearing him. He didn't even want to help him himself since he didn't want to see him naked, but if he was in his situation he'd want someone to sympathize enough to help him out and ended up forcing himself to get closer and crouch down to his level. This felt too weird. He hated that he always put him in this awkward position, though he just reached out for his hand so he could hurry this up and get back to what he was doing and pretend this all never happened. The last thing he wanted was to have another image of him bare in his mind, but once their hands finally came into contact, Midoriya felt his body get jerked forward and let out a gasp as he tried to keep his balance. It of course was no use. He couldn't stop himself from suddenly falling in the water with the boy and for a moment considered staying under the surface to hide himself from the embarrassment he felt, but that wasn't him being clumsy. That jerk just pulled him in.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted after finally resurfacing and glaring to the blonde, but Bakugou just let out a small laugh as he looked to him and Midoriyas anger faded. He'd never laughed like that before. Usually his amusement always came out insane or taunting to him, but this time it was different. It was genuine and he felt his heart oddly skip a beat. He never knew he could sound so appealing, and after gazing at him a while as if he'd zoned out, Bakugou seemed to notice he seemed surprised.

"What?" The blonde asked him, and Midoriya just shook his head. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be captivated by that stupid laugh. This guy was a lunatic. What was he thinking?

The younger boy let out a slightly angered huff before quickly trying to make his way out of the water, but his partner just pulled him back. He obviously didn't want him to leave like he had in the shower, but he had enough. Even if he didn't do much this was still aggravating. He didn't want to play around when someone wasn't wearing anything. It wasn't right in so many ways, especially when it was confusing him on the inside.

"Where are you going?" Bakugou asked him quietly, though his tone was tense as if he were keeping in an aggravated yell at the fact that he was trying to leave him all over again, but Midoriya just forced his body out of his hold and growled, "I have chores to do Kacchan, and I don't appreciate you pulling me in here!"

The blonde didn't respond right away. He could tell Midoriya was pissed off with him, but it wasn't in a way that proved it was truly just anger. It came off like he was frustrated more with himself than his partners doings, and that just caused Bakugou to become more persistent with trying to keep him in the water.

"Chores can wait, besides, you're all sweaty and gross. It only makes sense for you to at least get in. Water alone isn't as good as soap, but it's better than just staying in sweaty old clothes without rinsing off." Bakugou told him in an impatient tone, but the freckled boy was set on getting away from him. Too many things happened whenever he got around him, and though they weren't totally bad, they weren't good at the same time in his opinion.

"N-no! I'm fine! Plus, clothes are uncomfortable in water! I don't wanna-"

"Then take them off!" Bakugou finally snapped and let his anger come out, and honestly it frightened the other male for a moment. Did he really want him to stay that badly? He knew the blonde got mad over many irrelevant things, but he didn't think he'd ever get upset over something as little as this regardless of whether it was due to his partners childish behavior towards nudity or defiance to be near him. He didn't want to argue over this though. It wasn't really worth it.

"Kacchan. You can't just make me-" Midoriya started, but in the end sighed and looked away from him. This was so stupid and Bakugou was turning out to be a huge pain in the ass for him compared to what he expected. The only think he could think of to shut him up was just to comply, though he kept his boxers on. He couldn't bring himself to be fully naked when he was getting forced into it. It was wrong and he wanted Bakugou to know it by him refusing to listen completely, but his partner didn't seem to care. He'd gotten what he wanted again.

"This is such a waste of time you know. I could be doing chores or learning something valuable. We're still on a mission so I wanted to-"

"I was trying to teach you something before all of this happened. Don't act like I've just been fooling around. You still need to prove you know how to seduce me, or were you just lying because you think it's too awkward to be taught again?" Bakugou muttered so he'd shut up, and immediately Midoriyas face went red. If he was suggesting he seduced him now his answer would be, "hell no". He was not about to try anything with them being so undressed, and it was obvious he wasn't giving in to that.

"W-we can do that later! Just, for now at least teach me something else. After we get our I'll do whatever you say, not right now though. I have boundaries too..." The younger male muttered timidly, but thankfully Bakugou didn't start a fuss. He probably felt it'd be too weird for him to handle too, but when he seemed bored of Midoriya rejecting all his ideas, he finally decided to ask, "Fine, then what do you want to learn right now? You wanna be productive and learn stuff, then I'm willing to teach you so your time isn't thrown out the window."

The freckled boy didn't know what to say to that. It felt too weird to ask him to teach him anything since it'd seem like he wanted to know about weird things creeps liked versus needing to know about it, but he knew if he said nothing Bakugou would get mad. It made him look away from his partner as his heart started thudding against his chest and his hands became shaky. Luckily they were under the water and couldn't be seen, but having all this pressure on him suddenly made him nervous. Why did he have to decide what they were going to do?

For a moment Midoriya considered making a run for the front door to the house, but when his eyes slowly trailed back over to Bakugou he noticed the marks he'd left on his neck earlier. It caused his face to warm and made him bite the inside of his cheek, but seeing that made him know what he truly wanted to do. He didn't know why but it felt right doing what he had earlier. Even if he didn't think it was out of love, he knew kissing Bakugou meant something to him and he wanted to do it again. He just felt too weird to say so, though it was the only thing that was on his mind and with the look on the blondes face he knew he needed to give him some kind of answer.

"Kacchan..." Midoriya started nervously, this time feeling his heartbeat speeding rapidly in his chest as his face grew even redder. Was there even an easy way to say this? "I-I want you to teach me how to kiss..."


	8. The bar

All his life Midoriya had been intimidated by Bakugou. He never once thought he'd get close to him in any way, so when he admitted he wanted to kiss him he even shocked himself and seemed to bother his partner as well. He gave him a weirded out look and caused his heart to sink, but of course that just made him quickly try to back up his actions before he made assumptions. He seemed grossed out by what he claimed to want to learn and he didn't want that to cause an uncomfortable tension to form between them.

"J-just because...Incase I have to kiss someone. I mean, if I'm not good at kissing then I'm sure they'll assume that I'm faking right. I don't know how these things work." He whispered and slowly sunk down in the water a little as if he wanted to hide under it again thanks to the blondes piercing gaze, but he managed to keep himself up. He'd had to face him at some point in time. Hiding wouldn't do him any good, especially since he knew exactly where he was.

"You shouldn't subject yourself to doing anything with anyone. If you don't have to make contact with someone then don't or just smart your way out of it, but in a way I guess your right. You would need to know how to kiss, but that's just if you're taking it to a more intimate point. Something like a peck doesn't really need to be taught, so I don't want to teach that to you." Bakugou muttered flatly, and though Midoriya knew he shouldn't really be disappointed, he couldn't help but frown and cover half his face with the water to cool down the heat on it. At this point he probably looked like a ripe tomato.

"What are you doing?"

"I-Uh...it's nothing." The freckled boy quickly muttered once he stood up straight, though he still refused to look at him. "I just thought you were taking this job more seriously since you didn't want someone else to teach me these things, but if they had I wouldn't have lost my memory and they would've gone through with teaching me throughly on what I need to know. I guess either your just a bad teacher or a bad kisser..."

Saying that seemed to cause irritation to spread across his partners face, but Midoriya sorta wanted that to happen knowing pointing out any type of flawed assumption on the boy bothered the crap out of him and often got him to do the things he didn't want to do. Even if it might've been desperate, he was hoping it'd work. Unfortunately though, as the blonde aged it seemed he got even smarter and didn't fall prey to his trap. He just stared at him blankly before his gaze hardened and made the boy's stomach drop.

"Have you even had your first kiss Deku?" He growled, but Midoriya just gave him a sheepish look after forcing himself to meet his eye contact again. Why was he asking him that?

"Well...if my mom doesn't cou-"

"She doesn't. Why the hell would she count?" Bakugou hissed, clearly irritated that he pointed out something so stupid, but he'd just been trying to make it feel less awkward since his partner was obviously getting pissed off. He wasn't even sure why he was mad at him anyways. He hadn't done anything to provoke him.

"Ugh, why the hell does it even matter?! Do you just wanna make fun of me or something? You obviously know it's a no!" The smaller male yelled at him as he felt his pride sink lower and lower, but Bakugou didn't laugh like he thought he would. He just raised an eyebrow at the fact that he got loud before sighing out, "then that's my answer as well." Only to get a confused and frustrated look to cross Midoriyas features. No? About teaching him? He already figured as much, but what did him not kissing anyone have to do with it?

"Your first kiss is supposed to be something special with someone you truly want it to be with. You can't just take for granted of those things. Some people don't get to choose and you don't want to end up losing something like that to the wrong person, because regardless of what you tell someone you'll always remember the truth. Who you lost your first kiss to or any first time doing anything really. If you want to learn how to kiss then find the right person, but don't just come to me and try to convince me you're fine with giving a moment like that up. Training or not it's not really worth it." The blonde continued and made Midoriya look to him with a faint frown. He wasn't showing anger or irritation anymore, not on his face and not in his tone. He seemed more serious and sincere than either of those things, but he didn't completely understand why. Did he give his first kiss to the wrong person? No, maybe it was something else he already told him about.

"Are you talking about..." Midoriya started but just trailed off as he tried to find the words. He knew he shouldn't just blurt out whatever was on his mind since it could make him upset, but he really wanted to ask and since the blonde initiated the conversation he had a right to continue it. "Do you regret it? Giving those parts of you away to a person you didn't wanna be with just for childish fun in high school?"

Bakugou seemed confused for a moment, but his confusion slowly turned to anger. He must've been assuming a million things in his mind once he caught on, but Midoriya knew when to shut up and not press a topic any further. If he said something else with the look Bakugou was giving him he might lose it.

"What the hell did you just ask me?"

His partner growled in a low threatening tone, but Midoriya just looked up to him with a slightly bashful expression. Yeah, really...what did he just ask? He didn't even like these sorts of conversations, but when his partner initiated them he felt he had a right to keep going with it. Maybe this time was different, but he never knew when it was a good time to get in on his personal life.

Bakugou seemed even more irritated that he wasn't saying anything and eventually Midoriya came to the assumption that it was best to just leave, but when he turned away he heard movement in the water and felt a sudden warmth of Bakugous hand against his arm as he pulled it to stop him. It wasn't all that shocking since he'd been so clingy lately, but he assumed that with how things are now he wanted him out of his sight. He was getting confused and frustrated, but he just tried not to show it.

"Kacch-" he started, though his voice trailed off when he met his gaze. Why did he have to always make him feel so weird like this?

"Don't worry about what I do and don't regret okay. It's none of your busi-"

"Yes it is. If it affects you then it affects me. You know that so I don't know why you keep lying to me and hiding everything. That's part of the reason we don't get along. I can never truly understand you because you're always to yourself towards mostly everybody..." Midoriya cut him off to growl and let his eyes trail away from him as he forced himself to continue. "I don't even know what I can and can't say around you because I'm always worried you're gonna get angry and try to hurt me. I can't even ask you why you don't want to kiss me without you getting upset over it...Are you just disgusted by me?"

Bakugou stared at Midoriya in silence once he spoke. He could tell the freckled boy seemed really upset but was just trying to hide it himself, but he knew better. The blonde always saw through his tough act and sighed as he flicked him on the forehead to get his eyes back to his. Maybe in some ways he was right. He lied and kept things to himself, but he had his reasons. That's just how he was.

"Why do you want to learn to kiss so badly? I'm sure you'd be fine figuring it out for yourself if you had to..." Bakugou muttered, still clearly unwilling to let him lose his first kiss to him, but Midoriya didn't care. He wanted to. He couldn't explain why he had this urge but he just knew he needed to satisfy it while he had the chance.

"I don't want to have to figure it out on someone I don't even know. If I have to lose it on this mission then I'd prefer that person to be someone that's close to me. That's why I wanna kiss you Kacchan...I know you want me to hear you out and all, but I'd feel more crushed if I ended up kissing someone and hated it versus kissing you and feeling nothing...besides, no one would have to know about it. Even if you're right about always knowing the truth, no one else will know..." Midoriya whispered and got a little closer to him, but Bakugou still seemed opposed. He probably always would though. He didn't care. Maybe he just had to initiate it, yet once he slowly started to lean in he felt Bakugou lean back. Was he being serious?

Midoriya didn't really want to let him get away with rejecting him like this after he always did everything he wanted, but he knew if he didn't want him to kiss him that bad he shouldn't force it. Still, something came over him that was making him desperate and he couldn't help but grab Bakugous arm back and jerk his face towards him. If he had to handle the blonde aggressively to get his way he would, but thanks to being so forceful with it, his first kiss turned out to be their teeth clacking against one another loudly as the blonde opened his mouth to yell at him. It caused them both to pull back immediately upon contact and look at each other shocked, but despite how mad his partner seemed he couldn't help but chuckle softly. He really did need lessons if that's how he kissed people.

"Ah, sorry..." Midoriya whispered and scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to wipe the grin off his face. "I-I didn't think you were going to open your mouth..."

Bakugou said nothing to that. He just glared at him and right away Midoriya knew he was mad and stopped laughing once and for all. It wasn't funny if he pissed him off, though he just wanted to attempt for his lips so bad. Bakugou just didn't understand the desperation he had felt in that moment and still even now. All he saw was that his partner didn't listen to him when he had said no and it caused Midoriya to slowly start to shy away when the blondes grip tightened on the arm that he never let go. Was he really about to beat him up like this over a bad kiss?

The freckled boy couldn't help but feel dread wash over him as he noticed Bakugou moving up his unoccupied hand and quickly clenched his eyes shut to brace himself for the impact of his fist against his face, but surprisingly there wasn't one. The only thing that met the sensitive area was the light warm touch of his hand brushing up against his cheek to cup it as he suddenly felt a soft pair of lips press against the corner of his own. It wasn't as satisfying as feeling the full experience of his mouth against his because it seemed he dodged last minute, but it was still enough to make Midoriyas eyes open in shock. He kissed him.

The smaller male was somewhat confused on what came over his partner to make him change his mind, but he didn't want to question it. As long as he was getting his way he wanted this to last and just shifted the position of his head so he could feel the full surface of his lips against his as a small smile appeared. They were a lot softer than he expected them to be since Bakugou was such a rough person. It was hard to believe the boy had any sort of soft spot, but that's what made it so much nicer. It was like beyond his hard exterior there were still sensitive parts to him that he wanted to expose, though he knew he'd put up a fight. For now he just wanted to focus on step one and simply melted into the feeling of his lips.

Even if this kiss wasn't really anything special, he liked it. He knew he wasn't trying to force anything that'd make him super uncomfortable into their first kiss, but when he felt the blondes lips part a little he couldn't help but feel his heart start thudding loudly in his chest. It must've been Bakugous way of trying to encourage him to do the same, but he couldn't. It just made Midoriya press his own lips together tighter due to the discomfort he felt from the idea, but Bakugou just moved his hand from his cheek to his chin to push down lightly against his bottom lip to force the action on him himself. It made the boy start to pull back a bit, but the blonde just followed every action like he already knew what he was going to do before he even did. He was completely in sync with his body and the freckled boy hadn't been expecting it.

"Wai-" Midoriya tried to stop him, but when he felt the blondes tongue slide across his teeth he cut off. That felt so weird, but he couldn't bring himself to hate it despite how much it made it shutter. He just allowed him entrance into his mouth and let out a content whimper when he took advantage of the area. It made Midoriya envy his confidence because even in situations like this he was so calm and made it seem like he knew exactly what to do, though when he other male suddenly pulled away he didn't know what to do other than to frown in confusion. What was he doing now?

"I thought you wanted to learn how to kiss." Bakugou growled, but Midoriya just stared to him with a blank look. What was he talking about? Of course he wanted to learn if it meant he could kiss him, but clearly there was something telling him otherwise.

"You're too tense and tried to reject my advances at first. If you want anyone to believe your position in this mission then you can't be so shy. Isn't that the whole reason you wanted me to teach you..."

Midoriya looked away when he said that. He had a point, but he liked it. Did Bakugou not? He didn't mean to make it unenjoyable. What if he just started making fun of him for this? Assumptions quickly started running through his mind on what the boy must've thought now and it seemed the blonde noticed because he just sighed and moved to bring one of his partners hands up so he could place it around his neck. What was he trying to do?

"You're supposed to at least act like you're into me you know...just feel those emotions that you're trying to make me feel from your lips and act out on them. Stop being so nervous, you're doing fine..." He continued, but hearing that caused Midoriya to redden.

Act out on his emotions? He couldn't do that. Well, he shouldn't. He didn't want him to get any hint on how he was feeling, especially since he was confused himself. He didn't know if he was falling for this boy or if he was just trying to finally satisfy the loneliness he'd been feeling for so long. He liked to tell himself it was the second assumption, but he wasn't so sure anymore, and if he kissed him based off his feelings then how was he supposed to do it? Was this how he had to kiss a stranger if he ever got forced to? He couldn't feel anything for them. How was that going to work?

A troubled look gradually just came over the smaller males features. He was clearly overthinking everything, but Bakugou figured he would. He always did. It was just part of his annoying personality he'd come to accept, but he didn't want this to get in the way of the mission. If he ever did have to kiss anyone for some reason he wanted him to be able to do it easily. He didn't want it to take ten minutes of him going over what to do in his mind before finally bringing himself to meet lips with someone else.

"Okay how about this. Kissing is more than just about showing your own emotions, it's about understanding the persons emotions you're kissing as well. Like with you, I know your personality and I know that you don't like being handled roughly. You like it when people interact with you gently, so that's how I'd kiss you. You have to pick up on someone's personality from the moment you get near them so you can respond appropriately." Bakugou told him and cupped the males cheeks once he tried to turn his face away so he could keep his eyes on him. "Just try alright. Pick up on my personality and mm-"

Midoriya quickly shut the boy up by forcing himself to lean forward and press his lips to his again. If he just had to match the kiss with his personality then he knew he just liked aggression if that's what he was hinting at, but he felt weird trying to pull that off. He was right when he said he liked gentleness, but he needed to learn to adjust to other people and simply gave in as his arms both moved to latch around the blondes neck while his body pressed against the older males and molded to him. He could please his partner if he really wanted to and right now he did. He just had to let go of the part of himself that was holding him back and live in the moment. He couldn't be scared of screwing up or what Bakugo thought or else he'd be stuck as a helpless little burden who couldn't do anything but trail along behind the blonde as he did everything on the mission.

Midoriya felt Bakugous body tremble a bit, though he wasn't completely sure if it was from rage or pleasure as the freckled boy allowed his tongue to lightly trail across the older males upper lip until slipping inside his mouth to explore a place foreign to him. He didn't know how he hadn't backed out of this yet, but maybe it was because he'd been hoping they'd get to this point eventually deep down in his mind. He wanted to know how he tasted, what his lips felt like, and if he could ever show him love like this. He finally was getting all the answers to those questions and willfully allowed Bakugous tongue to tangle with his own as he fought for dominance of his mouth, though it didn't last long. Once again the blonde pushed him back and this time looked away. Had he done something wrong again?

"Ka-"

"I think you've learned enough..." He muttered quietly in a tone that gave off little emotion, but one look at him and Midoriya could tell he was flustered. It was a sight he'd never seen on the blonde before and it was honestly sorta cute. He didn't know why he was acting like that though. He usually was so bold.

"But I thought you were going to teach-"

"I just did Deku! What else do you possibly need to know?!" Bakugous anger slowly returned, but seeing so the male went quiet. He was making him mad somehow and he didn't want to provoke him anymore.

Maybe it was just best to leave. He wanted to from the start, though he felt Bakugou would stop him. He had wanted him to stay, but when Midoriya made his attempt to finally leave this time he didn't do anything. So that's how it was? He was going to just kiss him, stop when he was satisfied, then basically want him out of his face? What a jerk...but he said nothing. He just let out an annoyed grumble and decided to gather up his clothes so he could head inside. He knew he still needed to finish hanging up the wet laundry the woman was expecting him to take care of, but if they ended up smelling bad because he was choosing to ditch the task thanks to his partner, then he'd just rewash them and hang them up later. He just didn't want to be around the blonde anymore. He screwed with his feelings way too much, so after going inside and changing into dry clothes, he decided that maybe he could find something else to do for this woman where the blonde wasn't. If he just sat around doing nothing he'd think about him more and more.

"Hey. Is there anything else you need done?" Midoriya mumbled after walking over to where the woman was seeming to be cooking in the small kitchen area of the home, though when he approached her she acted as if he were trying to corner her there and tensed up. It made him stop and remember that she was quick to assuming the wrong thing about his and Bakugous presence, but he tried not to let it bother him. He just needed to focus on his reasons for getting near her.

"U-Uh...no, no there's nothing. I can't ask you to do anymore for me." She mumbled, but midoriya just let out a small laugh and shook his head. She still didn't understand that he wanted to help her. It was his job to help people out in any way possible.

"I'm sure there's something. I really don't mind. Whatever you need I can do it." He claimed, but she just frowned and looked away from him. She was probably bound to be stubborn over accepting his offers, but he was patient and persistent. He could wait and nag her until she gave in.

"Well...I do need to go to the store for a few things but I can't ask you to do that. It's getting dark outside and the nearest stores are three miles away and the people there aren't really all that friendly. I don't want you going all alone since your boyfriend's hurt and-"

"Boyfriend?" Midoriya cut in feeling his face warm at her words. She thought Bakugou was his boyfriend? Why on earth would she assume such a thing? "W-what are you...Huh?"

The woman just stared at him with a small frown when he seemed confused. It was like in her mind she knew for a fact that they were together and didn't know why Midoriya thought otherwise, but they hadn't really done anything around her to make this lady think they were a thing. For all she knew was that they were just travelers who happened to be in need of help. That didn't mean they were a couple.

"Well you refer to him as your partner a lot, plus when I went outside with another load of laundry to hang a few minutes ago I saw you two kissing so I just decided I'd wait until you came back inside to finish laundry and start on something else for now. Someone who wasn't dating or married wouldn't get naked together just to kiss..." she muttered and the room fell silent. Did she really see them and call him out on that? He wasn't naked though, but he did get undressed. Saying that in his defense wouldn't really do much. Besides, if she thought they were dating it was better than her figuring out they were partners on a mission. He just had to go along with it.

"Mm...I-I guess you caught us then...but I don't really need him to go anywhere. I can make my own decisions." the freckled boy mumbled and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

This was embarrassing. He didn't want her to assume he was gay or anything like that, but he didn't really have a choice on what she saw him as now. Maybe he shouldn't even care considering they really didn't know each other that much and she already had a bad image of him thanks to her sister and Bakugous nickname he'd given him, but still. He couldn't help but wish she didn't jump to assumptions based on what she saw even if it was a good reason to think such things.

"Well...if you really want to that badly I'll give you a list and some money, but I'd feel really guilty if something ended up happening to you you know." She whispered.

Midoriya didn't respond to that. Would something happen to him? He doubted anything would, but then again he remembered that man. He hurt Bakugou because he was trying to get to him and without the blonde he probably would've been too caught off guard to block his first attack himself, though at the same time it was sorta his partners fault. He kept telling him to stay out of it by not letting him use his quirk. He was the one who brought hell on himself, but thinking about it that way made him wonder if there were other people out to hurt him. Of course he knew there was someone out there looking for an opportunity to give hell to anyone who was unfortunate enough to become their target even if they were just a stranger, though he just didn't want to assume such a thing, and even though he was sure he'd be able to protect himself, he didn't want to have to fight and use his quirk if his partner didn't want him to. He just decided he wouldn't unless he got in a really bad situation where it was his only option out.

The freckled boy simply gave the woman a small smile after realizing how silent he had been and just nodded in agreement. Despite the fact that he could possibly be putting himself in danger he knew for her to go out alone would be ten times worse. It was best if he did it and just put on a smile to hide his nerves. It was a tactic All Might did, and if he was trying to live up to his legacy then he needed to be able to smile in bad times to reassure the people in need.

"Trust me. I wanna go." He told her, only to get a faint sigh as she turned away. He didn't know why she didn't want him to go to that town so bad since she clearly didn't want them here, but maybe that was because it was the place where she got attacked. It must've just brought bad memories and she didn't want anyone else to feel like that, but even if that was the case he still acted enthusiastic towards he whole idea and took the list and money she ended up giving him happily. If he didn't seem troubled then maybe she'd lighten up.

After the exchange the woman didn't speak. She just seemed extremely guilty as if something had already happened, but he didn't pay much mind. He just got the directions and slipped out the front door to avoid the backyard where Bakugou would see and surely stop him. He knew he was one for being a hero and all, but that didn't necessarily mean he was a good person who had a compassionate heart. Even if this woman needed help to get groceries or other necessities to survive, he'd say "screw it" and keep him from risking putting himself in harms way unless he was initiating the danger. He couldn't have him stop him or even insist on tagging along if he got the message that he was going despite what he said. He'd be way too slow and make his leg worse when he needed to be off of it. As long as he stayed stuck in the water until he got back things would work out, and thanks to the younger males body being in good shape he walked the three miles fairly quick and was able to locate most of the stores listed once he got to the town. It was nicer than what he expected based off that woman's home, but he wasn't all that surprised. When it came to a place where many people visited usually the town tries to clean up a bit to attract residents to their stores, but since she was on her own and trying to get away it made sense why her house wasn't so flashy.

Midoriya decided after getting everything he'd just walk around and look at the place in attempt to find any sketchy looking people, though it seemed in this area they weren't as creepy to the sight. He knew better than to trust anyone this time though. That man didn't give him any bad vibes until later on and in the end someone had to lose their life because he couldn't get him to back off. It might've not been completely his fault for being a bit oblivious, but he had no doubt that if it happened once it could happen again and he wasn't willing to relive that. With these people though, he didn't know where to start. There was no one to interrogate, no one to make his hair stand up. He was just another face in a normal town and no one was coming after him. It actually sorta felt odd, but after walking around a while longer he decided that maybe he could just go into the older looking buildings and hope he could find someone to talk to who had connections with the man they were looking for. He knew he should wait on Bakugou to recover to do all of this, but he didn't want to waste time. He wanted to get a lead so the second he healed up they could go straight for this guy's headquarters, though it might not be that easy.

It took a few minuets, but gradually Midoriya decided that the best place to check out was a medium sized building on the corner. It seemed fairly taken care of and calm, but when he opened the door to go inside he quickly realized it was an atmosphere he wasn't used to whatsoever. It seemed to be a bar that was somewhat popular based off how many people were there. It wasn't crowded, but many seats were taken up and he was sure he looked awkward as hell just standing there with a few groceries at the doorway. No one seemed to notice him though. Either they were too drunk or they just didn't care, but he still felt like he didn't belong. He wasn't old enough to be here anyways so he felt it was best to go, though when the freckled boy finally tried to turn away he suddenly bumped his chest up against a figure. It shocked him and he quickly shied away, but the person he'd just ran into stayed there and was glaring down at him. Great, he was already making enemies, but he just forced a sheepish smile before slowly trying to make his way past him. It caused the person to just move to block his way and immediately a déjà by moment washed over him. He didn't want this to be happening again, so of course this time he didn't play nice.

"What the hell man?! I'm just trying to leave..." He growled, but the person he'd snapped at simply scoffed and crossed their arms. He didn't know what the deal was, but after frowning and searching over whom was blocking his path, he noticed the name tag and quickly assumed it was an employee to the place. What did they have against him though?

"You know I can get you arrested right? Teenagers aren't supposed to be out drinking this late at night or at any time really, so what do you think you're doing here?" The man in front of him finally growled and right away he remembered his partners words. He looked younger than he really was. This guy was probably assuming he could make a quick buck out of him thinking he'd be worried he'd tell the authorities so he'd pay to keep him quiet. Too bad for him though because he wasn't about to lose a dime. Even if he was underaged and claiming he was an adult wouldn't help considering even his ID was proof that he could still get in trouble, he didn't touch a drink and would be willing to prove it through testing. He had nothing to worry about.

"I just came into the wrong building. I literally walked in and am now trying to turn around. I don't have a reason to be arrested." Midoriya muttered lowly, though deep down he was somewhat intimidated. This guy was bigger than him and seemed to be even bigger than Bakugou. It made him wonder how old he was and if he was just as fiery as his partner, but if that was the case then maybe he'd know how to deal with him. He wasn't looking for a fight.

"Really?" The man mumbled in a slightly disinterested tone before raising an eyebrow. "Then what building were you looking for? I can't believe you if you just tell me you came to the wrong place. Everyone knows this is a bar from around here, unless you're not-"

"I'm from here okay! I'm tired of people assuming I'm not!" Midoriya suddenly barked out, though it was only because he felt slight panic at the realization that he was probably right. People from here knew their way around. He didn't want to give himself up on how he was a foreigner to this place.

Having snapped at the man seemed to make him angry and it ended up with him suddenly backed up against the wall. This was getting bad really fast, and what was worse was that no one was helping yet again. They would glance and pay no mind before going back to their own business. Maybe this sorta thing just happened often. Bar fights were nothing new after all, but it wasn't okay to just let someone get this far without anyone stepping in. Now he didn't know if he should let himself get beaten up, run, or fight back, but the moment that he opened his mouth to try to reason with this guy, he suddenly heard the door slam open and recognized a familiar angered voice shout out, "Where the hell is he?" And caused everyone's muttering to fall silent as people turned their attention towards the source of the noise, and of course Midoriyas heart sank seeing that it was Bakugou. How on earth did he find him? How did he manage to get here on a broken leg?

"Kac-" Midoriya started, but fell silent realizing that if he spoke he'd probably lead Bakugou to finding him and considering he snuck out he didn't want him to figure out that he was here. It made him just grip the man who was about to try and fight him so he could pull him closer in attempt to shield himself, and though it shocked him he didn't move away. He was probably just confused, though unfortunately for the younger male it didn't take him long to find out why he did that considering whenever it came to the blonde trying to find him he seemed to have some kind of bloodhound mode, and Midoriya knew that when the mans body was pulled away from his it was because Bakugo caught onto what he was doing. He couldn't hide from him, and it was humiliating to have to suddenly drop down in attempt to dodge and cover his head in anticipation of him hitting him in front of all these people. It made it seem like he was scared of the boy, though in some ways he still had bad memories that gave him some reactions he couldn't help but let out. It made him want to just disappear.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just walk in and make a scene in my bar you-"

"Shut up!" Bakugo snapped and turned his attention to the man he'd just cut off. "What the hell do you think you were doing with my boyfriend?!"

Boyfriend? Midoriya tensed hearing him say that and slowly moved his hands to look up to him. Did he talk to that woman? Was this his way of saying he knew he claimed that to her? How embarrassing, but he honestly couldn't help but enjoy the warm feeling he suddenly got in his chest heading him say that, especially with how he seemed to try to be defending him, but he didn't want him to try to pick a fight with anyone. Not when he was injured.

"K-Kacchan..." Midoriya breathed quietly, but the blonde just glared down to him when he said his name. Still, he couldn't help but smile lightly. What was with him? No matter how hard he tried to just do things himself he always came to him and tried to protect him. It was so annoying, but it felt good. It meant he had his back, but he wasn't willing to let him fight his battles all alone. He wasn't going to let him get hurt anymore.

"Wait. Please don't fight okay. I know I'm not supposed to be here and you both want me out of this place, but there's actually something I...well, we need..." Midoriya finally muttered after gathering himself and standing back up to look at the man who'd originally wanted to beat him up. "Can you just hear me out? Then I'll leave and never come back. It's just really important and I need your time..."


	9. Bakugous confession

It took much persuasion and pleading on Midoriyas part to get the man to cooperate and his apparent boyfriend to calm down after he'd finally admitted they both needed help. Bakugou was just too stubborn to want to allow him to try and get a lead through someone else and the employee clearly didn't like the blonde whatsoever. It was frustrating but somehow he managed to get them both to calm down enough to talk, even if at points it just felt like everything he was saying was getting ignored since the man had gone back behind the counter at the bar to continue working as he listened, but they followed and he was acknowledging their presence so maybe he had some interest in what he was trying to get at. Besides, he preferred sitting down for Bakugous sake. Even if he wasn't old enough to be legally allowed to be present where he was, as long as he was getting the other male off his leg he didn't care.

"I'm confused on what you're actually wanting from me." The man had eventually cut into Midoriyas words. He'd just been going on how they lived a little further out from this place and completely made up a poor lifestyle on the spot, but it was obvious this guy didn't care because he wasn't getting to the point. The smaller male just felt saying something lengthy would make it more believable, but based off the look he and his partner were giving him it was obvious they both wanted him to hurry up.

"Mm, basically...I-I was just wondering if you had any contact with any dealers..." Midoriya asked him in a quiet tone and bit his lip at the sudden silence that followed. Maybe it was a stupid question and it shouldn't be asked out in a public place much less to someone who didn't want to have anything to do with him, but it was just worth a shot.

"A dealer? What kind of dealer? Why do you even have interest in-"

"I can't afford to keep him. He's good for working around my house, but this years been really hard. I haven't been making much and I need to sell him to get and save money. I figured a dealer would pay more for him than some person on the street and have more tolerance for his independent behavior." Bakugou suddenly grumbled out to keep him from asking anymore questions and to make Midoriya quit babbling on and on. He didn't want to drag this out any longer than he had to, and he knew that the more his partner spoke, the more they'd have to try to remember to keep the lie alive.

The man wasn't quick to words after he said that. It looked as if he wasn't sure whether to believe them or not, but besides how uncomfortable Midoriya seemed they didn't give him any reasons to assume he wasn't telling the truth. By the way he reacted to how he looked, it already seemed Bakugou was his owner, but this guy just had to buy into the details he was giving.

"So he...belongs to you?" He asked Bakugou before his eyes shifted to rest on the smaller boy. It made him get chills, but he tried not to seem nervous. He knew he had to be more bold rather than shaky like his life was about to get ripped from him. They were in public anyways. It's not like this man was going to try anything.

"Hm, well then...do you really only use him for work around your home or are you lying to me? You called him your boyfriend, obviously there's some kind of connection unless you're just trying to sell him off under a pitiful maid title to spare your relationship. You'd get a lot more money if you sold him under the impression that he's not limited on what he can and can't do, especially since once he's off your hands you can't control what people use him for...so relationship or not don't get scammed for your money just because you have feelings for him. If he belonged to someone else before he was sold to you then he's probably been somebody's bitch already. You can't get attached to people who only know how to please everyone they belong to unless you plan on keeping him forever..."

Bakugou frowned when the man started making a bunch of claims. He'd forgotten he called Midoriya that. Of course a problem would've came out of such a title, but he just had to make up more lies. Clearly this man was seeming to believe the words coming out of his mouth though, so maybe it wouldn't be that hard. He just had to be smart about it and looked to Midoriya for a moment just to see his discomforted expression that was understandingly plastered over his features, but he needed to calm down before he got too timid to react.

"I'm not attached. I just call him that because I care about him. I wanted to give him a title that proved that..." Bakugou muttered and slowly moved his arm to reach over to the seat next to him where Midoriya sat and felt for his hand. He remembered what he said to him earlier. Sometimes it helped. Hopefully after he finally gripped his hand and interlocked their fingers, this would help him too.

It seemed to work after a minute of the freckled boy clutching on tightly to his hand as if he were really worried he was about to let this man take him, but his hold eventually lightened and he became less tense. It actually calmed him down and Bakugou was surprised. He thought he was just saying that because it was his assumption, but maybe feeling his demeanor through his touch was enough to make him grow more at ease.

"Is that so?" The man growled lowly, clearly not liking the fact that Bakugou was able to always counter his words, but luckily he didn't make a huge deal over it. "Well. I might know someone that you can get info contact with, but they're in the next town over."

The two boys wanted to hear something along the lines of that, but unfortunately the traveling part made them both sigh. Bakugou was lucky enough to even make it here, how in earth was he going to be able to travel the next town over? Midoriya knew he'd probably claim he'd be okay enough to go, but he wasn't an idiot. From the moment he strutted in he could clearly see how bad his limp was. A mission was a mission though, and even if they couldn't leave and head over there immediately, any little information they could get would help for later on.

"So are you gonna give us the guys number or just lead us on?" Bakugou grumbled when the man said no more, and it honestly made him happy he came along. He wouldn't be that straightforward and ballsy to this guy. His partners bossy personality was coming in handy as long as this guy didn't take too much offense to it, but based off his expression he didn't. He just seemed to see the blonde as another uptight costumer.

"See I could, but then what would I get out of it? I'd rather make a deal..." he mumbled before looking to Midoriya. It made the younger males heart immediately skip a beat, but he just tried to focus on Bakugous hand and tell himself this wasn't a big deal. It was just like acting, but honestly he'd rather fight this guy and get it over with instead of playing like he was a helpless object.

"Him, you're going to sell him right and you claim he's a good worker...I want him to stay here for the night. If you're selling him there's no point in saying no because you wanna trade him off with a dealer. This way you'd just get him off your hands faster and I'd get what I want. Extra help and someone to entertain me. Then I'll give you his contact information..."

Midoriyas eyes widened and he quickly felt his face go red, but it was Bakugous hand who ended up squeezing the tightest. He clearly didn't like hearing what that guy had just said, though the freckled boy didn't either. He didn't want him to keep him for the night and even though he had no idea what he meant by entertainment he knew he wouldn't like it. What if he planned on selling him off and buying his silence from Bakugou? No, that wasn't going to happen. Knowing his partner he was bound to prove just how much he was opposed to the the idea, but shockingly the blonde muttered, "Alright deal."

He couldn't believe his ears. He really just said yes? Knowing that he was so quick to just pass him up like that for measly information made him sick, but he knew better than to walk away. He just felt somewhat saddened and let his eyes fall to the countertop in front of him. Sure this was a mission and he knew they needed to do whatever it took to get intel, but for some reason this honestly hurt. He had trusted him to keep him out of harms way and had been hoping he did the same, but clearly Bakugou was faster to hand him over than he ever would've been.

Midoriya quickly jerked his hand away from his partners hold once his sadness turned into anger, though he sorta understood why he did all of this. Even if he was quick to come to anger and get defensive around Bakugou, he knew he was just planning something and wanted him to go along with it not get upset. It was how they worked together sometimes. They just wanted the other to catch on and keep things going smoothly, and though he didn't want to, he just decided to trust his partner. It didn't mean he was going to just forgive him though.

After a few minutes passed of them sitting in silence, the man eventually came back and had what looked like a notecard in his hand. It must've had the information they'd come for on it. It made Midoriya tempted to snatch it and just run, but Bakugou was hurt and he didn't want to leave him behind to have to deal with this guy due to his actions. He had to have enough self restraint, but he didn't want to have to stay here once Bakugou took the notecard and left. He wanted to go with him.

"Here...take it." The man muttered, but the blonde just glared up to him before looking to the freckled boy. It was like he debating if he was actually going to go through with this, but Midoriya just frowned and kept his eyes off of him. He didn't want to even look his way anymore.

"Well, don't just sit there. Do what he said..." Bakugou growled out to his partner who clearly hadn't been expecting to get ordered around due to the way he slightly jumped at his demands, though he couldn't say no and make a scene. He was supposed to listen to the blonde in public, especially since they were out to fool this guy. If he got snappy and acted on the same level as the older male their cover would probably get blown.

Midoriya sighed softly and reached for the card, but the employee quickly snatched it away upon realizing it was him who was going for the information and not Bakugou. He wasn't sure why he seemed to refuse to give it to him, but he forced himself not to get snappy about it. He just had to let his partner handle this as long as he did it civilly because he was no longer alone and didn't have a right to speak to him apparently.

"What's with that?" The freckled boy's partner muttered in a pissed tone, but the man seemed to think his anger was amusing. He was the first person in a long time who didn't seem threatened by him. It was so weird to see, but bad at the same time.

"I want you to stay a little longer actually. We can have a drink and get to know a little more about your boy toy before you just run off. I don't know if he's totally worth my knowledge..." the man claimed, causing and irritated frown to immediately cross the fiery males face, though worry only spread across Midoriyas. Bakugou wasn't like him. He didn't keep notes or even pay attention to anyone or anything. He didn't even know his birthday and they'd been "friends" for years. His lack of information on his life was about to be their downfall unless he kept up with whatever lie he was bound to make up.

"What do you need to know then?" Bakugou hissed out and crossed his arms in refusal to make obvious of the fact that he didn't know every detail about his partners life, but that probably wouldn't be too hard. He got the information on what he was supposed to be for this mission. He could just base his little white lies off of that.

The man looked to the blonde in silence at the question, but it wasn't long before his eyes were fixed on the freckled male again. This time Midoriya simply glared at him with an angered look on his face, but it didn't seem to make the man flinch away. He just smiled at the sight as if it were amusing him.

"Does he always have that attitude? I expected he'd be more well behaved if he was owned by someone...maybe you're not that strict of an-"

"He is well behaved. He just acts like that when he's nervous..." Bakugou cut him off and reached over to grab the smaller male to pull closer to him, though Midoriya didn't like that. He was getting irritated with all of this, but he remembered the blondes words from earlier and knew he was doing this for a good cause. It was just an act to fool somebody and nothing more.

The man seemed irritated that he'd been cut off by Bakugou, but thankfully he didn't start a scene over it. He just seemed to move on by muttering, "How old is he. I know he's not old enough to drink, but I want an exact age." Making the two look to each other.

Midoriya didn't want his real age put out, but he couldn't say anything. He just had to trust Bakugou to know the best option was to mask the truth on important information like that as much as possible but not stray too far from the truth to the point that they'd forget what he lied about and have it used against them.

"He's almost seventeen, so sixteen as of now." He told him and left Midoriya to breathe a sigh of relief in his mind. He was always thinking on his feet. In situations like this he was honestly thankful this jerk was around.

"Mm, sixteen and already sneaking into a bar? Kids are getting worse and worse these days. I'm sure you're some kind of alcoholic aren't you boy." The man laughed in amusement, but the freckled male simply shook his head timidly and looked to the blonde as if he were trying to get an excuse to leave. He already didn't like dealing with this guy. He couldn't imagine putting up with him all night.

"He doesn't drink. Why would you-"

"Can he?" The question caught the two off guard yet again and they both stared at the man with shocked expressions. What did he mean "could he"? Sure he could, but why was he asking Bakugou that? He didn't want to be forced to drink. He'd never had alcohol in his life and he sorta preferred not to break a rule.

Bakugou looked tense again, and his eyes just locked onto the man as if he knew he was trying to get Midoriya to do something stupid, but he said nothing. He didn't want to end up telling him no just to have the deal taken away and he didn't wasn't to say yes and end up causing trouble for the freckled boy. His best option was just to sit there like a statue and glare.

"You do want this card don't you? I suggest you answer me when I ask you questions. If he can't drink then I'm uninterested. Sober people are never really fun to me." The man grumbled and it made Bakugou know what he had to say, but he still didn't want to. Sure he gave Midoriya hell every now and then, but it was him doing it, not some guy they just met at a bar trying to intoxicate him for entertainment.

"Uh...then, sure. I don't really care, but he doesn't normally drink. If anything he'll probably not like it or fall asleep. It's pointless to-"

Bakugou suddenly cut off when the man turned away and left the two. He was probably just going to test Midoriya, but the freckled boy didn't comment on it. He was surprisingly mute this whole time, even when he got the opportunities to speak. It made the blonde want to ask him if he was okay, but when he finally opened his mouth his partner turned away.

So he was just mad at him? Why? He couldn't really help what was going on. It was all for the missions sake. He shouldn't be getting upset over anything. Besides, he should know by now that he wasn't goin to let anything bad happen to him as long as he could still stand, and even if his leg wasn't particularly sturdy and reliable right now, he was still able to walk around and would always get to him. He had nothing to worry about.

A few minutes passed and the man never returned. It made the boy's debate on just leaving while they could, but when Midoriya finally stood up a sudden, "Sit down." Made him jump as he looked up to see the man coming back.

He really wasn't happy to see this guy again even though they had both wanted him to return with he notecard, but he was talking about bad things for him and he didn't like that. It was so much more peaceful with him gone, and now his mind was on high alert versus being at ease.

"I brought this to see how he reacts to it, but only after I one more question. I want to know what his quirk is." The man told Bakugou as he set a cup down in front of the freckled boy and caused him to frown. Was he trying to get him drunk or something? He didn't want to lose himself to some liquid concoction in a sketchy area, but seeing the two were watching him he just gripped the cup and looked down at it.

"He was born without a quirk. He's harmless, but I still don't think this is a good idea, so unless I get that card right now, he's not drinking a drop." Bakugou growled out to the man who seemed to be getting more and more irritated with him and his obsession for this information, but that was a good thing. It showed him that he couldn't play them and would probably keep him from trying to pull anything.

"Fine, fine. I left your notecard in the back when I went to get the drink. I'll go get it and then you can be on your way and come back for him tomorrow." The man told in a tone that matched his own as he stubbornly stood up to do as he said, but after he left the freckled boy finally seemed to panic. He wasn't throwing a tantrum or crying over what had been said, but it was obvious to Bakugou that he was having horrid thoughts in his mind.

"Kacchan. I can't drink this, what are you thinking?" He muttered quietly, but the blonde just looked to him as if he didn't know what to say. He didn't want him to drink it either. He wasn't old enough and he had no idea how he'd react to it, and if he was left here with his body not functioning properly and his mind being numbed, who knows what would happen to him. He didn't really want to think about it, but he wasn't really sure what to do. Drink it himself? Sure, he was old enough and not hanging around, but he didn't really drink alcohol either. He felt there wasn't time for foolish fun like that, plus it could get in the way of his training. He wasn't really sure how he'd react to it either so it'd be a stupid decision for him to make, especially having to walk back by himself on a leg that slowed him down, but seeing his partners worry plastered all over his face he knew he couldn't just leave him to deal with this on his own.

"Dammit Deku!" He snapped and pulled the cup away from him to bring up to his lips instead so he could drink it and get the tense situation over with while the man was away, but the taste of the strong smelling liquor made him want to gag a little. It really wasn't that good. It just burned his throat and left him wondering why anyone would really enjoy this, but when there was just a tiny bit left he finally pulled the cup away and gave it back to his partner.

"Drink it. If you don't at least drink a little he'll know because you can usually smell when someone's been drinking."

Midoriya frowned slightly hearing his words, but considering he'd left just a mouthful it wasn't that big of a deal and he just drank the bitter liquid in time for the man to come back and see it was him who had downed the whole cup rather than Bakugou. Luckily that meant he wouldn't have to interrogate them over it, but he did seem somewhat skeptical about the situation. Maybe it was just because he'd said Midoriya wasn't allowed to drink anything until he came back with the card, but if that was the case he'd claim he knew he would and told him to go ahead.

"Here. I guess I'll see you later huh?" The man muttered to Bakugou, but the blonde still refused to leave. As long as Midoriya was here he couldn't, though he knew if the freckled boy had his own plans he was going to get in the way since he couldn't move all that quickly. Maybe he really just needed to comply and forced himself to stand, but before making his way to the door he stopped by his partner and leaned in close to him. It made Midoriya tense thinking he was bound to kiss his cheek, but he just listened in silence as he heard him mutter, "use it." Before finally pulling away and limping for the door.

It left the freckled boy to turn around and watch him until he was gone, but he couldn't help but mutter, "What?" Under his breath. Use what? His head? It was understandable because lately he hadn't been thinking all that much, but then again he might've meant his quirk. He always told him not to use it, and though he wasn't completely sure why, he assumed it was so people only knew one of their quirks versus both of them. Since he didn't use his he was probably giving him the okay to use it in order to get himself out of this situation. He didn't want to result to immediate violence though.

"Stop staring back at where he was brat." The man suddenly growled as Midoriya felt his hand suddenly grip his face and jerked it back around so he could see him. He seemed just as angry as before, but now that his partner was gone he was more aggressive. He didn't like it, but he didn't really need to save himself right now. Maybe if he hung around there was more he could find out about this guy.

"So what do you really want me around for? I'm sure it's not working since you think I'd be more fun drunk..." Midoriya mumbled as he forced the other males hand off his face, though him speaking seemed to annoy him. He probably thought he was some obedient tool, but Bakugou was gone. He didn't have to be silent anymore.

"I didn't say what type of work I wanted you to do now did I? Don't be so uptight...I'm sure you're used to stuff like this anyways. People like you always get passed around to others. It should be in your nature to just-"

Midoriya didn't want to hear anymore, and though stupid he did the only thing he knew to do in the moment to get him to stop talking. He punched him. It wasn't a quirk filled hit or anything, but he still made it as hard as he could. He wanted this guy to know he wasn't just some easy defenseless boy, though the man just let out a small laugh like it didn't even hurt. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Okay you little punk. I'm getting really tired of dealing with you. I'm not gonna put up with your behavior if you keep this up any longer, but the effects of that drink should kick in soon. Once you're defenseless your fists won't be an issue anymore." The man muttered and reached out to take hold of one of his arms, but he still jerked back from him. He didn't want to allow this guy to get his hands all over him because then he didn't know what would happen if he managed to completely restrain him. He didn't want to be taken advantage of and after hearing the word "defenseless" when he was talking about the drink, he remembered Bakugou. He was the one who actually drank it and he couldn't help but worry about the blonde. What if he put something bad in it? He needed to get back to him. He was more important than holding up this image of belonging to someone.

Midoriya still was against using his quirk, but he knew if he ran for the door he'd get caught and forced to turn around. It was probably his only ticket to get out of here and he had to get back to Bakugou. He just needed to be rational about this, and after thinking it over he sighed and muttered, "Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom..." figuring he could make a getaway there, but of course after walking off and into the desired location, there weren't any windows or anything to make this easier. Fine. He just had to get past the wall, and using his quirk in here wouldn't harm anybody. It'd just mess up the structure of this building, but it was worth it to avoid being screwed around with and to get back to the person he actually wanted to see. He just had to control himself enough to get past the wall in front of him and not take down the whole building while he was at it, so taking in a small calming breath he resorted back to using his fingers like he had in his high school years and targeted the wall in front of him. It wouldn't be as powerful of a blast compared to his other limbs, so he felt this was the safest thing to resort to. Still, the sound of a building getting broken apart was loud and bound to draw attention, so the second he went through with his plan he bolted. He didn't want that guy to burst in and catch him knowing then he'd catch onto everything and he'd have to fight him, but that wasn't in his intentions. Midoriya was quick on his feet when he had to be and remembered the path back to the woman's house even in the pitch black of the night now, though he slowed his pace once he finally got into the path in the woods and panted trying to catch his breath. Hopefully that guy wasn't persistent and wouldn't try to come after him, but he doubted he was really worth the chase. He didn't even lose any money over him so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Geez, I've never seen someone so-" Midoriya tried to speak, but when he suddenly tripped and fell over something his words were sucked out of him and shock spread across his face. He didn't remember there being anything in the way of the path earlier. What was there now?

The freckled male rolled over onto his butt and hesitated a moment, but when there was no sound of movement, he finally kicked out his leg to hit the object in attempt to get it to respond, but the only thing that came was a groan followed by, "What the hell..." in a familiar yet groggy tone. Was that Bakugou?

"K-Kacchan?" Midoriya mumbled and pulled out his phone so he had a light to shine over the figure. Sure enough it was his partner, but what was he doing out here passed out on the ground all by himself?

"A-are you okay?"

The blonde didn't respond to him for a moment. He just sat up and frowned until he realized it was him, but he still seemed somewhat out of it. It made him confused, well, at least until he remembered the drink and sighed. Maybe they should've tried to give it to someone else, but he seemed okay. Just spaced out.

"Kacch-"

"Deku?" He cut him off and slowly started to crawl closer to him, but that just made the freckled boy let a nervous laugh. Could he not tell it was him? He felt he had a pretty distinct look, but when he saw Bakugou frown a bit skeptically he slid back a little. He didn't want to start anything with him possibly being drunk, but he never would've taken his partner to be a lightweight.

"What are you doing Kacchan?" Midoriya mumbled nervously when he didn't stop approaching him, though the blonde didn't respond. He just grabbed his ankle and jerked him closer once more. It was creeping him out, but other than just acting weird he wasn't really setting off anymore red flags. He had no reason to really get him away.

"You...look different..." Bakugou slurred and leaned close to his face as if he was searching it to find out what was making the difference, but Midoriya knew and just let out a nervous, "I-Is that so?" as he tried to scoot away again. Unfortunately the blonde wasn't really letting him go anywhere, and every time he made an attempt to put space between their bodies, he closed it more and more.

"Yeah...you're kinda cuter, but I think I liked you the other way better." Bakugou told him and Midoriya immediately knew where this was going. He wasn't in his right mind otherwise he never would've said anything like that. It was irritating him, but if he got mad it might make the other male violent. He just had to be smart about this. Maybe he could just play into his words.

"Oh please Kacchan. You don't like me...you're just tired okay..." Midoriya told him in a lighthearted tone even though his heart was racing in unease. Why did he keep getting thrown into these situations? He was usually always the careful one. Why did bad things always happen to him?

"Hm? No...I'm not tired. I've always sorta liked you since the bagining of our third year in high school Deku, it's just. I never felt like telling you until now I guess. Maybe it's because you're still so damn annoying..." Bakugou muttered lowly and suddenly dropped his head forward against him, causing the freckled boy to frown. He always liked him? What did that mean? He liked him as a friend or more than a friend? This was weird. He knew he shouldn't really be taking his words seriously since he wasn't completely there, but something about then made his heart race. Why did he have to get drunk and confess that to him if he was being honest? His heart couldn't really take games like this.


	10. Confidence

The next morning was uneventful to Modoriya. After managing to drag his drunk partner all the way back to this woman's home and put up with his loud obnoxious nonsense until midnight, he finally was able to pass out and try to reset his weary body. He ended up sleeping on the ground as predicted from the start and Bakugou got the bed, but he didn't care. He didn't exactly want to be near him right now. Not after all that he was saying. Sure he blamed the alcohol and all, but that didn't mean he wasn't weary over his words. It still made him feel funny inside and not know whether he was telling the truth or not. That's why when morning came he didn't even bother to wake him up. He just grabbed his things and went and got ready for the day by himself again, though when he walked back in the room and saw Bakugou was still asleep he couldn't help but sigh.

Midoriya didn't know much about getting drunk or how people were afterwards, but he hoped that this was normal. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him just because he drank to make sure he didn't have to. It'd make him feel awful since he just sat there and watched him do it, but it was yet again another one of his dumb decisions. He didn't have to if he didn't want to, though maybe he should start thanking him for these careless acts. Even if they were reckless and overall stupidly done out of impulse, he was still doing it for him when he didn't have to.

The thought made him bite his lip lightly as the freckled boy slowly walked over to where he slept sprawled our over the bed with his face tucked into his arm. He couldn't see that expression that always managed to amuse him being it was like his polar opposite came out when he was asleep, but he knew it was there and couldn't help but smile as he crouched down and poked him in the side. He didn't get a response, though he honestly hadn't expected to. It was just weird how heavily he slept compared to all the times in high school, but people changed. He probably liked sleeping so much it somehow altered his alertness. He shouldn't mind that. After all, It meant he was able to get away with things he normally couldn't when he was awake, but he didn't really want to do anything that'd make him mad the second he opened his eyes.

"Why do you always do this? Sitting here is so boring..." Midoriya eventually mumbled to the other male as he moved to grip his arm, but when silence came as his only answer, he frowned and put his free hand to his back. He didn't want to shake him awake anymore knowing he'd probably get irritated, but if he was doing that sleep quirking thing again he sorta had an excuse to get him up.

All Midoriya could do was simply stare at him a little longer before slowly allowing his hand to slide down to meet Bakugous palm. It was faintly warm like the last time he'd done this, but he honestly sorta liked the feeling. It wasn't overbearingly hot like when he first grabbed onto him, but as much as he liked it he knew it was still a problem. He just never worked up the courage to ask what was going on with his body. He doubted he even knew. It worried him, but he didn't want to spark any unwanted irritation from his partner over him asking if he was okay or not. It was just best if he stayed silent, so he simply decided to let go of his hand in attempt to just forget about it. If he payed no mind and treated it like it was nothing then it wouldn't be such a big deal. He seemed fine when he woke up anyways.

"Why are you so complicated?" He murmured under his breath, though when he heard the room door suddenly creak open his attention was snatched off the sleeping blonde. It was that woman, but she seemed kinda uncertain of her decision to just walk in. He knew she still wasn't really comfortable with them being here and after thinking they were together she probably felt even more awkward coming into a room that they were both staying in after seeing them kissing, but midoriya just smiled to let her know it was ok. He just had to keep up his friendly act.

"Is he still..." She started only trail off when she looked at Bakugou herself, but Midoriya answered anyways.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine. He sleeps in sometimes so it's not really a big deal, plus he probably wasted a lot of energy trying to get himself to me then all the way back here on a bad leg. It'd be weirder if he wasn't tired." He somewhat whispered before fiddling his fingers awkwardly as if he were trying to think of something to say next knowing it was bound to be quiet, but all he could eventually come up with was a sheepish, "oh, and sorry about your groceries. I can pay you back for all of that stuff..."

He didn't want her to think all he had done was take her money just to go out and blow it or put it in his pocket since he left with it then came back with nothing and couldn't even tell her the real story of what happened. He had to lie to keep the whole Mission a secret and just say someone tried to jump him and Bakugou came along in time to make the situation die down before it got bad. Maybe it wasn't that believable with his explosive nature, but she seemed to buy it and didn't ask anymore questions. That was probably just due to her feeling bad though. She'd told him before he left that she'd feel guilty if something happened to him, but it was just the way this job worked. It wasn't like they were supposed to go into safe situations.

"No, no...that's fine. It's just, I wanted to apologize as well. I knew how this place was but I let you go out on our own. I should've stopped you." She told him, causing Midoriya to frown slightly before standing up. It really wasn't her fault. He was the one who went into that bar and caused trouble, but he just smiled and nodded.

He knew how these sorts of people worked. If he argued and blamed himself it'd just be a repeating cycle of them both claiming it was because of them that this happened, but he didn't want to get trapped into that conversation. He just wanted to move on because it was over with. He couldn't live in the past, if he did then he'd still be the same timid little boy from all those years ago, and he'd hate his partner for all he'd ever done to him and for killing that man when he said no. Sure it still bothered him and he wasn't sure how much he could truly trust him anymore, but he put a lot of his faith in the blonde. Right now he was the only person he was really comfortable around and he couldn't afford any shady feelings between each other.

"It's not a big deal. It's not the first time something like that's ever happened so don't worry...do you at least need anything this morning?" The freckled male mumbled before letting out a restless sigh. Once he was awake it was hard to get tired again, and with Bakugou still passed out he was getting kinda bored. At least this time she could tell versus trying wave him off. She still seemed like she didn't want to accept his kindness though.

"Mm, well...if you want you can help me set up for breakfast if you two are gonna be hungry. I still have enough to make meals with so I can worry about the groceries and all later..." She told him, and of course he just nodded. Even if he didn't really want to eat anything this woman made because he didn't want to take advantage of her, he knew if she already made food for them it'd be kinda rude to reject it. Besides, he was really hungry. He and his partner didn't really eat much because they were so focused on traveling and getting to their destinations. Things like that just weren't on their mind all that much.

Midoriya waited until the woman finally left before looking back to the sleeping male as he shut the door. He honestly wanted him to wake up, but if sleep was helping him feel better then he didn't want to be the one to end it. Besides, by helping this woman he was occupying his boredom somewhat, so it was nice to go out of his way and try and converse with her when he finally got all the dishes and set the table, though It took a little blabber mouthing on his end to finally get the ball rolling. Still, he didn't mind because he was actually starting to enjoy himself and know more about this person, though it eventually all came to a an end once she remembered he was a stranger and she didn't want to tell him much about her personal life. It was understandable though, because he couldn't say a ton either. Just Incase...

It got quiet after that, and they mostly just focused on what they were doing rather than each other. He had finished fairly quickly, but he pretended he still had things to do just so he could avoid the awkwardness of sitting there with nothing to do but stare at a wall. She'd probably think he was weird and not like him even more, but thankfully the tenseness didn't last that long.

The woman eventually claimed there was more for her to do outside and that she wanted to go work on some chores rather than make him do them knowing he was bound to ask. She just wanted him to watch after the food so nothing burned or caught fire and he simply agreed to do so even though it was a pretty boring job. He was never super into cooking, but after a few long minutes passed he eventually heard movement behind him. It was a familiar unnatural pace, and right away he knew it was Bakugou who'd woken up and was trying to walk on his leg. He probably thought he'd run off again since he wasn't in the room, but he just turned to look at him with a confused stare to show him he was there as he finally met his slightly pained expression.

"Kacchan...what are you doing on your-"

"We need to talk." The blonde cut him off and left him to simply open his mouth a bit as if he wanted to object, though he just shut it in the end. He probably seriously meant that rather than out of anger like usual. If he said no it'd seem like he wasn't taking their situation seriously.

"O-Okay...What about? If it has to do with yesterday I can explain everything...I-I just didn't want to get you involved because you're hurt and...a-and I..." The smaller male tried, but all he could manage to do was trail off. He didn't know what to say that'd appeal to him. He was usually so angry all the time to the point that anything set him off unless his explanation was well thought out. It was better if he just said nothing and let him talk.

"You didn't want me involved? Look, I don't care if I'm hurt or anything along the lines of that. We're partners for a reason y'know..." Bakugou muttered, but his words just made the freckled boy feel kinda guilty. He was right. They were partners. He didn't know why he was running off to do things all on his own even if they did have good intentions. He just went in there with no plan.

Midoriya chose not to say anything back. He didn't know if sorry was good enough of even what he wanted to hear. He'd just been so stupid and careless. He could've gotten himself into trouble or worse. What if he ended up screwing up the whole mission over something so small? It was obvious he was starting to beat himself up over all of this, but it seemed the blonde didn't want him to. Usually he'd say things to purposely get in his head, but this time it was different.

"Stop being like that nerd...everything worked out didn't it? Wipe that stupid look off your face because it's pointless to get upset over something that never even happened. I just want you to know that we can't do things without each other so don't pull another stunt like that again..." Bakugous voice lowered to a growl, though it wasn't threatening to Midoriya anymore. He knew it was just him not wanting to talk like that because he was admitting he couldn't do this mission on his own. If anything he should be happy he said that, but it was hard to feel like he wasn't being scolded.

"I know, I know...just, leave it at that okay. If it's not a big deal I mean..." Midoriya mumbled lowly almost like he didn't want his partner to hear him after fixing his gaze to the ground, but the blonde just frowned a little before placing his hand under his chin to turn his face back to him. It made the freckled male look to him in confusion, but he kept quiet. He figured it was the blonde just wanting all his attention on him while he was speaking.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the one who's supposed to be bossing you around, remember." Bakugou growled, though he still just kept quiet and felt his eyebrows furrow. This was starting to feel weird and degrading again, but he refused to let him force him to feel this way and slapped his hand off of his chin. He didnt have to listen to him if they weren't around people. He was allowed to do his own thing.

Midoriya simply turned away with a faint huff once Bakugou didn't make another move. By now he figured he got the message, but when he felt him roughly grab his arm he almost groaned in annoyance. Why did he have to be like this? It caused the smaller male to turn to face him as he tried to yank free of his arm, though Bakugou was obviously determined to not let him go and it turned into somewhat of a tug of war game over his limb and he definitely wanted to win. It was his arm after all.

The freckled boy eventually forced his body back in attempt to throw the blonde off balance. He couldn't use his leg so that meant he'd have to let go, but surprisingly he just let his body follow him and ended up falling against his smaller frame. It caused him to stumble back and grab onto his partners clothes as if it'd help keep him upright, but it was no use when he was falling with him. He couldn't keep his balance, and it hurt when he felt his back slam against the floor beneath the weight of Bakugou, though he was too irritated with the boy to even be worrying over his physical pain.

"Ow, What the-" Midoriya started to complain, but he cut off when he realized Bakugou was on top of of him and he couldn't sit up. He knew he was okay because it'd been him and not his partner who'd taken all of the impact, so It made him uncomfortable that he was just laying there, but it wasn't like the other male could really move into certain positions quickly thanks to his injury. That's the only reason he chose not to yell at him to get off.

"K-Kacchan?"

The blonde didn't say anything in response to his words. He just kept quiet until a minute passed and he finally decided to push himself up a bit to hover over his partners smaller frame. It was honestly kinda awkward because he was taking his time and now just staring down at him, but all Midoriya could really do was look up to the male wide eyed as he fought the urge to squirm out from under him and scoot away. This was getting way too uncomfortable.

The freckled boy assumed eventually he'd get bored of just looking at him like that, but it seemed Bakugou never did and it caused his face to redden. He didn't get why he did these sorts of intimidating actions, though this moment made his mind go back to last night. When the older male said he liked him he didn't really take it all that seriously, but it was hard to believe he was lying in this sort of situation when his mind was flooding with all his feelings for this guy. It was really annoying and was slowly starting to make his face turn redder and redder, but he was the type of guy who wasn't sure how to deal with any sort of "romantic" setting, even if this was kinda far from it. All he did was just lay there until his partner finally made a move that caused him to tense up.

Apparently Bakugou really was getting bored with just staring, but not bored with what was suddenly happening between them. It was like he was rather taking advantage of the situation in a weird way when Midoriya realized he was suddenly starting to lean down to him and it made him internally panic. Was this another lesson? No, he would've told him if that was the case right? Did that mean he was going to kiss him because he wanted to? It seemed highly unlikely, but then again maybe it wasn't even a kiss. He was probably just tired and slowly passing out. He didn't need to overreact.

"Kacchan, just go back to bed. I don't wanna, mm-" Midoriyas words muffled out the moment the blonde finally closed the distance between their faces as his lips pressed against his partners. It honestly surprised the smaller male a bit, but he saw it coming. He just didn't think Bakugou was going to go through with it. Still, it didn't mean he didn't like it.

For some odd reason every time Bakugou kissed him or did something somewhat nice he felt butterflies, and right now his heart was exploding with them. He wanted more of this feeling, but unlike the last first kiss they had this one didn't last long and didn't really get sexual at all. The blonde just ended up pulling away before he could even get into it, and it caused a frown to quickly come to his face.

"W-Why did you just...you kissed me?" Midoriya stuttered in attempt to try and make sense of this all, though he really wanted to question why he stopped. He just didn't have the guts to get into that without getting super embarrassed at the fact that it'd seem like he was desperate again.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see how you'd react." The other male mumbled as his gaze fixed back down onto the flustered boy's face, but when it was obvious Midoriya wasn't really buying it, he rolled his eyes. "Fine...so what if I wanted to kiss you. I don't know why I did it alright. I'm just tired and my head hurts and you...your stupid face just-"

It was obvious Bakugou was struggling for words based on the way he kept trialing off, but Midoriya couldn't help but smile. He was getting cute to him again whenever he got like this. It was hard to fight the urge to pull him back down to his lips.

"I guess I'm not that bad of a kisser after all, am I Kacchan?" He mumbled playfully before sitting up enough to prop his body against his arms. "Does that mean I get to advance onto the next part of my lessons or is there more I need to know first?"

The blonde stared at him for a moment, but he eventually just tried to avoid answering the question he just asked altogether by changing the subject. He didn't completely know why, but it appeared to bother him based off the way his expression changed briefly. Maybe asking that was going a bit far, but he was just kidding around. He wasn't really sure how they could even advance past kissing on a friendly level anyways.

"Deku, I wanna leave by tonight. We've already had two delays on this mission. We don't need to be behind another day just because. Yeah, my leg still hurts, but I can use it well enough to travel. Besides, if I can't take pain then I shouldn't even consider being a pro-"

Midoriya quickly shut him up before he could finish by leaning forward to press his lips to his, but it only lasted a few seconds more than a peck. He just wanted him to stop talking and saying how he didn't deserve this job over something irrelevant. Sure, there were moments when they got hurt and had to take it like an adult, but he needed to understand that they were still human. Sometimes there are certain levels of pain that can be crippling. He needed to know when to stop.

"You're so stubborn, I hate it..." Midoriya laughed lightly, but he stopped when he heard the door leading outside open up and turned his head to see the woman cane back. She looked shocked and somewhat embarrassed to see them together, though after remembering her admitting she saw them kissing "naked" and assumed they were boyfriends, he knew why. He didn't want her to think anything was going on though even if it sorta was this time. It'd seem like they were too rude to control whatever urges they had in someone's home.

The two quickly parted from each other after they exchanged a look and silently got up not knowing what to say. If either one of them started off with, "it's not what you think" he doubted she'd believe them or really care to hear an explanation. The best thing to do was just stay silent and only interact with this woman when she needed help, though sadly the awkward tension ended up lasting for hours after the cause of it all happened. First breakfast was quiet and had an odd atmosphere, then the two boys skipped lunch just to avoid that same unease from that morning, but around dinner time they grew hungry again and took up the woman on her offer to include them in the meal. It felt strange, but luckily they could eat really fast when they wanted to and asked to help out with something around the house to avoid having to ask if they could be excused and come off as rude. In the end they got away with it though, and Bakugou stayed inside to help clean up dishes while Midoriya went outside to clean up any sticks that had fallen from the trees around the house and put them all in a burn pile.

It was just as boring as the laundry task, but he actually was determined on finishing this up, plus when Bakugou got through with the chore he was given, he came out to try to help fully clothed this time rather than being naked and trying to distract him. It was nice, but of course Midoriya said no. He wanted him off his leg, especially if he planned on traveling, though by now the sky was starting to get a bit dark as if the sun was going to set soon and he still wanted to ask that woman if her daughter could try one more round on his leg. He knew he'd get super exhausted and he wanted him to try to save up his energy as much as possible so he could do this all on his own. After he came out he only had a little bit left anyways, and once a few more minutes passed of him feeling the blondes gaze on him and it urging his body to speed up, he was finished and able to light the fire.

"Its funny for someone so scared of people breaking in she uses this method to clean out her yard. Anyone could see smoke from a mile away, but if everyone's this stupid then they might just think it's some forest fire that doesn't ever spread like dumbasses." Bakugou growled slightly as his eyes finally averted from the boy to look at the reddish flames dancing around in front of him, though they eventually went back to the freckled male once he returned the eye contact.

Midoriya wanted to agree with him, but doing so felt sorta negative so he chose not to. He just didn't want to worry about any predators or bad things like that when they didn't have to at the moment, and just sighed as he walked over to sit next to him. Maybe this just meant it was his turn to change the subject, but he couldn't help but somewhat focus on the negative side of things from the start and ended up looking down to his injured leg. The cuts on his shoulder and cheek were still a bit slow as far as healing up, but he was less concerned about those considering they didn't hinder his walking capability and slow him down. He knew it must be really frustrating.

"I never asked, but why did you unwrap the splint I did? It'd help stabilize your leg so it'll heal correctly..." Midoriya mumbled quietly, but when the blonde gave him a look that clearly screamed, "shut the hell up", he knew he shouldn't press this conversation. He didn't like having faults in his actions pointed out, so he just decided to move on knowing it was pointless to continue unless he chose to cooperate with him for once. "Mm...okay then...why don't we just go over what we're gonna do when we get to this dealer guy then? I'm assuming we're going to go talk to him to try to figure out more info on this man we're after, correct? If that's the case then we kinda need to figure something out fast. We can't just go at it like we did the the bar. It was all over the place, but I'll at least admit that the whole situation was sorta my fault."

Bakugou made another face when he said that as if he was sarcastically saying, "no duh." But the younger male was thankful he didn't verbally say so. He hated when he pointed out the obvious or tried to make him feel stupid, but that behavior died down a bit since they had gotten stuck together and it made it easier to talk to him. So regardless of what expression he gave, he knew he was at least trying to hold his tongue and it made him less worried about him snapping so quickly.

"Oh...And I never said thanks for coming to help me out, or save me...whatever you consider all that was. I just sorta panicked and-"

"Yeah, well didn't I tell you that you need to be more confident in yourself? I wanna make a plan too, but based off how you acted last night I don't really think you can do what's in my mind effectively because you could barely even talk to that man. When you opened your mouth a lot of pointless shit came out, then once you closed it you avoided speaking as much as possible and just sat all tensed up. I know you can do your job well and all, but if you don't have the balls to prove it then what's the point of making plans rather than me just going in and talking to the guy while you wait outside?" Bakugou stopped him and Midoriya couldn't help but look away. Of course he remembered what he told him, and he knew what happened in the bar was far from being confident, but he wasn't thinking straight. He forgot about the purpose of why they were here. Maybe he should've drank whatever was in that cup to make himself bold because apparently it worked if it got his partner to way weird things he did or didn't mean. He didn't really want to get intoxicated though. He just simply wanted to prove he could be confident to Bakugou and wasn't totally sure how, but if what he said last night was confidence then maybe it meant he just needed to speak what was on his mind that he wanted to keep a secret. It was dumb logic, but at the same time not totally stupid.

"No, you can't do this mission without me. I screwed up, but I promise I'll be different now. I'm not letting you go on your own and we're making plans together. If you end up leaving me behind I wouldn't be doing what I tagged along to do, and besides...I-if you leave me I'll just be worried about you, because I-I think...I l-like-"

"Okay. Well if you say you're different I guess I'll believe it, but if you crash and burn a second time then something's gotta change." The older male cut him off and he felt his heart sink a little. Was that on purpose? Did Bakugou know what he was going to say? Oh no, that meant he really didn't like him. Then why did they kiss? Why did he keep toying with him like this? It made him want to storm off and go be upset by himself, but he didn't want to seem like the same old crybaby from the past and simply pretended he hadn't been planning on saying something else. His heart hurt though and it quickly grew silent between them.

Midoriya had nothing more to say to this boy now. If he didn't have feelings for him he was tired of getting lead on. It didn't matter if he didn't make a commitment or anything, but whenever he acted like he cared it sparked something inside that made him really happy, yet then he just turns around and does things like this and expected him to be totally okay with it. Well, he wasn't. He refused to be like any of the people in the past that he got involved with in this way, because right now he felt as if Bakugou was only seeing him in the same way he saw Uraraka. Just another play thing to entertain him while he was forced to be stuck in the same area for extended periods of time.

It was so obvious now. Midoriya finally caught on. All Bakugou does is act as if he's against doing anything to take whatever innocent part of him that he had away just so he'd fall into his trap and make it seem like he wasn't the one who really wanted to act foolish. He didn't really care how he felt or even worried about whether he'd have regrets later on or not, though he was right. He did regret his first kiss now. He regretted everything. This guy broke his heart and they weren't even in a relationship. It was his fault for thinking Bakugou would ever change as far as being sweet to him or not. He'd always find a way to be a jerk and make his life miserable. It'd always been like that from the start, why would that ever end?

Midoriya couldn't help but feel a lump slowly start to rise in his throat, but he dreaded what he knew was about to happen. He was going to cry if he didn't pull it together, but unfortunately it ended up being too late when he felt a warm trail of wetness slowly glide down his cheeks. Tears were slipping out and he hadn't even allowed them to yet. It was humiliating, but he quickly tried to cover his face before the blonde could notice. He wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt him and he didn't want to seem weak because of this.

"Deku? What are you..." He heard Bakugou start, though his voice made him flinch. Why did he have to interact with him when he was like this? He didn't want him to see his face, but the temperamental boy just yanked his hands away from where they were covering his eyes to finally reveal what he was doing. It just made him more upset, though he tried to hide it by looking down.

"Why are you crying? Do you feel sick? Why didn't you tell me before if it was this bad?"

Midoriya couldn't find the words to say to that. He knew if he spoke whatever he said would be drowned out in uncontrollable sobs. He felt far too angry with himself for falling into his trap and sad at the assumption that he played him this whole time. This was why he couldn't fall in love and why he'd always been too afraid to go after anyone he ever liked. He didn't want to feel this way.

"Deku...come on. What's wrong with you?" Bakugous tone softened, but it gave him worse vibes. He didn't know if he was still trying to drag him in after he'd already been caught up in his game, though he had no other choice than to admit to himself that he liked it when he spoke to him this way. It made him feel cared for. He hated that it was the male speaking.

"Kacchan, I like you okay. That's what I was trying to tell you so you'd know I can be confident, but all you're doing is screwing with me aren't you? When you told me you liked me and when you kissed me, just everything you've ever said. It all was fake. Those feelings behind them, they weren't real. I can't do this. I don't wanna. Just stop messing with my head and we can both move on together, so quit being an asshole to me..." Midoriya managed to cry out to him, though a confused expression crossed the blondes face when his partner said all of that. He didn't understand what he was going on about and his words were causing him to get somewhat uncomfortable and amused at the same time, though he didn't laugh for obvious reasons.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. When did I say I liked you and how am I screwing with you? If you didn't want me to kiss you then you could've said no, but you were the one who wanted to kiss in the first place." Bakugou mumbled and left the boy to shyly look up to him. He forgot when people were drunk everything they said could sometimes fly over their own heads. He shouldn't have said any of that, especially since Bakugou was right about the whole kiss thing. He was just overreacting, but It was hard to help that considering he wanted his love so badly for some reason, yet all he could do was mutter, "sorry..." rather than admit to him right then and there how bad his want was. He felt too uneasy with doing that, though he had no idea how he was about to cope with the fact that he just admitted his crush to him yet couldn't act out how he wanted to because Bakugou didn't claim to share the same feelings despite what he said last night. It just wasn't fair and he wished he wouldn't have chosen the same method of boldness Bakugou had used to prove his confidence if it would've just resulted to this.


	11. Emotions

A few days passed after that night at the fire, and though Midoriya insisted, Bakugou refused to have the little girl go another round on healing his leg. He claimed for it to feel better as the day progressed, and even if it was kinda obvious it seemed to heal up in time, it still would've been nice for him to let her make the process even faster considering he was still limping. Whatever, he was the stubborn type and Midoriya preferred not to talk to him when he got like that. He actually didn't want to talk to him at all after he confessed to him about how he felt, but to keep it from being obvious that he was ignoring him, he at least would give him the occasional and slightly awkward, "Yeah" and "okay" every now and then. He left it to Bakugou to initiate any sort of talking between them or to state their plans when they got to their next destination which proved to be surprisingly far away, but neither one of them really planned on stopping again. They both jokingly promised that no more bones would be broken on either end, and they were both going to pay more attention to their surroundings, but that was as lively as it got between them. It was uncomfortable, but at least the silence gave them nothing to be angry at each other about, though it'd gone on so long it honestly shocked the freckled boy when his partner suddenly mumbled, "Finally. This damn place is literally in the middle of nowhere, I never thought we'd make it."

They were there? For some odd reason he was expecting the walk to last longer, but he didn't really want to admit to himself that's what he'd been hoping. He wanted to be all for this, but deep down his gut was telling him he'd rather keep walking due to knowing this person was bad news. Why put himself into more trouble than he already had? Oh wait, that was his job.

"Alright, so let's go over this again-"

"Yeah, Yeah...I'm not a brainless idiot Kacchan. I remember what I'm supposed to do. Just lead the guy on in some way. You don't have to repeat yourself." Midoriya quickly muttered in response to the blonde trying to speak, though his new attitude seemed to surprise him. Ever since he basically got rejected the last night that they stayed at that woman's house it seemed he got short with his partner. Normally it was the other way around and It left the blonde at a loss of words sometimes, but that was better than him going into a huge fit over the sudden change.

"Mm, okay. I wasn't calling you a brainless idiot dumbass, but think whatever the hell you want." Bakugou growled in an annoyed tone, though just looked away from him rather than glaring. Maybe having him say all he did before they left even bothered him to take in considering since then he'd gotten weirder too, but not in a good way.

"Anyways, let's hurry this up. I've been around you and your stupid face way too long and would rather be home sleeping right now."

His words made Midoriya frown a little as the younger male glanced up to the sky then back at him only to mutter, "In the middle of the day?" before turning away with a roll of his eyes. He didn't need to pointlessly rush him knowing he really had nothing better to do than be here, but he was thankful he made this plan to where only one of them went in to talk to this guy. Obviously the calmer of the two was better to approach this man and that overall was Midoriya. They wanted to keep everything as tenseless as possible, and after promising he wouldn't freeze up, he got stuck with this task. In a way he wanted that to happen, but at the same time Bakugou was the better liar. It shouldn't matter though as long as he stuck somewhat to the script they made up. He just had to remain at ease and not get the man suspicious of him.

When the freckled boy finally came to the door, he knocked and waited calmly for the man to answer, but it felt like it took forever for him to finally do so. For a moment Midoriya even started to believe he wasn't there or this was at least a setup, though when he heard the door unlock and crack a little he quickly put on a fake smile until it fully swung open and someone seemingly a few years older than him looked to him with a confused expression. This guy didn't give off the first impression of a dealer. He seemed well kept, didn't smell of anything illegal, and looked sane. Maybe his definition of what he thought a dealer to look like was wrong, but he had an active imagination.

"Hm, you must be that boy I was told about. Where's the other one?" The man mumbled before he could get a word in and Midoriyas smile immediately faded. He was told about him? So this whole time this guy knew he was coming? How? Wait, that man at the bar. He should've known he'd call him.

"Other-" he started before cutting off and remembering this guy must've thought Bakugou was his owner as well. Great. He couldn't have a break around anyone, but if that was the case he didn't need to make it seem like he was so disrespectful to him that he'd run off. No one would want anything to do with someone so troublesome. "Oh, h-he's waiting for me. He sent me to see if you're here, but I can go get him if-"

"There's no need for that. I don't want your service because I know how destructive you are. Having you around can just cause problems, so go run along and tell him there's no deal." The man quickly cut him off and tried to slam the door shut, but that just caused the younger boy to quickly shove his foot into the crack so it wouldn't close as he glared up to him. He knew he needed to keep calm before he got mad, but he didn't want this guy dismissing him so quickly.

The man seem annoyed at his actions, but Midoriya didn't really care. He figured stopping someone from closing a door when they wanted to would irritate a person, but he really needed this to go smoothly. If he failed at getting information off this guy his partner probably wouldn't ever trust him again. Maybe he just needed to screw the plan and be direct and get to the point.

"Wait! I don't want to be a part of your business or anything like that. I just need to know the location of a man. His name only comes up as anonymous whenever we search up anything about him, but you're a dealer so I figured you'd know how to get into contact with him." Midoriya told him quickly before forcing his body against the door to push it open. "If you just tell me I'll be on my way."

"Why do you need this guys location?" The man mumbled in a confused tone as he met Midoriyas green eyes with his own, but the freckled boy simply crossed his arms before looking to the side. What was a better excuse than to sell himself? No dealer would want competition, and if he couldn't use the fake offer towards him due to him not wanting him to be a part of his business then he had to think of something clever.

"Well, I guess you can say we need his assistance in getting revenge on someone. He knows how to hide himself well, so he's the ideal guy for the job." Midoriya finally mumbled after a long pause of going over excuses in his head, but the man seemed understandably skeptic. He just didn't know why he was keeping him around longer by debating on the situation versus helping him so he could leave, though he had an idea. He was probably wondering what was in it for him.

After dealing with people like him once, he had no doubt they were all the same. No one ever wanted to do anything for anyone else unless it was to benefit themselves. It was stupid and frustrating, but if he needed to offer up something then he would and he knew money normally appealed to lowlifes like him. After all, the whole reason this guy was in this business was to make a ton of money. If that was what it took then he remembered they got a missions allowance. If they needed to make purchases they could charge Best Jeanists company and give some of that money to him.

"Fine. Yeah I know the guy, we're kinda related, but the only way I'm gonna let you come into contact with him is-"

"For a price?" Midoriya finished for him in a questioning tone before sighing. "I figured as much, but it depends on how much you want. I only have five hundred on me."

The man seemed annoyed he cut him off, but based off his expression it was obvious he guessed it, and it was eventually becoming even more obvious that he shouldn't have told him how much he was carrying, because of course it left him to mutter, "Alright. Then I want all of it."

Midoriya honestly didn't want to give up his money even though he knew he would be able to get it back. It just hurt to have to grab out his wallet and physically hand all the cash he had to him, but it was for the sake of the mission. He couldn't be so upset over a materialistic thing when they were trying to help out people and stop someone from getting away with illegal activities. He just hoped this guy wasn't scamming him when he finally snatched his money and left for a minute just so he could come back with a paper that had an address on it. No number though. It made him even more doubtful that this was real because he couldn't confirm it through a call, but he didn't even know who the guy was or how he sounded. If anything he'd still be just as lost with a number as he was without.

"This is all I know about his current location, but I'm not the one who gave this to you alright." He told the freckled boy with a small smile before shoving him backwards onto his butt and slamming the door shut to finally keep him out. It was really no use for him to do such a thing with his quirk, but he decided it was pointless to cause any issues with this guy. He already lost his money. He didn't need to tear down his home and get charged so he could lose more. Besides, he got what he needed. There was no point in staying any longer, so he simply got up and went back to where Bakugou was now sitting on the ground waiting.

"Well?" The blonde immediately muttered, but Midoriyas only response was to ball up the paper and throw it at him. He wasn't doing it to be rude or anything, he just didn't want to risk it flying away when he gave it to him through a toss and he still felt somewhat uncomfortable talking. It was the only thing he could think of, but his partner didn't seem to take offense because he just frowned at him a little before opening it to look at was written on the paper.

"So you didn't chicken out this time? Good job I guess, but if this guy gave us an honest location we might need to find another bus to get to who we're after. This address is kinda far off from here according to what I remember on my map."

Midoriya nodded at his words and held in the audible sigh he wanted to give knowing that. He was hoping after they got their final direction this would all be quick and easy, but they still had some way to go and didn't even know where a bus stop was. Maybe if he was paired up with someone different he wouldn't mind as much, but after all he'd ever been through with his childhood friend it felt too hard to find any joy in what they were experiencing whatsoever.

"Well, we should get started then." Bakugou muttered once he slowly forced himself to his feet using his good leg as much as possible. Midoriya could tell he still felt pain, but he was afraid to bring it up much like everything else he saw a problem with when it came to his physical state. He didn't want him to snap. The only way to ever work with a guy like him was to stay on his good side as much as possible, so he just pretended he didn't see any issue and gave him a forced smile. It made him feel so fake.

Bakugou didn't seem to notice how upset he was and just chose to follow the map he'd now put into his phone to make it easier on them to access the directions leaving Midoriya to just trail slowly behind him as they made their way to what he was assuming was going to be a bus stop. Anything to make this whole trip faster, but the more he thought about it the more he realized they were going to probably rush into something that'd be super sucky for him. If not, both of them. It made him wonder yet again if Bakugou even cared. It was still a probably not. What would it matter if he was unhappy if it wasn't affecting him? He didn't need to care. He was sorta just like all these bad people.

The freckled boy had been so in his own head he hadn't even realized how slow he'd been going despite the fact that his legs worked perfectly fine. He was just getting himself down all over again like in the very beginning of this whole mission, but he didn't want to wind up in that state anymore. He needed to get over himself so he didn't disappoint his partner, the pros who expected him to do his job, and the people who looked up to him. He had to forget about what Bakugou thought of him for just one-

Midoriyas thoughts suddenly cut off when he felt a hand suddenly take his own and pull him forward a little. It shocked him, but even though he wasn't really paying attention, he immediately knew it was his partner. He oddly remembered the feeling of his palm and the way his grip was always really tight but not to the point it was uncomfortable. Why was he holding his hand though? Normally when he grabbed him he always went for his wrist.

"K-Kacchan? What are you doing?" He couldn't help but mumble in slight confusion as he tried to win his hand back, but the blonde kept his hold firm so he couldn't pull away.

"You're walking too damn slow and I'm the so called crippled one here. Just shut up." Bakugou growled lowly and kept his face turned as he forced him to move forward at a quicker pace. Was he getting flustered? The thought made the freckled male curious, but he wasn't brave enough to stop him to see. Besides, even if he was what did it matter? He didn't really like him as far as he knew so the only thing he felt was right was to keep walking along with him until they finally came to the nearest bus stop about an hour of speed walking later.

Unfortunately there wasn't a bus there yet, and the two just ended up sitting on the bus bench while they waited around, but luckily they got there in good time because the sky started to darken a little and the air grew warm and smelt of rain when they came to a stop. It seemed to irritate Bakugou knowing what was coming, but because it didn't seem like it was going to do more than just drizzle a bit Midoriya actually found it kind of peaceful. The bus stop bench they were at covered their heads at least, so he didn't really mind. It just took his thoughts from a bad place to a less upsetting mood since he liked this kind of peace, though when he glanced over to the blonde who sat silently frowning and clutching onto his chest he sighed. What was wrong with him? It was just some rain.

"A-are...are you okay?" Midoriya finally whispered, feeling slightly weird at the fact that he was the one starting the talk this time, but once the rain started to fall it covered up the silence following his words with a faint pattering noise of the water falling around them. It made this less awkward, but the blonde still had yet to answer and Midoriya was sorta expecting a response.

It seemed Bakugou didn't really want to talk to him, though after a minute of the freckled boy's endless staring it seemed he gave into communicating after muttering, "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I just haven't been feeling all like myself lately...but you wouldn't understand."

His words slightly troubled his partner. What did he mean he didn't feel like himself? Was that a good or bad thing? Maybe good because he was being somewhat nicer, but it seemed he hadn't been feeling well lately so it could've been bad. It'd make sense for people to sometimes get nice when they feel horrible. It'd mean they didn't have it in them to be rude because they were feeling too crappy. Was that what was happening to him? No, by now he would've said something, and besides, he remembered he asked him why he hadn't told him why he was "feeling sick" at that fire. If he had the mindset that they needed to tell each other things then he would've opened up wouldn't he? So maybe it was okay to ask about how he was feeling and the nighttime quirking, but something still held him back.

"I can't stop worrying about you because I like you Kacchan, and I don't understand because you won't tell me. That's the problem. You try to hide things but want me to put everything out in the open for you when you refuse to do the same. It's not fair." Midoriya muttered in a flat tone feeling as if he didn't really need to hide the fact that he cared about him anymore. He knew so there was no point in going around it. Besides it sounded better than him saying "no" because he was defiant.

Hearing that seemed to irritate the blonde again, but he didn't really get mad. He just looked like he wasn't sure what he should say as he watched Midoriya bring up his legs onto the bench once he turned to face him. It was sorta weird that they were talking like this and even weirder that they were trapped in because of the rain and absence of the bus, but he knew it wasn't supposed to show up until a few more minutes. He had to just get over this odd feeling and make it seem as if nothing was bothering him about this situation.

"Okay, well, again I'm fine. It's too complicated to explain that's why I won't tell you. Just know everything's alright with me so it's noth-"

"Then what's with your quirk huh? Why are you always in pain? You think I don't notice? I've just been quiet about it because I didn't want you to get mad, but whenever you sleep it seems to activate it and whenever you tried to use it in the day I saw how it hurt you. Now your leg is hurting and I can tell you're all frustrated because it must feel like your body isn't working anymore." Midoriya cut him off and caused a look of hidden irritation to slowly begin forming onto his partners features. "Don't tell me that this is nothing..."

Bakugou glared at his partner for a moment, but when Midoriya met his gaze he just looked away. It was obvious he expected him not to know about these things, but based off how he wasn't denying a word of what he was saying it meant he knew. Why would he keep this a secret? What was such a big deal over admitting pain, and if it wasn't because of that, then what was he hiding?

"You know you tell me anything right? We're partners...were supposed to be there for each other at least until the end of this mission." Midoriya pressed and slowly started to scoot closer to him, but when he lifted his good leg and suddenly put his foot against his chest to push him back he knew he was trying to keep him away.

No, not this time. He's pushed him out for too long, and knowing that just made him force his leg down so he was able to finally grasp onto his shirt and jerk him closer. He was tired of being closed out for so long and annoyed that the only time they could ever interact was when it was on Bakugous terms. He had enough. He just wanted him to spill out something, anything. He wanted to know he was trusted.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Bakugou gasped out before grabbing onto Midoriyas arms in attempt to pry them off of his shirt, but not wanting to tear the fabric he couldn't really do much. He didn't understand why he was suddenly acting so crazy, but then again he had a point for all of this. He knew he was lying about his state all this time. He probably felt he was hiding more or something like that, still, it wasn't a reason to suddenly become insane over something so small.

"What do you want from me?" He gradually forced his tone softer, and Midoriyas grip suddenly lightened. Was that what he wanted to hear?

Midoriya didn't speak right away, nor did he completely let go of the blondes shirt, but when he realized he seemed to be giving him a chance to speak his mind he calmed down a little. He was still annoyed, but less knowing he was making some sort of effort to understand what was going on in his head. He just needed to find the right thing to say. There was so much he wanted to question him about, but he didn't want to ramble on and make him impatient.

"I-I guess I...want to know how you feel..." Midoriya whispered and looked down to where his hands were starting to clench tightly to his shirt once more until the point that his knuckles began to turn visibly white. He was nervous for asking that, but it could mean a lot of things. He didn't know if he was asking how he physically felt, how he emotionally felt, or more importantly how he felt about him. Really it was obvious in his mind what he wanted to know, but he had no idea what was going on in his partners head.

"How...I...huh? About what? You? Because I've already told you I feel fine." Bakugou muttered, but when the freckled male didn't respond to him he just assumed that was it. Midoriya apparently just wanted an awkward moment on an old bus stop bench for some reason, but he was a strange and emotional person. He probably should've expected this to happen eventually.

"Geez, alright. I-I don't know what to say. You're...Uh, annoying and dumb to me most of the time. Your positivity can be sickening because you often overdo it...um, a-and I guess you're super geeky...like a-"

"Nerd?" Midoriya cut him off before feeling something inside him sorta sink. Nothings really changed. He was still such a jerk, but oddly it was kinda heartwarming considering he was claiming to feel different just a second ago. He wanted any part of him to stay so he wasn't someone who he no longer knew, but he was just hoping to hear at least something nice.

"Huh, anything else? Honestly..."

There was a long pause for a while and Bakugou seemed to not want to speak, but when Midoriya inched his face a little closer he heard him let out a very faint scoff. Was he annoyed or did he find this whole situation so awkward to the point that it was ridiculous? Maybe it was both, but he had to get answers out of him somehow.

"I...guess I kinda like you too if that's what you're waiting to hear Deku, but I honestly don't know how I feel. Emotions like that are confusing to me..." the blonde whispered, though hearing those words made his heart start to thud for a good reason. He finally admitted it. So maybe when he was drunk he meant what he said. He was just trying to keep it to himself this whole time. Well, It didn't matter anymore now. He heard what he needed to and it excited him to the point that he temporarily forgot his doubts and slowly began to lean in for his lips again as he whispered, "let me help you understand them then..." in attempt to finally kiss him with a more satisfied feeling inside, but the moment he felt only inches away a loud honking made him jerk back before he turned to realize the bus came. This night couldn't get anymore unbearable...

Midoriya hoped it hadn't been there for a while just watching them, but he highly doubted any normal person would sit there through all that. The driver probably just wanted to ruin whatever was about to go down between them before it did and rush out of here, but it felt embarrassing to finally get up and get in after that. Thankfully there weren't many people on the bus though, and the only witness had been the person who honked. so they just headed to the furthest seat in the back and sat there silently once the rain began to pick up.

The calming sound was slowly starting to make Midoriya tired, and knowing they had a long way to go urged him to lean against his partners side like he had on the train so he could fall asleep. Bakugou didn't pull away this time either, and the freckled males cheeks couldn't help but warm at the realization. Maybe from here on out things would be good between them, but now that he was thinking somewhat more clearly he remembered his assumptions about this boy. What if all this was just to use him as a play toy? If he didn't understand his feelings for him it probably means that they might not really be there and that this is all an in the moment thing. He didn't really want to believe that, but sometimes those thoughts were hard to dodge and push away. He didn't want to get involved with someone who planned to get into his head and cause him to pour out all his feelings just for them to turn up their nose to him once the mission was over.

Maybe he should just forget all that for now. He needed to stop holding onto so many bad thoughts. It was getting in the way of how he acted. He was just tired anyways so he needed to rest. Middle of the day or not, sleeping helped to clear his mind and with the sound of the rain hitting the window combined with the warmth of Bakugous shoulder, it was easy to doze off into a heavy sleep for majority of the ride. He had only really woken up when he felt the other male shift as if he were about to stand and cause him to slide down from his position a bit with a small groan.

"Huh, are we here?" He asked the blonde tiredly before sitting up and looking out the window. It was unfortunately dark, but he knew they were going to continue walking due to the time. It wasn't too late, and they both knew that if they stopped now they would just stay up a while longer and waste time. They might as well continue on a little longer.

"Almost. Come on." Bakugou muttered and finally fully stood up with his belongings to push past where his partner was sitting on the outside seat. Midoriya really didn't want to get up and leave, but he had no other choice. Sleep could wait so he didn't get left behind, and he simply grabbed his own bag and ran after him so the bus doors didn't shut him out by the time the blonde stepped out.

"Can I at least ask how far we are. If we're going into the woods in the dark, that's kinda a good thing to know." Midoriya mumbled lowly before looking around. Thanks to their location he was starting to wonder whether they were going to sleep outside or find another room. It was still raining after all so he didn't find the ground all that appealing, but if the plan was to stay out then he wasn't about to complain and be a total wuss over it. He'd slept on dirty wet grounds before. He could do it again.

Bakugou looked to him as if he were getting annoyed of his constant questioning, but he just muttered, "on foot, probably like a few hours away if we cut through the woods." To keep from starting something tense. He figured just going along with it would be a lot less problematic than getting angry, "but if we're planning on stopping we should probably take the road way. It's a little longer but it's lit enough to see and there are more hotels further out. We should get going if we're ever going to get anywhere though..."

With a small sigh of agreement, Midoriya decided to go ahead and walk on once his partner began to move, though that's as far as their conversation went from there. It seemed both of them didn't know what to say to each other again once they started walking, but that was fine. As long as nothing made this awkward he didn't really mind it. It just would've been nicer if the rain stopped and gave them a break already. Neither one of them liked strolling into cold buildings soaking wet, but it was better to do together than doing so alone.

By the time they got in the vicinity of other buildings and were able to see a place to stay further off in the distance, Midoriya was trembling from the cold and drenched. He liked the rain, but based off this experience, not so much walking through it. He was just so ready to get dry that he couldn't help but pick up his pace and start running towards the place forgetting his fatigue and forgetting about Bakugous injury, but he heard the blondes footsteps at least quicken in response to his actions. He was probably trying to keep up. It was a jerk move for him to run on ahead like this, but he figured Bakugou wouldn't care that much. He could already go ahead and get them a room when he got into the hotel so by the time he'd make it everything would be worked out.

Eventually the freckled boy came to a stop at the entrance and looked back to see his partner was still a little ways off, but that gave him time to book a room and pay with his card. It still hurt to be losing even more money, but he kept telling himself he'd just get it back. Still, he wasn't a careless spender. He didn't like this, but at least the payment was over with and he just went back outside to wait on the other male. When he was finally close enough to be seen though, It seemed he was pushing himself too hard to speed up because his limp worsened slightly and he looked more irritated. Maybe he shouldn't have ran off.

"Come on, I already got the room and everything. We can take the elevator up." Midoriya told him before grabbing hold of his hand to pull him inside, though Bakugou quickly jerked it away. It was a little disheartening, but he brushed it off. He probably just didn't want to be touched right now considering he basically ditched him.

"You think I can't take the stairs?" The blonde gradually growled when he turned to look at him, but before Midoriya could respond he just pushed past him to get to the elevator and waited for the doors to open so he could get inside. Clearly he took his words the wrong way. He didn't say it to acknowledge the fact that he was somewhat struggling to walk. It's just no one really took the stairs. He was just telling him he planned on taking the elevator. Whatever, he didn't need to get into it. They were both going to end up at the same location regardless, so he just silently got on the elevator with him until they reached their floor.

This time Midoriya didn't bother to wait on Bakugou, nor did he feel guilty for walking ahead of him so he could unlock the door and get inside first. He just stuck something in the doorway to keep it open as he went through his bag to find a change of clothes and kept his attention fixed on his belongings even after he heard him finally walk in. It seemed like regardless of what they did or how much he thought they got along in certain moments, he always bounced back to his usual anger and there was nothing he could do to change that, but maybe it was just a sign that he shouldn't try to get involved with him.

"I'm assuming you're waiting on me to go take a shower first so I can't walk in on you again, or you're just slow." Bakugou suddenly mumbled and walked over to where he was with his stuff still in hand. It made the freckled boy tense, but he just scoffed slightly in annoyance. Why was he rushing him? It wasn't like he had to go first.

"I don't care anymore alright...we have the same thing so it's not like I have much to hide. Just go in first if it's that big of a deal..." Midoriya mumbled and kept his eyes locked on what was in front of him so he didn't have to face him right now. It was just too weird, though when he didn't walk away he finally glanced over his shoulder to see him staring down with a bored look. He wasn't listening.

"Hm, you don't care? Then...how about we just hurry this whole thing up and shower together? That way I won't have to hear the water running when I'm trying to sleep and you won't have to sit in the cold waiting on me." The blonde suggested, but immediately Midoriya felt that was a bad idea, if not an embarrassing one. What was with him and not understanding personal space? He couldn't just up and say no though. He already said he didn't care.

"Uh...that's okay, I'm fine with waiting and I know it's more comfortable to shower by yourself anyways." Midoriya claimed, but Bakugou just rolled his eyes. He could tell his partner was still being awkward and was trying to avoid this, though that was something he needed to get over. He could lie all he wanted, but it was obvious he still felt too uncomfortable.

"You do realize tomorrow we're actually going to be in contact with who we're after right. That means whatever discomfort you feel over this matter has to leave eventually. The life you're pretending to have is about pleasing people, and a people pleaser wouldn't hesitate to do what their owner says if that's what they know they want...just keep that in mind." The blonde muttered before finally walking into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, though that just made Midoriya frown. He was right, but he didn't realize this was different. If he had to do something for tomorrow it'd be due to his job and he'd go through with it, but now he just couldn't deal with his partner. Something about him was making him so nervous and uneasy. He knew how he felt and knew how the blonde felt, but he had his doubts with the way he treated him and considering he said he didn't feel like himself he didn't know if it was really Bakugou thinking with his straight mind about the subject. He didn't want to put himself in a vulnerable position to get hurt. He didn't care what happened to him the next day, but as of now he wasn't giving Bakugou a chance to play with his head anymore.


	12. The Dealer

The day of the mission felt somewhat tense, and it was the first day Bakugou was up before him. More than likely it probably had to do with the fact he knew about his nighttime quirking and he didn't want him messing with him in his sleep anymore, but Midoriya didn't care. It just made it easier to finally wake up and get ready to leave, plus he wouldn't have to talk to him in order to wake him up. It kept them from interacting much and that's how he liked it. Well, not really in all honestly, but for now it's what he wanted. Things were just too weird. They still didn't click like he was hoping they would, but at least all the screaming and hitting from the past died down. It sorta gave him hope with this guy. If he was able to stop his explosive temper problems then this whole awkward silence and attitude situation might come to an end too. He just had to give it a little more time, but he doubted they had much before they stopped seeing each other again. He had no doubt once this mission was over the blonde was going to part ways and act as if none of this ever even happened. No, he didn't want to think that way. Right now he just had to surround himself in positivity. He couldn't let his partner turn him moody because he was around him too long.

It didn't take long for Midoriya to finally gather up his stuff and head out the door once he was done without telling Bakugou knowing he'd catch on and either complain or just follow. Thankfully he did what he was hoping he'd do and rather than getting pissed off, grabbed his things and came after him. They decided to just skip breakfast because it felt too awkward to try and eat in front of one another now that things were somewhat tense again, but it was easy to ignore his growling stomach in a moment like this. He was focusing his mind completely on the task at hand not something as simple as food or the blonde. No more thinking about his partner and no more getting distracted by irrelevant things. That was probably the only way he could for sure make it through the rest of this mission, especially knowing they still had hours to go.

Midoriya figured with the length of time they had left they would for sure take a bus, but whenever he saw a stop and started to walk towards it, he suddenly felt an unexpected tug at his belt loop and looked down to realize his partner had slipped a finger into it. It kinda weirded him out considering he wasn't sure what on earth he was doing, but when he looked to his face it was blank and his eyes slowly shifted from there they'd been fixed on his pants to meet his eye contact. It made the freckled boy want to tell him to back off or something like that, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. All he could do was pull away a bit until his finger slipped from its hold, but Bakugou managed to catch onto the fact that he was getting uncomfortable and sighed.

"We're not taking the bus. I want to walk. We might as well because the route it's going this morning is in the completely opposite direction of our destination, so it just makes sense." He muttered in a hushed tone, but Midoriya heard what he said and averted his gaze.

He wanted to walk? What about his leg? Sure he just said the bus wasn't even going in the right direction but they could wait for the one that was. He knew hours on an injury could just make him sore, plus even if he wasn't totally slow on it due to it healing up a bit more, he couldn't really move fast if he needed to run or just be athletic. If he did he'd hurt himself. He didn't really want to risk that, but he had no other choice than to agree with a slight nod. Arguing was going to be pointless and he knew it.

"I didn't charge my phone last night so we might have to get out the printed map again once it dies. I'll try to save its battery life though. It can last maybe a few hours." The blonde continued and grabbed his wrist to pull him forward, though the fact that he chose that location on his body rather than his hand made him frown. Did that mean he was over him that quickly? Wait, why was he thinking this? He told himself he wasn't going to worry about Bakugou.

Midoriya instantly jerked his hand from the males grip and down to his side when he came back to his senses. This didn't feel right. It was like he was betraying his own wishes. He couldn't let him touch him in any type of way anymore. Not unless he wanted to let his heart get the best of him and he refused to do that. He was way too easy all those times before. Maybe it was just because he was desperate and didn't quite know how love worked, but he knew for a fact what Bakugou was giving him more than likely wasn't it, and if it was he shouldn't care.

"Don't pull me around!" The younger male muttered and moved his arms to grip tightly at the straps of his bag. "I know how to walk. You don't need to always grab me like Im five and don't know what I'm doing."

Bakugou gave him a puzzled look at his response, but he simply rolled his eyes and pushed his hands into his pockets instead as if he didn't know what to do with them now that they weren't holding onto something of his, though inside Midoriyas mind he was screaming to pull one out and grab it. It was so frustrating to have this strange desire, yet he blamed it on the fact that he was twenty, never had a romantic partner, and was stuck with this guy for a good amount of time with him being the only person he knew closely for miles. Still, it felt like something was seriously wrong with him.

"You seem to get really agitated quickly lately. I'm guessing you're mad at me over something, huh?" The blonde softly whispered once it grew awkwardly quiet after his outburst, but the question only irritated Midoriya a little more. He couldn't realize that before? It was so obvious, but he wasn't always the type of guy to pay super close attention to things he didn't really care about. Maybe that meant he didn't care about him, or maybe he was letting his partner get into his head again and this really wasn't all that big of a deal. Either way he was annoyed over the situation.

"Really Kacchan?" Midoriya growled deciding he could finally speak now that Bakugou seemed to not even have a clue why he was upset with him. He must've assumed he could talk to him in any way he wanted and switch up his moods like it was nothing based off how he treated him in the past, but he was less tolerant for his behavior now. It didn't matter how much better he got if he was still falling into his old habits of treating people with disrespect.

"Is this just about last night?" His partners voice went lower and it felt he had to strain to hear, but he probably didn't want him to. He seemed to not like talking about these sorts of things with him when he found it awkward, though that might just be because it happened between them versus with him and someone else.

Midoriya sighed at his words and looked away from him. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. They needed to get moving rather than stand around all day to discuss this. They were so close to finally being done and able to go home if things all worked out smoothly. Then he'd never have to deal with his childhood friend ever again, and he knew that was more than likely what the blonde wanted as much as he hated to admit it. He could just go back to whoever he was with last while in their hometown, and as far as himself, Midoriya figured there were more girls out there for him to be with as long as he didn't get too nervous and scare them off.

When the freckled boy didn't say anything back to him in order to answer his question, Bakugou simply turned away from him and started to walk back in the direction his phone said to go. They were just getting annoyed with each other over something stupid and neither one of them seemed to want to put up with it. If they couldn't talk and didn't want to even look at each other after a while of just standing there, then it was best to keep walking. He didn't want to have to stop again and they only had a few more hours left that they just had to manage to get through, and once reaching their destination, they just had to get enough information on this person to bring back to Best Jeanists company so more people can be sent out, then this will be all over.

"So, when we get there just try to stay on task okay. I just need you to distract our main target and I can gather intel if possible. I know there are other people with different types of quirks I don't know about, but I'll be careful." Bakugou muttered without turning around to look at his partner as he walked, but he could already sense Midoriyas confusion on what he was going on about as his stare burned into the back of his head. "All I'm saying is, worry about what your doing not about what I'm getting myself into. I know how you are. You worry about other people and sure it sounds like a good thing, but it causes you to be put in a bad position as well as who you're paired up with. I've been on tons of missions alone and with other people. I want you to realize that and just trust me like I've been trusting you."

Midoriya frowned. He's been trusting him? What is the definition of trust to him, because he knew for sure it wasn't getting in the way of his own battles and chasing him around a hotel in assumption that he was going to leave. He wanted to say that, but he knew the blondes arguments already. He'd counter with the fact that he's left him alone to fend for himself more than once, but that was usually because he knew his location and knew he could get to him if he had to. In the freckled males mind he didn't know whether to believe his claim or not.

"W-Well...what if I can't distract him and he realizes somethings off? I'm not that interesting of a person to you, so there's a possibility that he might not be into me either. That's-"

"Ugh Deku, you're worrying! What did I just tell you?! Do you just ignore everything that comes out of my mouth?!" Bakugou cut him off in a tone full of blatant annoyance and glanced over his shoulder to meet his gaze. He didn't mean to get him worked up about it, but he should know by now he couldn't control how he felt for a persons wellbeing. He wanted to be a hero to help people after all, and even if he knew in order to do that it meant people had to make risky sacrifices, it didn't mean he liked it.

"Sorry. I-I won't worry okay. I wasn't trying to sound like I was, it just came out." Midoriyas voice went hushed, but he just decided to stop talking after that and put more of a distance between him and the other male as he slowed down. They only had a few more hours before turning around, and he hoped the trip would go by ten times faster than this. Walking on foot was so slow and he hated it when he had to be stuck around someone with such a sour attitude, but then again, maybe this was also partially his fault. He'd put way too much out knowing how the blonde was and he'd been in a bad mental state to start off with. He should've been smarter and put more control over his actions and words. For some reason though, he thought speaking and acting out would change things. In a way they had, but maybe just not enough.

A few more hours passed and of course there was dead silence between the two boys. Surprisingly Bakugou didn't close the space Midoriya had put between them even after noticing it, but maybe it was because he wanted it there too. It kept him from feeling his partners unease, and it prevented the freckled male from thinking about any time spent with him when he chose to just get on his phone and occupy himself with a game every now and then or even send a text to some of his friends in attempt to get a conversation going even though he should be paying attention to his surroundings. Most people were busy though, and the only person he ended up getting a response back from was his mother when he texted her to have a good morning hours ago like he always did after he moved out to be in his own place. He just skipped a few days due to being on this mission, but she'd gotten into the habit of not worrying so much whenever he wouldn't send anything for a while because it normally meant he was doing something important and didn't have the spare time. Still, It was nice to have someone around that he knew cared for him, especially in times like this. It made him feel warm inside, and when he got another notification he felt his excitement build up a bit in hopes that it was one of his friends finally getting back to him, though it was completely the opposite of that. It was Bakugou.

Midoriya made a puzzled face at the male who still was walking ahead of him and not looking back confused to why he texted him, but when he read his message it just said, "get off your damn phone dumbass" and he was no longer surprised. He should've expected something rude to come from any notification from him. Besides, he probably just wanted him to be more alert, but how did he even know he was on it if he hadn't been looking at him?

"You're on yours though. What happened to it dying? I thought you said it was going to hours ago..." The freckled male chose to send back, but that caused the male in front of him to clench his jaw slightly before turning to glare at him. Maybe his text was a bit childish, but being on his phone had kept him calm and his partner was trying to take that away from him.

"Can't you take this more seriously already? My phone has been dying you idiot, but I put it on low power mode and have been keeping off of it by memorizing part of path on the gps and checking every now and then to make sure we're still going the right way! It only has five percent left now and we still have a few minutes left to go according to the map! If my phone dies we either have a paper map or your damn phone so you should save it's battery life Incase something happens to the paper one, plus you don't need to be distracted anyways! If you wanna talk to someone wait until you get home!" Bakugou shouted at him suddenly, but being somewhat used to his outbursts made him less jumpy when they happened. He still felt nervous and embarrassed over the fact that he was pointing out his stupidity, but he was still aggravated with him and didn't want to satisfy his wants. He preferred to be stubborn like the blonde usually was and turned to just get back on his phone, though it seemed to anger the other male. He knew it would and he expected him to get mad, but when he felt his hand grip his shoulder and his fingers dig into his skin without breaking it, he realized that maybe he shouldn't make him so upset. He still was a violent person.

"O-Ow, Kaccha-" Midoriya tried to yell at his partner, but when his other arm got grabbed by Bakugous free hand, he felt his body get jerked backwards and caused him to lose his balance when he tried to back up and tripped over what he was assuming was his foot. He wanted to catch his fall, but his partner wasn't letting him and when he hit the ground he got even angrier. This was why he wanted space between him. All he did was get aggressive. He didn't like it and didn't want Bakugou upset with him, but he wasn't about to let him treat him like this any longer.

After Midoriya came to his senses, he quickly pulled his arm close enough to his face for him to be able to bite down hard onto Bakugous hand, it caused the blondes eyes to widen as pain slowly started to spread across his face once he tried to retract his limb from him, but the freckled boy only bit down harder until he detected the disgusting familiar copper taste of blood in his mouth. He knew he was probably going too far over just getting pulled to the ground by him, but he didn't care. He was pissed off, and once he felt Bakugous fist come into contact with the top of his head, he got even madder. He wasn't letting go. It didn't matter how much this hurt him or even if he bit a chunk of his hand off. He hurt him all the time so in a way he deserved it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The blonde yelled and grabbed his jaw to force it down, and unfortunately Midoriyas mouth couldn't really fight the strength of his hand. All he could do was try to push him away. He didn't want Bakugou to always have everything work out for him in the way he wanted to, but once he freed himself from his hold he knew what was going to happen. He was going to make it despite this little mishap between them.

Maybe he should just run away from him. That wouldn't be going according to his plans, and besides when he was mad like this he didn't want to be around him anyways, especially since he was the cause for his agitation, though when the message of "get up and go" finally got to his feet it was already too late. He immediately felt Bakugou grab his shirt to drag him back once he turned to try and get to his feet, but he didn't want to fight. Sure he bit him and made him bleed, but that wasn't to start a declaration of war between them. He was just trying to stand up for himself in a stupid way that'd prevent punching or kicking.

"You're really getting on my damn nerves you know..." Bakugou muttered lowly and pinned Midoriya down after he started to squirm around to get out of his hold, but unless he took his shirt off he was basically stuck. He couldn't do anything but stare up to him with wide eyes, and knowing that they were so close to finally finishing up there whole journey together made him regret causing an issue to occur once again. He could just imagine walking up to this person now with a black eye and bruises all over his body, and it was all because he couldn't shut his stupid mouth. If he was going to try and fight him though, he wasn't going to give up so easily. He could fight too, he just had to get over the fact that he'd be hurting someone he liked, though when he felt hands suddenly go to his neck he quickly realized that maybe beating him up wasn't going to be his method to making him behave in the way he wanted to anymore. Maybe it was threatening now, but when he felt a pressure come to his neck he started to panic. Was he really about to cut off his air supply?

Midoriya tried to tuck his chin down so he wouldn't have access to his neck, but it was too late. He'd already gotten ahold of him, and his attempts to make him stop seemed to only make his grip grow tighter. It started to scare him. What happened to knowing he wasn't going to hurt him this way because he needed him for the mission? He assumed he wouldn't do more than just hit him or try to hurt his feelings. That's why the first time he put his hands on his neck he wasn't threatened, but thinking back to that man made him worry. Was he going to kill him too? The thought made him open his mouth to yell at him to stop but he couldn't communicate. He didn't know if it was due to his nerves or the fact that he now couldn't breathe, but luckily once his body started to feel more relaxed and fatigued Bakugou let go and left him to gasp and cough a bit as he fought to control his breathing and keep himself from blacking out. Why the hell would he do that?

Tears started to sting his eyes a little, but he refused to cry over this or let him see that he upset him. He just forced them away and avoided his gaze as he waited for him to get off of his body, but when he didn't he grew more uneasy. Was he really doing all of this over a phone? It made him finally gather up the courage to glare at the blonde, but he realized he seemed somewhat spaced out as he stared down at him. It creeped him out slightly, but maybe he just angered him so much to the point that all he could do was just stare at him with a cold expression.

"P-Please...just get off of me. I'll put my phone away if it's really that big of a deal..." Midoriya stuttered and tried to push himself up in fear that he'd try to hurt him again. He didn't like that feeling. It was uncomfortable and made him feel helpless and trapped. He didn't want it to happen again, though his voice seemed to make the blonde jump and look to him in confusion as if he was lost from his words. He was acting really weird and he hated it. He just wanted the calm blonde that kept walking and paying him no mind now.

"I-I'm sorry..." Bakugou muttered almost mutely and moved off of him so the younger male could scramble to his feet and back away. What did he mean he was sorry? He wouldn't have to be sorry if he wouldn't have tried to suffocate him. It started to make him lose his trust in this guy even more, but when the blonde remained on the ground and just stared at him with an apologetic expression he calmed down a bit. Maybe he didn't really mean to do that, though if that was the case why would he? He was so up and down with him to the point that he didn't know what to expect anymore.

As much as Midoriya didn't want to get close to him now, he couldn't help but sigh an walk over to where he was sitting. He could see he seemed stressed out again and crouched down, though that just caused him to notice his sweating like the night in the hotel room. It caused him to get uneasy. Was he making that happen or was he overworking himself? Was he even okay to be here anymore at this point? He should've gotten him a replacement the second he messed up his leg, but he felt for him so much knowing how upsetting it was to be unable to do a job due to a broken bone that he didn't want to go against his wishes. He should've trusted his intuition.

Bakugou noticed his partners staring in all the silence and glared at him causing the other male to look down. He wasn't going to ask the blonde how he was feeling. He couldn't believe if he was telling the truth or not anymore, but he knew this wasn't normal for him. From the start it wasn't, but he kept denying and denying everything he said and would snap when he pointed out the fact that he knew he wasn't being honest. That's just another factor that played into how he knew he didn't truly trust him, because if he did he would've admitted his personal issues to him by now.

"We can take a break you know. It's fine to need to rest sometimes." Midoriya whispered and slowly reached for his hand, but when he felt heat radiating off of it he chose not to touch him. He wasn't sure if it was because of his anger or if the Involuntary quirking was a day thing too, but up until now it seemed it wasn't an issue unless he was asleep. "Are you...hurting?"

"Knock it off. I'm fine and I don't want to stop." Bakugou growled, but Midoriya just ignored him and took off his book bag to pull out the med kit he'd brought Incase of emergency's and moved to get in front of him. It seemed to irritate him even more, but when he grabbed the blondes wrist and started to clean off where he bit him so he could bandage the wound, it seemed to calm him down. He wasn't asking about his body and making him feel that he was judging his imperfections in any way. He was just being helpful in his eyes, but he didn't seem to realize that by doing so it confirmed his assumption. He didn't manage to stop his quirk when he was messing with his hand and he doubted he'd purposely try to burn him when he was making him feel better. Oh well, if he wanted to harm his body more and more then who was he to stop him. He couldn't do anything until he opened up.

"Well, let's get moving then if you're sure you'll be okay." He mumbled as he cleaned up and put everything back into his bag so he could put it onto his back once more. "Just try not to sweat all over your clothes because it'll make a bad impression and we're only a few minutes away, right? But again, if you need a break then-"

"No, lets get this over with." Bakugou muttered with a shaky sigh as he stood to his feet and started to walk forward again. Knowing he was in pain kinda made the freckled male feel bad, but he was doing it to himself. There wasn't much he could do.

Midoriya stayed close to his partner knowing about his physical condition now and tried not to let him know he was staring or concerned, but he wanted to be around Incase he ended up needing some kind of support. He seemed fine on the outside though, and other than his slight limp, he seemed to be holding up. It was relieving, but when he heard a faint rustling sound nearby his heart sank. Was this another confrontation? He was going to have to handle it completely by himself.

"Don't look so nervous, we're here. Obviously there's going to be people around to intercept us, remember, this guys not by himself." Bakugou whispered to him and caused a nervous look to come to his face, but when the noise got louder and two women appeared he relaxed a bit and stepped back slightly.

The two looked completely identical even down to their clothes. They must've been twins who thought it was "adorable" to match or something like that, but they looked like normal people. It confused him why they were out here, or at least why they were working for that man if that was the reason. Maybe he owned them, but based off the overconfident look on their faces at the sight of them he wasn't so sure if that was the case unless they were corrupted to be bad people in the same way this man was.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya whispered, but the blonde just nudged him to be quiet.

"You must be here to see our boss? We were told to look out for visitors considering his brother called telling us you two were allegedly needing something of him." One of the two women spoke, though neither one of them responded. Bakugou just glared and Midoriya bit his lip. So they were brothers? If he would've known that then maybe hey could've just ended the mission there. They could've taken him as a hostage and brought him back to Best Jeanist to get words out of him so they could get to his brother easier, but he did say they were related. He hadn't been thinking on his feet at the time.

"Oh, don't be so shy. Have you really come all this way just to back ou-"

"Shut the hell up lady. I have no interest in talking to you, that's why I haven't said anything until now. I want to talk to a person who's worth my time, not extras like you." Bakugou mumbled, causing Midoriya to tense. He didn't want him to get an attitude with these people. He didn't know what they were capable of. If he just went off on anyone and offended them they could get into a ton of trouble.

"Mm, you're feisty aren't you?" One of the twin women chuckled, but once her grin came back and she seemed to decide that they weren't really a threat, her identical partner faded and Midoriya immediately assumed she could just clone herself. It wasn't all that threatening of a quirk to him, but he didn't now how fast or how many of herself she could produce. It was safe to say that it was still best for them not to cause any problems with her, especially if she had more people besides herself on her side.

"Hm, I guess I can take you to him. He was inside his office the last I saw him around. He might still be there, but he's been waiting on you to finally show up. Maybe you've interested him based off what his brother told him."

Midoriya knew that should make him somewhat happy because he'd been worried about not being enough for this guy, but at the same time it made him sick. He still just put on a relaxed face for the sake of this all working out though. He didn't want to get nervous or disgusted and ruin this whole entire thing by being way too childish. Everyone would hate him after they got this far and lost money over the the mission just to fail. He'd lose his high status as a hero, and when his popularity dropped, so did his payment.

The woman started to lead them further into the woods. Apparently they were still a little ways out from the actual location they were supposed to be in, but that had to just be so that the area was protected from wandering people or police. As long as these people were under the impression that they were for this type of business then they'd be okay, but he still felt queasy when a large building came into view. It didn't look sketchy in any way in all honestly, but it seemed boarded with a fence for security in the same way U.A. was and he knew if it was anything like the building at their own school then escape would be almost impossible if something went wrong. It made him feel more pressured to be perfect.

The two stayed silent as the woman stopped them and walked ahead to enter a code to get inside, but once she looked back to them as if saying it was all good to go now, Midoriya let out a discomforted and faint noise under his breath. He wanted to turn around now, but he couldn't hesitate too long. Bakugou had already started walking so he had to go with him. At this point, anything he did and wanted him to do he'd have to pretend to be fine with it.

Once Midoriya caught up and was led inside, he noticed even indoors seemed like some tidy household but more suited to seem like some type of work place. Maybe it was just set up like this so if they were ever caught someone would mistake it for an actual innocent business versus something illegal. He'd always assumed a place like this should be dark and disgusting though. This whole setting was just giving him a false sense of security and bad vibes at the same time. It wasn't right, and he still pitied any victim that had to go through being traded in for money, drugs, or any type of illegal device or weapon. It still wasn't worth it to him, and he couldn't see how anyone could do something like this against a persons will.

The woman eventually took them down a long hallway and up a few stairs until they managed to get to a third floor in the large building. She hadn't spoken to them since their encounter outside, but when they finally made it to the room, he noticed the same smile plastered on her face as she finally opened her mouth to say, "We're here. If the door is unlocked he's still in his office, if it's not just wait outside for him to return and don't wander around. You don't want to cause any trouble."

Both the boys stared at her for a while, but when she felt one of them was about to speak she simply turned away before any questions could be asked. It was kinda irritating, but Midoriya was somewhat happy to have her gone. She felt too fake to him and was grossed out that someone could play happy knowing what they were doing was wrong. He could never smile knowing he was hurting innocent people for his own profit.

"How annoying. She could've at least opened the damn door for us rather than making this feel like a trap." Bakugou muttered and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked based off the way it easily twisted in his hand, but he seemed hesitant on going in. Was he nervous? He's never seen him nervous to take action before, but when he realized he was looking back to him his heart dropped a little. Wait, was he actually being concerned for him? Sure he wanted him to before, but now that he was actually doing it he didn't know how to react. He just felt a blush spread over his face and instinctively panicked and shoved him forward so he'd open the door at least accidentally to get on with it. It worked, but he was sorta hoping deep down it wouldn't have.

When Bakugou entered the room Midoriya was given no option to walk away. He had to go with him, and it felt super awkward. He just hoped it wasn't obvious he was completely on edge when he noticed the man who'd been on his computer finally look up to the two with a bored look. For someone who'd been expecting them, he didn't seem too excited, and it was weird considering he looked like his brother except instead of the blonde hair the other male had this guys was lighter brown. They still had the same green eyes and seemed to be somewhat in the same age group though. He just seemed more unfriendly, still, Midoriya just bowed his head in attempt to be polite while Bakugou stared back to the dealer with a mirrored expression across his own face.

"You know, when my dumb brother called about your request I wasn't that surprised. I get a lot of offers to take unwanted people out of this world, but considering what one of his customers told him on why you wanted to get into contact with a dealer, it just doesn't add up. So, what do you really want from me?" The man muttered before anyone spoke, clearly the type of person to get straight to the point. It felt weird to be put on the spot like this, but it was Bakugous problem now. He couldn't really answer.

"Huh? What do I really want? Well, I guess if you put it that way it's kinda obvious..." Bakugou muttered before shoving his partner forward so that he'd lose his balance and fall. He hated that he was being a jerk in front of someone else, but he knew more than likely it was just to try and prove his dominance over him. It was humiliating, but he just decided to move to sit more comfortably and keep his eyes fixed to the ground to avoid feeling crappier than he already did.

"I don't want this useless nerd anymore. He's a waste of my money and energy. I just want to give him away to someone that I know would keep him in line or sell him to someone else so he's not just running around on the streets."

The room got silent for a moment and the man seemed to debate on what to say, but after glancing to the smaller male then back to Bakugou he couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"He seems well taken care of. You really just want to give him away? Are you maybe trying to hide an issue from me or something?" He asked, but that just made the blonde scoff. Hopefully he wasn't about to get an attitude and make this ten times worse.

"The hells with that assumption? He doesn't have any issues, otherwise I would've kicked him out a long time ago. I told you I just don't want him on the streets. He may be nothing more than just someone used to please people, but I've had him for a while and don't really want to see him homeless. Even if I can't control who he winds up with at least it's with someone, besides, people like him shouldn't really have freedom. They don't know what the fuck to do with it and he's super dependent." Bakugou muttered, but Midoriya wasn't really sure how to feel about his words. He just didn't like the situation and wanted it to be over with. It was getting too personal and was making him seem like he was some object, but he couldn't say anything about it. He needed to keep this guy believing everything that was coming out of his partners mouth.

"I see. Well, it's still hard to believe someone would give away a perfectly fine person like this without something being wrong with them. If you want the deal then I at least want him examined first to make sure you're not just burdening him off onto me." He told him before letting his eyes go back to Midoriya. This time the freckled male looked up to him and felt his chest tighten. He was so nervous and uncomfortable. He didn't want any type of examination. It wasn't clear what he meant by that. Obviously he didn't doubt that this guy had some sort of medical staff here, but it was a scary thought to have anyone mess with him at this point, and his eyes were undoubtedly pleading with his partner for him to say no when he looked up to him, though he was ignored.

"Fine. Do whatever. I don't care, but you're not gonna find anything wrong with him." Bakugou growled, seeming uneasy with the idea himself, but he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know his medical history or because he really just didn't want these people to do anything to him. It didn't matter though. It was their job so he just had to go with it. It pained him to know that though.

"Okay. Then I guess if he's cleared then we'll have a deal." The man mumbled as a smile came to his face, but neither Bakugou or Midoriya liked it knowing that whatever happened from this point had to go smoothly and the mission was just starting to make them feel ten times worse. They thought dealing with each other would be the worst part, but apparently they were starting to feel mistaken. It felt worse to know that someone would be allowed to do as they pleased to one of them, and there was nothing that could really be done to stop it other than to blow their cover. Hero or not, knowing someone was going through something they didn't like made it uncomfortable to simply sit around and just let it happen, especially when it was someone close.


	13. Identity

It felt hours had gone by at this new place, when in reality it was only about one. Midoriya had been taken away for whatever checkup the man wanted while Bakugou was stuck in this quiet room with him. It felt odd to just be forced to stand there, but at the same time good. The blonde knew if he spoke to him right now he's only get an irritated answer. He didn't like the fact that this man chose to separate him from his partner for so long, but he couldn't really force him to bring him back. If he could barely walk normal then there was no chance of him fighting right now. In the past he probably wouldn't have considered the risks, but at this point in his life he knew it was best just to stay calm. Glaring was his only option to make the man know he didn't like him, but he pretty much seemed unfazed. He'd probably dealt with angry people before in this business.

"Are they done yet? Why the hell is this taking so damn long?" Bakugou growled out tensely as he moved to cross his arms and avert his gaze to the door. He wanted to at least know that his partner wasn't into any kind of trouble. Even if he told him earlier to worry about himself, he didn't promise that he'd do the same. They were different people. He was fine to be distracted because he felt he didn't show it, but normally when Midoriya got into his emotions they were plastered all over his face.

"Hm? You were the one who agreed to give him to me to do this. Why do you seem so annoyed? Are you attached to him or something?" The Dealer asked in a bored tone, but when Bakugou didn't respond it sparked his interest. He'd encountered a few people with attachment issues before who came trying to get money off of selling someone to him. It was always fun to mess with them over it, especially the angrier ones. They never knew how to let go of things and easily got riled up, but he decided he would give the blonde a little break. He didn't want to be too mean about it considering he was letting someone go for free even if it was benefitting him in a way.

"Ah, so you are. You must've done something with him then, that sucks, but at the same time I guess it's good for him to have experience. Normally people are more interested in virgins though, but since he's a boy maybe no one will care. Besides, you are just one person. He hasn't been with anyone else right?"

Bakugous eyes widened a little at his assumption and he couldn't stop the involuntary blush that slowly spread across his face. He didn't do anything with Midoriya and he didn't want this guy to think that. It just made thinking about his partner awkward, mostly because he didn't know how he truly felt about the boy. He thought he was annoying as hell, but at the same time there was something about him that he liked. It made him feel less opposed towards him than in his earlier years.

"W-What? No...I-It's not like that. When he came to me he was completely innocent and I didn't really want to change that so-"

"Maybe you didn't want to, but did you?" The man cut him off and he immediately grew more discomforted. Why was he asking him this? All these questions really didn't seem as if they were that important so why did he need to know? He didn't know how to respond to that. Saying yes would mean he'd had to walk around knowing someone thought he'd done things with the guy he'd despised for so long, but saying no might make the man sorta lose interest after he claimed he was innocent. He'd lose whatever was satisfying about his "experience" in this field and he might not want him as much even if people liked virgins.

"I guess you can say that." The blondes voice lowered, but thankfully their conversation was quickly cut off by the sound of the door opening back up to reveal the younger male. He looked somewhat bothered walking into dead silence and their stares, but he of course didn't ask. He just walked back into the room and held out a manila color folder to the man. It must've contained his "medical information" that he told the nurse. Hopefully he lied about everything on the spot though. It wasn't good for them to have any kind of real information on them.

"She wanted me to give you this and tell you that I was cleared to stay with-"

"I didn't ask you to talk to me. Just give me the folder and sit down." He muttered as he snatched it away. Midoriya looked shocked and exchanged a glance with his partner, but after that he didn't say anything and just did as he was told. He had to keep telling himself that this was all for a good purpose. He just hoped Bakugou saw it that way too and didn't result to his old ways when he got irritated or if he was even blown off rudely.

"I'm still confused to why you're passing him up if he's healthy. It's hard to believe you don't want him in the streets to be your reason. Is he just not good or something?"

The question made both the boy's exchange an uncomfortable glance. What type of question was that? Midoriya really didn't like the fact that he couldn't cut in and say something to defend himself, but he knew at this point both of them would probably scream at him to shut up. It was just best if he stayed quiet and let his partner talk, even though he was sorta worried about what he'd say. Either way it was bound to be embarrassing for him to sit through.

"Whether you believe me or not, my reasoning for giving him to you remains the same. He's perfectly capable of doing what you want how you want it if you tell him, but in my opinion he's fine the way he is." The blonde muttered, causing the man watching him to raise an eyebrow. This was starting to get more and more irritating. He seemed to be just as stubborn about things as Bakugou was. That meant it was just going to make this exchange ten times more difficult than it really needed to be, but he seemed to be giving in meaning it wasn't impossible.

"Hm. Is that so? Maybe you should prove it to me by making him do something." The man pressed, but it was obvious neither one of them felt very driven towards each other at the moment. Before things felt a bit different, but after arguing and fighting, they both didn't want to be close. They could barely even talk to each other, much less get intimate in front of a stranger. It was too weird for everyone, unless this man got off to cringe worthy moments.

The room got so silent to the point that Midoriya felt nervous to breathe too loudly considering this guy seemed judgmental to every little thing he did and he didn't really want to upset him. He knew for a fact that if he passed whatever dumb preview he was wanting to see he'd hate living here, even if he planned to make his stay short. It didn't matter how nice of a setting it was or how clean the people seemed, he was disgusted and had no doubt it'd be miserable to stay around people who behaved like this. At least with Bakugou they knew each other and were already somewhat adjusted to one another's personalities. Plus, the blonde matured somewhat so it was easier to get more on his good side at times versus this strangers. He didn't want to go though the process of having to be broken down by someone all over again.

The man seemed annoyed with the sudden hesitation and cleared his throat to make a sign of obvious annoyance. Still, no one made a move. The freckled male assumed he wasn't supposed to act out until his "owner" told him to, but with his refusal to give him a command he relaxed. He was hoping he wasn't going to make him do anything, though at the same time he wanted to yell at him to hurry up with it so their cover wouldn't get blown. He was still too torn between his own personal wants and his priorities, but maybe based off Bakugous behavior he wasn't the only one. Maybe it was just because he also felt it was too awkward to feel forced to do something in front of someone they didn't know after having disagreements with who he was supposed to get intimate with, or maybe it was something else. With him he never really knew because he couldn't read him all the time, but after he noticed his aggravated glare burning into him, Midoriya bit his lip. What was he thinking?

The younger male gave him a look of desperation hoping he'd read the inaudible message on how he needed to make some sort of decision, but it seemed he chose to just blow it off and look back to the man instead. It was like he didn't know whether to get angry or remain calm, though he knew he was trying to contain himself. Even if Bakugou had anger issues, he was smart enough to know how acting on impulse would negatively affect their positions. He couldn't get worked up over a pointless demand by this guy.

"Fine." Bakugou finally growled for after what seemed like years of him debating, though the word shocked Midoriya even though he knew it was bound to come. It was like the feeling of sitting at a doctors office awaiting a dreaded appointment for something painful to come and panicking when they called his name despite knowing what he was getting himself into. He just couldn't stop his heart from racing.

"K-kac-"

"Shut up!" The blondes anger slightly slipped out when Midoriya tried to speak, but he quickly took in a breath to calm himself before the man could notice. He just didn't want his partner to say something pointless or try to protest. They'd come this far, he wasn't backing out now over this.

"Just kiss me or something, you've done it before you can do it again."

Midoriyas eyes widened a little. He had kissed him before, and even if a kiss wasn't a big deal, it still felt weird to consider in front of someone who he knew was watching. Besides, he didn't want to kiss Bakugou anymore. He was over him. Giving into this would go against what he wanted because it felt too personal. He couldn't help but just shake his head at him and hope the man didn't mind that he refused something so simple, though when an interested look came to his face it quickly made his heart sink. Was he happy because he found a reason to reject him, or was he having another idea? He always seemed to be quick to the opportunity to turn him away, and messed up enough the branch off on a word or action.

"Hm, No? Well, I guess he has a point. Anyone can kiss, pick something else." The man decided to say, but that seemed to irritate the blonde even more. It was probably because they could've got off easy if he would've just gone through with a kiss, but he just felt too opposed to the idea now.

"Wait, I-I wasn't saying no! I-I just-" Midoriya tried for words, but after the older male got close enough to stand over him and glare he quickly shut up. Clearly now wasn't the time for words. He was probably upset with him considering he claimed he'd straighten himself out and wouldn't panic. In all honesty he had, but it was always hard to not get nervous over things like this. He didn't like showing public affection in the way that seemed to entertain this dealer, and he wasn't comfortable with doing anything his mother wouldn't approve of with someone he was forced to see as a friend. It just didn't feel right and he didn't like the fact that he was being thrown into this situation so quickly.

"Well, don't just sit there...do it." The blonde muttered flatly and Midoriya only knew to look up to him with a confused stare. What did he mean "do it"? Do what? All he could think to do was look around a moment as if it'd help him find an answer, but it wasn't until he felt the sharp pain of his partner grabbing a fistful of his green locks and forcing his face forward against his crotch that he finally understood and felt his face redden in shock and embarrassment. He wanted him to do that? No, he couldn't. He didn't want to.

Midoriya immediately tried to jerk his head back, but Bakugou seemed to know he was bound to refuse and didn't release him until he calmed down. It made the freckled male want to protest and want to yell out "no" to him so he'd just leave him alone, but he couldn't. All he could think to do was weakly grab at his pant leg until he allowed his hold to subside a bit while he fought to contain his own emotions now. If he actually did this it'd be so humiliating. What was his partner thinking? Weren't there other options?

The younger male knew he couldn't hesitate in the same amount of time that Bakugou did. In fact, he wasn't supposed to at all. He was supposed to be willing, and despite what he wanted to do, knew he had to give into whatever he said. It wasn't fair, but it seemed like he had no other choice than getting to know his old friend in more ways than he really wanted to. He just hoped he could pull off whatever this guy was after and glanced up to the blonde once more just to see an apologetic look on his face. He clearly didn't want this to happen either, but taking a deep breath Midoriya just decided to hurry up and get through with this. Maybe he was really easy and wouldn't hold up all that long. It'd been years since he'd done anything with anyone as far as he knew. He wasn't used to this sort of pleasure anymore. He just had to be good enough to make the man and Bakugou satisfied, then maybe he won't ask for anymore.

His hands were super shaky to the point that all he could do was fumble his fingers over one another in attempt to undo his pants, but after taking so long with the way he was trembling, his partner stopped him before he got to his zipper and pulled his face forward again. It caused a small whimper of pain to leave his lips considering his grip was too tight again, but he couldn't complain and tried not to act so freaked out. It wasn't like he was wanting to rape him or anything, plus it didn't really seem like he was excited. Maybe if he never got to that point they could lie and say he had some sort of disorder so he couldn't do this, though when he heard the blonde mutter, "Use your teeth, your hands are shaking too much." He knew that plan wasn't really an option yet. He was still trying to play it off as if he was willing to make him do this.

It was all getting too uncomfortable for him, but remaining as calm as possible, he chose to obey and leaned forward into his touch to let his lips meet the fabric and slightly cold metallic feeling of his zipper as he felt for the small tab to pull down. This was starting to feel too surreal like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from, but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he knew that this was actually happening and he was terrified. He wanted to shove him away, but that'd look bad. He had to just do it and after unzipping his pants, he slowly began to reach for his boxers as he felt a lump start to grow in his throat from too many mixed emotions beginning to frustrate him. He didn't know what to expect anymore. His nerves were getting as bad as they got before he'd have to present in front of the class in middle school, but just as he managed to get a finger to the waistband the man suddenly muttered out, "okay, that's enough." Causing him to look to him in relief and confusion. Enough? What did he mean enough? He hadn't even done anything yet. Did this mean he already failed before he was given a true chance? Was he really that bad to watch? He should've known he'd screw something up, but they'd done more fooling around than training the second time through. It was technically both their faults that he was inexperienced when it came to this.

"I've seen all I needed to. I just wanted to know if you were actually legitimate or not, but I guess you can be worked with." The man mumbled before pointing to the blonde who was staring at him with an unreadable gaze. "Fix his pants and leave him alone until I call in to get someone to take you to your new room. You'll be staying with me from here on out until I find someone interested in you, and as for your former owner, you'll be escorted off my property considering he should've told the nurse what I need to know. I shouldn't need anymore from you."

Bakugou clenched his jaw a little and Midoriya looked to the boy nervously. Wait, he was getting left alone? He assumed his partner was going to be with him longer, or that after he got in he'd let him walk around with him. It was sorta a foolish assumption, but it was his minds way of coping with the anxiety that came with this job. Heroes were still people after all, and it meant at times they jumped to silly conclusions to calm themselves. Knowing Bakugou was going to be forced away stressed him a little, but he simply nodded in attempt to tell his partner that he'd be okay. He'd been on missions alone before as well, and though he preferred to have someone at his side, he was perfectly capable of working by himself at the same time.

"I'd at least like to see where your taking him and be able to say goodbye. He's been with me for years. It's not easy to just let go of something you end up getting really close to." The blonde muttered, choosing to blatantly ignore him rather than do as the man said. It made Midoriya frown, but he still said nothing other than look back to the owner of the building to see what he'd say, though he was silent. He obviously wanted his partner gone and seemed to be the type of person to get through with exchanges quick, but with Bakugou being stubborn right off the bat. He must've known he was going to give him a hard time over this.

"You're all up and down about this you know. First you want him gone then you want more time with him? What's next? You'll want to live here too?" He scowled, but the blonde seemed to not care one bit. He just rolled his eyes and and looked up to the ceiling as if he'd already had enough of his talking. Midoriya had been afraid the old disrespectful him would start coming out, but now he was desperately praying he'd calm down and not get mad.

"I-I'll be fine without you walking me there. I prom-"

"I'm coming. Either you let me or I'll take him back." Bakugou cut him off to threaten after looking back to them, though obviously he wasn't going home with the other male. One of them had to at least stay to gather intel somehow. He just wanted him to feel he posed a risk of loss if he didn't get what he wanted. He knew he wasn't just willingly going to let him stay any longer than he had to unless he was making a profit or feeling he had something to lose.

The man seemed to debate on what he had said for a moment, and at this point they were both hoping he wasn't about to turn him away now since it'd seem odd if Bakugou turned right back around and told him he didn't want him anymore, though Midoriya braced himself to just throw a tantrum if things started to head that way. He didn't want to, but for the sake of him staying and keeping their cover he just had to make a scene in how he'd rather be with someone knew in this large building for once. It was the only thing he could think of that'd be more believable than changing up his mind every five seconds.

"Fine. You two can only have a few minutes around each other before you have to leave, but you're still being taken to where I want you to go so you don't do anything stupid." He growled and pulled out his phone to start typing. He was probably talking about them or at least getting someone to come up to where they were, though before anyone arrived he impatiently ushered them out the door and told them to stay in place so he could continue working in silence. It was odd, but someone was more than likely on their way. They just had to wait a little while until the were led to his "room", but of course one of them chose to me complicated. They'd only stood around for about a minute before Bakugou decided to scoff and start walking further down the hall like a disobedient idiot and Midoriya started to dread whatever he was planning.

Even if these people were bad, the younger male liked to keep to the rules if it kept people safe. He knew that if they were trusted to be alone it was because this place had security. He wanted to just stay put and sorta figure things out later, but the urge to chase after the other male was too strong, and he stupidly followed trying to stop him as quietly as possible. He didn't want the man to find out they weren't listening and end up getting killed and failing their task. They were professionals so people expected them to be able to do their job successfully.

"Kacchan!" He harshly whispered, though after catching up to him and seeing he was blowing him off he got annoyed. Now wasn't the time to be a jerk. They needed to work together and he on the same level of thinking. "Kacchan?!"

"Shh...I'm trying to remember the map of this damn place, now shut your mouth." The blonde growled, leaving him no other choice than to listen. He didn't know there was a map or how he got access to it if no one had ever been here before, but maybe that meant they weren't the first. Someone probably failed and earlier mission and only managed to scope the place out before having to leave. That's why Best Jeanist chose to send them as a second try with a new plan.

"Mm, okay okay! But we're out in the open. You're gonna get us caught!" Midoriya muttered, but he still didn't seem to be worrying about that. He didn't even look back to the door they'd just left from. He just kept walking further and further into the building until they came to a few stairs and stopped. There was a flight leading up and another leading down. Midoriya really just wanted to go to the one that lead out, but he already expected his partners actions and headed up the stairs before he even began to, though he knew it was probably because of his leg. He looked as if he was hesitating more than lost.

"Are you-"

"Don't start this again." The blonde cut him off as he slowly started to make his way up to him. He was at least able to put some weight onto his leg now, but he still seemed to be unable to fully use it. He hated knowing that, but he was told he couldn't be worried. He just had to ignore the feeling, even though too many were always rushing inside him. That's why it was so difficult to control his reactions sometimes, and why he felt so uncomfortable around this guy. He was just thankful whatever he was planning to happen between them in that room didn't because it would've just made this moment ten times more awkward. He wouldn't want to be alone with him.

The thought made him shudder lightly. He didn't even want to imagine how uncomfortable he would've been knowing eyes were on him and it would've been his first time doing something like that to anyone. He at least wanted some girl to do that to him before he had to be forced to do it to anyone else, but he wasn't sure who to like anymore. Maybe he just should throw out the opportunity to be sexually active all together and focus on his job alone. It wasn't like he needed people to complete him anyways, especially since it seemed all they did was let him down in the end.

"You seem upset again you know..." Bakugous voice made him jump, but after he actually took in what he said he didn't respond and just looked away. He didn't have to always point out these sorts of things. It wasn't that he was upset just to be in a mood. He just felt troubled by things sometimes.

"Don't worry about me remember. Besides, we need to hurry this up and get to where you're needing to go. By now I'm sure that man will notice we're gone and get mad if he finds out we've been walking around the building after he said not to." Midoriya mumbled in an almost mute tone, but he knew his partner still managed to hear him based off the look he gave him. He probably was tired of them falling back into this same routine of trying to get close then pushing each other away again. He understood completely though. He was over it too.

Midoriya decided not to wait on a response and walked ahead to look around at a few doors before trying the knobs assuming they were attempting to get into one of these rooms, otherwise he wasn't really sure why they up here. If they were after something though, they needed to hurry up. Bakugou might not be as concerned about these people intercepting them, but he definitely was. He had to be the one staying here and putting up with their anger towards him. That had been why he wanted to stay out for a little while longer, but if they were rushing this then that was fine too. As long as it meant he didn't get into trouble and got to go home.

It seemed most of the doors had been locked up on the the fourth floor, but when he finally got to one last one and felt it twist he let out a slight gasp. He hadn't really been expecting any give, but when he finally pushed it open he noticed it seemed to be a room full of filing cabinets and tech equipment. It was probably where he stored all his purchase information or even more. Was this what they'd been looking for? No, it all felt too easy, but Bakugou didn't seem to pay much mind to that fact once he noticed he'd gotten in and came over to see inside. He just started looking around and opening drawers, only to frown when he noticed he wasn't doing the same.

"You want to go home right? Find what we need and you'll be able to do so. Any little information we can get will be enough." He muttered, walking back over to where the younger male was standing to fumble around with the door as he shut it, only to turn to look to him with a less upset expression. "Let me see your phone to take pictures so I can send them back to Best Jeanist. I remember his company number and my phones practically dead...we can just trade so once you get your phone back I can have mine..."

Midoriya got uneasy when he said that. He didn't want to give him his phone. Even if he really didn't have anything bad on it, it just made him uncomfortable. It was like the feeling of a parent taking away their child's phone to go through it. He didn't trust him, though he traded it anyways knowing he'd make a huge scene over it and just watched him closely as he swiped the screen to get to his camera. At least he didn't have to unlock it from the start. What was he supposed to do with his practically dead phone though?

Sighing he turned it on and looked at the lock screen to try and see what percentage he was on, though when he noticed a few text messages he paused. He wasn't the type of person who usually snooped, but Bakugou had gotten onto him for being in his phone and knowing someone was texting him made him feel like he was sort of a hypocrite and he had a right to know what his excuse was. Surely if he was on his phone it was because he had some "important" text he had to get to someone.

Midoriya glanced back over his shoulder to notice Bakugou had broken into one of the drawers and was finding paperwork to take pictures of. That meant he'd be distracted for a little while. It gave him time to get on and try to see the conversations and just pretend he was looking around so he wouldn't get mad. He unfortunately didn't know his password, but he didn't keep his messages private. He could at least see what they started with. One was from his father according what he remembered him calling him once, but it wasn't all that interesting of a message to read. It was just something along the lines of him needing him to change the address on his mail so it'd send to his house instead of his parents. He couldn't really laugh at him for that though. At times he habitually put his moms address on things too and ended up having to go all the way there to pick up his mail when he caught himself, though it always gave him an excuse to come and visit.

The freckled boy decided to keep scrolling a little seeing he surprisingly had a few notifications. He didn't know some of the people considering they didn't have all the same friends, but he noticed a few he remembered him getting close to like Kirishima and kids from the other schools, though their messages were delivered a little while ago. He must've ignored them and not opened his phone since his gps could be accessed with his screen locked. He decided to ignore the conversations they had sent him since they were either jokes he didn't understand or half of a conversation already started that he couldn't catch onto, though when he was finally about to turn off the blondes phone, it vibrated and another notification suddenly appeared. It made Midoriya frown a little, but when he went up to look at it and noticed Urarakas name his heart sank a bit. Since when did they exchange numbers? Why were they talking? Midoriya panicked a little trying to figure out the conversation, but all he saw was a simple, "Oh good I was worried."

He had no idea what she meant by that. Did it mean she was worried about Bakugou or something worse? That's what he was getting out of this, but he didn't know why she'd text for blonde and check up on him and not him instead. Weren't they closer friends? Maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but he couldn't help it. They really shouldn't have traded phones. Now he sorta wanted his back to text her in attempt to see what she'd say or if she'd even respond since he knew she was on her phone. They hadn't texted in so long though and if he'd see her in public they'd usually only exchange a "hi" and "hello" since they were both usually too busy to talk. It'd be out of the blue if he just started texting.

"Kacchan I thought you told me I shouldn't be on my phone, so why were you on yours?" Midoriya eventually mumbled in a jealous tone and turned to look back to his partner who seemed uninterested in the fact that he was apparently onto him and more annoyed that he hadn't done anything considering he was empty handed. He wasn't really being a huge help at the moment, but he'd gotten distracted again.

"Why have you been looking on my phone and not around? Your excuse can't be there's nothing because I've easily found schedules, a more detailed layout of the building, and evidence to help turn them over to the cops when they're caught yet you've got nothing?!" He growled and made the freckled male tense slightly. Now he felt kinda dumb for worrying about who he was texting, but he just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Go try to find a key or something to get into the other doors at least. I'm sure there's more we need to find but we're not gonna get anywhere if you don't help to hurry this up."

Midoriya opened his mouth to say something in protest but he stopped himself when he immediately noticed something that made him tense. The sound of footsteps. Maybe they should've caught on by now. If all the doors were locked on this hall and just one happened to be open then that meant they'd only gotten lucky enough to find that the people employed to this room had gone off to do something. Now they were coming back and he had nowhere to hide. Locking the door would be too obvious and they'd get inside in the end anyways. It was pointless, plus making a run for it was out of the option thanks to Bakugous leg.

"Dammit, never mind. Just screw that and just come here." He heard his partner continue in an annoyed tone from across the room after he seemed to notice he noise too, and out of instinct and a need for a fast solution, Midoriya quickly reacted the way he wanted him to and ran over. Maybe he had a really good plan considering he was a pretty smart guy, though when he heard him continue all his faith in him vanished.

"Take off your clothes."

"H-huh? What are you-"

"Just do it. You don't have to get completely naked but at least get down to your underwear. It's the only thing I can think of for an excuse as to why were in here so you need to go through with it, especially since you wasted valuable time to just stare at my phone." He muttered quietly, though Midoriya was still reluctant. He knew he needed to trust him, especially since here it didn't totally feel like he was using him because nothing he did seemed to excite him, but it still felt awkward. Still, with such little time he forced himself to do as he said and quickly stripped down to his boxers with an uncomfortable expression. Knowing how he used to be though, this was probably just his attempt to get a crack out of the situation by embarrassing him, especially since he wasn't even undressing...

Midoriya didn't say anything as his partner grabbed his arm and moved to sit down, forcing him to do the same since he was pulling at his limb. It made him even more confused, but when he was practically tugged onto the other males body he was seeing where he was heading with this idea and didn't really like it. He'd already reached his max amount of allowing him to get uncomfortably close. He didn't want to do this again.

"Wait, K-Kacchan I-I dont wanna-"

"Shut up and go with it. If they see us just in here they'll know we're up to no good, but if they see us doing this they'll think we were just trying to find a private space." The blonde muttered as he pulled the other males smaller frame into his lap, causing a blush to spread across the freckled boy's face. Sure, he had a good reason for doing this, but it was uncomfortable. He didn't want to be caught seeming like he was some type of person that wanted to get all over someone at every opportunity, but he nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Just pretend you're into it, even if you don't want to do this."

The younger male let out a small sigh at his words and just leaned forward to press his forehead against his old friends. He knew he should've just stayed back at at that mans door. It would've saved him this humiliation, but this was just an act. It didn't mean anything and was only supposed to fool whoever was about to walk in. It wasn't like the world was going to find out and end. Still, he flinched and clenched his jaw when he felt the blondes hands slide against his skin to rest on his hips. It felt too intimate and he wasn't used to him using his hands on him other than to cause pain, yet this time they weren't even burning.

"Stop being so tense. I don't bite." Bakugou growled, putting emphasis on the last word considering he knew Midoriya couldn't really same the same, but it oddly made him smile a little. Even though he knew it had made him mad and put him in pain he didn't care to talk about it to try and relax him, though it barely worked. He needed more time, but they didn't have it. The long echoey hall was proving to become shorter for this person as their footsteps grew louder and any second now they knew someone would walk in. He just had to be into it from the start, so he bit back his unease and pulled back a little to tilt his head and find his lips.

For some reason it felt they hadn't kissed in forever even though that wasn't necessarily true. He just missed the feeling of his mouth and took no time in bringing up his hands to cup his cheeks dearly as he let the small press linger, but it seemed Bakugou wasn't into that. When he pulled away the older male just looked at him silently with an expression that told him he was being boring, though he knew why. He liked things rougher and remembered how he'd told him he needed to know how his partner wanted the mood when they kissed and act upon their pleasures not his own. It made him hesitate slightly, but he decided to try and give him more of what he wanted. Besides, it was the only way they could take this any further in time before someone came in.

Midoriya pecked his lips one last time before giving him a small smile as he gazed into his eyes. He wanted to see him happy and in pleasure, or at least manage to turn him on for once. It would be the first time he'd finally feel good enough for him if he managed to do so, plus with the situation it'd be more believable. He had to make him feel good, and in turn it might even make him feel better about what he was getting himself into.

Awkwardly, the freckled male decided to lean back in, but this time rushed things a bit by parting his lips the second time he pressed them back to the blondes so he could suck slightly at his bottom one to let him know he wanted access to his mouth. Bakugou of course gave into his advances, but he quickly made it obvious he wanted to take over due to getting impatient every time Midoriya broke away for air. He clearly wanted him to stop quitting, though knowing that made him a little happy. He felt more wanted. Despite the situation and reason behind his actions, his mind always got ahead of itself and chose to try and find positive reasons for every little thing when it could, and right now it was telling him that Bakugou still liked him. It made his heart race and his want grow, and at this point he was becoming less worried about getting caught and more about loving on the blonde as he grew the courage to slowly start moving his hips against his. The feeling of his pants fabric rubbing against him wasn't as comfortable as just feeling his body, but he didn't complain. It sparked his own excitement and he couldn't help but let out a faint moan of content as he bit down lightly on his own lip in attempt to calm himself. He never thought anything like that could just slip out on its own, but it made him worried he'd get louder the more this feeling got to him.

Bakugou nuzzled his nose under his chin when he wanted him to go back to actually kissing him, but when Midoriya took too long he leaned in for his neck instead. He just felt his lips had to be against something, and if the younger male was going to take his time then he'd hurry things up. It seemed to shock his partner, but he didn't seem to protest. His hands just moved to grip his shoulders and caused Bakugou to let out a pained breath at the feeling of him pressing against his wound, but he said nothing so he wouldn't worry about it and stop. Besides, this feeling he was getting distracted him and left him to lower his hold on Midoriyas waist to move down to his backside so he could grab at him excitedly. It was an area neither one of them were all that familiar with as far being touched and initiating it, but they both seemed not to mind one another's actions.

The door knob was eventually tried on once the footsteps came to a halt, but this time it didn't give. Bakugou must've of locked it when he got near him earlier to buy them time Incase someone did happen to come, though it seemed to anger whoever was outside considering they knew someone was in there. It made Midoriya stop what he was doing and freeze, but that just made Bakugou bite down hard on his neck and forced his eyes to widen in pain. He apparently didn't want to stop despite the loud banging sound of a fist against the door as the person demanded to be let in. He just wanted to focus completely on his partner, and though whoever it was trying to come inside made him nervous, he began loosening his now tense hold on the blonde and slowly began rocking his hips back and forth once more until the uncomfortable feeling the blonde was giving him stopped. So much for not biting, but when he returned back to kissing and sucking on his skin lightly, it caused a pleasure sigh to force its way out of Midoriyas body as he felt his eyes slip shut once more.

This was honestly kind of satisfying, except for the fact that he was starting to feel himself grow and Bakugou still wasn't. He was too hard to please and he wanted to give him what he wanted but didn't know how. Surely he wasn't too tired or anything like that. Even if he was sleeping in and having some weird episode of pain come to his body every now and then, he was obviously awake enough to want to feel good. Maybe he just wasn't doing a good job, but it made him want to try harder.

"Mm, w-wait Kacchan...there's something I-I want to do..." he mumbled out softly and made the blonde pause. He'd gotten his attention, but he was probably expecting to hear him actually say what it was. Still, Midoriya felt actions spoke louder than words and wanted to show him instead considering it was the only thing he was brave enough to do.

He slowly moved off the other male and stayed on his knees, though Bakugou caught onto where this was headed when he felt his hands go to the front of his pants again. This time they weren't trembling as bad as before, but he still seemed nervous. Maybe it was just because of the person still trying to make their way inside, or maybe it was because he'd never gotten this far with anyone before, but either way he still seemed to want to go for it.

"What are you-"

"Do you not want me to do it?" Midoriya cut him off and looked to Bakugou with a frown. He wasn't going to be upset if he said no or anything, but he really wanted to know if he just didn't like him or if he wasn't trying hard enough at this point since he felt like kissing was getting him nowhere. "I just want to make you feel good before they make you go."

Bakugou was silent and just stared at him with wide eyes as if he didn't know how to react, but when he didn't protest Midoriya pressed down lightly against the front of his pants and stared to his crotch with an intent gaze. He wanted some kind of reaction. Anything to tell him good job with what he was doing, and finally it seemed to work. It must've been the fact that he knew at this point he was being real and not doing all that he was because he felt he had to.

Midoriya smiled slightly and slowly leaned back in for the blondes lips as let his hand finally move to push into his boxers to feel for his member so he could gently stroke it. It felt really weird to be doing this, but considering he wasn't yelling at him to stop or shoving him back, it was obvious he liked it and that pleased the younger male, especially when he felt his partners body begin to tremble. Bakugou was someone hard to satisfy, yet here he was in a vulnerable position with him. It was weird to even wonder how they got to this point with each other.

"This better not be put in your damn mission report. They don't have to know everything..." Bakugou growled out lowly once he broke the kiss for air, but it just made Midoriya laugh a little and press his lips to his cheek. He always would have something sharp to say in every situation, but this time it felt less threatening.

"What if I want them to know?" He mumbled playfully, though had no intentions to actually tell anyone he was touching Bakugou. He still felt somewhat nervous to even pull him out so he could get him off. Right now he'd just managed to gather up the courage to feel on him, but they'd been so intent on messing around that they hadn't even noticed that the person from before had left and come back until they heard a key going into the door, and the click that followed to prove they unlocked it.

It panicked the younger male, but Bakugou just gave a lazy sigh and pulled his face back to his so he wouldn't stop until they heard a man storm over to break them up. The whole purpose of them doing this was to get caught so it'd only be assumed they ran off to pleasure each other one last time. As Midoriya predicted, it was humiliating as hell, but Bakugou didn't seem to mind in the same way he did. He just fixed his pants and frowned at the man who was separating them. He probably didn't feel threatened because he knew both their quirks could more than likely overpower this mans, but knowing they had to keep Midoriya here they chose not to fight and tuned the mans scolding out as he dragged them all the way back to the dealers door to basically tattle on them.

Of course he seemed annoyed, but was rather more intrigued by him and dismissed the man to go back upstairs as he turned his attention to the two to mutter, "So you're already proving to be disobedient. I guess that means I'll have to take you to your room myself since I can't trust you, and because you've spent time with your former owner, it's time for you to get escorted off this property too."

His words made Midoriyas heart sink, but what was he suppose to feel? Happy? He didn't want to be left alone here, or separated from Bakugou in general, but he knew this would happen eventually. At least they had more information now, so hopefully that meant someone could be sent for him if he didn't get out of here himself.

"Alright. Get someone to take me away then if thats what your heart so desires." Bakugou muttered sarcastically and started to walk away figuring there'd be someone at the entrance to walk him out, and considering the man didn't stop him Midoriya assumed that was the case. He hated being left alone with this man though. For a moment he even considering chasing after his partner, but the man must've sensed that intention and grabbed his arm to lead him the opposite way.

"Your old owner isn't that likable you know, yet you seem to be fond of him. I guess that's a good thing because it means you'll even get undressed for difficult people." The man muttered, though hearing him say that made Midoriya want to cover up. He was forced to leave his clothes in that other room because he was taken away from the area too fast. Now it was like he was practically wearing nothing with the way he was talking and it made him feel overexposed.

He chose not to respond to his words and fixed his eyes on where they were going so he could remember how to leave, but it seemed he was taking him to the top floor. It made sense because it would be a harder escape if someone got out considering a person would have to go through more floors filled with more people, but he knew getting through everyone was possible, he just had to be cautious.

"Okay your room is on the fifth floor. There's a phone in there that you can use to call if you have any issues, but don't try to waste your time contacting anyone else. It's only hooked up to my office and a few others so if I can't get to you someone else will. Everything's already laid out for you inside so just make yourself at home for now, but not too at home. If someone makes a good offer for you you'll be gone by tomorrow. It's happened before." He told him and left the freckled male to give him an irritated glare, but he just looked to the big metal door and felt dread build up inside him. The locks were on the outside for obvious reasons, so that meant he couldn't even try to pick his way out of here. Of course it was never that easy though.

Midoriya just tried to play it off as if he wasn't panicked by finally opening the door to look inside. It was surprisingly similar to a really nice bedroom versus what he expected it to be like, but he still didn't want to stay here. He preferred his bland old room over this place any day because he knew that was where his freedom was. Hesitantly he decided to take a step in and look around at everything. It wasn't huge but it still had space for him to feel comfortable enough like a one person hotel room, and it even had books on a nightstand for him to read if he got bored. He wasn't interested though. He just wanted this guy to hurry up and get out so he could get this whole thing over with.

"I'm cold. Can I go get my clothes?" He mumbled after feeling he'd seen enough, though he man laughed when he asked that. Maybe it was a stupid question, but he didn't really see how. It'd only make sense for a person to want to cover themselves up, especially to get warm.

"Here. You'll have to wear this." The man told him before going over to a closet to pull out what looked similar to a hospital gown. It made Midoriya frown a little, but when he handed it to him he took it as if it wasn't a big deal. Why did he have to wear this though?

"Shower first to make sure you're clean then put it on. There's more for the next day and after that, but it just makes presenting you easier."

"Presenting?" He repeated him, but the man gave him a slightly amused expression. He was just as up and down with his behavior as Bakugou was. One minute he'd be annoyed then the next he'd seem to be happy. It was confusing.

"Yes presenting. People want to actually see what they're getting themselves into, and if I were you I'd make myself get used to it. You're probably going to sell quickly, but I'm thinking I should make it to where I only let people buy a night with you rather than lose you completely the more I think about it. You're too valuable, so unless someone can meet the price to fully buy you out maybe you can just be leased." He claimed making the freckled male look to him in confusion. He was valuable? What was that supposed to mean?

The room got silent as he just stared at the man as if he didn't know what to say, though he really was at a loss of words. How was he of any worth to this man when they didn't even know each other. He was just like every other person he had locked up in this building, if not worse considering he was a male and it wasn't a more popular choice. He had no idea what he was thinking.

"A-Are you just messing around with me now?" He whispered, but that caused an annoyed look to come to the dealers face. He must've been irritating him by not catching on.

"No, I'm not. I've never had someone like you before and honestly never really thought I would. You're highly valuable because you're a hero, right? Don't think I wouldn't have caught on by now. It's not the first time someone's been sent after me." He muttered making the boy's heart sink in his chest. He knew? All this time they assumed they were fooling him.

"You can't really deny it either. No ones little pet would be fit to the extent you are, they wouldn't reject any of their owners advances, and they wouldn't be disobedient when told to stay somewhere. I saw through your acts, and I knew who you were the second you walked through the door because I get into contact with people even from your hometown. You're actually really popular where you're from, but you and your friend were stupid enough to not realize that I'm not an idiot. I know who he is too and I know why you two are here. That's why I'm not giving you your stuff back because I know you'll try to contact him somehow. Anyways, that being said I plan to make a lot off of you. People would pay a ton to just be able to meet someone with fame and fortune, so imagine how much I'd get off of you if customers knew you were a hero? The only reason people around here aren't that familiar with you is because you're still new to this job, but the people who do know you would probably pay an arm and a leg to have their way with you. We don't like heroes and if they were given the opportunity to do whatever they wanted to hurt you for a cost I'm sure anyone would jump at the chance."

Midoriya was even more at a loss of words at this point. He really thought they were fooling this guy all along, yet he knew. How was their plan falling apart? How was he supposed to get any information back when he wasn't going to let him go knowing what he did. He was stuck unless he could restrain him and take him back himself. Yeah, maybe that was a good plan. This man probably wouldn't expect an attack anyways. He just had to make it quick.

"You're really sick you know. If I go missing do you really think people won't try to find and save me, especially since Kacchan knows exactly where I am? I'm not just going to let you move me so you can hide me away from everyone and I'm sure as hell not letting you sell me." He growled as he walked closer to him and gripped his shirt threateningly, but the man kept his confident smile and simply reached up an arm to take hold of the one that was gripping his clothes. At first he assumed he was just going to pry it off of him, but the second his hand closed around his wrist, he felt his arm go limp and drop down lifelessly back to his side. It caused a startled gasp to leave him, but he didn't panic. He didn't have to touch him to fight so he didn't have to be close anyways, but seeing he didn't know much of what his quirk could do he felt it was somewhat stupid to risk being temporarily paralyzed any further.

"Just stop trying to resist before I completely immobilize you. The feeling will eventually come back to your arm, but right now you just need to calm down and accept this. You walked into it so now you suffer the consequences." The man told him as he began heading for the door so he could shut him inside. "You're mine now, Izuku Midoriya."


	14. Escape

On long missions days felt like years to Midoriya, and at this point two was enough to know he was sure about his previous assumptions of this place. As nice as it was visually, it was more of a living hell even if nothing had been done to him yet. He was locked in this room and slowly starting to doubt that anyone was coming back for him. He knew it took a few days to make it here, but he blamed that on the weather and issues that popped up with Bakugou. Usually when a pro team was informed that there was a necessary rescue they'd make plans and come quick, but after no interaction or even hearing the commotion of anyone, he began to believe waiting around and hoping was useless. All he could really do now was stare at the door and half expect anyone to walk in at any moment. Maybe he could just overpower the next person to open the door if it happened any time soon. They still had to come feed him so then would be the perfect time, he just felt he couldn't use his quirk until he devised something that'd for sure work so he wouldn't get caught and somehow restrained for misbehavior.

Thinking of all the possible options was slowly beginning to make his head hurt. All he knew was that he wanted out and wasn't getting his way. The "clothes" were ridiculous, all his stuff was taken from him and probably gone through, and he was completely shut out from the outside. At least Bakugou had his phone and would be able to get whatever information he had on it out to who it needed to go to. He just hoped he didn't go through anything and see something dorky or embarrassing that he could make fun of, especially when he didn't even manage to crack his code and get into his phone to be able to have an opportunity to do the same. He honestly wasn't even sure if he wanted to see anything he kept to himself though. He was already bothered enough that a girl he liked was texting his partner over him. In his mind it just wasn't fair, but the blonde was more popular than him from the start. It probably got her attention faster than he ever really did.

Midoriya sighed a little. Why was he always putting these sorts of things in his head. It wasn't right and always got the best of him despite the fact that it was so irrelevant in the position he was in. He needed to focus on actually working something out because he was never easy to giving up. He was just cooperating as of now considering no one had bothered him for a while and he wasn't sure of everyone's abilities or the layout of the building. Only his partner knew half of that. Him on the other hand would be going into everything blind. He only knew two peoples quirks, how to get to that filing room, a few details about the floors he walked, and the rest was a mystery, though he still chose to write down what little he knew in the books that were left on the nightstand after finding a pen due to looking around the room. It was probably only left there either by accident or so if he got bored he could draw or scribble something, but he was thankful to have it. He didn't want to leave out anything whenever he tried to strategize getting out of here and he doubted the man would come by to take the books away. He didn't have a reason to other than to do it to piss him off.

After a moment of sitting for a while the freckled male decided to look at the book he'd been writing in again, but when the door suddenly opened he quickly shoved it under the pillow on his bed and sat up from where he'd been laying. It must've been lunch time. He wasn't really given a clock, and quite frankly he was starting to feel like some sort of cat, sleeping all day and occasionally moving around to find something that interested him. It was boring as hell, but what else could he do?

"You're awake?" He heard someone mumbled and immediately recognized the voice of the man that owned this place. It made a frown come to his features and he refused to respond, but still, the guy didn't seem bothered. It was like people's emotions just flew over his head.

"I figured you still be sleeping, but it's good you're up."

"Good?" Midoriya growled lowly as if he was half expecting to hear bad news from him considering that's all he was. He was a horrible person in his mind and nothing was going to change that. Even if watching Bakugou kill someone bothered him and still made him uncertain of his thought process, he was starting to convince himself that he wouldn't mind if this man died by the will of someone else.

"Yes, good. I figured you've been stuck up in here long enough. It's almost been three days so I was thinking you can come out now to meet a few other people like you. Normally if you're well behaved you'll earn the privilege to interact with others and since you haven't done anything stupid I'll let you have a few minutes outside this room. Don't try anything though, this isn't your chance to make a break for it. No one will back you up either because most of the people you're meeting are quirkless and your quirk won't activate as well in the room i'm taking you to. The material the room has been insulated in works as a restraint on a persons powers so it's pointless to try and fight unless you want to look like an idiot." He told him making Midoriya shift away from him a little. It seemed like this guy knew he was trying to escape, but who wouldn't when all their life they'd known nothing but freedom to do as they pleased and suddenly it was just snatched away from them? He wasn't dumb though. He wouldn't try to escape from a place where he knew there'd be a heavy amount of security, but he didn't like knowing that this guy made a room where he wouldn't be able to use his quirk. That made him feel somewhat defenseless, but he still knew how to protect himself if they tried anything. They usually dealt with people who couldn't so he had somewhat of an upper hand.

Midoriya hesitated a moment. He didn't really want to leave his room, especially dressed this way, but he just sighed and muttered, "whatever..." so it wouldn't start anything he didn't want to get into. Besides, he'd prefer to walk out than be dragged out against his will. It'd just make him feel more in control of his actions in a situation where he knew he didn't really have any power over anyone at all.

The man seemed happy that he was agreeing and forcefully grabbed his arm to make him stand up, but it just made him try to pull back a little remembering that the last time he'd touched him it went limp. He didn't really want that to happen again, especially since it took about thirty minutes before he could get any feeling in his limb again and even a little longer to feel normal using it to write, though his reaction only made the man more forceful and he almost fell when finally getting to his feet. It was irritating, but he couldn't really make him stop. If he got upset he'd probably just feel more prompted to handling him this way because he'd know it'd get a reaction out of him.

"I know how to follow people. You don't have to pull me there." Midoriya growled in attempt to at least get him to let go, but he didn't listen until he finally dragged him out of the room and shut the door behind them so he wouldn't be able to turn around and go back in. He didn't trust him to do what he wanted, but that was smart on his part.

When they finally started walking Midoriya would try to slow down or speed up to see if the dealer would notice, but he wouldn't ever really say anything. It started to give him the idea to stop all together and go the other way, but when the man glanced back to him he knew it wasn't smart. He was basically reading him like a book because he was probably making everything obvious by how awkward he was being in his attempt to be sneaky. If he wanted to get away he'd just have to act quickly and get around this guy. It seemed like he could only use his quirk if he touched him anyways, so if he could never lay a hand on him then there was nothing he could do. He had a fifty fifty chance.

The younger males pace started to speed up to match the other mans once he told him, "move faster you're not fooling me." Knowing that his lag in pace meant he was plotting something, but clearly he couldn't know for sure what. He just knew he caught on because he was watching him closely. Still, despite that fact Midoriya tried to bolt the second the stairs came a few steps in front of him remembering that they led down. He could use his quirk to speed himself up and get through the doors so he could get away and tell someone about this horrible place. He could get back to his friends and family, or at least that's what he assumed.

When he finally gathered up the courage to run, he felt a pain in his ankle when he pushed off for the first step to get down the stairs and suddenly he couldn't use it to support himself anymore. Rather than running down like he planned, his leg gave out and he fell down the rest of the way without Bakugou there to break his fall this time. He didn't know what happened, but he was starting to assume he'd broken his leg from trying to use his quirk like in the past, though that didn't make sense. He learned how to control it and was able to use it without hurting himself anymore. What happened?

"Didn't I tell you not to run? I figured you'd try to take off even if I told you not to, so I set a trip wire at any exit you could possibly take to help use my quirk against you. It can be transferred to whatever I touch if I'm using it while messing with the object but it doesn't affect me, so no matter what you can't get away. I already warned you about that." He muttered, causing Midoriya to finally see what he'd fallen over, but he didn't really care. All he could focus on was the agonizing throbbing sensation his body was in. He didn't want to move, but when the man began to make his way towards him, he bit back the pain and tried to inch away from him to get to the next flight. He just wanted to get away.

"You're persistent..." The man mumbled, only to step on his hand when he tried to push himself up and caused him to suck in a sharp breath. Why was he trying to hurt him when he clearly wasn't getting anywhere? It was like he was toying with him more and more, but he remembered what he said about heroes and how people like him didn't like them. He was wanting to see him like this.

"I'll end that sort of attitude in no time though. Once you finally accept that there's no way out then that stupid sense of self worth and never giving up mentality will be a thing of the past. I already told you that you belong to me now. That means there's no way o-"

"You're wrong." Midoriya cut him off in a hushed tone as he tried to ball up his hand beneath the weight of his foot, but it hurt to much to close completely. "You can't change the way I think. I know I can get out of here. You're just another obstacle I have to get through and you're nothing. I've dealt with worse in my lifetime. I'm just holding back."

His words made the man go silent and stare at him with a somewhat aggravated glare, but Midoriya was happy to see he was bothering him. He never seemed to be fazed by anything. Maybe having him know he wouldn't change would discourage him to try to make him, but at the same time he knew better than to aggravate him too much. He didn't want to end up having him hurt him more than he already hurt himself.

The man finally moved his foot off his hand and grabbed his collar to pull him up, though the feeling in his foot was still numb. All he could really do was stumble in his attempt to stay upright, but he tried to pretend he was perfectly fine even though everything was screaming in pain on the inside. He didn't want him to know anything was wrong and take it as some sort of weakness.

"Come on. I'm not waiting around for you. You're running out your own time by acting like an idiot. Stop trying to escape." The man growled and pushed him forward so he'd fall again. He honestly wanted to do something back to him, but acting out irrationally was stupid. If he attacked him there was nothing stopping him from getting everyone and everything in this building on his side to hurt him. He just had to compose himself a little while longer and decided to stay on the ground.

"So you're crawling now? Get up."

Midoriya still didn't listen. He just continued to stay in his position knowing he was bound to shove him down again, though when he noticed the dealer was reaching to grab him once more, he stupidly spat at his hand in attempt to show him he had no respect for his opinions. He didn't want to be controlled and bossed around by him, though his actions proved just to be a big mistake. He'd forgotten to take into account that this man seemed to have the same amount of mental unstableness as Bakugou when it came to dealing with him and it made him immediately snap before he could even realize he was going to. All Midoriya felt was a blow to the stomach that took his breath away and made him retch as he tried to keep the urge to throw up out of his mind. For a moment he even felt as if he was never going to get air back into his lungs, but when his irregular gasping finally evened out he braced himself for any other blows to come. He assumed it wouldn't be as bad if he saw it coming, but he was wrong.

The pain spreading through his body only worsened when the man suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and decided to start dragging him up the steps. It made him instinctively grab at his wrist so he couldn't rip his hair out as he let out a grunt in attempt to hold back the want to cry out in pain every time the sharp edges prodded into his side. It didn't help much though. Despite the fact that he was holding onto him it still felt as if his hair was getting pulled and it made his eyes involuntarily tear up at the sharp pain until he finally let go once they made it to the top floor. He wanted to scream at him and tell him to screw off, but all he did was crouch down and bring a hand to his head, still refusing to crawl or stand.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?!" The man finally yelled at him. It made him jump, but he just glared in his direction. He hated this guy, and usually he tried to like everyone he came into contact to, but he was treating him worse than Bakugou did when they first met.

"I guess you still just want me to drag you the rest of the way then, huh?"

Midoriya started to dread that he was going to pull him by his hair again and quickly sat back to try and use his arms and legs to push his body backwards regardless of the numbing pain spreading throughout him, but the man found his reaction irrelevant and just walked after him so he could take him by the ankle and pull him back towards him. He tried to kick at him or wiggle his foot out of his grasp, but the one he grabbed had its ankle still numbed from his quirk. He couldn't really do much to break free and just let out a small gasp when he felt the gown he was wearing lift a little from the angle and direction he was pulling him, though he just used his hands to hold it down.

"L-Let go of me!" He growled at him, feeling his face burn in embarrassment from starting to feel over exposed. He wasn't given any underwear and after showering he didn't want to put on laundry he'd worn before. Besides, he was only supposed to be wearing this anyways according to this man, but if he knew that then he wished he wasn't so thoughtless of how he felt about being dragged around with nothing but what felt like a thin bedsheet covering him.

"You had the opportunity to walk remember, but you chose to defy me instead so now things are resulting to this in order to make you behave. We're almost there anyways. It's on the fifth floor so there won't be any more stairs." He told him, making the younger males struggles become more frantic, though he gave up long before he finally reached the door and came to a stop. He really was getting nowhere. Still, Midoriya was aggravated and wanted to try another run for it, but he didn't dare spit at him or make an attempt again. He had to think things through a bit more before he actually did them.

Midoriya felt his body get forced up when the man took him into his arms, and instinctively he moved to wrap his around his neck to hold himself up, but after remembering who this was he quickly retracted them and frowned. He didn't need to be cradled like some sorta of child. He just couldn't feel his ankle. Regardless, he didn't say a word. At this point he knew better than to. Speaking seemed to be getting him into trouble, and right now he really didn't want to get pushed around anymore. He just allowed this man to carry him into the room he was trying to take him and set him down on some sort of table without an issues, though he felt uncomfortable seeing the few people who were in there chose to stare at him. He wanted to ask where everyone else was and why he was set there, but part of him didn't truly care to listen. He just figured his tactic was to keep a small amount together so they couldn't team up on any of his people if they happened to actually have quirks, but after looking around he noticed something was off. These people weren't dressed like him. They all seemed "normal" and in their own uniforms, like workers of the building or someone here to watch him. It made him feel even more uncomfortable as he slowly began to come to he conclusion that this was a setup.

"I-I thought you said I was going meet people like me." He whispered, hating how quiet it was in the room considering everything he said felt loud. "Who are they?"

"Hm? Oh, I lied. I knew you wouldn't cooperate unless you were told a fib. We just need to put a device in you. That way you can't run off or cause any more problems, but don't worry you won't feel it. I just want to make sure you will go with everything from this point on. Again, you're really valuable so I want to be able to work with you." The man told him, causing him to tense slightly. Were these people insane? He wasn't some type of animal or object that needed a behavioral change. He was a human being and he didn't like whatever they were going at with this. What was the device? It didn't seem good.

Midoriya tried to stand up, but he felt his body throb at the attempt and stopped knowing even if he did make it it'd be pointless. They were just going to come after him anyways if he managed to get out, and the man even told him he had set up traps at every exit. He was better off staying here, right? No, that's what that guy was wanting him to think so he'd cooperate. He couldn't let him get to him like this.

"This is just gonna feel like a small pinch." He heard one of the people in the room say as he felt them unbutton the back of his gown to clean off a spot on his back so they could insert what he assumed to be a needle. It stung and made him grit his teeth, but the feeling eventually died down as local anesthesia took affect. It was better than feeling a blade or anything that they were planning to use to get the device in. He just dreaded having more scars on his body and a wound on his back that'd cause people to tend to him more. He'd prefer to be completely left alone, though just as he started to turn and look over his shoulder in attempt to see what they were doing, the room completely went dark and he heard the automatic lock click open on its own. It made the male suck in a sharp breath in shock and panic, considering he couldn't see anything, but he assumed if everything went dead that meant the whole buildings power must be off. Why, he wasn't sure, but he was taking this technical difficulty as another chance to leave. He could deal with the pain and numbness if it meant he'd be free. He just had to watch for any traps at the stairs and door then he'd be as good as gone.

Midoriya quickly sprung up and practically fell with a thud as he began to fumble around to find the door, but in that moment they all must've realized what he was doing and turned on any extra lights they had on their phones or in the room to see him, though it only aided in his escape. All he needed was a split second of light to find the handle before he yanked it open and slammed it shut, using whatever manual lock he'd placed on the outside of the door to keep them in. He knew eventually someone would come to rescue those people and he was at a disadvantage having nothing to help him see, but he still decided to run as fast as he could and feel along the sides of the wall in attempt to find an end so he'd know that's where the stairs began. He remembered to watch out for the trip wires and tried to think of any other trap the man could possibly set, but he ended up making it down to the fourth floor without any issues and continued down until he knew he was on the ground floor. That guy must've been bluffing when he claimed to put something at every exit to discourage him when really he only set one. Despite that though, he still managed to get down. He just had no idea what was what and cursed silently as he tried to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it was pitch black. That must've meant it was either night and the power was out, or this guy really trapped in everything so no one could get away. What if he possibly just ended up in the wrong place without any windows? Was he really stuck here? No, he had his quirk. Maybe he could use it in the same way he had to get away from that other guy. He could take a running start and just let it all out of him.

Part of him knew he still wasn't thinking straight, but he was running out of options. This guy knew who he was and knew his abilities in his mind he had nothing to lose anymore and just started running blindly in attempt to get closer to a wall in this building. He wasn't worried about crashing into anything or anyone. All that was on his mind was getting out, at least that was until he felt his body get slammed to a stop and smacked into something hard. It made his head spin for a moment, but he refrained from yelling out in pain as he felt the object grip onto him in an attempt to keep upright. It was pointless though. He just fell forward on top of whatever this was anyways and slowly came to realize that it was a person. Was it one of the workers? At least in this position he could have them pinned if he could feel for their hands in the dark, but after frantically moving around he noticed something familiar and froze. That scent. Was it...

"Wait, Katsu...Kacchan?! What are you...h-how did-" Midoriya started to mumble in shock and confusion, though a sudden feeling of overwhelming joy took over his senses as he tried to see the blondes face in the dark. Was this all his doing? How'd he manage to get past their security? Maybe he already got back to the pro heroes and they were in on this too. That meant this was all finally over wasn't it?

"Ouch, dammit!" The blonde snapped, though he sat up a little after seeming to realize he'd found who he'd been looking for. "That hurt my leg you assh-mm..."

Midoriya cut the older male off by pressing a hand to his lips and muffling his angered yell. He didn't want him to get caught with how loud he always got. The last thing he wanted was to have to be separated from his partner again. Even if he felt he was saved he couldn't be too certain. He didn't know the full details of the story yet and he didn't want to risk getting overjoyed just to be crushed by having things not get worked out.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to get back to Best Jeanist and show him everything you got on my phone. You can't just come back because you feel like it unless he's here with you." Midoriya whispered and slowly moved his hand from his mouth to so he wouldn't get upset that it was still there to keep him quiet. As much as he liked the fact that he seemingly came back for him, he didn't want him to think irrationally. He needed to get all the important information back to who had to have it in order to actually do something about this place. Holding onto it would do no good, especially when there was a chance of having it confiscated.

"I don't know your passcode idiot and I figured it'd just be easier to come back and ask about it versus locking myself out completely. Besides, since I'm here I might as well break you out right?" He joked before practically pushing Midoriya off of him so he could lose the feeling of his extra weight.

Midoriya frowned and winced when his body fell sideways, though he decided against telling him to leave, mostly because he didn't really want him to. He was the only person around who didn't have ill intentions for his existence right now. He just knew that wasn't his real reason for coming back, and if it happened to actually be because his real wishes were to rescue him then it made him confused as to whether he was upset or genuinely happy. He had the same desires to save friends, but he didn't like it when they put themselves in danger when the situation came to saving him.

"Kacchan..." The freckled male let out a slow aggravated sigh before looking to his direction with a halfhearted glare. He couldn't really be mad at him even though he really wanted to be. It was obvious he only had good intentions.

"Ugh, how do you plan to get out of here if we can't even see in the dark at least?"

"The hard part was getting past the security, but with everything shut down we have a chance now. It's only a matter of time before these people probably fix everything though so we need to go now. Everyone knows you're supposed to be here and I'm not, but if we come into an issue I've trusted that you haven't used your quirk yet. We could still take them by surprise and-"

"Wait, about that." Midoriya mumbled somewhat sheepishly before looking away when he noticed a frown start to come to his face. He obviously assumed he had in attempt to get away, and though he did try and activate it to run, it barely even lasted a second so he could at least claim he hadn't.

"Um, this guy knows who we are. He probably knows what I can do, and if not your abilities, he took my stuff so he has my notebooks that I like to take with me. He just has to find it and turn to the page I wrote on you and he'll know your quirk and what I see as your weaknesses."

"My weak- Wait...why the hell would you put me in your stupid notebooks?! Why do you even continue to write shit down?! You don't need it!" Bakugou started yelling, but Midoriya didn't try to stop him this time. Instead he just freaked out over it and got mad too. He felt guilty about this, but he was a pro. It wasn't like this guy was clueless on who he was dealing with. If he wanted to look Bakugou up he could probably figure out things like what his quirk was or something basic such as his age and who he was related to. He wasn't exactly undercover.

"Shut up! You need to be quiet!" He snapped and tried to lower his voice so no one would hear and follow the commotion. "I do it because it helps me retain stuff better and calms me down. I can't help it okay. You're in there because I like to write about everyone's abilities you should know that by now so stop getting angry. It won't change anything anyways. Besides, it's not like everyone's seen what I wrote or is even taking it seriously. There's a good chance that he hasn't even gone through anything I have yet."

Bakugou didn't respond. Maybe he was realizing getting upset really was pointless, but Midoriya knew that knowledge might have shattered whatever plan he had. They couldn't fool anyone at this point.

"Well here. Take your phone back. I'm assuming mine is with all your crap, but that's fine. As long as it's not messed with and doesn't get shut down or die we can track it back here if that mans tries to move and take your stuff with him once we get out. We just have to leave and catch him later..." He told the younger male as he stood up with a slightly stressed expression, but for a good reason. He didn't totally know what to do now, and not only that, but he was still relying on his good leg. He hadn't given himself a proper break for it to fully heal yet but he didn't want his partner to find out. He knew how he'd get if he knew he was hurting.

"Okay that's fine. Do you know where the exit is? I locked that man in a room with a few other people that work with him so they know I'm out. That means if we don't hurry up they'll start looking for me." He told the blonde, but considering Bakugou didn't know this place like the back of his hand and more than likely got in when the lights were on to cut the power, he probably didn't know either. They were just going to have to take a lucky guess.

"No, it's not even a full moon out either so it's completely pitch black through all the windows. Just hold onto my shirt so we know we're still together and walk with me." Bakugou muttered, but Midoriya didn't like knowing he wasn't even sure where to start. He was probably only focused on causing a distraction long enough to occupy those people and get him out. He shouldn't have come in without a complete plan.

Midoriya decided against using the flash on his phone once they started to walk. He felt it'd give them away and would rather blindly walk into things versus having someone spot them and sneak up from behind. The best thing to do was stay as quiet as possible and hope luck was on their side so that they'd be right next to a door, but after a few minuets passed dimmer lights started to flicker on until they became bright and he felt his heart stop. Did they really fix the issue that quickly or did Bakugou not consider that maybe they had a backup generator? He should be happy they had a light to see and all, but with the light came a ton of problems. It meant the power was back on, including security, cameras, locks, and everything else these people had to keep them inside.

"Hey!" A shout made him jump, and both boys looked up to see that woman they first met glaring down at them from the stairwell. "They're on the first floor!"

Honestly Midoriya sorta panicked and began to move ahead of his partner to the point where he started forcing him to run due to holding onto his shirt so tightly. He didn't want to end up getting stuck in that room again or forced to be away from Bakugou. Fighting really wasn't an option right now, and thanks to the fight or flight instinct, he was able to run faster than he thought he could towards the first door he noticed with a window displaying the dark outdoors. As long as it wasn't locked this would be an easy escape. It made him finally let go of his partner so he could use both his arms to help him go faster and keep from slowing the other male down, though when Midoriya heard a loud thud and a grunt come from Bakugou he skidded to a stop and froze already assuming the worst. He'd forgotten that he was injured and remembered he couldn't push himself. Because of the darkness he hadn't been able to see his limp and forgot. That meant this whole time he's been trying to push himself to keep up with him, and because of that he probably just caused his leg to become completely broken again. Now he couldn't even walk, but he didn't want to leave him. He'd have to carry him. He didn't care how much pain it'd put his body in, he just had to do it.

"I-It's okay! I've got you! Everything will be fine!" Midoriya gasped out as he ran over to go pick him up, but a look of doubt was spread over the blondes face at his actions. Looking at Midoriyas physical condition he was lucky to even be able to be running this long. He was bruised up, walking awkwardly in attempt to get the feeling back into his leg, and there was blood soaking his back from the gash these people made in it when trying to get in the device. By now he figured he would've passed out from the pain or blood loss. He couldn't waste anymore energy carrying him, especially since the sound of people's footsteps were getting closer. Bakugou refused to let his partner come this close to escaping and get caught all because of him.

"No, I'm staying behind. Just go on ahead without me. If we both leave anyways they'll come after us, but if one of us stays they're less likely to and you can't keep running forever. Right now they're in better physical condition than both of us and were outnumbered. I'm sure they'd catch up. It's better if you leave..." Bakugou muttered and tried to push him back, but Midoriya didn't listen. He forced him up into his arms anyways and caused a pained noise to leave the blondes lips at the feeling of his leg being moved to the new position, but it only worsened after midoriya took a few steps and dropped him due to falling himself. He wasn't strong enough right now, still, he tried again anyways, and once more he fell. It was agonizing, but every time he told him to stop he wouldn't listen.

"Just let me go you idiot!" Bakugous voice rose to a scream, but Midoriya was too set on trying to keep him at his side. He didn't care how tired he got. He'd fall a million times more if it meant he could get his partner out safe. He didn't come here to replace him, though when he felt an intense burning sensation he instinctively jerked back away from the blonde and stared to him with wide eyes. Why would he do that?

"Kacchan I-"

"Go! I said get out of here already! If you try to help me and we both get caught, then me coming to rescue you will be all for nothing! You're more important than I am don't you remember that?! You wanted to be the symbol of peace right? It's what you're supposed to do! What good are you if you're stuck here?! If first All Might goes then you, people will just start losing faith in heroes!" Bakugou yelled at him, but Midoriya didn't care about what he was saying. The blonde was right, but the younger males selfishness was getting in the way. He didn't want to leave him. He couldn't walk anymore and he didn't want them to do anything to hurt him. "Listen to me! I'll be fine as long as I know you're okay! Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to save others...please just go already!"

"B-But...Kacchan I-I don't want to-"

"Izuku, just go..." Bakugous voice lowered to a pained whisper, but it caused Midoriyas eyes to widen. He called him by his real name? Was it to be mean or to actually acknowledge him as someone more special to him? He didn't know what to say. His mouth opened in attempt to form words but nothing came out. All he knew was that for some reason hearing him say that crushed his heart.

Midoriya hated himself for this, but he gave in and ran as fast as he could for the door. He tried to keep his tears in, but they got the best of him and spilt over. He didn't know why Bakugou would do that. He was such an idiot, yet he had no right to be thinking that way of him because his plan worked and he left him. If anything he should be calling himself bad things. What type of hero was he if he couldn't get him to freedom too? Bursting out of the doors of that hellish place just didn't feel the same now. There was no relief but rather an intense feeling of guilt. Still, he didn't hold back on using his quirk to go as far as his legs could take him. He wanted to make it back home and get anyone and everyone he possibly could to help him get Bakugou back. He was desperate and willing to do whatever it took. If all he had to do was give the information to Best Jeanist then swap positions with him he'd do it, but then again he was right about the whole symbol thing. If he was locked up there wouldn't be one. He hated that Bakugou knew about that and was using it against him because it just made him feel ten times worse, and all the crying and blood loss was staring to get the best of him. It made it hard to keep from becoming fatigued and breathing felt impossible when he was constantly gasping for air to sob and run at the same time. Eventually he couldn't take anymore.

Just like what felt like his world, his body toppled to the ground and movement felt too hard. Everything was so sore and he was so tired. He still tried to get up and tried to force himself to go, but at this point he couldn't. All he could do was scream out in frustration. This was starting to make him feel so useless. He wanted to get his partner help, but if he was in need of it then how was that going to work out? Maybe he could just call for someone. He had his phone so why couldn't he? Sure he felt weak, but he didn't care. He'd use all he had left in him to get somebody to Bakugou, but when he shakily managed to force his arm up to bring his phone to his face, he only managed to unlock it and press on a recent contact before feeling his eyes start to droop shut. Was he falling asleep? No, he didn't want to. He wanted to get to the blonde, but the second he finally heard a, "Hello?" He gave into the feeling of complete darkness. He couldn't fight it anymore. It felt he lost to everything despite the knowledge and lead they got on this mission.


	15. Home

A steady rhythm of an annoying beep woke Midoriya out of his sleep with a small groan. His body felt extremely heavy, and when his eyes fluttered open he saw someone sleeping beside what he assumed was his bed. it made him even more confused and groggy, but after he wrapped around the fact that he'd woken up from some sort of sleep he remembered what happened before he passed out. He left his partner, or was that all just a dream?

"K-Kacchan..." Midoriya stuttered out in attempt to get someone to listen so he could tell them what he was trying to say. He wanted to get the blonde some help or at least have reassurance that this was all fake and he just dreamt the whole entire thing, but the only person who seemed to be around was the girl that stirred a little from her own sleep and caused the freckled boy to immediately recognize her once she sat up and rubbed the sleep off of her face. Uraraka...

"Did you get him? Where's Kacchan? Don't tell me you left him there..."

The look on her face was sympathetic at his mournful tone, but she didn't respond. It was probably because she didn't know what to say. She more than likely had no idea where Bakugou was because it seemed he was the only patient in this hospital room. Still, Midoriya was holding onto the hope that he was rescued and everything was okay now. Maybe he didn't get hurt and didn't need to be treated here. He wanted a happily ever after. It wasn't fair that he was apparently home and Bakugou wasn't.

"Everyone's been worried sick about you Deku. You loss so much blood when we finally found you and you've been passed out for a few days. When you finally came to you kept trying to fight your way out of here so they had to put you into a medically induced coma until your injuries healed well enough to allow you to wake. You really overworked yourself...if you hadn't have called then..." She trailed off and looked down to him, though seeing the worry on his face she decided it was best not to say anything. They just found him and that's all he needed to know. What could've happened didn't matter because it didn't occur. He was safe now.

"You should rest and calm down before anyone else comes to see you. I was told to inform Best Jeanist once you woke up because he wants to talk to you about-"

"Do you even care about him? Kacchan I mean. You're just ignoring the fact that he's still stuck there. It seems like you don't even want to rescue him..." Midoriya cut her off as if he hadn't even been listening, though really he'd been too focused on something else the whole time she'd been talking. All he really took in was how long he was knocked out for. It'd at the least take his wounds two weeks to heal due to the gash in his back, but the rest were all minor things. That mean Bakugou had been stuck up in that place for a while if no one went after him for a rescue mission.

Uraraka gave him a somewhat troubled look before sighing. She knew he was fixated on saving his partner, but the only way they could do that was if they got more people in on it. That meant he needed to pay attention to what she was saying about talking to Best Jeanist, not be distracted by his own thoughts.

"Deku, of course I care about Bakugou. He's my friend too. I just don't think you need to be worrying yourself over something that can't be helped immediately, besides knowing him he's more than likely alright. He can take care of himself and always knew how to defend himself when he needs to. It's not like he's a helpless little boy. He's always been somewhat grown up from the start, just irrational at times." She mumbled, though hearing her words made Midoriya slightly agitated. He didn't really like talking to her about Bakugou after knowing they had a moment he and neither one of them ever shared. She had been someone he was so obviously in love with yet she still chose his partner, and now the blonde apparently had been texting her the whole time they were together. He wasn't sure who to get annoyed with anymore.

"You sure talk highly of him. It's like you want to get in his pants..." Midoriya growled, though that made the girl look at him with a baffled expression. She clearly didn't know what he was getting at or why he chose to say that out of nowhere, but he couldn't help himself. He was just upset.

"W-What? No, I'd never do that Deku. Why would you think that way of me? I was just trying to reassure you that he's fine." Uraraka mumbled in a somewhat awkward tone. Midoriya had never seemed upset with her before, but why of all the times did he have to come at her with such a weird topic? She knew he was frustrated about Bakugou but it didn't mean he needed to start speaking like this. Maybe it was just the drugs he was on.

"You should just calm down and I can-"

"No. I have to go back." Midoriya cut her off and slowly tried to push himself up. His body was trembling uncontrollably due to still being somewhat sore and his head was spinning from trying to get up so quickly after being down in one position for so long. He felt like he was going to hurl, but he still just kept trying to detach himself from his heart monitor and iv cords keeping him stuck in that spot.

"H-Hey, don't try to...wait!" The smaller girl gasped and tried to force him back down, but it seemed to just put him in more pain and she quickly jerked away. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but if he got up he'd only be messing up himself even more.

"If you don't sit down I'm going to call one of the nurses in here! You can't be serious about really trying to go back! You just got here and-"

Midoriya grabbed onto the girl when she seemed to start to panic and used her body in attempt to help himself up. She tried to move away, but his arms quickly just latched around her to keep her in place as he made a pained noise from all the movement. He just had to get used to his legs again, but they felt so wobbly with how lightheaded he was. Still, he refused to just give up because of a little body pain. Who knows what Bakugou was going through considering he was ten times more disobedient than him. He didn't want him to be beaten up anymore due to trying help him out. It made him feel like he was that same little quirkless child who always had to rely on others to save him. What happened to him wanting to be the one to be able to rescue anybody, regardless of the situation? It felt like he wasn't even given a chance to try. He shouldn't have listened to his partner, yet his mind was still stuck in the past where he felt he had to listen to him.

"I need to get to him. I can't stay here." Midoriya whispered but the girl didn't respond. She just tensed up and let out a small annoyed sigh. She hated seeing him like this. She always saw him throw himself into bad situations and get hurt. She didn't like it anymore and doubted it was doing him any good.

"D-Deku...just let them handle this. They know about Bakugou not coming back and have somewhat of an idea of where he's at when they came to rescue you after tracking your call. He'll be okay, but you won't be if you keep doing this to your body." The girl pressed, but hearing she still seemed unwilling to help him, he just pushed his body back away from hers and looked blankly at her face as he fought to keep his balance. He was still so tired and dizzy. What did they put him on? He didn't feel this bad just laying there, though he wasn't going to let this stop him. He had one goal he had to reach right now.

"I'm going home. I don't want to stay here any longer. If you can get into contact with Best Jeanist tell him I'll be getting a head start if he's unwilling to do anything. Maybe two people disappearing with a better view of what's going on will finally inspire him to get off his butt and do something about this." Midoriya told her flatly, though he didn't give her a chance to protest knowing she would. He just managed to move out the door and shut it so he could set his sights on going home to change and got into the nearest taxi. He was tired of wearing hospital gowns and tired of feeling this way. Despite how many people this has happened to on past missions, what was going on inside felt different now. Was it because of his feelings? He wished to have the ability to make them all disappear.

Midoriya tried to simply just focus on the cab ride home in attempt to distract himself, but unfortunately nothing seemed to be working. He still felt bad, and even more when his house finally came into view. It felt wrong to be here, but he just paid the man who'd taken him home and got out so he could go to the front door and find the spare key he'd hid to get in. Walking in it just didn't have the same feeling to it though. It felt less comfortable, and made him hurt so much more. Maybe it was because he left before he was even discharged from the hospital, but he blamed it on the fact that Bakugou wasn't with him. He didn't really know what relief was anymore. It was like he was always on edge.

Midoriya let out a heavy sigh and tore off the gown so he could head upstairs to shower and change, though of course someone felt that was the perfect moment to come knocking on his door. He chose to ignore it at first, but when it came again he decided to grit his teeth and slowly threw on whatever was in his hands at the moment to go answer. He really didn't want any company, but maybe if they hadn't gone by now it was important. He should at least see what this person wanted. For all he knew it was Best Jeanist or someone from his company trying to get him to fill out his mission report or tell them more. They had already taken his phone off of him considering when he woke it was nowhere to be found, but he no longer cared if someone got in and snooped through his things. He just felt numb now.

When he finally made it to the door and opened it, he frowned a little design Uraraka was back and assumed she was here to force him to the hospital again, but before he could ask her to give him some time to himself she started talking. More than likely she already knew what he was bound to say and didn't want to let him get a word in.

"Hey, I forgot no one can get into contact with you yet." She started before scratching the back of her neck somewhat awkwardly. It made the freckled male frown a little, but he was too nice and fond of this person to just shut the door. Plus, he was confused as to what exactly she wanted. She'd rarely come over to his house by herself, though considering she had he assumed this time it was just to check up on him because she knew where he lived.

"We were all trying to call you to see if you wanted to go out somewhere since you've been so shut off from everyone for so long and finally got back. Besides, it'll be good to take your mind off of whatever's making you so upset. You shouldn't let this whole situation linger around in your head longer than it has to."

"We?" Midoriya whispered softly before giving her a confused expression. She was the only one in front of him. Were they going to meet someone? He really didn't want to go and and be surrounded or even attempt to have fun, but before he could turn away he felt the girl take his hand into her own to give it a small pull. Clearly she knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Yes we, just come on. At least come out for thirty minutes considering you feel well enough to leave the hospital. You used to be so fun and social, and now no one knows what happened to you. Do you just not like us anymore?" Uraraka asked him in a faint tone, though that just started to make him feel a little bad. He wasn't really trying to push anyone out, but to them he knew it must've seemed like he got so far ahead of most of them that he felt too good to hang around any more. That wasn't the case though. He still thought highly of his friends and still enjoyed the idea of hanging out with them. He'd just been at a point in his life where he'd prefer to be alone for a while. That was all.

"Okay fine. I'll go, but can we just drive to wherever you're wanting to take me to? I don't really want to walk or take any other sort of transportation." The freckled male whispered and averted his gaze from the girl. Riding in a car was the only thing he and Bakugou didn't do when it came to traveling. Right now he felt if he got on another train or a bus he'd be sick from the fear of guilt building back up inside him, and walking was out of the option with how he felt due to up and leaving the hospital. If it weren't for a taxi he wouldn't have ever gotten home.

Uraraka gave him a confused look at his request, but she just chose not to question him. It could wind up being a touchy subject and she didn't want to make him upset, so she took him a bit farther on foot before finally flagging down the nearest driver willing to take them to their destination and paid him on their way out. It bothered her that the whole time the boy was silent though. He wasn't attempting to have a conversation or even smiling like his usual self. It made her feel bad for him and sorta hope the reason behind this was because he wasn't feeling good thanks to being stubborn and blowing off the check up to be cleared from the hospital over his mental state getting the best of him. Physically it'd be a quicker recovery and that's what she wanted for him.

Midoriya looked around at where she brought him to and realized it was one of the places they'd all last hung out at before graduating high school. It made his heart sink a little, but he didn't say anything. This trip wasn't meant to make him any more upset than he already was, but he didn't want to go any places that reminded him of Bakugou right now. It felt like he abandoned him and he didn't want that on his shoulders considering every time something like this happened, the weight of guilt there got even heavier. He just needed to ignore it though. He couldn't let this hold him back, so he decided to just take a deep breath and slowly follow after the girl already taking the lead to head inside. She didn't seem to notice that this was somewhat hard for him, but then again that was good thing. He didn't want her to know.

"We already got a table and saved you a spot." Uraraka told him cheerfully before taking his hand to speed him up once again, though it didn't give him the butterflies he always thought it would. At least not in the way Bakugou did. Her hands were soft and her grip as light, but he honestly preferred the slightly calloused and strong grip of the other male. He made it feel as if he didn't want to let him go, but with this hold he was in now, it was so easy to just pull away.

Midoriya tried to keep his slow pace with her until he heard a familiar voice mumble, "Hey he actually came." In front of him and looked up to see a few of his old classmates still around. Most hadn't moved away yet due to maintaining certain jobs or the fact that they just got out of high school not too long ago, but it made get togethers easier back when he used to do them. Now it felt kind of awkward that he was being a part of another after so long. It was like he was out of place, especially since he just wanted to put his head down and blow them all off after taking a seat next to Uraraka.

"Where have you been all these years? I though you fell off the face of the earth for sure by now. The only way to know you were alive was if we see you in articles or something." He heard Kaminari start and realized it was him who made the previous statement. It made the freckled males eyes shift to look at him, though it took a while for him to respond with a small shrug. Right now he just didn't want to really talk about anything, especially not his reasons for abandoning his friends, but he couldn't completely ignore them this way. He already saw that his actions seemed to bother the boy a little.

"Sorry, I've just been super busy dealing with my job and it's made me too tired lately." Midoriya decided to respond so they wouldn't think anything bad of him, and thankfully it seemed to help. His classmates were usually easy to convince so he figured that would reassure them, though when he heard the person across from him clear his throat he frowned. What was that about?

His vision fixed to the source of the noise and noticed it was Kirishima, though rather than a playful look he usually got he seemed somewhat serious. It made him confused, but he didn't ask. Clearly he wanted to say something or was just trying to call him out on his claim being slightly false so he wasn't going to cut in and risk being called a liar if he irritated him by talking any further. He'd just have to wait for him to speak first.

"Speaking of busy, I was given orders to tell you this. I know maybe I should wait until we're in private, but I might forget. It's from Best Jeanist so you should listen." The redhead finally started and made Midoriya tense, but he just nodded. Were they supposed to be talking about this in front of everyone?

"He wanted me to let you know that while you were out they got your phone and managed to get any information off of it that they could fine and that's all they needed from you. They're aware of Bakugous disappearance and are already working on it, but you can't be a part of the group going back to rescue him. He wants you to make a full recovery and doesn't want you to be targeted if you show your face again. It's best if you just stay behi-"

"What do you mean?!" Midoriya suddenly shouted in an angered tone, making everyone nearby stare to him with a shocked expression as the talking in the room fell silent to his outburst. "Stay behind?! I'm not staying behind! It's my fault that he's stuck there in the first place and he's my partner! I have every right to go back! Forget a full recovery because I don't need one! When did he say they were leaving if this was being worked planned while I was out?!"

Kirishima frowned uncomfortably before looking to the others at the table as if he was searching for confirmation on whether he should tell him or not, but everyone just stared at him as if they didn't know what to say. They were just as lost on the matter as he was knowing Midoriya could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be and they didn't want him to start screaming anymore. He didn't need to get so worked up after being on his feet for the first time in days.

"Well...they were planning on leaving yesterday but due to the weather they decided on tonight when there's less people out. The problem is, you weren't in the mission plans. You couldn't even attend meetings. You have no idea what's going on." The other male decided to answer honestly, but it just brought a small frown to the angered boy. Why didn't they want him to be a part of this? They must've known how important this would be to him, and not only that, but he was certain the only way to get rid of his guilt completely was to be the person to go save him himself. They couldn't expect him to just sit around why they tried to be the ones to pull off this rescue.

"Well, Im still going then, even if it means I'll have to travel by myself. They can't just put orders on me and expect me to listen when it comes to a situation like this. Superior or not, Best Jeanist doesn't control me." Midoriya growled out lowly and caused more tension to rise. No one knew how to react when he acted like this. They knew they couldn't change his mind, but he really needed to listen otherwise he could be putting himself in danger or messing up the rescue.

"D-Deku, I already told you Bakugous fine. You don't have to go after him, especially if others are already doing so. Besides, he probably doesn't want you to come after him anyways, and if you do he might get really mad. It's best just to stay out of this you know. He's really unstable around you and at this point he might be even-"

"Wait, let me guess. You're going to be able to go though, right? I assume the reason you don't want me to tag along is because you know that I won't leave any alone time for you two because I'll always be one step ahead of you, but I know you want him all to yourself." He started angrily, ignoring it when he picked up Yaoyorozu muttering his name under her breath in attempt to tell him to shut up when everyone noticed Urarakas shocked and slightly embarrassed expression, but he didn't listen. He was still too ticked off at the feeling that he wasn't getting his way. "You really thought I wouldn't catch on? I mean, it only makes sense after knowing about what went on with him after the sports festival. You just ended up catching pointless feelings for someone who only wanted to use you not love you. I wonder if everyone else even knows about all that though. Maybe I should just tell them since it seems like this get together was only set up to trample over each other's wants!"

The table went silent again, and confused expressions were on some of their old classmates faces. Clearly not everyone knew about her and Bakugou, but maybe he was the only one. Despite her claim in the hospital he knew Bakugou wouldn't lie over something like that, and based off her horrified and reddened expression it seemed she didn't want anyone to know it was true. Uraraka tried to keep a straight face, though when Midoriya noticed tears slowly start to form in her eyes he knew he'd gotten to her. Maybe bringing that up in front of everyone was a bit harsh, but before he could say anything, the girl slapped him as hard as she could in his face and stormed away from the table. He clearly humiliated her, but it seemed too late to apologize.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you? If you were going to be this inconsiderate about someone's feelings you shouldn't have even come. This was supposed to be to make you feel better and she went through all the trouble of trying to get us to meet up here. You didn't have to bring up something like that in front of everyone when you knew it was something personal to her." Yaoyorozu muttered to him before standing up to go after the girl, but Midoriya didn't say anything. He just held his now stinging cheek until the pain faded. He didn't even know what was with himself. Maybe this was all just jealousy. He didn't mean to take it out on her this way though.

Between all the surprised stares and silence, Midoriya eventually stood up and decided to head for the exit. Home was probably his best option now. He didn't really feel welcome anymore, but it didn't totally matter. If he was going to go with other pros to try and get back to Bakugou then he needed to go get dressed into his hero costume and go meet up with Best Jeanist as soon as possible considering he didn't know when they were going to leave. Kirishima didn't tell him, and assuming he got words from the man himself he was probably going. He wasn't so sure about Uraraka but she was given orders dealing with his report so maybe she had to go as well. He wondered who else was assigned that he knew because he doubted they would be dumb enough to send only two people this time.

He took a taxi home once again, and after getting ready and repacking, he headed back out to the familiar building he'd gone to where this all began. It seemed no one was there yet, but he knew if they hadn't left Best Jeanist was still around and more than likely in his office. He'd just check out there, though he felt somewhat nervous. Being here alone made him feel like a failure more than anything. What if this man saw him that way too? No, he shouldn't think that. He just had to be more confident. They apparently got farther than the first person ever did. That made him less likely to be viewed negatively.

Eventually after getting to his door and standing there a while, Midoriya knocked and it almost immediately opened. It wasn't Best Jeanist but rather someone working under him, though when the pro managed to notice him past the person who was in his way, he was let in. It went easier than expected in terms of being disciplined over the absence of his partner, but he still felt like he needed to get scolded. Everyone was taking this too lightly.

"You're finally here to fill out your mission report I assume? I put it in-"

"I'm going with you to save Kacchan and I won't take no for an answer, so arguing is pointless." Midoriya cut him off with a determined glare. He knew right away he might bring up the fact that he couldn't right now due to just leaving the hospital, but he didn't care. He felt well enough. Maybe he was still a bit dizzy, but that'd wear off soon. He felt ten times better than when he first got home after all.

Best Jeanist was silent to his words and looked as if he were trying to find a way to tell him he wasn't going to allow that to happen, but after his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed in obvious frustration, he was starting to believe he was going to get his way. Maybe he had to keep pushing it. He could tell him how this was his responsibility and duty as a hero and he'd feel obliged to let him go, but once his gaze fixed on him once more after opening his eyes, Midoriya lost his confidence to speak. Talking might result in him wanting him gone even more.

"Letting you come along is not that simple you know. These people have something against you, and besides, if you go and act out based on your feelings it'll cause trouble. You won't be level headed and your only focus will be getting to who you're after regardless of what it takes. That means you'll put everyone with you, including yourself, at risk." The man mumbled in a calm tone, though it still angered the freckled male slightly. He already knew that, but he could control himself. He didn't plan on doing anything stupid, though when he opened his mouth to argue that, Best Jeanist continued so he wouldn't have a chance.

"But, you do know more about what's going on in person than any of us considering you haven't filled out your report yet, and what's on paper is different than being in person. Besides, even if I say no, I know that if you're anything like Bakugou you're going to try to have your way anyways. As long as you compose yourself and not get any attention drawn to you then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to join in on the rescue. Just be warned that their main target out of everyone might be you though. We don't need this rescue thing to be back and forth."

"It won't be. I promise." Midoriya told him in a slightly desperate tone. His heart was racing so fast. He wanted the okay now so he'd be allowed to go and he still felt he was on the fence with this, but thankfully he seemed to come to the decision he wanted to hear when he heard him let out a sigh.

"Alright. Fine, you have my permission to attend this final mission. You will be a part of the rescue team, but don't get in the way of anyone who's going to put an end to this guy's whole operation." Best Jeanist told him causing the boy's relief to make his heartbeat speed up. He was going to get to see Bakugou again. Even if it meant going back to that horrible place, he honestly couldn't wait.


	16. Rescue

Despite knowing how fast the journey was turning out to be compared to the first time, this trip ended up feeling like it was taking forever and Midoriya was itching to hurry it up. They didn't have to make many stops or even get thrown off course so there wasn't much to distract him from this nagging feeling. It just felt smoother and that's probably why he was getting so impatient. Maybe if he and Bakugou had this sort of planning then they wouldn't have ran into so many issues and it would've been easier to make it back together, but then again they'd never truly know. The blonde had been too stubborn to work as a team with him, and it made him slightly mad to think about and not in the mood to interact with anyone. That was fine though. There weren't any people he really got involved with here anyways besides who he assumed would come from their old class together, Kirishima and Uraraka, but he refused to talk to either of them. They both had closer connections to Bakugou than he did, and he knew the girl was mad at him from what happened earlier. It was wisest to just stay to himself while he could.

"Okay, I think we should take another break before we leave this town so if anyone needs anything we can go out in a buddy system so no one gets left behind. We'll meet back in ten minutes, but this will be our last stop." One of the older pros suddenly announced bringing everyone to a halt to look at him. Midoriya sorta wanted to argue and claim that was stupid when they were so close, but he knew better than to go against his orders considering he wasn't even supposed to be here. He just had to go with it and hope the time passed quickly while being split up, but when he realized everyone was already starting to get together to be partners he panicked a little. He was fine about not going on a break but he was sure that if he didn't get with someone he was going to look like he wasn't cooperating. They'd all get mad at him.

Midoriya looked around trying to spot someone without a partner, but it seemed everyone already paired up. Did that mean there was an odd number? Great, he was by himself. Well, at least in that case he could still keep to himself and just stay at the spot they were currently in as he waited for everyone to return. It wasn't a big deal, though his plan sorta vanished when he felt someone suddenly tap his shoulder and turned to see the girl from before. It made him frown a little since he was confused as to why she approached him, but he said nothing and rather chose to stare at her for a while. Did she need something?

"I want to talk to you, so I need you to be my partner." She mumbled faintly and looked away from where he was standing. It was obvious she still wanted nothing to do with him, but if that was the case and she still had something to say then that must've meant it might be important. He knew better than to turn someone down when they had something he needed to hear, so he just decided to nod his head in agreement even though she couldn't see the gesture. Still, when it came to Midoriya, Uraraka knew he'd more than likely go with whatever she wanted. That's just how she remembered he was towards most people.

"Come on. We don't have a lot of time so we shouldn't waste any just standing around."

Midoriya sighed slightly at the fact that she was the one to be rushing him, but she was right. Whenever he had to talk about something serious to someone sometimes time flew if it was a conversation he was getting engaged with, though he was a bit reluctant about going off somewhere with her considering what happened between them a few days ago on the night they started this mission. Regardless, when she started to walk he went with her feeling he had no other choice. He was stuck with her for the next ten minutes and wanted to hear what she had to say to him, though it seemed she was waiting until they were out of earshot of the others before she finally decided to say something to him.

"Let me start by saying I really don't feel anything for Bakugou anymore. Maybe at the time I did, but once I realized he really didn't feel the same way I gave up on him so stop getting mad over the fact that I'm here. I'm just trying to follow my orders and get him back." Uraraka started, but hearing this was about the blonde made him grit his teeth. He didn't believe her. What about the texts? He didn't see them really, but why else would they be messaging each other? Bakugou didn't text just anyone.

"Then why are you still getting into contact with him if you're really not interested?" The freckled male growled, but that seemed to make Uraraka more annoyed with him. Maybe it's because he'd gotten into her business or the fact that he caught her again, but she didn't get mad so that probably wasn't it. He was just jumping to a bunch of conclusions again, but who could really blame him?

"If you're meaning when we talked during your mission then you don't have to worry because it was about you anyways, not what was between us. I don't know what happened between you two but, I'm being serious when I say I'm over him. He's too unpredictable for me anyways. I'd probably never be happy if I stayed with him for his personality and you know that."

Midoriya didnt respond for a moment. She as right about the whole personality thing since Bakugous was far from appealing, but if she really loved him she'd overlook something like that. She could be lying to him again, but then again what if she was telling the truth? What if they were really just talking about him? It made him curious to what it was. They had no reason to randomly bring him up to start talking unless it was something bad. He didn't want to assume the wrong things though. He just wanted to hear her explain further before he got mad at anyone again.

"Me? What do you mean?" He asked her faintly, but she didn't say anything for a moment. It looked like she was trying to think of what she wanted to say, but he didn't want her to do that. The longer it took her to speak the further he was from believing a word coming out of her mouth because it gave her more time to make up a fib if she didn't want to answer honestly.

"Well, are you going to tell me? If it was something about me I have a right to know."

Uraraka still stayed silent for a few seconds and looked to him with a frown. He was probably getting on her nerves, but at least now she knew how he somewhat felt dealing with all of this.

"Well, to get to the point he was basically asking me if he should tell you something about himself because you were catching onto a few things and he felt It'd be pointless to hide anything for a while longer. I'm guessing he said nothing though if you didn't know much about the text other than the fact that it was me who was trying to get into contact with him." She finally muttered, but hearing that made Midoriyas jealousy slightly spark again. They were sharing secrets and not even a thing anymore? What a jerk, but he knew how he was. He'd often tell his friends and or someone close to him about an issue if he felt like finally talking about something important to him. Well, he considered Bakugou a friend though. Why hadn't he just opened up to him too? He even made it obvious he wanted to know since he kept asking him what was wrong, and to know all this time he knew and was just blowing him off was irritating.

"Okay what's the problem?" Midoriya muttered, his tone edging with more irritation than before, but he was more upset with his previous partner than her at the news. He didn't like the fact that he was hiding things from him, especially if there was any question on whether he should know about something important or not. It didn't matter if he just wasn't an open type of person. If it was hindering the way he preformed he should've said something so they could work a better strategy out versus just going in without much thought to what could happen.

The girl let out a small sigh and looked down, though after seeming to think a bit more about what to say she finally muttered, "During his last mission we actually ended up being partnered together. It was more recent, like maybe a month before yours. That's why we stayed in contact." Already making Midoriya feel slightly sick to his stomach. Was she about to tell him they did something together again and Bakugou felt guilty about it because he confessed his feelings? Great, hearing that made him feel gross. How could he love someone who just wanted to sleep around with people and nothing more?

"He was supposed to escort me on a simple rescue mission and had to come along just for safety reasons Incase I needed help, but I got too focused on one thing and sorta shut out my surroundings." The girl continued before awkwardly scratching the back of her neck while she admitted she'd been somewhat careless, but he couldn't get onto her about it. He'd done the same when Bakugou was with him. "Someone ended up trying to attack me, but he was quicker to notice and got in the way. The villain wasn't all that strong so it really didn't take long to restrain her, but her quirk inflicts a lot of pain on her victims through poisoning them. Once the poison spreads into their bloodstream, their body slowly starts shutting down over time and the quirk can cause them to act violently towards people regardless of how close they are to someone because they're unable to control themselves. If someone gets a large amount of that quirk injected into their body, then the villain can use the person against whoever's attacking them on the spot until the poison kills them and ceases their attack. Bakugou only got a small amount of that so that's why he's still been alright around us, but he's been telling me what's going on with him as an update whenever I ask and was worried something would happen to you. Maybe that's why he felt more motivated to switch places when he went back to try and rescue you from that place. He felt there was no point in you rotting away there when he was closer to dying."

Midoriya was quiet for a while hearing that. Bakugou was poisoned? Why couldn't he tell him that? He could've tried to help, but maybe there wasn't anything he could do. Still, they could've tried even harder to find a cure or something like that.

"Has he at least gone to a hospital afterwards? I know he doesn't like to admit his problems but it wouldn't make sense for him not to go. That's why I'm confused it's still a problem if he's gone already. They should've fixed him." Midoriya mumbled in a more troubled tone. Even if he was mad at both of them, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to the blonde. He didn't know why he kept putting himself in the way of danger for other people though.

"Well yeah, I forced him to. He said he'd be fine but I knew it was a bad idea for him to go back to his house once we got back and took him to the hospital instead. They could've preformed a treatment on him but he rejected it." Uraraka told him with a slightly irritated sigh as if she was reliving the moment, but that was understandable. Bakugou wasn't easy about anything. If they wanted to get him to go along with something they wanted to do it took a lot of convincing. He was surprised she actually managed to get him to at least get a checkup in the first place.

"Ugh, then why didn't he take the treatment?!" The freckled males voice was starting to rise at how frustrated he was becoming, though he tried to calm himself. It more than likely wasn't her fault that he said no. He couldn't get so mad over something that couldn't be changed.

The girl looked down at his question. She seemed to not really want to talk about it considering it really wasn't much of her business to tell other people, but she knew how Midoriya was when he wanted to know something. He was one of the most determined and persistent people she'd ever met. He'd get the information out one way or another. She might as well just tell him.

"Well, if he went through with it there was a possibility of him losing his quirk and he wasn't willing to take that risk. They'd have to try to get out whatever the poison was targeting and considering it messes with a persons quirk and makes it uncontrollable it's safer to try and stop it completely or somehow try to get around it. He didn't like that and I couldn't convince him that having no power wasn't all that bad, but-"

"Hm, I probably would've done the same if that was the case." Midoriya cut her off and frowned a little at the thought. He understood why he wouldn't want to lose something he worked so hard to maintain, but having something that was slowly killing him inside wasn't such a good idea, especially if it meant there was a possibility he'd end up attacking someone until he couldn't anymore. Maybe he could talk some sort of sense into him, though he doubted it'd work. Bakugou treated him like crap for not having a quirk in the past. That alone was enough to know he'd never put himself in that position.

"Eh, what are you-"

"That's enough flirting you two. Your ten minutes are up. It's time to head back." A voice cut into their conversation and both turned their heads to see one of the older pros staring at them. Midoriya wanted to say they weren't flirting, but it was sorta pointless to claim at this point nor did it really matter. He just let out a sigh and stormed back over to where the others were, leaving Uraraka to hang back with the man that had broken them up.

Too much was going through his mind now and he just desperately wanted to find Bakugou and knock some sense into him. He didn't realize how being selfish would affect the people around him, regardless of how big the loss was. Besides, he knew how it felt. The blonde couldn't use the excuse on how he wouldn't understand if he actually did end up losing his quirk. Maybe if he just tried harder to convince him he'd give in and do it.

All that was on Midoriyas mind for the remainder of the trip was strategies on how to get him to agree, though when they were suddenly all halted he frowned realizing where they were. It was that place where that woman first intercepted him and Bakugou, yet this time no one was there. They all just sensed a presence rather than physically seeing someone and it caused the freckled male to frown. There was always something off about this place, but he didn't think they'd change up things all that much just because he had gotten away. That must've meant they were on high alert now.

"If they won't show themselves then we'll just have to walk until someone intercepts us." The man from before muttered, making everyone nod in agreement, but Midoriya was still hesitant. He couldn't shake this feeling. Sure the guy was apparently in charge of leading them since Best Jeanist chose to still not come with all the work back home, but he couldn't ignore this feeling. That's why he couldn't stop himself from muttering, "hang on." As he moved to push his way to the front.

The man looked like he was about to protest to his actions, but after Midoriya noticed what was setting this feeling off, he pulled a book from his bag that he'd brought along for downtime and threw it in the direction they intended to go. For a moment it probably looked like he was stupid and trying to blow their cover, but when the book disappeared out of their sight and caused the ground to swirl away at the slight impact, it became evident to everyone that it was just an illusion. He figured they might set up something, but considering he didn't know the others quirks, catching this was sort of luck and instinct mixed together.

"They set a trap." Midoriya mumbled almost under his breath even though that fact was pretty obvious now. Still, he figured they'd try to pull something like this after he got out and Bakugou got in. This was to keep intruders away and whoever was inside stuck there, but it wasn't very affective when the person trying to get to the other side caught on. "They must've set it knowing someone would come back for him because he did the same for me and I was able to get away, but they made the mistake of not masking the disguise all that well. If you look hard enough anyways it looks like heat is rising up off the ground and it's not even that hot outside. This persons technique is good but not that great...if you pay attention it's easily caught."

"What do you mean?" One of the younger looking people spoke up, and right away Midoriya noticed it was one of the third year UA students brought along.

After Midoriya told them of how he was recognizable, Best Jeanist figured bringing in someone who didn't get much spotlight put on them was a good idea if they had to gain an entry point through someone somehow. It was a good idea considering he'd gotten a lot of good training in whenever he was partnered with pros as a student, but at the same time he felt this extra person was just bound to get in the way considering he was so impatient.

"Well-"

"He means it's like a really bad photoshop attempt." A sudden voice called out to them, making the freckled boy tense as the illusion completely faded and revealed the pit the book had been thrown in. It wasn't super deep, but without a quirk aiding someone to climb or jump high an average person wouldn't be able to get out of it, and he had no doubt the bottom was trapped knowing who they were dealing with. The only thing he could think of were mines though, and the book just wasn't heavy enough to set off any explosion or landed in a clear spot. As long as they didn't fall in they'd be alright.

"Why did you come back Izuku? Didn't I tell you to run?"

The group fell silent for a moment when this person continued to speak, but once Midoriya finally recognized the tone his eyes widened and a shaky gasp was forced from his lips. He didn't believe it, but when the owner of the voice finally stepped into view he couldn't deny the thought in his head. He was just as confused as everyone else, but it was obvious that the person was Bakugou. How did he manage to get away?

The younger male couldn't help but take a small step forward, but he was hesitant. He'd rather just wait for him to come to them, though this felt weird. He remembered the last time he saw him his leg was broken and he couldn't even walk, now he was all healed and seemed completely fine. He wasn't even forced to be in that stupid gown he had to wear while he was stuck there. Did they have a person with a quirk to heal like back at their high school? That didn't explain much, but at least some of his questions were answered, unless he was completely wrong.

"K-Kacchan?" Midoriya started, though his mouth suddenly felt dry. This wasn't right. Something felt off again, but at least he didn't seem to be the only one who felt that way this time. A few of the other pros seemed on guard, though some convinced. He wasn't totally sure what to think.

"I've already cleared out the building, but my trap didn't disappear until you disrupted it. It was meant for anyone who tried to run away from me." He claimed, causing a frown to come to Midoriyas face. Was he being serious? That was impossible, still it felt wrong to call him out on it after witnessing the happy expression on his friends faces and relief at seeing he seemed to be okay on others. He didn't want to ruin a reunion for everyone, but his gut was telling him to act on impulse. This wasn't normal. He needed to do something, though when he noticed this whole time that the blonde seemed to be staring him down, he got a feeling that confirmed his assumptions. It was like his eyes never unglued from his body even when the others attempted to speak to him and ask him questions, and after a while he just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt as if he lost control of his own actions and charged at him until he could strike him in the face. Shockingly, he didn't even try to dodge. That was enough proof.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Uraraka suddenly gasped out, though Midoriya just scoffed at her outburst. She hadn't caught on? No, obviously not. She wasn't being observant enough.

"That's not really Kacchan. It wasn't that hard to tell either. Not only did he casually call me Izuku, but there's no way he has the ability to make an illusion or even take on everyone in there and come out without a single scratch on his body. Plus it's hard to believe his claims if he didn't even try to avoid my attack. The real Kacchan would've seen it coming and countered somehow. Besides, his leg was broken the last time I saw him. Unless they have someone with a quirk to heal him then there's no way he'd be fixed up this fast, and after coming into contact with that man I know more than likely he wouldn't heal him right away. He likes to throw you around if you don't listen, and what better way is there to make someone follow orders other than to use pain against them. Kacchans not the type to simply give in so I'm sure he hasn't fixed his leg." Midoriya muttered and averted his gaze to the poser as a few people walked over to restrain him once he finally reverted back to his real image only to let his eyes gradually fix onto the girl staring at him shocked.

"Don't be tricked by silly illusions so easily, but if you really can't tell usually people with these sorts or quirks can only replicate what they've seen so if we're suspicious and unsure we always have the option to strip him down. At least one of us knows what he looks like naked."

Uraraka was silent at his words and just stared to him with a small frown, though after meeting his eye contact she looked away. She knew he probably wasn't going to let this go, but she wasn't just going to stand around and allow him to keep making her feel bad. It wasn't his business on what happened between them in the past.

"You can't just-"

"So it's settled. The real Kacchans inside and I'm not waiting around any longer to finally do something." Midoriya cut her off and gave the others a more irritated look. "I'm going now, don't try to stop me. You either come or you don't, I'm not sticking to any more plans that were made when two didn't work last time."

"W-What?! Hold on just a second!" The man from before tried to protest, but the freckled male didn't listen to a word any of the others wanted to say as he ran for the building and burst through the doors. It forced the pros to follow him so he didn't get challenged alone, but he ignored anyone and anything around him as he tried to make it to the fifth floor. It seemed all the commotion started on the first floor anyways once everyone else caused a disturbance. That meant all the attention would be down there and buy him time. He just had to find Bakugous door, and immediately he thought back to his old room. They might've been smart and moved him somewhere else, but at the same time there was a possibility he was kept there under the assumption that he wouldn't be able to get inside. He just had to go for it, and forcefully shoved open the door so he could get into the room, though he was shocked to actually see him just sitting there staring at the door like he'd expected him to walk through. It made him uncomfortable, but thanks to the expression of hostility on his face he slowly started to assume that maybe he was waiting on one of the workers to come for him.

"Kacchan..." He mumbled lowly and hesitantly started to approach him. Was it really him this time? It was still suspicious because he wasn't all beaten up like he expected him to be, but his leg clearly had been broken considering there was a cast on it. That meant they didn't have anyone with a healing quirk, or they just didn't want to use it on him so he was still handicapped and at a disadvantage.

"Why the hell are you here Deku?" The blonde growled quietly, giving him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was mad? Why? They were here to rescue him. Why was he getting upset about it?

"Because I want you to come back home with me. There's other pros and-"

"No. Get out of here. I don't want to be bothered..." Bakugous voice growled out, though now it seemed he was becoming angry and it was confusing him. He was happy when his partner came to rescue him. Why didn't he feel the same way. Was he just being prideful?

Midoriya couldn't help but get mad if that was the case. He was being selfish of everyone's time and effort put into trying to save him. If he wasn't going to walk out of here on his own, then he'd force him. It didn't matter how much he was against it.

"I'm not leaving without you. I don't think anyone will. Just stop being difficult and come on." Midoriya started, though after grabbing onto his arm and trying to give him a pull, Bakugou seemed to get angry and used his good leg to kick into his stomach. It caused a sharp pain to suddenly flow through his gut, but it was brief and left him to almost stumble as he tried to keep himself standing. Why did he have to hit him so hard.

"Get out of here or I'll kill you." Bakugou muttered flatly, but Midoriya didn't budge. He was used to those threats and he still felt too determined to take him back, though when he noticed the blondes distress he felt his heart sink. Why did he want him to leave so badly.

Midoriya decided to just try and pull him up, but that seemed to just piss him off even more because he immediately tried to swing at him causing him to lift his arm in attempt to block it, though before he could notice he felt his other fist come into contact with his body instead. He wasn't holding back. Could he even reason with him if he was acting like this?

Midoriya finally chose to back up a little knowing if he stayed too close he was just going to try to hurt him again. It seemed he didn't want to at the same time though. Was it because of that poison Uraraka was talking about? He remembered when he said he wasn't feeling like himself a while ago. So did that mean it was finally getting to him?

"You don't have to deal with this if you just let me help you. You do realize that right. I can get you help." Midoriya told him in a calmer tone, but it seemed he didn't want to hear. All his suggestions were just flying over his head.

"N-No. You don't understand." The blonde whispered faintly and frowned once he averted his gaze to fix to the floor. "If I'm around you any longer-"

"I know. I was already told, but If you can still control yourself enough as it is right now. I can get you back. You'll be okay." Midoriya claimed causing the blonde to look back up to him. He wanted him to just go with this. If he kept fighting with him then they'd run out of time if he already felt that close to losing to this.

"No...I can barely even be around you without feeling so mad. If it takes days to get home...then what if I..." He started before trailing off, but Midoriya knew what he was going to say. What if he killed him? No, he wouldn't. He didn't want him to think that way.

"That man saw me as an opportunity to kill you. If he couldn't get to you he said I could because he knew you'd come back. He knew how stubborn you'd be and figured if you got past everyone else I'd be the first person you'd come to, so he gave me this expecting me to want to kill you."

Midoriya was somewhat troubled by what he was saying, but when he looked down to to see what was grasped firmly in the blondes hand he felt somewhat uneasy. It was a knife. Had he been holding it all this time?

"So...are you then?" The freckled male tried to ask him in a tone free of any emotion, though he wasn't really sure where he was going with this anymore. What if he really did try to kill him? No, he wouldn't. Even if this was that mans plan Bakugou wasn't on his side. He wouldn't kill him if he had a choice.

The blonde didn't say anything to answer him. He just sat there in silence for a while before looking down to the blade as Midoriya kept his safe distance. He was out of arms length and with Bakugous leg it was an easy dodge if he tried anything. All he could really do was just watch, though when he realized his partner had slowly started turning the blade towards himself he frowned. Wait, was he thinking about hurting himself instead. He felt Bakugou wasn't the type to want to end his own life, but with the way he was acting he wasn't so sure. He knew he was losing it and knew if he got treatment then his whole life had the chance to get altered. To him he probably felt he had nothing left to really live for and didn't want to kill someone who he cared about to an extent. Still, that wasn't the only option. Didn't he see that?

"Hey, what the hell are you-" Midoriya started to yell at him, though he couldn't get all the words out before he had to react and dashed towards him in attempt to stop him from making the worst decision he's probably ever attempted. Everyone didn't come all this way for nothing. Besides, if he did this he wouldn't forgive himself for not stopping it. Even if the blonde wouldn't understand that, he'd rather him be upset that he intercepted his plan than to have him successfully harm himself.

Midoriya quickly threw his arm in front of the blade and bit the inside of his lip to try to distract himself from the pain, but it wasn't much use. This feeling hurt like hell, but despite that he felt relief in the fact that he was able to react fast enough to stop him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Midoriya yelled out at him, causing Bakugous eyes to widen as he quickly released his hold on the handle and looked to him in shock. "Why would you try to do that?!"

The blonde still didn't speak. He seemed to be at a loss of words, though when tears began to form in his eyes Midoriya gritted his teeth then just sighed. He honestly expected him to start screaming or something like that, but he was actually acting like a decent human being now. It was relieving.

"Come on, I need to get you back as soon as possible okay. Everyone else can handle things here, but if you're feeling this bad then we'll need to hurry. I can't just leave you again." Midoriya sighed and looked to his arm with a small frown. It'd be stupid to try to pull the knife out now because he'd lose more blood. They'd just have to wait until they managed to get to a hospital, then everything would finally be over. Bakugou would finally be healed and this mission would be complete for them. He just hoped that if he really did lose his quirk he wouldn't try to pull another stunt like this or grow even more bitter. Regardless of what happened to him he'd always think highly of the male. He wanted him to see that.

Bakugou looked away from him when he spoke. He was still clearly against this, but he knew he'd only end up harming everyone if he stayed the way he was. It'd be stupid to reject. He unfortunately had no choice other than to finally agree and mutter, "Okay fine let's just get this over with."


	17. Bakugou and Midoriya

Since returning back home it'd been a few months since Midoriya really got into contact with Bakugou again. After getting him to the hospital he was forced to get treated himself rather than stay with him, and whenever he tried to visit him afterwards he was told he wanted him to stay out. Of course it sorta bothered him to know that, but he figured he just wanted time to himself with the way he was acting so he just respected that. He decided he'd wait for him to visit instead, though after the first month he caved and tried to go see him after he got released from the hospital at his place. Still, he refused to open the door to him. Maybe he really just didn't want anything to do with him anymore because the mission was over, but it wasn't right in his mind. If he apparently stayed in contact with other people when important things happened, then why wasn't he getting in touch with him?

Midoriya didn't really want to worry about minor things like the blonde, but honestly it was like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. Maybe that was a good thing though. It meant less stress on him because he wouldn't have to deal with pathetic things like his feelings. He could just focus on his life for once and his more current jobs, though he hadn't been given anything all that special lately. For now it was just minor things that a normal civilian could do, though he knew the only reason they were putting him to tasks like that was to make sure he was fully recovered before he could take on anymore assignments, but that was fine with him. He didn't really care anymore. His days were long enough as it was. To be sent off on another mission so soon was just asking too much of him and he was glad they were finally realizing that. He may have superhuman abilities, but he was still just a person. He could be worn down just as much as anyone. That was just another reason why he wanted to forget everything that happened before now. Even memories could take a toll on his body and all he really wanted on his mind was comfort. With his tasks being so slack he could finally laze around and do as he pleased like most people apparently did and he somewhat enjoyed it, though at times it got a little boring. It was hard to find things to entertain him in the same way doing his job did, and in the end he always ended up doing the same thing he usually did.

With a sigh Midoriya finally decided to settle down and just watch tv with an uninterested look on his face. There wasn't really anything on that he was fond of at the moment, but something was better than nothing. As long as it caught his attention long enough before he fell asleep he didn't really care. It was starting to get late anyways, and with the winter season approaching, he always felt the need to make himself as warm as possible and remain in one spot once he got into a comfortable position. It was too satisfying to cause any worries about small irrelevant things like the channel, plus slightly boring things helped put him to sleep which was something he wanted over staying awake and suffering through boredom. There was no point in changing if he was just going to get shut eye anyways, but like always there had to be something that ended up ruining his peace of mind.

Only a few minutes passed before there was a knock at the door that forced him to open his eyes with a frown. Why was someone bothering him? The last time this happened it was just Uraraka leading him into an uncomfortable situation. He didn't really want that to happen again, but he didn't want to stay put and let the knocking grow persistent. He just had to go tell her to get lost quickly, but when he finally stood and cracked the door in attempt to keep the nighttime cold out, his eyes widened slightly to see the face of someone he didn't expect.

"Kacchan? What are you...why-"

"Don't ask stupid questions." The blonde cut him off with a faint scoff, though it just made the freckled male look away. How was he supposed to react to that? He wasn't trying to sound dumb. He really didn't know why he was here, though it seemed Bakugou was always quick to jump to negative topics.

"Oh, uh, okay. Sorry then. I just don't get why you came here, especially when it's so cold outside. You're gonna get sick." Midoriya told him, and opened the door a bit more so he could come inside and finally shut out the freezing temperature, but unfortunately the action didn't rid of the tension. It'd been a while since he had to interact with him, yet now he wanted to just suddenly appear? It didn't make sense.

Bakugou wasn't super responsive to his words. He just looked to him with a blank expression before finally frowning a little when he realized he was questioning his presence. It probably seemed like he didn't want him to be over so if might've been offending to ask, but he just thought that he had wanted to keep at a distance for a while. It only made sense for him to be skeptical. People usually didn't do that, but then again he wasn't all that normal. It seemed something was always off with him since he first got his quirk.

"I just happened to be passing by and decided to come over. It wasn't supposed to be anything weird." The blonde muttered lowly under his breath, though he knew more than likely he wouldn't completely believe that. Midoriya had tried multiple times to get in touch, and with every attempt Bakugou would blow him off. It wouldn't be normal to just up and appear out of the blue, but the freckled male never really questioned him all that much after making a claim. He never wanted to risk making him upset.

"Oh, I guess that's fine then." Midoriya half whispered but once it fell silent he held his breath. Why was this making him so uncomfortable? What was he supposed to say next? He hated the feeling of struggling to come up with something to converse about, but he was completely blank. All he could really do to keep things from becoming unbearably tense was glance away from him to stare at the ground, though that's when he finally realized his leg seemed to he healed up. Obviously he should've known considering he had walked here, but he hadn't been paying that close of attention. Regardless it gave him an excuse to change the topic.

"Hey, you're not in a cast anymore. Do you feel better now?" He continued and forced himself to glance back to his face to meet his eye contact, though he sorta bit back his words when he remembered another issue. "And, what about-"

"I'm fine." Bakugou quickly cut him off already knowing what he was going to say, but his response made the younger males heart sink a little. "Don't worry about my quirk. I really am okay. I only lost it for the first month after getting out of the hospital then it came back. It wasn't as strong as it was before when I tried to use it, but I just have to work on it again so it's really not that big of a deal. It's just painful, but I do feel better. Thanks for asking though."

Thanks? He was being appreciative towards him? It made Midoriyas face redden a little as he fought to contain his nervous laugh, though he couldn't keep himself from looking away again. It was just a habit he had like most people when feeling flustered considering staring at the person causing this feeling just made it ten times worse.

"U-Uh you're welcome I guess. A-Anyways...I-I wasn't really expecting anyone to come over so I don't really have anything to offer you right now unless you want a drink or something like that." The freckled male admitted and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I just planned on getting my work done then come home, take a shower, and watch tv until I fell asleep, but then you knocked on the door and now we're here so I feel like I have to entertain you somehow. I don't even know what you like to do though. We stopped hanging out when we were little so I have no idea what you're into. Uh, maybe we can play a game or-"

"It's fine. If you're tired you can just go to sleep. I'll leave so I won't bother you." Bakugou mumbled seeing he appeared to be stressed out. He hadn't meant to work him up or make him stop what he was doing. He honestly just wanted to see him after so long. It was getting pretty late though and he knew Midoriya was assigned to do things in the morning. He shouldn't keep him up.

The freckled boy looked upset at what he said. Bakugou already wanted to go? No, he wanted him to stay. Sure it might've seemed like he was just complaining about him being here, so it was understandable why he wanted to head out, but Midoriya didn't want him to leave. He knew that if the blonde walked out that door with intentions to push him away, he'd never see him again. He couldn't take that feeling of loneliness from him anymore.

"No! Stay here!" Midoriya gasped out before he could walk away, though he felt a bit childish for stopping him. He really didn't have any good reasons to keep him at his place other than for his personal benefit. If he wanted to go he should've let him or at least tell him that his presence wasn't distracting. Then maybe he would've changed his mind on his own rather than feeling forced to.

"I-I want you to stay. At least just until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Bakugou didn't respond to him. He just stared shocked for a moment, but after he noticed how desperate Midoriya seemed he gave in. He didn't know how to say no or be rude to him in this moment, even if that might've been what he expected him to do. He just wanted things to stay calm, because up until now he hadn't really realized how nice it was to get along with him. Besides, in a way he helped him out a lot. It sorta felt like he owed him at least a few minutes of ease.

"Mm, okay fine. Then do you want stay here or go to your room? If you're the one falling asleep then the choice is yours. Either way I'm just going to end up home in the end." The blonde muttered and started to walk closer towards him rather than away this time. It made Midoriya want to back up to gain more personal space, though he didn't move an inch. He didn't want to seem uncomfortable around him, even though it was hard sometimes. Despite the fact that they were closer now, Bakugou still had the ability to make him feel intimidated. He hated it, but he knew he wouldn't hurt him in the way he used to. He just impacted him negatively for so long that it was going to take time to get over, but he was glad they were working on that now rather than never.

"I sleep better on my bed so I'd prefer my room, but if that's weird then we can just stay out here." Midoriya mumbled as he gestured to the couch, but that just made the blonde look confused for some reason. Did he say something wrong?

"Weird? Why would it be weird?" Bakugou grumbled, and right away the younger males face flushed. Maybe he shouldn't have said that about his room, but he just found it awkward because usually when two people liked one another and referred to a bedroom things got tense regardless if the reason it was mentioned was for an innocent purpose. Apparently Bakugou wasn't affected the same way.

"Um, forget it. Let's just go then. I'd rather not fall asleep standing up trying to figure out which area is best." Midoriya mumbled and turned walk in the direction of his room before he could get another word in knowing Bakugou would follow, though the closer he got to the door the louder he heard his own heartbeat. Why was he so nervous? He needed to calm down. It wasn't like he was leading him in here to do anything weird. He just wanted to sleep. Still, when he finally opened the door and walked inside he felt queasy. This feeling was so overwhelming. He didn't understand it.

"Are you alright?" Bakugous voice suddenly mumbled from behind him and caused him to jump. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there gripping the doorknob in his thoughts. What had gotten into him just then?

"U-Uh, yeah. Sorry...I'm just..." Midoriya tried for words, but his throat felt dry. He hated that he was getting like this. Maybe he should just stop talking, but he knew that'd seem suspicious. He was already acting weird enough as it was.

"You're such a weirdo, just go lay down. I think your tiredness is getting the best of you now." Bakugou teased, but Midoriya was thankful that was his conclusion. He didn't want him to know that his feelings were getting involved again. He just had to pretend he was right and let out a fake laugh before walking over to crawl into his bed so he could put even more distance between him and the blonde, but of course, Bakugou closed it by following close behind him. He liked him being around, but his presence was making him sweat. He didn't know what he completely wanted anymore.

"You seem really nervous." Bakugou told him, though Midoriya fought back his reaction. Of course he was nervous. Who wouldn't be in this situation? Why didn't he get that?

"I-it's nothing. I'm just tired remember. That's all, so uh, goodnight." Midoriya quickly told him so he wouldn't have to talk, but after pulling the covers up and forcing shut his eyes, he felt the blondes gaze on him more than before. It made him even more uncomfortable, but he couldn't verbalize that. If he told him it'd lead to questions and uncomfortable conversations. It was best to just ignore it and fall asleep, even though he was nowhere close to passing out anymore at this point. Maybe Bakugou would just assume he was knocked out and go away soon. It was bad to hope, but he just couldn't control himself anymore. Deep down he knew why all of this was happening, but he really didn't want to believe he was wanting him this badly.

A few minutes passed since he shut his eyes, but he could still feel the blondes gaze on him. Wasn't he going? He really didn't want this to last longer than it needed to, but if he opened his eyes now he'd know he was faking it. He was getting extremely uneasy, but when he felt the weight on the bed shift slightly as Bakugou leaned over him the feeling got even worse. What on earth was he doing now? Maybe he should just let him know he was awake, though when a sudden warmth pressed against his neck his eyes went wide. Wait, was he kissing him? Why was he doing this? No, why was he letting him? He didn't understand why his heart was swelling and why he wanted this feeling so badly, yet it felt right. It was like this was supposed to be happening in his mind, or at least the reason why he was even here in the first place, though he knew better than to let him get away with this. It wasn't okay, at least not after everything that had happened in the past. As much as he didn't want to hold little things against him, he was still nervous and unwilling to be taken advantage of even if he had stupidly done this to him too. He didn't want him to see him as an object just to get off on, and right now it felt that way considering after all this time now was the moment he wanted to reappear and come onto him.

"Stop...I'm not sleeping." Midoriya whispered as he grabbed hold of his shoulders to try and push him back, but he didn't budge. His actions just stopped and he chose to stay there. It made him nervous, but he knew at his point he was listening because his rejection had caught his attention. As long as he had his ears it was enough to satisfy him. He didn't need to see his face, especially since he knew he wouldn't be able to get the words he wanted out if they were meeting eye contact.

"I-I don't want to do this. I don't like the way you're making me feel. You're just toying around and I don't want to play your games and end up just another person that you got your way with. I'm not as easy as you think."

Bakugou still chose to stay where he was at his neck for a minute, apparently taking in his words and the fact that he was awake the best he could, but when he finally pulled back to gaze at him he didn't seem angry. It was actually odd at how calm he was. Had he been expecting to hear that? Was this some kind of test to see if he still liked him? He did, but this obviously wouldn't prove that. A person didn't have to do intimate things to prove their feelings for someone. Hopefully this wasn't him having dumb logic.

"What? I'm not toying with you. I-I just..." Bakugou started before trailing off in attempt to find the right thing to say. He knew he couldn't just blab out simple nonsense and make everything okay in Midoriyas mind. He actually had to make him believe he meant what he claimed, otherwise he'd never trust him.

"I guess I still have feelings for you too

okay. I just don't know how to show it. I'm not used to this whole affection thing. It's weird, but I figured this was how you do it because I don't like talking and I'm not gonna if I don't have to."

Midoriya looked at him shocked for a moment, though he couldn't help but let out a small laugh at what he said. Sure Bakugou wasn't a romantic and he didn't really know if he had ever even gotten involved with girls in the way of having a girlfriend rather than having "fun" for a few nights, but he thought he'd at least know how to talk about his feelings for someone to them without getting so weirded out over it. It was honestly sorta cute to the freckled male.

"So there's no one else?" Midoriya pressed slightly, but it seemed to irritate the blonde a little. He understood why, but until he knew his question was answered truthfully, he couldn't get this nagging paranoia off his mind.

"What the hell Deku, why would there be anyone else?!" Bakugous voice rose, and despite the fact that he was mad, a smile immediately crossed over the younger males features. He didn't feel the need to bring Uraraka up or possibly any other girl he was with. It would just ruin the moment. He had to take him for his word and hope he wasn't lying, though with the look on his face and the tone of his voice he seemed sincere. Good liar or not, he believed him.

"Mm, okay, okay...but what happened to you calling me Izuku? I sorta liked it, or did you just do that to throw me off?" He muttered playfully before propping his body up with his arms where he sat to press his lips gently against the other males. They were just as warm and welcoming as in the past, and in this moment it felt they'd both waited far too long for this sensation to happen again. Still, Bakugou chose to pull away with a faint laugh that made his heart throb. Midoriya always liked it whenever his laugh was genuine and not to tease or be psychotic. Since high school he's come a long way whenever it came to dealing with him.

"Fine. Shit head Izuku it is then." He mumbled quietly, but when Midoriya rolled his eyes he stopped messing around. "Fine, fine, but Deku fits you better. I'm just too used to calling you that now that Izuku feels weird. I only said it to stop making you so damn stubborn."

Midoriya bit his lip lightly and felt slightly embarrassed remembering the way he acted, but he had a point for doing what he did. He didn't want to leave his partner behind and he would've done the same for anyone else. Bakugou probably didn't understand that, yet it was the same urge the blonde had that caused him to jump in the way of bad situations for others that made him hesitate the way he had.

"Oh, well Im sorry about that..." Midoriya whispered faintly and pushed the blankets off of him a little so his attention could be drawn away from the other male slightly. Hopefully he wasn't really mad about the whole situation, but when he finally looked back to his face he still seemed calm. It made him feel strange. How could someone so hostile suddenly be tame? He liked it, but he had gotten so used to him losing it for no reason. It left him with nothing to really say considering the only time they ever really had much of a conversation was when they were always disagreeing and arguing with one another up until the mission. Now all that was surrounding them was silence. Should he just bring up a random topic?

"Deku." Bakugou mumbled softly, making the freckled male raise his eyebrows a little in hopes that he'd start something, but when the blonde began to lean over him and caused him to fall onto his back again he started to understand that he didn't want to communicate through words and panic set in. Even though Midoriya didn't want to stop his advances like before, it was hard to not question if he was good enough for him or if Uraraka was better. It made him doubtful that this moment was going to work out. Still, he didn't want to make him upset either. He just had to ignore all his worries so he could finally enjoy this too. If he never got in the mood Bakugou would clearly notice and whatever he wanted to happen would just end quickly. He didn't want to upset him.

"Hey, relax."

Midoriya frowned slightly at his command, but once he realized how tense he was he tried to listen. It was like the way he acted when they first kissed. He was getting overly nervous, though it was a lot easier to calm down this time. He'd been in awkward situations before with him, and considering he wasn't doing this just to get caught in order to fake their way out of getting into trouble, he felt somewhat more comfortable and confident with him. He only tensed up because this was so sudden.

"Wait. If you're planning on...I-I mean before you do anything else to me, it's your turn to get undressed first..." Midoriya whispered before he could stop himself. He honestly didn't know how he managed to muster up the courage to say that, but it felt right. He didn't want to silently submit to everything the older male was saying and end up having nothing going his way. Besides, he was done with being the one put into vulnerable positions all the time. It was only fair that someone else had to do it for once now.

Bakugou stared at him blankly for a minute, but after he realized Midoriya was being serious he sighed and gave him an annoyed glare. He wasn't the type to take orders all that well, though he seemed to be lenient about this. If they were planning on taking this wherever the younger male assumed the situation was heading then he'd have to do it eventually anyways. It only made sense for him to not cause a huge scene about it, though he still seemed like he didn't want to listen to him of all people. Regardless, if he didn't do it then he wasn't going to get what he wanted, and he obviously knew that due to the way he tensed slightly as if he was taking his words as a threat.

When the blonde finally scoffed and grabbed the end of his shirt so he could lift it over his head, Midoriya felt his face burn a little. He never would've imagined this would be happening to him. Bakugou falling for him of all people was the last thing anyone expected and it was so strange, yet satisfying at the same time. Still, he didn't care. It didn't matter what was right and what was wrong to other people. In this moment he just wanted all of him, and he knew the feeling was mutual. That made it even more special to him, and his body slowly began to tremble in anticipation. He wanted to tell him to hurry up, though at the same time the more he waited he knew the better his touch would feel. He wasn't completely sure what to do.

"K-Kacchan-"

"You're turn." Bakugou cut him off and made the freckled male stare to him in slight confusion. His turn? What did he mean? Did he really want them to take turns removing their clothes? No, he just wanted things to go his way. He liked having control over the situation, and by making irrelevant demands he was making a way for him to believe everything was working out how he wanted it to.

Midoriya sighed in slight irritation, but his heart was racing too fast to want to stop this by not listening. He decided just going along with it was the best option if he wanted what was technically being offered up and slowly pulled off his own shirt to throw on the floor before looking back to him. He had to make the next move if he wanted him to remove any more. It only made sense. He wasn't going to keep undressing if the blonde was going to be hesitant about it.

When the two boys met eyes once more, Bakugou let out a slight sigh and consented to moving this further since Midoriya wasn't going to budge until he made the first move. It was somewhat irritating, but maybe this was because he didn't fully trust him still. As annoying as the thought was, it was only an assumption, and he just had to ignore it and force things to go faster by speeding up his own actions. After that maybe the freckled male would do the same.

Bakugou looked down to began undoing his belt once a few seconds passed of nothing happening, though even after his pants were undone he didn't take them off. He paused again, and Midoriya couldn't help but bite down hard on his lip. He wanted him to remove them. He wanted to see Bakugou, but he didn't want to let his perverted wants take over. Even if in this moment they were supposed to, he needed to have enough self restraint to keep a level head and hold off a while longer.

"Deku. Don't freak out." Bakugous voice made the younger male jump, and he felt his face redden in embarrassment once he realized he'd been staring at the blondes crotch for longer than he really needed to be. He didn't seem to be upset about it though, but then why did he say that?

Midoriya opened his mouth a little to ask him what he meant, but when the blonde moved over him again, he immediately forgot everything he was going to say. He was so close that it made it hard to breathe. This feeling of excitement that he had was indescribable, and it made his wants grow more and more. He felt he needed some sort of release, but it wasn't achievable without the other male taking some sort of action.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I won't stop once we start so you better not complain and try to push me away if you get uncomfortable." Bakugou muttered, but Midoriya sort of expected that from him. He wasn't always reasonable, but the freckled male still nodded his head and agreed to his conditions. He didn't really want to stop anyways, even if something he was doing was bothering him. He just wasn't used to this so obviously he wouldn't be all that comfortable with anything he planned to do to him. He just had to go with it and hope he didn't upset him in any way.

Bakugou frowned a little and seemed somewhat hesitant, but he ended up giving in to make the younger male do the same. He seemed to not really like his impatience, but he didn't stop him. It was just nerves, so halting this was a stupid idea if he wanted to do this just as bad as he did. Besides they'd gotten too far to just drop it now. He might as well just allow him to remove some of his clothes, but feeling this bare humiliated him in this situation. He wanted to hide himself, but it was pointless. He just had to hang in there and get the most embarrassing part over with.

"Why are you suddenly getting so awkward?" The blonde faintly chuckled and pushed his legs apart so he could have better access to his body, but it seemed to surprise the younger male. Bakugou forgotten they'd never done anything with each other before and that he might not have expected him to try to move through this so quickly, but when Midoriya immediately tried to shut them out of instinct to avoid a vulnerable position he figured he might need to slow down. Still, he didn't really want to, and he had just agreed to not pushing him away. He didn't have to stop, so he simply used more strength to make him do as he wanted once again.

"K-Kacchan, I don't like this..." Midoriya muttered lowly, but the blonde only looked to him with a somewhat annoyed glare. He obviously knew it was awkward, but it was the only way they'd get to step two.

"Just calm down. I'm not trying to embarrass you, but I can't really do anything if you refuse to do this for me. Don't you want to do it too?" Bakugou mumbled, though all the younger male could do was look away. He didn't want to admit that. He just needed to stop interfering if he wanted to experience his love.

Thankfully for him, Bakugou seemed to already know his answer and didn't force him to stay stuck in the moment seeing it bothered him. He just smiled and leaned forward to softly peck his forehead before pushing him completely down again.

"Fine, I'll take it from here okay." Bakugou whispered as he moved to pull off the younger males boxers, but that action kept his partner far from relaxed. Midoriya felt even more humiliated at this point, but he just looked away from him and tried to control the redness of the blush crossing over his face even though it was impossible to hide. Sure, they'd seen each other naked before, but in this moment the mood was different. Before it wasn't sexual, but now that it was he didn't know how to react.

Bakugou refrained from laughing at his actions and eyed his body. He knew he didn't like him staring, but he couldn't really help himself. There was so much he wanted to do to him, but he had to have self restraint. Maybe some other time he could get into foreplay, but for now he probably shouldn't mess with him more than he had to. He seemed too shy.

"I think I like you better with your clothes off." He teased, causing Midoriya to let out a discomforted breath as he fixed his eyes to one point on the wall, but Bakugou wasn't letting him ignore him so easily. He knew what would get his attention and just playfully ran a hand along his smaller frame to trail over his skin until it got lower and lower to where he wanted to be. It made the freckled male tense and caused his eyes to widen, but Bakugou still didn't stop. He decided to toy with him a little longer by just missing the most sensitive part of him to caress the inside of his thigh. He wanted him to be responsive and not so quiet, but it seemed he was unwilling to be anything but bashful.

"Do you want me to touch you?" The blonde asked with a small smile, though that finally made Midoriya look up to him nervously. It was obvious that the answer was yes based on the look on his face, but he wanted to hear him say that. It wasn't as fun to be doing this if he was unresponsive the whole time.

"W-What?" Midoriya stuttered out nervously before trying to sit up again, but Bakugou just used a hand to keep him down. He didn't ask him to get up, nor was there a need for him to do so. He just wanted him to answer the question and not have an opportunity to do anything else.

"Why are you-"

"Yes or no?" Bakugou pressed, but now Midoriya was mute. How could he ask this without even stuttering or getting nervous? It didn't matter if he was a virgin or not, he'd always assumed it would be hard to have any sort of intimate talk.

"D-Don't ask me things like that!" Midoriya gasped and tried to sit up once more, but Bakugou just pushed him down again knowing he was probably going to try to stop him despite what he truly wanted.

"Why not? It's your body. I don't wanna do anything you might not like so I'm asking you." Bakugou claimed, but really he didn't care. He was just trying to get him to loosen up a little. He didn't want him to be so uneasy this whole time.

Midoriya was silent after he listened to him, but he still didn't want to admit to this. He'd rather not get the feeling at all than to be embarrassed later on remembering this moment. Still, he couldn't bring himself to say no either and he hated sitting here in silence. Even if only a few seconds passed, it felt like minutes, and he knew it'd draw out if he was mute for any longer. He just had to give him some sort of answer even if it wasn't direct.

"I-I don't care what you do to me okay. I mean, there's some things I might not like, but I won't mind this alright. If you want to then you can." Midoriya mumbled awkwardly as his hands gripped tightly onto the sheets of his bed, but it seemed his response was satisfying enough to hear. The blonde stopped pressing him for an answer and gradually just moved his hand closer to the area he'd kept hidden from him for so long as he tried to return to his previous action of kissing him again, though the younger males shock cut it short. At the feeling of his fingers brushing over his erection, Midoriya suddenly bit down on the blondes lip. It wasn't super hard, but it was enough to make him confused on how such a small touch could make him react this way. It was like he suddenly couldn't control himself and caused him to feel the need to apologize, but it seemed Bakugou really didn't care. His attempts to make him feel good didn't stop, and he continued to slowly take his member into his hand even though Midoriya might've hurt him. Maybe he knew he'd react this way though, because the feeling of being touched by someone else caused uncomfortable reactions at times. If he had sex before and let someone else touch him, then he had a warning from experience.

Midoriya quickly released his bottom lip with a quiet moan once he felt him began to move his hand up and down his length, though it wasn't fast. Bakugou was going slow to see his reaction and it made him bite his own lip this time. He couldn't multitask with kissing him and this sensation he was forcing him to get. He wasn't able to focus through the pleasure, though that was probably what he wanted. The blonde was still messing with him and trying to get him out of his comfort zone. He hated it, but at the same time he liked it so much considering how good it felt.

"You can go f-faster." Midoriya told him nervously, though he still avoided eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to face him even though he was right there in front of his body. He had no idea how people could do this and feel nothing. Even Bakugou was acting as if this wasn't a huge deal. Was it just because it was something he had to get used to?

Bakugou let out a small laugh when he spoke. He wished he'd gather up more courage to tell him what to do so he could mess around with him more rather than give him a statement with options, but he knew until he did this again he probably wasn't going to open up like that yet. He wasn't a very commanding person to begin with, but then again if he was they probably wouldn't have ever gotten along. It was probably best that he spoke to him like this instead, especially since he seemed to be the type of guy to want his first time to be easy.

"Okay, but if you feel close then tell me. I don't want you to finish yet." Bakugou muttered to him once his grip slightly tightened and the motion of his hand pumping up and down against his shaft got a little rougher. It finally got Midoriya to whimper, but it still wasn't enough to the older male. He wanted to hear him more. If he wasn't crying out in pleasure then he felt he wasn't doing all he could to make him happy. Maybe there was something else he'd like that'd be more affective. He just felt somewhat weird deciding to ask it.

"Hey. Can I actually put it in you?"

Midoriya tensed when he said that and felt his whole face burn at the thought. He figured they'd eventually get to that point at some time, but why did he always feel the need to ask those sorts of questions, especially while he was touching him? He wanted to respond, but he couldn't bring himself to with the excitement washing over him stronger than before. It made him force the blonde to quickly stop what he was doing so he could catch his breath and calm down enough to say something back. If he let him continue any longer, he knew what would've happened next would've upset his partner.

"I-I guess I-If you want me that badly." Midoriya mumbled out shakily, though he had no idea what was even going through his head. Whenever he got nervous he felt it was easier for him to wind up saying stupid things and acting dumb. He wasn't totally thinking this through, but if it made Bakugou happy he felt it was worth it.

The blonde just stared at him for a minute as if he were trying to read what was going on in his head. He probably felt he wasn't truly sure since he was so easy to say yes, but was he supposed to contemplate on it? Even if he did his answer would still be yes. Any "no" would ruin the moment and he wanted to keep going with him. If Bakugou was willing to give him all of this pleasure then he needed to be able to do the same. If he wasn't the one touching him then he'd allow him to use his body to make himself happy.

"Uh...yeah, I do." Bakugou admitted and hesitantly thumbed at the waistline of his own boxers knowing he'd have to pull himself out if they were going to go anywhere with this. "I didn't really do anything down there so it might hurt a little, but I'll go slow okay."

Midoriya swallowed hard when he said that, but he just nodded. He didn't want to let his unease get in the way of his pleasure. He could just take whatever hurt he was talking about if it put them on good terms. Besides, he hadn't been rough with him so far. He probably would be fine and if he wasn't all he had to do was just tell him to slow down. It wasn't going against their agreement, so he didn't have any reason not to listen. In the end he'd still have his pleasure and they'd be closer than before. He didn't want to turn him down on this otherwise he knew he'd constantly regret it.

"Okay, then are you ready?" The blonde pressed since he hadn't responded and chose to go ahead and place himself at his entrance after finally pushing down his boxers enough to have access to his own length, though now Midoriya hesitated. This felt like a stupid decision, but he still wanted to be able to tell himself he got this far with the boy. His wants were driving him into this, so he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He just gave him another nod and closed his eyes in attempt to calm his nerves before he did anything knowing internally panicking wouldn't really do him any good.

He really didn't want to be put in pain, but once he started to feel him move his hips forward he sort of regretted allowing him to do this. Maybe he shouldn't have been so awkward earlier and let him stretch him out with his fingers, but it was a little too late for that. All he could do was let out a discomforted whimper as he tried to nonchalantly move his body away, but Bakugou kept him in place every time he tried. He probably already guessed he would've attempted something to get himself out of this when he realized it wasn't as comfortable as he planned it to be, but how was he supposed to know? All his life he liked girls up until he fell for Bakugou. He didn't understand how love like this worked, and he definitely didn't feel comfortable with the idea of playing with himself to figure it out. He just figured in the moment he'd see what he was getting himself into, and now that he was experiencing it, he realized just how wrong he'd been to assume this would be nothing. It wasn't unbearable, but it was enough to wake him up a bit more from his fatigued state.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked him knowing he didn't like what was happening so far, but Midoriya managed to bite his tongue to keep from admitting the truth. He remembered he couldn't complain because either way Bakugou wasn't going to stop. He didn't really want him to anyways though. He wanted to give him his love, even if it meant he'd have to suffer through this feeling a bit longer. It just felt so strange and unnatural, though at the same time it was making him happy. He was pleasing his friend.

"Okay fine. Then just breathe." Bakugou mumbled to him, making Midoriyas grip on the blanket lighten. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath, but it was because it sorta helped distract him from the weird sensation for a minute. If he was too focused on the unpleasant part of his first time then he wouldn't enjoy this as much, but the blonde probably already knew that.

"S-Sorry...I just didn't expect you to feel like that." The freckled male whispered back shakily and opened his eyes to look at him once more. This felt so weird and embarrassing. Bakugou was actually in him. They were doing it. Well, somewhat as of now. It felt like a dream verging on a nightmare, though it was too real to be either of those things.

"I won't stop, but if you need a break then-"

"No. I'm alright. Just keep going." Midoriya quickly cut him off before he could finish and forced reassuring smile on his face. He knew he would probably think he couldn't handle this, but he'd felt worse pain in his life. Besides, after being beaten up by this guy so much, he realized that physically his fists hurt a lot more than any other part of his body. He could take this so he didn't need him to worry about how he was feeling.

Bakugou let out a light scoff at his words, though he chose to believe him. He was far too impatient to press the matter of whether he was lying or not. He just wanted to focus on his body and how good he felt. He couldn't worry about his partner unless he was legitimately struggling through this just to make him happy considering he knew Midoriya would attempt to lie sometimes, but he always knew when he wasn't telling the truth. He seemed well enough to continue right now, so he shouldn't try to stop. He didn't know why he was caring so much for his wellbeing anyways when usually he just did this to get his satisfaction regardless of how others usually felt. Maybe he actually did care for this guy far too much, but he never would've thought Midoriya out of all the people surrounding them would be the one to break him down. It just made him feel like he'd somewhat lost a long lasting battle with him, but oddly he didn't even care anymore.

"Geez you're so irritating you know." Bakugou whispered as he leaned down to peck his lips in attempt to catch his attention once he pushed his hips forward even more, though Midoriya still noticed and sucked in a sharp breath. This time he luckily didn't tense, but having a reaction like that made him want to tell him to calm down again despite knowing he more than likely didn't want to hear that.

"You'll get used to the feeling, just don't focus on it. Focus on me okay..."

Focus on him? That made no sense in the younger males mind. He was focused on him, that was why he was feeling this way. Bakugou was just stating irrelevant things that didn't really help, though once he got into the feeling a little more he started to realize what he meant. He wanted him to focus on the pleasurable part of what they were doing, not what was making him feel bad. It would distract him until he finally relaxed enough for this to get good for him, but it really wasn't all that bad though. From the start Midoriyas heart was pounding wildly in his chest from the need to get rid of all this excitement, and even now it still was, so he didn't want this to end so soon. Even though he felt slightly discomforted, he still wanted to please Bakugou. The blondes pleasure was enough to satisfy him, so when he finally got comfortable enough, Midoriya simply pulled him closer and clung onto him so he knew he was ready for him to move. He wanted to hear him moan from the way his body was making him feel and crave more of what he could give him. Even if he didn't necessarily know much of what he was doing, he still was someone who could respond and do what he wanted.

Bakugou eventually took his hold as a sign to finally thrust into him. He didn't want to move things too fast, but as long as he wasn't whining anymore he didn't feel bad about speeding up. Besides, feeling him in a whole new way made it hard to keep still. He hadn't done anything like this in a while nor had he ever done this with another male. Midoriya felt different and it was a whole new enjoyable experience for him, so as basic as this moment was as far as messing around with each other, he still liked it. It gave him a chance to take this slow and get more comfortable with him and maybe it'd even lead the younger male to opening up to doing more things if they ever did this again in the future.

The thought was making his heart race even faster and his breath was hitching in attempt to calm his nerves. He didn't need to get so worked up unless he wanted to end soon. He had to control himself and the perverted thoughts that ran through his head, but every time he looked to Midoriya and saw his features finally relax from pain to pleasure, it made him slowly lose himself a little more. He wanted this any time he could have him. It didn't matter if it was on a mission, during his downtime, or even if he ran into him on the street. There was something about him that made him not want to give him up. He wanted him to stay his and only his. It didn't matter if it sounded selfish.

Eventually the pain died down like Bakugou claimed it would and Midoriya started to feel better, but at the same time he felt funny inside. It was like the longer the blonde went the stronger the feeling got, but it wasn't painful. It actually felt good to him. Every moan he heard and touch he liked made it come in waves, and though he didn't want to admit it, he already sorta guessed what was happening. He was far too easy considering it was his first time, though as long as Bakugou was still holding up he didn't want to stop him.

"K-Kacchan..." The freckled male whispered nervously, but he didn't get a response. Bakugou probably didn't care to hear his warning anyways. He just wanted to keep going for as long as possible and luckily for him the younger male was willing. He could try to suppress the urge he was feeling a bit longer, but it wasn't easy. The blonde had already messed around with him from the start, and the idea of all this was still turning him on. Regardless, he didn't want to make him upset. He knew he'd probably be mad if he gave in so easily, and knowing that made Midoriya try to calm himself a bit more, but in the end he couldn't really hold up. The pleasure overflowed inside of him, and before he could do anything more than just burry his face into the crook of the blondes neck, he felt his face redden in embarrassment at the feeling of his release. He only lasted a few minutes. He'd been hoping he could go even longer, though he wasn't prepared for any of this.

Bakugou didn't seem to pay much mind to what just happened and continued to try and draw out his own climax but Midoriya couldn't really take much more. He wasn't used to this feeling and it was honestly tiring him out more than he expected it to once he finished. He still tried to hold up the best he could for the blonde, but eventually his body felt heavier and his eyes slipped shut again. It caused Bakugous pace to slow in the realization that he was falling asleep, but he was close anyways. He didn't really mind all that much. Sometimes this happened to people, and with it being his first time and the fact that he had been tired from the start, he sorta expected this of the freckled male.

"That was fast." Bakugou teased him and leaned down to press his lips against the other males cheek. It made Midoriya frown a little, bit his eyes just opened once more to gaze up to him. He somewhat felt like a failure, but the blonde still appeared to be happy at the fact that they'd even gotten this far. It was strange, but he wasn't going to question his emotions. If he was satisfied then he shouldn't make him upset.

"Y-You should get going if you still want to leave you know." Midoriya whispered faintly and shifted uncomfortably beneath him. He still really didn't want him to go, especially after this, but if he had to then he couldn't stop him. He didn't even really let him finish. If he kept him from doing two things he wanted he might get impatient. Besides, now he needed to shower again before he fell asleep. He couldn't entertain him much longer. "Just promise me you'll be careful getting-"

"I'll stay if you promise to stay with me okay." Bakugou cut him off as if he hadn't been talking at all and let the weight of his body finally fall against Midoriyas smaller frame so he could hold him closer. He was burning up, but at the same time he didn't really mind. The warmth leaving him felt good because it was his and he didn't want it to go away, though he was confused as to what he was talking about.

"I-I want to team up with you. As pros were eventually supposed to start a business if we want to get more money and help more people. We could do that together..."

Midoriyas eyes widened at his words. He wanted to stay partners? What about their train wreck of a mission? He couldn't say he really enjoyed that, but then again maybe if they would've worked together a little better then things would've went smoother. Even if what happened a few months ago didn't totally go as planned, they still had enough talent to be successful on their own. Together they'd be even better if they learned each other's strengths and weaknesses and found a way to work with it.

"Kacchan. I-I don't know..." Midoriya started, but when he looked to the blonde he couldn't help but feel the same as him. He had a desire to stay with this boy for as long as he possibly could. He didn't know if it was just the heat of the moment or if he really loved him, but remembering all his feelings from before made him believe that it was what he truly wanted. He wanted to stay a team. All the issues of the past didn't really seem as relevant when infatuation was involved, but even though he couldn't completely ignore them he was still certain of one thing. If Bakugou chose him out of other options then maybe it was a sign that it wasn't impossible for the unexpected to happen. Maybe they really could work out in the way he'd always hoped if they managed to get through all the ups and downs in their lives.

"Well, there's a lot we still need to work on between each other, and I don't ever want you to hide anything else from me ever again, but...I-I'd like that. I wanna stay partners with you too. Just promise me you'll never do anything behind my back again okay...If you get involved with someone or even have something bad happen to you and I find out rather than you telling me I'll never forgive you."

Bakugou let out a light laugh at his words. He really didn't know if he expected yes or no, but hearing what he said was somewhat reassuring. He didn't want Midoriya to end up going off on his own and finding someone else in place of him. As partners they'd always be connected somehow and have an excuse to see each other. He didn't care what it took. He didn't plan on ever giving him up or leaving.

"Okay..." the blonde finally whispered and felt his cheeks warm as he continued to speak. "I guess that means you'll just have to put up with me for a few more years then, Deku..."


End file.
